


that’s all i really know

by cammm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Abusive Dad, Anal Sex, Arguing, But also, Coming Out, Double Date, Emma likes being clingy and manipulative, Evak - Freeform, Even helps Isak, Even saves Isak, Even transfers to Nissen, Fanart, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Smut, His Dad Left, Isak doesn't know, Isak lives with his mom, Isak loves Even, Isak saves himself, Kosegruppa, Laser Tag, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Somnopholia, Tags May Change, Until Even's first day, a Christmas ending, because i love christmas, bit of angst, but even doesn’t know that, even loves isak, isak is still in the closet, talk of somnophilia, they live far away from each other, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 94,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Even and Isak have been dating for a while now. They met at a young age and sort of grew up together.Even lives and goes to school a few hours away from Nissen, so there’s a lot of commuting for Isak to see his boyfriend. But what happens when Even says he moving?And then he shows up at Nissen a few weeks later, to start school?Only thing... Isak isn’t out, yet.And Even wasn’t ever told that his boyfriend was still in the closet.(Gifted to Noellerose for never wavering the support given to me. I would not have been able to finish this in the time or fashion I did without all of the comments and words of encouragement. So thank you, Noellerose.)





	1. sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noellerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellerose/gifts).



> Welcome to a brand new story! This has been sitting in my google docs since March and I’ve finally decided to do something with it! I’m hoping you’ll enjoy this and stick around for the rest to come! Please enjoy! Feedback is always nice(: 
> 
>  
> 
> I LOVE YOU!!

Isak moaned loudly against Even’s shoulder, unable to hold it in as they both climaxed, simultaneously. He was out of breath and sweating from their round of Sunday morning sex.

The green eyed boy felt euphoric, coming down from a sexual high, while clenching the sheets in his fists.

“Fuck,” Isak moaned, as he panted, catching his breath.

“Baby, we can't wake my parents,” Even hushed lowly, coasting his hand over Isak’s raw mouth, then resorting to caressing his cheek.

Even slouched, exhausted, against Isak’s chest, forcing Isak’s legs to spread wider to accommodate the position.

Isak felt his light pant grace his warm skin, before Even raised his head to give Isak a sloppy smile. “We’d be dead, if they knew you were in here, doing this with me.”

Isak smiled, panting, as well, “You want me to be quiet, hmm? That's a lot to ask of me, when your dick is still inside me.”

Even smirked, pushing himself into a push-up over his lover, while he started moving inside him, again. Painfully slow, too, as he connected their lips, swallowing Isak’s drawn out and spent moans, “You're so fucking hot, Is.”

Isak blushed at the nickname, digging his nails into Even’s shoulders, it's not as common that Even calls him Is, but every time he does, Isak can't help but feel giddy.

Even pulled out of Isak, slowly, yanking a whimper from the smaller boy, “Fuck.”

Isak’s muscles felt spent. A night full of sex with only talks and playful banter in between, you could say he was exhausted. Completely and entirely emptied of all energy.

“You should probably head back soon.”

Isak nodded, cuddling into Even’s chest when he lay down beside him, “Probably.”

“It's almost 6:30, my dad will be up soon.”

Isak nodded, again, “Just a few more minutes of cuddling.”

Even pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s forehead, rubbing his back, “I love you, Isak.”

Grinning, Isak’s lips met the skin just above Even’s nipple, “I love you, too, Ev.”

After a few minutes, Even was asleep, again. Isak rolled out of his bed, pulling his covers up over Even’s chest, and put on his pajama pants.

Taking a moment, Isak admired his sleeping boyfriend.

He looked peaceful. He always looked more angelic when he was asleep than any other time.

In the midst of Isak’s fond watching, he hears something down the hall, coming from Even’s parents room.

Even’s dad must’ve been up.

Scurrying, Isak slipped out the door, and headed for the guest room, climbing under the sheets. He easily fell asleep, forgetting about the previous moment of nearly getting caught.

Isak felt cold and lonely as he drifted off, but he know that when he wake up, he’d be held by Even again.

Which happened to be his favorite thing to do.

↟↟↟

Kisses on his neck woke Isak up. His breath caught in a silent moan, as he opened my eyes.

Even was sitting on the side of the bed, leaning over him, peppering sweet kisses on his skin.

“Wake up, baby. My mom made breakfast.”

Isak nodded softly, lifting the comforter so Even would lay with him. Even smirked, slipping in beside his sleep-warm boy.

“Your mom is sweet to me,” Isak muttered, wrapping an arm across Even’s stomach.

“I've got to keep the queen happy.”

I laughed, pinching Even’s side and getting a squeal from him.

Even pressed a smiley kiss to Isak’s forehead, chuckling, “I’m kidding. You know I love you, besides, you're more like a prince.”

Isak tilted his head to look up at Even.

“You’re my prince.”

“Stop. Fuck, you’re the cheesiest person I’ve ever met.”

“Say you love me, Isak.”

“No,” Isak laughed, “you’re fucking gross.”

“And you’re fucking rude.”

Isak snickered, leaning up over Even to litter kisses all over his face.

“What'd your mom make me?”

“French toast.”

Isak’s mouth started watering at the sound of that, “I love French toast.”

“I know, so let's go eat it before it gets cold.

Isak sighed, “But you just barely laid down with me.”

The blue eyed boy beside him breathed a laugh, “Yes, but we also fucked three times last night, cuddled after each time and I'm sure we’ll have plenty of time to lay around today, too.”

Downstairs in the kitchen, Even’s mom yelled up to them, “Boys! Come eat!”

Isak groaned, as Even yelled back, “Coming!”

He sat up, pulling Isak in his arms to the side of the bed, “Come on, babe, let's feed you.”

Standing up, Isak pulled on a clean shirt. Holding Even’s hand while they walked down the stairs.

“How'd you sleep, Isak?” Even’s mom asked once they made it downstairs.

He nod, “Really well, thank you.”

Even handed Isak a plate of French toast, covered in powdered sugar, syrup and strawberries, just the way he likes it.

Isak moaned at the sight, “Thank you.”

Leaning down, his boyfriend pecked the corner of his mouth, “You're welcome, baby.”

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, Isak cut into his food. It looked and smelt amazing.

Even’s mom, Lisa, looked at Isak, with a smile, “Are you hanging out here, today?”

“I'd love to, if you're okay with that,” Even took a seat next to Isak, kissing his cheek as he placed a glass of milk beside Isak’s plate. He treats Isak so well.

“You're always welcome here, Isak,” Lisa says, wiping the counter down with a wet rag.

“Well, thank you. I really do appreciate that.”

“Me too,” Even mumbles, earning a smile from Isak.

After rolling her eyes, Lisa met Isak’s sharp green gaze, “How's your mom? How are her classes?”

“She’s doing well. She says her classes aren't too bad, this year. She's teaching first years, so I don't know how easy that can actually be.”

“Well, she's a sweet soul. If anyone can handle it, she can.”

“Too real. She’s a fighter.”

Lisa opened her mouth to speak, but is cut off by a distant yell, “Mom? Can you take me to Karina‘s house?”

Isak recognized the voice as Even’s little sister, Elle.

“Can you wait twenty minutes? I was going to go to the store. I can drop you off then?”

Elle came into the kitchen, “Yeah, I can wait. Ooo, French toast?”

Lisa quickly made up a plate, giving it to her daughter, as Ella went and sat beside Isak.

“Mom only cooks breakfast when you're here,” she mumbled, making Isak huff a laugh.

“That isn't true, Elle,” Lisa denied, blankly.

“Okay, you're right, but we only get French toast when Isak is here.”

Even laughed, “That’s true.”

Isak ate a strawberry, smiling to himself. He loved how comfortable they all made him feel there.

“Dad go into the office?” Even’s low voice broke Isak’s content thoughts.

Lisa nodded, “He’s finishing up this file before they can take it to court.”

Even nodded, bobbing his head, as he stabbed one of Isak’s strawberries with his fork, and popped it in his mouth. Isak playfully glared at him, gaining a wink sent in his direction from his blue eyed boyfriend.

“He going to be late tonight?”

“Not sure, yet. He called me earlier and said they had most of it finished, but all of the people on the case are heavily reviewing the entirety of it.”

Stealing another strawberry from his plate, Isak slapped Even’s hand, causing him to laugh a little.

Out of playful spite, Isak reached over, stabbing a banana slice from Even’s plate, to get back at him.

“I licked that,” he mumbled, eyes dancing with a teasing glint.

“So?” Isak challenged, putting the fruit in his mouth.

Even’s eyebrows dipped, before he took another strawberry from Isak’s plate, licked it, and then held it out to Isak, making him laugh loudly.

“You're so weird. I’m not afraid of your tongue,” Isak said through laughs, before biting the strawberry off Even’s fork. Green eyes met blue, again, as Isak swallowed the strawberry. Whispering, he said, “but you already know that.”

“Tease,” Even groaned, turning back to his food.

“But you love me, anyway?”

“But I love you, anyway.”

Even’s smile filled Isak with happiness, “Good.”

Lisa and Elle said goodbye to the two boyfriends as they leave.

“You know the rules, you two,” Lisa stared them down, making both of them break into laughs.

Isak couldn’t help but think to himself, We are so breaking the rules.

When the door closed and the boys heard the car start, Even turns to Isak, “I have to tell you something.”

Isak narrowed my eyes, chewing a piece of French toast, “What’s up?”

“I'm moving.”

Coughing on his food, Isak holds a hand to his chest, as he croaked out, “Where?”

“It’s closer to you.”

Finally swallowing, Isak looked over at Even, “It is?”

“No more two hour drives just to see each other,” Even’s face is so bright, and Isak genuinely felt happy, despite not really knowing what was happening.

“Have you seen the house? Can we go see it one day?”

“When everything is moved in, you can see it.”

Isak deadpanned, “You aren't going to show me where you're moving to?”

Even shook his head, laughter in his eyes, “No, sir.”

“Why the hell not?”

“I want it to be a surprise. Like some big reveal.”

“So, I don't get to see it?”

Chuckling, he shook his head, again.

“You're an ass, you know that?” Isak smirked, tilting his head upward for Even to kiss him. He doesn't argue, just leans closer, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s  
.  
“But hey, I'm going to apologize now, because for the next couple weeks, I'm going to be MIA. I promise, I’m fine - no episode, or anything. I’ll just be extremely busy. We have a lot of packing, and I've got a shit ton of stuff going on, so I don't know if we’ll be able to hang out again for a while.”

Isak groaned loudly, looking at the ceiling.

“I'll make it up to you, I promise.”

Isak met Even’s deep sea eyes, “You fucking better. I'll accept payments in forms of shower sex, and massages.”  
Even laughed, kissing Isak again, “Anything for you.”


	2. monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and welcome back!! Please leave any questions, comments, or whatever below! I love reading them and talking with you guys!! Ah, thanks for everything, I love you all so much!!(,:

Monday:

 

“What'd you do this weekend?”

 

Isak stopped the soccer ball, after Jonas had just passed it his way. His pass was so strong that Isak felt it sting. The air was chilled, making both of their noses turn pink, and Isak watched as his breath was visible with each exhale.

 

“Not much, actually. Just hung out. You and Eva went to your cabin, right?”

 

He nodded, smirking, “It was fucking amazing. It snowed the whole time, but Eva made it all worth it.”

 

Isak chuckled, kicking the ball back to him. He dribbled it between his feet effortlessly, returning it to his friend.

 

“You want to go to the lake on Friday? I hear there's going to be some bonfire.”

 

Nodding, Isak said, “Sure, I'm down for whatever.”

 

“Maybe we can get you to finally lay that one chick. What's her name?”

 

Isak shrugged, “Who?”

 

“You know, short hair? She’s a first year, and kind of looks like Natalie Portman?”

 

“Emma?”

 

“Yeah, that's her. I can help you get at that.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Isak watched the ball zip back and forth across the air with every throw, “Nah, Someone else can have her.”

 

“Are you kidding? You don't want that chick?”

 

Isak sighed, unsure of how to continue. He’s known Jonas for years, but has never been able to bring himself to come out to his best friend. “I'm just not into her.”

 

“Why not? She's fucking hot.”

 

“Yeah, I guess, but she's not my type.”

“Do you even have a type? You never go on dates, and you're still a virgin? So, like, what the fuck qualifies as Isak-worthy?”

 

 _Male_ , Isak thought, before mentally shaking his thoughts.

 

“I don’t know. I’m more into blondes, anyway.”

 

“Hair color is going to stop you from going after Emma? She practically throws herself at you.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Jonas, I’m not going to hook up with Emma.”

 

Jonas tskd at Isak, “Sometimes, I worry that you’re passing up opportunities to be with a nice girl.”

 

“I’m not, I promise. I’ve been chatting with someone, anyway.”

 

“You’ve met someone? And you didn’t tell me?”

 

Isak shook his head, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

 

He knew that was all a huge understatement.

 

Even wasn’t someone he was just chatting with, and he wasn’t someone he had just met.

 

Even was a big deal.

 

Isak met Even when they were young, and they sort of grew up together. Even if Isak and Even weren’t dating, Even would still mean a great amount to the golden haired boy.

 

“But you never talk about anyone, so yes, this is a big deal.”

 

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

 

Jonas sighed, giving in, “Okay. But, I want to meet her some time.”

 

Isak nodded, as he shot the ball right at Jonas’ gut.

 

“Drittsekk.”

 

With a laugh, Isak shrugged, “Oops?”

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s get kebabs - you’re paying.”

 

“What? No, I paid last time.”

 

Jonas shook his head, picking up the ball to throw at Isak, “Nei, I paid last time.”

 

Isak sighed, “Fuck. Fine, I’ll pay.”

 

“Good,” Jonas smiled, happy with Isak’s easy decision of paying for his food.

 

As they walking to get kebabs, Isak’s phone buzzed with a text.

 

….

_Ev_

 

_Let’s hang out on_

_Wednesday, next week._

_Yeah? I’ll start giving my_

_payments for abandoning you;)_

 

_Yes, please._

 

_I’ll even let you watch_

_R+J while giving_

_me a massage._

 

_I was thinking more of_

_the shower sex part of_

_my payments…_

 

_But you know I can’t_

_resist Baz._

_Haha, oh yes. Can’t forget_

_your other boyfriend,_

_can we?_

 

 

_Oh, baby Is. You know_

_you’re my one and only._

_Good._

_I can’t wait to see you:)_

 

_Me too❤️_

_I love you_

 

_I love you, too_

_…._

 

“Who are you texting?”

 

“Just my mom,” Isak shrugged, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “She was just seeing when I’d be home - you know how she is.”

 

Jonas nodded, knowing exactly what Isak was talking about.

 

“Yeah, my mom is the same way.”

 

Isak chuckled, before changing the subject, “So, how was that party two weeks ago? You never told me about it.”

 

“It was insane, bro. You really missed out. The house it was at,” Jonas paused, holding his arms out, “Massive. It was huge.”

 

“Was it?”

 

“Yeah, man. Everyone was there.”

 

Running his hand through his hair, Isak scuffed his foot against the sidewalk, “Did Magnus finally get with Vilde?”

 

Jonas, laughing, clapped his hands together, “He tried. They talked for like half the night, I swear, but Eva threw up, and wouldn’t let me help her, so Vilde went to get her all cleaned up and take her home.”

 

Isak nodded, “Maybe next time.”

 

“Or maybe not.”

 

Smirking, Isak silently agreed, as they ordered their kebabs, and Isak paid.

 

“How’s your mom?”

 

Isak was taken aback by the question, but was prepared to answer, nonetheless. “She’s good. She’s happy, now that that fucker is gone for good.”

 

Jonas smiled sympathetically, “I’m sorry, Isak.”

 

“Don’t be. We’re better off without him. I promise.”

 

“It still sucks. I mean, you’re dad left.”

 

Isak sighed, as they left the kebab place to go to the park, “But, it wasn’t really like that. He didn’t leave because he hated us, or didn’t want us, he left because we told him to. He wasn’t good for my mom and me. You know that.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But, that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be hard to deal with. I don’t get how you’re holding up so well.”

 

“I have my ways, I guess,” Isak mumbled, thinking of Even and how great he’s been toward Isak with all his _daddy issues_.

 

“What exactly happened, anyway?”

 

Isak groaned, “Do we have to talk about this right now?”

 

Jonas pressed his lips together, “Well, no.”

 

“I’ll tell you, just… not today. I just want to chill today.”

 

“Okay, let’s just chill today.”

 

Isak nodded, relieved to avoid the subject.

 

“But, Isak? I’m here if you ever want to talk.”

 

“Takk, Jonas.”

 

↟↟↟

 

That evening, Isak got home pretty late for a school night.

 

He came home to find his mother asleep on the couch.

 

He crouched down beside her, and placed his hand on her cheek, pulling her from her dreams, “Mamma, let’s get you to bed.”

 

She inhaled sharply, opening her eyes to look up at Isak.

 

Her voice was thick with sleep as she spoke, “What time is it?”

 

“Just after 23:00. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

Nodding, she let Isak help her up from the couch, and lead her to her room, where she crawled under her duvet.

 

Isak kissed her on the cheek, sitting back to smile down at his mother. She truly was a beautiful woman, and Isak felt lucky to have inherited so many of her stunning features - including the green eyes.

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one tucking you in, not the other way around?”

 

“I don’t need to be tucked in, anymore, Mamma,” Isak gave a sad smile. “I’m a big kid, now.”

 

“Sometimes, I miss when you weren’t so grown up.”

 

“Me, too,” Isak mumbled, turning off her bedside lamp, “I love you. G’night.”

 

“Goodnight, Isak. Your mamma loves you.”

 

When Isak got back to his room, he changed into a pair of sweats and pulled off his hoodie, in exchange for a plain white tshirt.

 

After crawling into his bed, he called his boyfriend, just wanting to hear his voice.

 

“Halla?”

 

“Hei,” Isak muttered, sinking further into his pillows.

 

“Hey, baby Is. How are you?”

 

“Good. I miss you, but I’m good.”

 

“You always miss me,” Even chuckled, and the sound shot tingles down Isak’s spine.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself - I don’t miss you _all_ the time,” Isak said, rolling his eyes, knowing full well that Even knew he was doing so.

 

“You’re cute, babe, but you’re a horrible liar, even over the phone.”

 

“What? Nei.”

 

Even laughed, and Isak could practically see the crinkles around his eyes, “Yes! You are the worst liar.”

 

“I’m the fucking m-”

 

“Master of lying? The best? A fucking genius? A lying icon!”

 

Isak couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, “Am I that predictable?”

 

“Only the fucking _master_ of being predictable,” Even teased, using Isak’s go to line.

 

“Perfect, add that to the list of the other things I’m a master at.”

 

Isak could actually hear Even’s fond smile, “Right up there with the master of making tap water tea?”

 

“Fuck, Ev. That was one time! I didn’t know how to make it.”

 

“I’m kidding. Although, there are directions on the box, you know that, right?”

 

“Screw directions. I’m a self-sustained human, who can manage tea without a fucking play by play.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“Why are you attacking me for my tea making skills?”

 

Even hummed, “I’m not. I’m just criticizing the one I love most.”

 

“You love me the most?”

 

“Don’t go soft on me, now, Isak.”

 

Isak smirked, “You know I’ll always be hard for you, Even.”

 

Even laughed, “Are you the master of that?”

 

“Master of being hard for you? Probably, but I have a feeling if we keep talking down this route, we’re going to run into a weird conversation.”

 

“What do you mean?” Even laughed.

 

“You know, like master, being hard, sex, and so on.”

 

“Are you suggesting BDSM, Isak?”

 

“Nei,” Isak snickered. “Well, yes, I was saying that that was where our conversation was heading, but no, I’m not suggesting it for us. I’m not Magnus, Jesus Christ.”

 

“Magnus? He’s the desperate one?”

 

Isak froze, feeling weird about talking to Even about his friends, “Uh, yeah.”

 

“And he’s into the whole dominant/submissive thing?” Isak could hear the laughter in Even’s tone.

 

“I don’t know,” Isak smiled. “He had this dream, and in it was this girl he really likes, Vilde, and she was dressed in leather and had a whip or something. I don’t know. I tend to block out what Magnus says, sometimes.”

 

“When can I meet him? Actually, when can I meet all of your friends?”

 

Isak stopped, gnawing on his lip as he rolled the idea around in his head, “Soon. I know it’s weird that you haven’t met them, but you will. Soon, I promise.”

 

“Is, we’ve been dating for over a year now, and we’ve known each other like a decade longer than that.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Are you worried that I won’t like them?”

 

Isak presses his lips together, “Nei.”

 

“Are you worried they won’t like me?”

 

“Nei,” his voice fell weak.

 

“Then what are you scared of?”

 

Isak wanted to say, but he didn’t want to disappoint or anger Even.

 

_I’m not out. You can’t meet them._

 

“Nothing, or… I don’t know.”

 

“Isak,” Even sighed.

 

Isak dragged a hand down his face, slumping into his pillows, “Baby, nothing’s wrong.”

 

“You always just sound so stressed whenever we talk about your friends. And, the minute I bring up the possibility of me meeting them, you shut down. I’m just trying to understand. Do you not want me to meet them?”

 

Isak didn’t know what to say.

 

_Of course! I want you to meet them more than anything. But, I don’t want you to meet them, yet._

 

“That’s not it, I _do_ want you to meet them, Ev.”

 

“Then what is it? Are you ashamed of me? Ashamed to be with me?”

 

“That’s not fair. I’m not ashamed of you, and you know that.” _I’m just ashamed of me. Not a lot, but maybe just enough to stay hidden._

 

“I just don’t get it. Can you explain to me why you are being so weird about meeting your friends?”

 

Isak didn’t answer, choosing silence over thinking.

 

“You’ve met all of mine. You have great relationships with all of my friends, and I’ve never met a single one of yours.”

 

“Ev-“

 

“No, Isak. I’m trying to be patient, but sometimes I just…” Even cut off, first Isak, then himself.

 

“You what, Even?”

 

Even sighed, muffling through Isak’s phone, “Sometimes, I just feel like this relationship is more one-sided than you claim it is.”

 

“Are you serious?” Isak felt his eyebrows dip, as he crossed his arms angrily, “You know damn well that that isn’t true. I’m in this just as much as you are.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“What the fuck? Yes! You know that I love you, and your family. I invest time into you and our relationship because I love you, like a fuckton, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Are we on the same page here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Isak couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “Well, I’m going to go to bed, now.”

 

“Isak?” Even sounded rushed. Worried.

 

He hummed in response, feeling short.

 

“I love you.”

 

He seems to calm slightly, sighing his tenseness away, “I love you, too.”

 

“I know you do. I just feel… unsure, like insecure, when you tell me I can’t meet your friends.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know, like, what if I’m not good enough for you, or your friends? Maybe that’s why you’re so hesitant. I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

 

Isak felt even worse, then. Snapping at Even when he was feeling bad about himself? Fuck.

 

“Even, I love you. I know I don’t do the best job of showing it, sometimes, but I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“I’ll see you on Wednesday?”

 

“Yeah,” Even said, sounding kind of sad, “Get some sleep, okay?”

 

“Okay. G’night.”

 

“Goodnight, Isak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and welcome back!! Please leave any questions, comments, or whatever below! I love reading them and talking with you guys!! Ah, thanks for everything, I love you all so much!!(,:


	3. wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! Feedback on the last chapter was honestly the best thing to read!! You are all so sweet<333  
> I love you so much, so here is a little bit of a playful Evak chapter Xx

Instead of going to school on Wednesday, Isak ditched and took a train to see his boyfriend.

 

It was a two hour ride that Isak never seemed to get used to.

 

And, usually he wouldn’t skip class to meet Even, but Even wasn’t going to school that week, and Isak knew he needed to do some damage control. He felt somewhat disappointed in himself for making Even feel so poorly.

 

As Isak’s train pulled to a stop, he got off, shooting a text to his boyfriend while doing so.

 

………

_Ev_

 

_Hei, baby. I’m just_

_getting off the train❤️_

 

_Okay._

_I’m waiting for you_

_by the east exit.❤️_

………

 

And then, Isak was off.

 

He didn’t have any luggage on him, so he was quick to move to the exit. It also helped that it was a late Wednesday morning, and the station was practically empty.

 

He glanced down at his chat between him and Jonas, as he walked.

 

………

_Jonas Noah_

 

_Where you at, man?_

 

_Having separation anxiety,_

_are we?_

 

_Haha, fuck you._

_You just weren’t in class._

 

_And you didn’t ask_

_my mom?_

_I’m surprised._

 

_Nei, I most definitely_

_asked your mom._

 

_What did she say?_

 

_She didn’t really say much._

_She just shrugged, like she_

_didn’t know._

_………_

  


“Isak,” Isak heard, causing his head to snap up with a smile.

 

He stopped, standing there as he watched Even walk over to him, ready to scoop him into a hug like Isak knew he would.

 

And he did.

 

Even pulled him into a tight embrace, holding him around the waist, and nearly lifting him off the ground with the enthusiasm of his grasp.

 

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, “I love you. And, I’m sorry for being such a dick.”

 

“It’s okay, Is.”

 

They pulled away from the hug, leaning back to meet gazes. Isak’s hands rested on his boyfriend’s biceps, while Even let his hands sit at Isak’s hips.

 

“I love you,” Even said, tugging Isak closer so they could kiss.

 

Isak hummed against Even’s warm mouth, feeling the weight of the world fall away from his shoulders.

 

“What’re we doing today?” Isak asked, as they pulled away and started walking to the car, hand in hand.

 

“I need to get some packing done, if you want to help me with that. And then we can go to lunch and maybe hang out with Mikael and the guys, if you want.”

 

“Okay. I’ll help you pack.”

 

Even glanced over, before squinting his eyes at Isak, “Are you really going to help though?”

 

Isak laughed and shook his head, “Probably not.”

 

Even drove them to his house that was soon to be vacated. They went inside, said hello to Lisa, and headed to Even’s room. It was bittersweet walking inside, and Isak couldn’t help but stop in the doorway to look.

 

The walls were bare. They were naked of Even’s movie posters. The shelves were mostly the same, though, filled with Even’s favorite movies, along with some pictures of the two of them.

 

But the boxes around the room, some filled and some not, left a heavy rock in Isak’s gut.

 

Isak watched Even move around his room as if all was normal, but Isak couldn’t think straight.

 

Things were about to change.

 

He was elated that his boy was moving closer to him, but that house, that room, it all had a place close to Isak’s heart.

 

“What’s the matter, baby?” Even came up to Isak, cupping his cheeks between his hands.

 

“You’re leaving this place.”

 

Even looked confused, so Isak kept talking.

 

“This is where it all started for us. We had sleepovers in this room as kids, we grew up together in this house. I, um, I lost my virginity to you, in this room. There’s just so many firsts, and so many memories from our past, before and after we got together, that happened here. I just,” Isak sighed, looking into Even’s eyes. “It’s stupid, but I’m sad that you’re leaving this place.”

 

“It’s not stupid, Isak. I’ve definitely had the same kind of thoughts as I’ve been packing.”

 

“Things are going to be different, aren’t they?”

 

“What? No, of course not. We’ll be exactly as we are.”

 

Isak only hoped Even was right, so he nodded, putting the conversation to rest, along with his worries - for now. He pulled Even over to the bed to lay down, “Well, I’m still going to miss this place.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

“What did Mikael and Yousef say when you told them you were moving?”

 

Even sighed, pulling Isak closer, to bury his nose in Isak’s soft curls, “They were kind of upset, but there isn’t much to do to save the situation.”

 

Isak nodded, snuggling into Even’s neck, “They're good to you.”

 

Even stayed silent, resorting to kissing Isak’s forehead.

 

“They held me together when you were diagnosed, you know?”

 

Isak and Even didn’t speak of Even’s disorder too often. They touched on it here and there, but as far as episodes and the diagnosis itself went, they rarely spoke of it.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Isak sat up just enough to lean over Even’s chest, “After your manic episode last year, when you really crashed, I didn’t know what to do. I thought it was my fault, but it was your friends who reassured me and helped me. They always made sure I was eating and drinking - that I was taking care of myself, all while I was worrying and over you. They fussed over me while I fussed over you.”

 

“I don’t remember a lot from back then.”

 

“That’s okay, it was a hard time for you. But… when you got your diagnosis, I kind of fell apart. I know that things could’ve been worse, but my heart hurt so much for you. I wanted nothing more than our situations to be reversed because I couldn’t stand the idea of you going through something like this. I hoped that in some parallel universe Isak was the one who became ill, not Even.”

 

“Isak,” Even sighed, reaching out to caress Isak’s cheek.

 

“I know,” Isak huffed, letting himself breathe in full, again, “but it’s true. I wish you didn’t have to deal with it. I would take it off you in a second, even if it meant that I would have to bare it.”

 

Without saying a further word, Even leaned up, connecting their lips. And that was enough.

 

↟↟↟

 

“Moulin Rouge?”

 

“Shelf.”

 

“You’ve Got Mail?”

 

“Box.”

 

Isak sighed, putting the movie in the box, before grabbing another DVD from the plethora on Even’s bookcase.

 

“The Truman Show?”

 

“Box.”

 

Isak was going through Even’s movies while Even was folding up and boxing clothes he wouldn’t need until after the move.

 

“Good Will Hunting?”

 

“Shelf.”

 

“Romeo + Juliet?” Isak asked, but before Even could answer, Isak answered for him, “Shelf.”

 

Even snorted while he pulled shirts off hangers, “You must know me well.”

 

“This is your favorite movie by your favorite director, of fucking course I would know what to do with it.”

 

Laughing, Isak watched Even squat beside him, before pressing a smiley kiss to his mouth, “You’re right. I’m probably going to watch it about six more times before we actually move.” Isak smiled at his boyfriend’s joke, feeling dazed and in love.

 

They kissed again, a handful of little pecks, before Even casually went back to his closet, although, he looked bored.

 

“Isn’t there a way to make packing more interesting?”

 

Isak snickered, standing from his spot, “Well, sure.”

 

He stepped around boxes to sidle up against Even’s back. He listened to his boyfriend’s breathing change, quickening only in the slightest.

 

“For every box you pack,” Isak started, kissing little pecks up Even’s neck, “I’ll take off a piece of clothing.”

 

The older boy turned to face the younger, “And when is the game over?”

 

“When I’m naked,” Isak shrugged like it was obvious. “And _if_ you manage to pack…” Isak trailed, counting each individual article he had on his body, “...seven boxes, I’ll give you a blowjob.”

 

Even raised his eyebrows, “You’re on.”

 

Isak stared at the hand Even placed between them, waiting for Isak to shake on it. He smirked, “You sure? I leave after dinner, which is only an hour and a half away.”

 

Even hummed, twisting his mouth, “That’s like twelve minutes per box.”

 

Isak bit his lip, looking up at Even with stars in his eyes.

 

“Eh, fuck it. Let's do it.”

 

They shook on it, giving each other a peck, before they broke and went back to their previous tasks.

 

Even finished the box he had started, which caused Isak to ungracefully fling a single sock across the room at his blue eyed boy.

 

“One fucking sock?”

 

Isak laughed, before turning back to the movies, “I’m packing all the movies that are in series - you don’t have time for those.”

 

“Fine, fine.”

 

Isak glanced over at Even a few minutes later, seeing that he had become lazy with his clothing packing. He quickly and sloppily folded the clothes before tossing them in the box. Which resulted in the second sock to go flying across the room, toward the first one.

 

Isak finished the movies, filled a box and a half of movies Even wasn’t going to watch before he moved, and resorted to collected the framed pictures of them, laying them out on Even’s bed to see them all spread out.

 

“Damn, we’re cute,” Isak noted, as he observed each of the photos.

 

Even looked over, “Yeah, we are.”

 

In the end, Even only finished five of the seven boxes, having Isak discard his snapback, pants and jacket. He was left in his shirt and boxers.

 

“Even, dinner!”

 

Isak smirked at the sound of Lisa’s voice, slipping back into his jeans, before taking his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him toward the door, “Better luck next time, babe.”

 

Dinner went smoothly. Elle had gone to a friend’s house for dinner, so it was just Isak, Even, Lisa and Even’s dad, Bjørn.

 

They talked about moving, and about Bjørn’s job.

 

They chatted about Isak’s schooling and how Even’s was feeling about starting fresh.

 

“You’re welcome to stay the night, Isak. I know that train ride can feel decades long at this time of the night, especially by yourself,” Bjørn offered.

 

“I would love to stay, but I can’t. Not tonight. I can’t miss class tomorrow.”

 

“I get that. Well, if you change your mind, you know you're always welcome here.”

 

After dinner they went back to Even’s room and sat down on the floor, leaning up against the bed, staring at the mess around the room.

 

Isak sighed, laying his head on Even’s shoulder, “I hate leaving you.”

 

“Me, too,” Even mumbled, turning his head to kiss Isak’s crown of curls.

 

“Promise me, one day I won’t have to leave you, anymore.”

 

Even held up a pinky, and Isak watched his own pinky hook around Even’s, while Even whispered promise, “One day, Is.”


	4. thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with all your reactions to this story! I'm blown away, thank you for the feedback and keep commenting, I love to hear your thoughts(:
> 
> You all have so many questions, too. And your thoughts about what you think is going to happen are so fun to read. Some are right, I'll say haha
> 
> Anywho, I promise you'll get answers to all your questions, and pretty soon here you'll learn more about Evak's past, and not just Isak and Even as a couple, but you'll learn a lot about Isak's past, too. so, stay tuned for that!! I'm so excited to be writing this and I can't wait for you all to read it!! 
> 
> So, anything big THANK YOU to all you lovely readers, and a special thanks to those who leaves kudos and comments<333 Each of you are amazing and I'm so thankful for all of you! Xxx

The following morning, Isak woke up to clanking in the kitchen. His mom was making breakfast, which wasn’t too common, but it happened often enough that it wasn’t unusual.

 

Isak rubbed sleep from his eyes as he entered the kitchen and sat at the little table they had that served as a dining table.

 

“Hei, baby,” Marianne said, wandering up to Isak and kissing his head. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Isak nodded, “Ja, I mean, a long train ride usually helps in the tranquility department.”

 

His mother smiled, bringing him a plate of food, “Oh, yeah? How was Even’s yesterday? We didn’t even get a chance to talk after you got home last night.”

 

“It was good. Everything is starting to be packed up, which really weird, but it was good seeing him.”

 

“Are you visiting again before the move?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I don’t know. He said he’s going to start getting busier and busier for the next few weeks, so I don’t know if he really has the time.”

 

“You could always help them move boxes, furniture, that kind of thing. I’m sure they could use the help.”

 

“Even won’t let me,” Isak smiled with an eye roll. “He’s dead set on keeping the house a secret until they’ve moved in. He won’t let me see it.”

 

Marianne laughed, “Oh, Even. It’s not like they’re moving next door, or anything.”

 

“You’re right, but you know Even with his grand gestures. He’s always trying to make things romantic.”

 

“You two are so funny.”

 

Isak gave his mom a curious face, “What? Why?”

 

“If anyone had told me that my son would fall in love with a close high school friend’s son, I wouldn’t have ever believed them.”

 

Isak grinned, “Whatever.”

 

“Really, though. It’s just kind of funny how things like that turn out. Especially, since you two were just the cutest friends when you were little.”

 

“Mamma,” Isak pleaded.

 

She leaned over, kissing his head again.

 

“Thanks for covering for me yesterday, by the way,” Isak said, eating a forkful of eggs. “Jonas was pecking me about my whereabouts.”

 

She smiled tightly, “You’re welcome, but here’s a thought…” 

 

Isak listened to the trail in her voice, and didn’t even need her to continue, “Nei, Mamma. I’m not telling him.”

 

Marianne looked at Isak, ready for a debate, “Why not?”

 

“Because.”

 

“Because why?”

 

“He’s my best friend, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

 

She stood from her seat, walking nearer to Isak, holding his face in between her hands, “That’s exactly why you should tell him. Plus, don’t you think Even deserves that, too?”

 

“But-”

 

“I’m only suggesting it. You get to make the choice, I just hope you don’t hurt yourself or anyone else while making it.”

 

↟↟↟

 

In biology, Isak sat in silence as he scrawled notes across the lined paper.

 

Sana was sitting beside him and kept glancing at him every now and then.

 

“What?” Isak asked, confused when Sana’s stare lingered.

 

“You have a hickey on your neck, you know?”

 

Isak’s eyes widened, “Shit.”

 

He covered his neck with his hand, maintaining his wide eyes.

 

Fucking Even.

 

“So who did it?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The hickey. Who gave it to you?”

 

Isak shrugged, “Nobody you know.”

 

“No need to be defensive, I was only asking.”

 

They both turned back to the front, focusing on their notes again. Well, Sana focused on her notes, Isak focused on calming his racing heart.

 

_ I don’t want to be afraid, _ Isak thought to himself.

 

_ I just wish I could be brave, like Even.  _

 

_ Why can’t I just tell people, like Sana, that I got a hickey from my boyfriend? _

 

Isak sighed to himself, slouching further into his seat, being unable to continue taking notes, or even listening to the teacher.

 

↟↟↟ 

 

At lunch, Isak and his friends ate together, like usual, when Vilde and her girls came up to their table.

 

“Hei, boys!” Vilde started spitting out details of a revue group, “Kosegruppa will be so much fun. We’ll be spreading love and making it a good atmosphere. We were hoping you would want to join this year.”

 

“Uh,” Isak watched Jonas glance around the table at all of their unimpressed faces.

 

“C’mon, guys,” Eva encouraged, waiting for their response.

 

“I don’t think I’m really interested in a revue,” Jonas said, tipping his gaze toward the table so the girls wouldn’t question him further.

 

“Well, if you change your mind, the first meeting is next Friday.”

 

The boys nodded and the girls were off to the next table, pitching their revue. 

 

“There’s no way I’m doing that,” Mahdi laughed, shaking his head.

 

“It could be fun,” Magnus gave a half hearted defense.

 

Isak smirked, “Oh, yeah? Fun because Vilde will be there?”

 

Magnus almost blushed, stuttering for a response before giving up with a near pout.

 

“It’s okay, Mags,” Isak tried soothing before his next attack. “Maybe if you go, she’ll finally see how desperate you are and will take pity.”

 

The other boys erupting in snickers as Isak smiled to himself.

 

“I’m not desperate. I’m so chill.”

 

“Sure, Magnus.”

 

“Fuck you guys.”

 

After school, Jonas and Isak met in the courtyard. The sun was shining unusually low, a sure sign that the colder months were coming. 

 

“Hey, man,” Jonas said, shaking Isak’s hand.

 

“Halla.”

 

“The guys want to go smoke at the place later, you down?

 

“Uh,” Isak thought for a minute, “I’ll go, but I’m probably not going to smoke at all.”

 

“Why not?”

 

_ Because I gave it up for my boyfriend. _

 

“I don’t really feel like it.”

 

“You haven’t  _ felt like it _ in months. What’s going on with you?”

 

“Nei, nothing. I just… I’m not really into it anymore, that’s all.”

 

Jonas squinted at Isak, “Okay. But you’ll tell me if something’s up? You seem kind of weird lately. Like you just seem off.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

_ Probably not. _

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

↟↟↟

 

“The place” was found by the boys the previous year when they were hiking around. It was a rundown, abandoned convenience store. Nobody ever came near it, except Isak and his friends. They went there to smoke, or to tag the walls with spray paint, sometimes they’d even bring girls there.

 

Well, Isak didn’t.

 

But, he had always wanted to take Even there. 

 

Even sure would love it. The peacefulness the place brought.

 

Isak had so many plans of bringing Even there, but he just never had.

 

Too scared, maybe.

 

The four boys never knew what to call it, though. None of them were sure as to who started it, but once it was referred to as  _ the place _ , it stuck for good.

 

Jonas shook the green spray can, as Mahdi took the first hit of the day, blowing smoke out into the open air.

 

“Jonas, I fucking swear, if you write something about capitalism, I will fight you,” Isak laughed when his best friend raised his hand to start painting.

 

“Fuck you,” Jonas chuckled, “I’m not going to write about capitalism.”

 

Following his word, Jonas instead sprayed a huge marijuana plant across the brick.

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Wow, how original.”

 

“Hva?” Jonas shrugged, “You probably would’ve drawn a dick or something.”

 

Isak tried not blushing as he thought of what to say.

 

But Magnus beat him to it with a high laugh and a dread provoking sentence.

 

“For real, though! How gay is that?”

 

Mahdi and Jonas both smiled, amused, and Isak forced a smile as well.

 

_ This is why I can’t tell them. _

 

Recovering, Isak spat back with a smirk, “I could still probably get more action with a guy than you could with any girl.”

 

The two other boys let out low ooo’s, as Magnus dropped his jaw.

 

“What? Nei.”

 

Jonas nodded, “He’s probably right.”

 

“Fuck, why are you all so rude to me?”

 

“Maybe you’re the gay one, being all emotional and shit,” Mahdi joked, making Isak’s heart sink deeper into his stomach.

 

To exit the conversation, Isak grabbed a can of red paint and started poorly drawing the outline of a bird. He had intentions of painting a pheonix, even though he knew he didn’t have the skillset to actually finish the piece.

 

Art was always Even’s forte.

 

_ Oh, Even. _

 

Isak wanted to be with Even in that moment.

 

Nobody could piece up Isak’s heart quite like Even.

 

And right then, Isak was feeling pretty broken and lost, with his heart at his feet, while he listened to the boys change the subject. Isak remained uninterested the rest of the day, brushing off the guys’ prying.

 

He just wanted to go home.


	5. saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to learn a bit about Isak's past!! 
> 
> \-- mentions of both verbal and physical abuse, and psychological manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling very inspired today so I decided to update for a second time this week!! Woo!!(: I hope you enjoy this!! LOVE YOUUU

“Fuck, Ev,” Isak panted, watching his hand glide up and down the length between his legs.

 

“Baby, I don’t know if I can-“ on the other end of the call, Isak hears Even cut himself off with a moan.

 

“I’m gonna come,” Isak whimpered into the phone, panting.

 

“Do it with me, Issy.”

 

Flexing his feet, Isak felt his orgasm creep closer and closer, “Okay, okay. I’m ready. Please, Ev.”

 

“Now, baby. Do it now. Let me hear you.”

 

With that, Isak tipped over the edge, watching white ribbons zip through the air, landing across his chest. “Fuck. Even, fuck.”

 

While Isak moaned into the phone, working through his orgasm, he listened to Even do the same. His deep groans made Isak melt.

 

“Shit, Is. I wish you were here.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“The things I would do to you if you were.”

 

“I’m going to get hard again if you keep talking.”

 

“Sorry, I can’t help it. You’re just so fucking delicious.”

 

“Mmm,” Isak hummed a quiet moan, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They stayed quiet for some time, just listening to each other breath. Isak wished Even was there to cuddle up to.

 

“What’re you doing today?”

 

Even sighed, “We’re moving boxes to the new house.”

 

“Really?”

 

“We sure are. That means you can finally see the house on Wednesday - at the latest.”

 

“Fuck, I’m so excited.”

 

“I am, too,” Isak could hear the smile in Even’s voice and listened intently as he kept talking, “I can’t wait till I can see you more often.”

 

“Me too. How much closer are you moving, anyway? You haven’t told me anything.”

 

“I don’t want to tell you too much, but it’s less than an hour from your house. A lot less.”

 

Cities and towns near Oslo start flashing through Isak’s mind, as excitement engulfed him.

 

“Fuck, I love you.”

 

Even chuckled, “I love you, too. What’re _you_ up to today?”

 

“Jonas is probably looking for a party, but I’m so not interested. Maybe I’ll just stay home and talk to you.”

 

“As flattered as that makes me feel, you should go out. You’re a second year, you should be having some fun.”

 

“Nei, it’s not fun, though. I don’t drink or smoke anymore, so I would just be going to sit there while everyone else is getting drunk,” Isak frowned, finally getting up to wipe the come off his chest, and pull on boxers.

 

“Well, maybe I can convince my mom to let me come over.”

 

“It’s okay, you’re busy moving and stuff. Don’t let me distract you.”

 

“Fine, just promise me you won’t sit at home tonight doing nothing?”

 

Isak sighed, “Ja, okay. I’ll find something to do.”

 

Just then, Isak heard the front door of his apartment open and close, followed by his mom calling out, “Isak?”

 

“Hold on,” he yelled back, after moving the receiver from his face, “Sorry, Ev. Gotta go. Mom just walked in.”

 

“Okay, well, I’ll see you in a few days, ja?”

 

Isak smiled big, “Ja.”

 

“Alright, I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

After hanging up, Isak pulled on some jeans and a shirt he stole from Even, before he went out to the kitchen to see his mother unloading groceries onto the counter, “Help me put things away?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They worked around each other like they had for years.

 

Isak really loved his mom, and she loved him just the same.

 

They’d been through so much leading up to Tarje leaving.

 

His dad worked very hard to get Isak to turn against his mother.

 

And it worked.

 

For a while.

 

In his preteens, he hated his mother, because of the things his father told him.

 

_She’s ill._

 

_She’ll only ever hurt you._

 

_Don’t let crazy people ruin your life._

 

_Insane people don’t deserve you._

 

_Your mother doesn’t deserve you._

 

Isak’s mom was not crazy, or insane. And she did deserve Isak.

 

She was a damn good mother, and she worked her ass off to support Isak.

 

With her desire to always be a good mother to her son, she developed anxieties, and began suffering from panic attacks and periodically dealt with depression.

 

When this was going on, Isak didn’t know why she acted the way she did. All of the things he grew up hearing from Tarje seemed to be coming true.

 

He thought his mom was crazy, and he didn’t want to be around her.

 

This started changing, though. In the later years of elementary, he started hearing about mental illnesses. Not to some huge extent, but he began to grasp that what he had been told all those years, wasn’t real. His mamma wasn’t insane.

 

With his understanding came an anger towards his father. A sense of resentment.

 

_How dare he turn me against Mamma._

 

_Why would he do that?_

 

_I trusted him._

 

_He lied to me._

 

It wasn’t until Isak was eleven that he finally came to his mother, telling her what had been going on for so many years.

 

“Mamma,” eleven year old Isak came into her room, one evening, “Can I talk to you?”

 

“Sure, baby,” Marianne smiled, gesturing for her young boy to come to her. When Isak gave her his attention, she took completed advantage of being close to him. For so long he’d been distanced from her and she never understood why. Little did she know, she was about to find out. “What’s wrong?”

 

Isak climbed onto his parents’ bed, crawling closer to her, and sitting cross legged beside his mom. “I don’t want you to be sad.”

 

“I won’t be sad,” she said, eyebrows dipped. “What’s going on, Issy?”

 

“At school, I’ve been learning things.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About some illnesses. Ones that make people do things.”

 

She stayed quiet, trying to follow the ramblings of the eleven year old boy.

 

“We learned about anxiety and depression and other things. Some people say that when someone is sick with these that they’re crazy. Pappa told me that you were crazy.”

 

Isak watched as tears gathered in his mother’s eyes.

 

“You said you wouldn’t be sad.”

 

Marianne sniffled, “Why did he tell you that?”

 

“He said when you scream or don’t get out of bed sometimes, or that one time that you threw a glass…” Isak trailed, thinking about how to continue. “He said that’s what crazy people do.”

 

“And what do you think about that?” She tentatively paddled through this conversation, knowing that if she said the wrong thing, she could lose Isak’s faith in her.

 

Isak sucked on his lip, looking down at the bed, “I don’t think you’re crazy. I think Pappa was being really rude to both of us. I think he tried to make me mad at you.”

 

“I’m so sorry, baby.”

 

“Mamma?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Isak crawled into her side, hugging her, “I love you.”

 

Marianne buried her face in Isak’s long curly hair, “I love you, too, baby.”

 

Tarjei left not too long after. It was a messy incident, actually.

 

During an argument between Marianne and Tarje, violence entered the room.

 

Marianne had approached her husband with the information she had learned, just a few days prior.

 

She thought Isak was asleep, but he’d actually snuck out of bed when he’d heard yelling. He peeked around the hallway, listening to his parents fight.

 

“You tried taking my son away from me!”

 

“You don’t deserve him. He deserves to have a healthy mother who can love him.”

 

She began crying, “I do love him. More than anything else in this world. You don’t deserve him, Tarje. He doesn’t need you telling him bad things about his mother. You are disgusting for trying to make your own child hate his mother.”

 

“He listens to me. There’s nothing his insane mother can do to change that. We’re leaving you.”

 

“He won’t go with you. You can’t take him”

 

“Watch me.”

 

With wide eyes and a scared heart, Isak ran back to his room, slipping into his closet, and shutting the door. He slid down the wall, hugging his knees to his chest, while he heard footsteps race toward his room. His bedroom door flew open, and his parents continued to argue.

 

Isak felt tears prick his eyes, taking deep breaths, but nothing could slow the beating of his heart.

 

He choked out a sob when his closet door swung open, revealing his dad, looking very fired up.

 

“Come on, Isak. We’re leaving.”

 

“No, baby, you’re staying here with me,” his mamma cried, tears dripping off her chin.

 

“Just shut the fuck up!” Tarje yelled, turning toward her with a slap, “Nobody likes a bitch, Marianne.”

 

Isak jumped up, shoving Tarje away from his mom. He didn’t budge far, given Isak was an eleven year old boy, but Marianne felt her love for her son blossom further. “Don’t touch her!”

 

Everything happened too fast after that. Isak didn't remember much about that night after his mom was hit. He remembered that his dad left and with that, he was forced to grow up quickly, and a part of himself became broken during his childhood.

 

When he entered middle school, mental illnesses were more prominent. They were starting to be talked about and he was finally beginning to understand his mom and appreciate everything she did for him.

 

Sure, she had bad days where she’d have to get a sub because she can’t get out of bed, or Isak will be woken up in the middle of the night from a panic attack of his mother’s. But, because of the bad days, Isak had learned to love and accept others for their mental illnesses and disabilities.

 

He admires these people who go through the trials that a mental illness brings.

 

Sometimes Isak thinks back to that night, all those years ago, and finds himself baffled that he ever believed his dad.

 

“You okay, Isak?”

 

His mother’s voice brought him back to the present, “Uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

 

“Okay,” she smiled, kissing the side of his head.

 

“Mamma, can I ask you something?”

 

She nodded.

 

“About dad?”

 

Her movements briefly paused when she was opening the fridge to put food away, “What about him?”

 

“The night he left,” Isak took a breath, knowing he was walking a thin line, “had he ever hit you before then?”

 

Marianne closed the fridge looking turning around the face Isak, “Just once.”

 

“Why?”

 

She sighed, “Let’s sit down.”

 

They went into the living room, sitting beside each other on the couch.

 

“You were really young, when it happened, probably three or four, your dad walked out on us for a while. He was gone for two weeks. He didn’t tell me where he was going or even that he was leaving. He just left. Lisa was the one who found out about what was going on, and she called me. She had found out that he was having an affair, with one of our old friends from high school.”

 

“He was cheating on you?”

 

Marianne nodded, “He came back and we argued about it. He hit me and called me a nosey whore. I couldn’t be around him, so I called Lisa and she let you and me come and stay with them for a few weeks. You might remember that part. Like I said, you were young, but that was when you met Even for the first time.”

 

She and Isak both were smiling at the thought. It had been so long since he met Even. And even though he didn’t remember a lot about that time, Isak could remember glimpses of meeting a kindergarten age Even.

 

“We stayed with them until things cooled down with your father. I wasn’t going to go back to him, but you kept asking for him and I couldn’t find it in me to take you away from your father. So, your dad apologized, and even though it nearly killed me, I forgave him. We acted like everything was okay for quite a few years, until he hit me again.”

 

Isak bit his lip, “And, that was when we went to stay with Even’s family again?”

 

“I didn’t want to be around while your dad was moving out. So, while we were away, your dad came by and packed his things.”

 

“And then we moved?”

 

Marianne nodded, “Yeah. We stayed for a while. You remember. We were there for like three months, but it began to be too much. There were too many bad memories in that house. And I couldn’t pay for it by myself, so you and I moved here.”

 

“And you went back to teaching?”

 

“I did, yeah. I had to support us, and luckily I had an education that I could fall back on when your dad left for good.”

 

Isak nodded, staying silent.

 

“Do you… Do you want to see him again?”

 

“What?” Isak’s eyes snapped to meet his mother’s.

 

She had tears coating her eyes, making them look glassy, “It’s okay, if you do, you know. He’s your dad. If you want to ever know him, you have the right to meet him, again.”

 

“Mamma,” Isak said with sad eyes, scooting closer to her. He pulled her in his arms, holding her close to him, “I don’t need him.”

 

“If you ever change your mind, sweethea-”

 

“I don’t want him in my life. You mean more to me than someone like him.”

 

“I’m so proud of you, Isak. I’m proud of the person you’ve become, you know that?”

 

He breathed a laugh, feeling adequate and happy, “Ja, Mamma. I know.”

 

“Do you have plans tonight?”

 

“Nei.”

 

“Do you want to go get something to eat?”

 

Isak smiled at his mother and she smiled back, “Ja.”

 

“I know I’m not as cool as Jonas or as handsome as Even, but I hope you’re okay with going to dinner with your old Mamma,” she teased Isak.

 

He chuckled, as she smirked, “There’s nothing I’d rather do tonight than hang out with you.”

 

And that was how their night started. They brought dinner back home and watched a movie, cuddled under a blanket together like they’d done so many times before.

 

Halfway through their second movie, with full tummies and full hearts, Marianne fell asleep on Isak’s shoulder.

 

He kissed her forehead, and tugged the blanket a little higher over her shoulders, before he checked his phone.

 

………

_Ev_

 

_Find something to_

_do tonight?_

 

_Ja, date with the mom haha_

 

_Awww Is ❤️_

_You’re good to her_

 

_How can I not be?_

_She’s my mom._

 

_True, but she probably_

_bought you dinner_

_or something_

 

_You’re right hahaha_

 

_But you had a good night?_

 

_Ja. We talked about_

_dad. Learned some_

_stuff about him._

 

_Like what?_

 

_He’s a cheating bastard._

 

_Are you okay?_

 

_Yeah. I just hate him._

_He just fucked with_

_my mom so much._

 

_I’m sorry, baby Is❤️_

 

_It’s fine. He’s gone now._

 

_Ja._

_Your mom’s okay, too?_

 

_She’s fine. I was worried_

_about her when I started_

_asking questions, but I’ve_

_just been thinking about_

_him lately and how little I_

_really remember of him._

 

_Do you want to see him?_

 

_Nei, nei. Mamma asked_

_me the same thing._

_I really have no interest in_

_meeting up with him again,_

_even if he reached out and_

_all. I just wanted to know_

_more about what happened_

_between mom and him._

 

_I don’t blame you._

_That’s rough, Isak._

_You can always talk to_

_me if you need to, baby❤️_

 

_I know❤️_

_Takk._

_I love you._

 

_I love you, too._

 

_Can I call you tomorrow?_

 

_You already know the_

_answer to that._

 

_❤️_

 

_❤️_

 

_………_

 

Isak slipped his phone back in his pocket before standing up. He thought about leaving his mom to sleep on the couch and just make it comfortable for her, but in the end, he decided she should sleep in her bed.

 

Trying not to wake her, he slid his arms under her knees and behind her back to lift her. She stirred slightly, but didn’t wake as Isak carried her to her bed.

 

Isak put her under the covers, making sure she would be cozy, and he smiled, thinking about their conversation a few nights ago.

 

_“Shouldn’t I be the one tucking you in, not the other way around?”_

 

_“I don’t need to be tucked in, anymore, Mamma. I’m a big kid, now.”_

 

_“Sometimes, I miss when you weren’t so grown up.”_

 

_“Me, too.”_

 

Isak leaned down, kissing his mother’s cheek, whispering, “We take care of each other.”

 

With that, he got up, shut her door, and went into his own room.

 

He stripped down to his boxers, pulling a hoodie over his head, which - like the shirt - also belonged to Even.

 

Isak climbed in bed, getting all snuggled up beneath his blankets.

 

………

_Ev_

 

_Goodnight, Ev❤️_

 

_Goodnight, Issy❤️_

 

_………_


	6. wednesday (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's happening!! Even's first day at Nissen...

Isak woke up on Wednesday morning to his phone going off.

 

Groaning, he rolled over and pick it up, without looking at caller ID. 

 

“Halla?”

 

“Hei, baby.”

 

“Mmm, hei, Ev,” Isak hummed, smiling. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I  _ was _ sleeping. Your call woke me up.”

 

Even chuckled, and it shot tingles all over Isak’s body, “Sorry, love. I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s okay,” Isak yawned, looking at the clock on his nightstand. “My alarm was going to go off in five minutes, anyway.”

 

Even hummed, letting silence settle into their call for a brief moment before Isak spoke up. 

 

“So, what’s up?”

 

“Nothing really. It’s just my first day at the new school, and I wanted to talk to you before.”

 

Isak smiled, “Are you nervous?”

 

“Umm, not really. I’m excited, actually.”

 

“Good, I’m glad. You’re going to do great. You’ll meet a lot of friends, too. Everyone loves you.”

 

“Thanks, Isak. I can’t wait to see you later.”

 

Isak tried, and failed, to bite back his grin, but fuck, he was excited, too. “I can’t wait to see you, either.”

 

They chatted for a bit until Marianne came in, “Isak, come on, start getting ready.”

 

“Okay, okay,” he watched his mom leave the room before turning his attention back to his boyfriend, “I’ve been reprimanded for not getting ready.”

 

“We can’t have that,” Even chuckled. “Go get ready, and I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Bye, baby. I love you.”

 

“Bye, Ev. I love you, too.”

 

↟↟↟

 

“Fuck, have you seen that brown eyed kid in third year? He's so hot,” Eva said, practically moaning.

 

“You do remember that you have a boyfriend, right? His name is Jonas,” Isak rolled my eyes, as they walked together toward Jonas’ locker.

 

“Of course, but it still doesn't change the fact that that kid is fucking eye candy.”

 

When they got to Jonas, Eva smacked a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Hey, beautiful,” Jonas said smoothly, tossing his arm around her shoulders.

 

“Hei,” Eva’s sickly sweet voice mumbled, connecting her lips with his.

 

Isak sighed, letting his body lean against the lockers beside them, all while he played third wheel. During their making out, that first year girl, Emma approached Isak. Her short brown hair shaped her beautiful pale skin perfectly.

 

“Hey, Isak.”

 

“Hei, Emma, how's it going?”

 

She smiled, standing close to Isak, “Good. I was wondering if you'd want to go to that kosegruppa meeting with me? I know it might be dumb, but I'd love for you to come. I don’t really know many people.”

 

Smiling down at the pretty girl, Isak touched her wrist, for encouragement, “Yeah, I’ll have to see what’s going on, first.”

 

“Cool, well, I can get you more details. Maybe we can go out sometime, too?”

 

Isak nodded, lying, “Sure.”

 

“Okay, great. Well, bye, Isak.”

 

“Bye, pretty girl.”

 

Emma was a pretty girl. She had confidence in what she looked like and who she was. Isak had only known her for a few months, but he’d grown to really admire certain things about her. 

 

Obviously, she wasn’t his type, but she didn’t know that. Nobody did. Nobody in that city, other than Isak’s mom, knew that he had a boyfriend, and nobody in that city, other than his mom, knew he was gay. 

 

Even though he and Even had been dating for almost a year and half, nobody there, in Oslo, knew about them - about Isak.

 

Visiting Even’s town was always a blessing. He was completely out, and his friends knew about Isak. They accepted them, along with his family, and Isak couldn't be more grateful.

 

Even always bugged Isak about meeting Jonas and the other guys, but the thing was, was he didn't even know Isak was still closeted. Isak just would tell him that Jonas and his other friends were pretty busy. Even thought Isak was out to his friends. He thought Isak was out at school, even.

 

_ I can't imagine what he’d think if he knew how much I've been hiding. _

 

_ Damn. _

 

Isak hated thinking about being in the closet. He wished he could have the same pride that Even had. He wished he could show Even off to his friends like Even does with Isak. 

 

Sighing, Isak pulled out his phone while he waited for the bell to ring, and in the midst of his instagram scrolling, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“Would you mind showing me around?” The voice was teasing and smug, but Isak recognized it immediately.

 

He raised his head, eyes wide. 

 

In front of him, stood a sandy blond haired boy with shimmering blue eyes. Tall and handsome, Isak had to stop himself from screaming.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Isak’s mind started moving so quickly. 

 

Too quickly.

 

_ Why the hell is he here? What the fuck is he doing here? _

 

Isak straightened up, still wide-eyed, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from a now separated Jonas and Eva. 

 

He nearly tripped over his own two feet, almost choking on his panic, mumbling a  _ come with me _ to Even.

 

Even, his boyfriend.

 

Even, his boyfriend, who just moved houses and changed schools.

 

“Isak,” he started, but Isak turned to him, shushing anything he was about to say as they silently went to Marianne’s classroom.

 

She didn't have a class first period, so Isak knew they wouldn't be interrupting anything, and that they’d get the privacy they needed.

 

Isak opened her classroom door, holding it for Even.

 

Marianne looked up, surprise written all over her face, “What on earth are you two doing here? Isak, why aren't you heading to class? And Even, why are you here?”

 

“I know this is your prep period, but can we talk in here for a minute?”

 

She only looked half convinced, still completely confused, but the look on Isak’s face must’ve delivered the rest of the convincing she needed. “Do you want me to leave?”

 

“Either way,” Isak mumbled, feeling out of breath.

 

She nodded, standing up, hugging Isak and kissing his cheek, “I'll be back at the end of the period,” she said, moving to hug Even, “It’s nice seeing you, Even.”

 

“You, as well, Marianne.”

 

“I'm going to lock the door so nobody walks in on you two. Be appropriate.”

 

Silence followed the shutting of the door, as Isak turned toward Even. 

 

“You moved  _ here _ ? In boundaries of my school?”

 

Even burrowed his eyebrows, “I wanted to surprise you, I thought you'd be happy.”

 

“You should've told me,” Isak shook his head, sitting on one of the desks. His hands cupped over his eyes, as so many emotions filled him up.

 

“Why are you getting so angry?”

 

“I'm not angry,” Isak sighed, his green eyes watching Even’s blue ones. “I’m confused and frustrated. Am I happy you're here? Of course. Am I happy to see you? Hell yes, but this is fucking huge. How am I supposed to react to this? What were you expecting from me?”

 

“Not whatever the hell this is!” Even gestured to Isak, “I was expecting you to smile, at least. Hug me, maybe? All I got was a  _ what the fuck _ and then was dragged away to have a private conversation.”

 

The smaller boy groaned, sliding off the desk, walking closer to his boyfriend. 

 

With his forehead against Even’s shoulder, Isak took a deep breath. His hands finding Even’s, “I  _ am _ happy you're here, really. You showing up at random just gives me a new sense of anxiety that I never knew I could feel.” Isak backed up, looking at the older boy’s face. “I love that you are who you are. I love that you treat me so well, and that you love me  _ so _ much. I love everything about you, but fuck, Even, I'm not like you. You have just enough pride in yourself to show everyone exactly who you are without coming across as an arrogant asshole. I haven't found that same confidence that you have.”

 

“What do you mean, Is? What are you trying to say?”

 

Isak tipped his head down, feeling shame creep through his bones, “I'm not out.”

 

“What?”

 

Swallowing hard, he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, “You never met my friends or came to any of my school events, because I’m not out of the closet here.”

 

Before Even could speak, Isak kept going.

 

“I never told you that I was out. You kind of just assumed it to be that way, and I let you think that. I wanted you to be proud of me, I guess, because I was so proud of you. I was so happy that I had someone in my life that showed me how easy it was to live a life being yourself. You probably think I'm so pathetic, and cowardly.”

 

“Isak,” Even started, touching Isak’s soft cheek, “I  _ am _ proud of you. I wish you would've told me, though.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It's okay. You have no reason to be sorry. We all have our own coming out journey, and you need a little bit more time, and there's nothing wrong with that.”

 

Isak smiled, sadly.

 

_ I don't know how I got so lucky to have him in my world. _

 

“I love you, Even.”

 

Without a word, Even touched his lips to Isak’s in a careful, but smiling kiss. “I love you, too, Isak. We should really figure out how this is going to work, though.”

 

Nodding, Isak leaned against him, kissing his jaw, and wrapping his arms around Even’s neck, “I don't think I'm ready to come out, yet.”

 

Feeling Even’s hands on him sent chills across Isak’s skin. Even’s hands snaked up the back of Isak’s shirt, touching the skin on his waist, “That's okay.”

 

“How about going to and from school together? Sitting by each other at lunch?”

 

He nodded, “We can do that.”

 

“I don't want this to ruin us.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

Leaning their foreheads together, Isak looked into his boyfriend’s blue eyes, “Because I really fucking love you.”

 

“I love you, too. So much.”

 

Tipping his chin, Isak let their lips meet, leading into a sensual, yet, also pretty innocent kiss. Even’s hands scoped further up the younger’s shirt, dancing along his prominent spine. Isak threaded Even’s hair through one hand, and dropped the other to slot inside his back pocket.

 

Tapering kisses led them to pull away, letting the pecks slow to sticky kisses. Isak rested his head against Even’s collarbone, breathing deeply, as Even drew shapes along his skin.

 

“When can I see the house?” Isak mumbled against him.

 

“Today? After school? Like we planned?”

 

Isak nodded. “Sounds fucking perfect,” he mumbled before kissing Even’s full lips, again. “We should just stay in here for the rest of the period,” The smaller boy said when they separated. “That way, I can avoid any questions my friends may have about why I just walked away.”

 

Even smiled, “Makes sense. By the way, can you show me around the school?”

 

Isak grinned, pecking his mouth again, “Of course.”


	7. wednesday (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST WANNA SAY I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU ALL INSPIRE ME AND MOTIVATE ME TO KEEP UPDATING SO THANK YOUUU
> 
> (also, I think there might to 1-2 more updates this week, stayed tuned!<3)

“Do you have your schedule?”

 

Even pulled it out, handing it to Isak. The paper was folded into fourths, and somehow, Isak felt fondness wash over him for the small detail that was so very Even.

 

“We have the same lunch and we have study hall together. The others I can show you between classes.”

 

“Can we go out to lunch today?”

 

Isak scrunched his nose in apology, “My friends are going to ask so many questions. How about tomorrow?”

 

Even nodded, looking a little discouraged, “That’s fine.”

 

Isak frowned, pulling him over to a desk, getting onto it, before tugging Even between my legs. He immediately followed Isak’s movements, resting his forehead against the younger boy’s.

 

“Ev, I love you. You know that. I'm not trying to reject you or hurt you.”

 

“I know.”

 

Tucking his fingers into the belt loops on Even’s jeans, Isak held him closer, looking directly into his deep eyes, “Then what can I do to make this easier for you? Because I don't know that I can handle that sad look you give me when I say no to something.”

 

Staying quiet, Isak cupped his cheek.

 

“What's going through that pretty head of yours?”

 

“I guess,” Even sighed, running a hand through Isak’s hair, holding the back of his head, “I guess, I'm just a little disappointed in myself.”

 

“What the hell do you have to be disappointed about? Tell me, because I will fix that up real quick,” Isak said, smiling.

 

“I don't know. I just wish I would've asked you if you were out, and told you I'd be going to school with you,” he shrugged. “I’m usually so observant when it comes to you, so I'm not sure how I missed something like whether you were in the closet or not.”

 

“Don't kick yourself. I never corrected you. I never told you.”

 

Even nodded, “I guess.”

 

“How about we just forget it?” Isak asked, eyebrows raised, “We can just forget all about what’s happened, and we can move on together? How does that sound?”

 

Isak watched as a half smile grew on Even’s lips, “That sounds really good.”

 

“I think we can really do this,” Isak said, straightening up, “We’ve gone weeks without seeing each other, so, we can do this, right? Seeing eachother everyday, as--”

 

Even cut his boyfriend off, “friends?”

 

Isak nodded, hesitantly speaking, “As friends. I don't want to act like I don't know you or anything, so I need something to tell my friends about you.”

 

“What would you tell them when you came to see me?”

 

Isak smiled, “I told them that I was seeing a childhood friend. They basically think we’re just really close.”

 

Even laughed, and it soothed some of Isak’s tensed muscles. 

 

Shrugging, Isak said, “They know most of the truth. We’ve met a handful of times when we were kids, and have started seeing each other more since we’ve gotten older. We met through our moms.”

 

Even kissed Isak on the mouth, “I like that. We can do this.”

 

Nodding, Isak pulled Even down to kiss him harder, “Yeah, we can.” He muttered against Even’s lips, pressing him closer. Isak stood up, and Even tugged Isak’s hips toward his, grinding them together.

 

He turned them, walking them backwards until Isak’s back was against the door. 

 

Isak’s hands are in Even’s hair, while he cupped Isak’s ass.

 

“Up, baby,” the older boy whispered, holding Isak’s thigh.

 

Isak panted, giving a little hop so his boyfriend could pick him up. With his legs wrapped tightly around Even’s waist, Isak couldn’t not let out a breathy moan.

 

Even massaged Isak’s thighs and ass, while kissing him so intensely. 

 

Isak was hard. 

 

Even was hard.

 

And after a few minutes of grinding against each other while pressed to the door, Isak pulled away, trying to get some air into his lungs. But, that didn’t stop Even as his lips followed a trail down the green eyed boy’s neck, licking and sucking on his collarbones.

 

“Don't start something you can't finish,” Isak groaned, rolling his hips down towards Even’s erection.

 

“Who said I wasn't going to finish?” Even growled in response, biting Isak’s collarbone. 

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

“Class is over in four minutes, my mom is going to come back in any time now.”

 

“You have bathrooms, right?”

 

Boner had been killed.

 

“Fuck, I’m not a sleazy bathroom fuck, Even.”

 

“I'm completely aware. It killed the blood flow, didn't it?”

 

Laughing, Isak pecked his lips again, “You're an ass. Oh, I forgot to tell you something else.”

 

“Okay?” Even mumbled, letting Isak down.

 

“I kind of agreed to go to the revue group meeting with a first year girl on Friday, and she might be considering it a date.”

 

Groaning, Even met his young lover’s eyes, “Why?”

 

“I would've looked like a jackass if I said no.”

 

Even nodded into his thoughts, “Well, if you’re going to the revue, I’ll go, too.”

 

“Okay,” Isak chuckled, leaning in to kiss Even once again. 

 

There's a jiggling of the door knob, causing the two boys to jump and move away from the door.

 

When she entered, Marianne examined them, seeing their hands together, and the improved expressions between them.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Isak nodded, “Everything’s perfect.”

 

“Alright, good. So, what‘s going on, then??”

 

Isak sighed, looking up at his boyfriend, “Even goes to school here, now.”

 

“That's great! Isak, does this mean you're going to officially come out?”

 

Isak bit his lip, leaning into Even, “Not yet.”

 

She gave a look that said,  _ we’ll talk about this later. _

 

“Oh, well, it's always nice seeing you Even. I'm assuming I'll be seeing more of you?”

 

He nodded, hugging isak into his side, “Much more. A two hour drive has turned into a ten minute drive.”

 

“I'm so happy to hear that. I'll have to go to lunch with your mom sometime.”

 

“I'm sure she'd love that. I'll tell her to call you.”

 

The bell sounded, so Marianne excused them to the next period.

 

It's actually the study hall they have together, which Isak was beyond grateful for at that moment.

 

Isak showed Even to the library, avoiding any path he knew Jonas walked.

 

They sat themselves at a table in the far corner.

 

“Tell me about the move,” Isak whispered, knocking his knee against Even’s.

 

“It wasn't bad, actually, we rented a van, and the neighbors helped load it up. It took a couple trips, but overall, it was good.”

 

“Good. And everything went smoothly?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, there’s still a lot to unpack, but we’ve done a lot, so far.”

 

“If you need help, I can pitch in.”

 

“Nei, you don’t have to.”

 

“Of course I’ll help.”

 

“Whatever,” Even laughed, looking into Isak’s eyes.

 

“Even,” Isak sighed, not really believing that Even was there with him. “We live in the same city, now,” a face splitting smile grew on Isak’s lips, as he pretty dreamily looked at Even, “We can see each other every single day if we wanted.”

 

“I know, baby. That's why the move wasn't so bad - I was moving closer to you.”

 

“You're a fucking sap, Even.”

 

“Whatever, you love it.”

 

Shaking his head, Isak laughed softly, “You're so soft.”

 

“Don't tell anyone,” Even winked. 

 

Isak could see it in Even’s eyes that he wanted to kiss him.

 

So, Isak leaned in, keeping a good distance between them, as he whispered, “Do you wanna ditch this period? We can slip out the back.”

 

Even smirked, “it's my first day and you're already getting me to ditch?”

 

“With a face like yours? Fuck yes.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Looking at him deeply, Isak got lost in his blue eyes, “My house. We can be back for next period.”

 

Even sighed, and the younger boy knew that he’d won, especially, when Even licked his lips, and shifted in his chair, “What do you have in mind?”

 

Folding his arms, Isak leaned even closer to his boyfriend, “You on top of me, preferably with both of us naked.”

 

“You're fucking torturous. Fuck.”

 

As they’re standing there's a quiet squeal behind them, causing Isak cringe, before sitting back down, Even following with a very confused and sexually frustrated face.

 

Mumbling an apology, Isak groaned, putting his face in his hands, as a new presence joined them at the table. 

 

“Isak, I didn't know you were friends with the new kid. This is fantastic. Why not introduce me?”

 

Isak sighed, looking up at Vilde. He’d completely forgotten she was in the same study hall. Usually she and Eva sit on the other side of the library, and leave Isak unbothered. He hardly notices them. 

 

“Vilde, this is Even. Even, this is Jonas’ girlfriend’s friend, Vilde.”

 

“It's nice to meet you, Vilde.”

 

Vilde blushed, “Thank you, and same to you, Even. Also,” she turned to Isak, “Why do you only introduce me as Eva's friend? Why can't you introduce me to people as  _ your _ friend?”

 

Isak smirked, because he knew she hated it. That's why he did it, of course. “Vilde, you and I just aren't there yet.”

 

“Now that’s just rude, Isak,” she grumbled, shaking her head and sitting down across from Even. 

 

“Where’s Eva, anyway?”

 

As if on cue, Eva walked in, plopping down beside Vilde with a groan. She lay her head on Vilde’s shoulder, as she went on to speak. 

 

“I’m failing three classes and my mom is coming back from her trip in two days. Help me or kill me. I don’t care which.”

 

Vilde patted her head, Isak smirked, “Maybe if you and Jonas left the bedroom long enough to study, you wouldn’t be failing.”

 

“Oh, fuck you, Isak.”

 

Isak scrunched his nose, “Mmm, you’re not really my type, plus, I wouldn’t do that to Jonas.”

 

Eva laughed, rolling her eyes, “Ja, okay. Whatever. Enough about Jonas, though, who’s this?”

 

Her whole attention was placed on Even, and he smiled, giving a little wave. 

 

“I’m Even, it’s my first day, here.”

 

Eva gasped, “A new kid? It’s about time we got more hot second years!”

 

Isak chuckled, reaching across to put his hand on Eva’s wrist, “He’s a third year, Eva.”

 

Eva smirked, impressed, “Even better.”

 

She and Vilde giggled at that, before Vilde’s face lit up, “Oh! Even, I’m in charge of this year’s revue. Would you want to join?”

 

Isak sighed, looking over at Even, waiting for his answer. Yet, he was also praying it wasn’t going to commit him to anything. 

 

“I think I might come to the first meeting, yeah. We’ll see about the rest of it.”

 

“Great,” Vilde grinned, causing Even to replicate it. 

 

“I might even be able to drag Isak along.”

 

“Perfect, the more people who come, the more love we can spread.”

 

Isak was trying to keep it together. He was always has a hard time doing so when Vilde says things like that. 

 

But Even? 

 

He was nodding along like it’s the most normal thing to say. 

 

While Even and Vilde were starting a little conversation, Eva pulls out a notebook and draws out a game of tic-tac-toe. 

 

“Serr? How old are we, Eva?”

 

She just smirked and handed him a pen. 

 

They played a few games, Isak losing each time. 

 

“Fuck. No way,” Isak grumbled after his sixth lose. 

 

“Always taking the L.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Eva snickered, “You’re just too predictable. We’ve known each other for too long.”

 

“Uh, nei?”

 

“I've known you since we were six, Isak. You play tic-tac-toe with the same strategy every time. You listen to Coldplay when you shower. I know when you can’t fall asleep, you watch the first Star Wars. I've even seen you naked. I’ve got a lot of blackmail on you, just to top it off.”

 

“Okay, but seeing me naked when we were eight, does not count as seeing me naked, Eva.”

 

“Oh? Well, what about grade nine? When I walked in on you masterbating to The Notebook?”

 

Isak’s face immediately fills with color, especially when he notices Even and Vilde busting up, listening to Eva and him, trying to keep their roars of laughter quiet.

 

_ Damn you, Eva. _

 

“Shut the hell up,” Isak ground between his teeth. 

 

Reaching across the table, Eva patted Isak’s head like a puppy, “Oh, does little Issy not have anything to say back? Are you just too damn embarrassed in front of the new kid sitting next to you? Are you worried you won’t make a new friend of him?”

 

Even’s bubbly laughter simmered. He threw an arm around Isak’s shoulders, “Hey, cut him some slack, it was grade nine.” 

 

His defending statement is followed by more chuckles.

 

Isak glared at his boyfriend, shoving his arm off of him, “Even, don't act like you don't have anything to hide. Do you remember when I picked Elle up from school on my way to your house? We came in and you were asleep on the couch, with your dick out. Luckily I saw before Elle, and shielded her eyes of trauma.”

 

Even flushed, chuckling lightly, “That was pretty fucking bad. Can you imagine if my mom walked in?”

 

Vilde cleared her throat, “Wait, you two know each other?”

 

Isak froze for just a moment, before remembering that just because they know each other doesn’t mean they’re dating. They are playing as friends. 

 

So, Isak nodded more confidently. 

 

He looked to Even, beginning to tell their cover story, but trying to stay close to the truth, “Our mom’s went to school together. We’ve known each other for awhile.”

 

Even nodded, leaning across the table to whisper shout to Eva, “I've seen eight year old naked Isak, too.”

 

“We used to take baths together,” Isak rolled his eyes. 

 

Vilde and Eva were awestruck, “Jonas was so confused this morning when you took off.”

 

“Yeah, we just went to talk to my mom.”

 

Even nodded, “So, Jonas is the boyfriend?”

 

Isak nodded, looking at Even, “Somehow Eva managed to scoop him up.”

 

“What the fuck? Whatever! You know that he was the one that picked me up. He was crushing on me for months before he asked me out and all that shit went down with Ingrid.”

 

“Fair point,” Isak mumbled. 

 

“Who’s Ingrid?”

 

Isak shook his head, stopping Eva from spilling, “It’s a long ass story.” Isak folded his arms, laying his head on them. 

 

Making eye contact with Even, a shiver went down his spine. His sea eyes depicted his feelings in the tides. So much love and longing swam in his orbs, and it made Isak want to tell Vilde and Eva to leave. 

 

At that point they didn’t have enough time to go to Isak’s place, but he’s settle for any kind of privacy. Isak just wanted to be held. 

 

Even smiled softly down at Isak, before looking up at the two pretty girls before him, “Tell me about yourselves.”

 

Oh, God.

 

Isak bit back a groan, slouching against his arms more. 

 

He angled his body slightly, so his leg was resting against Even’s. 

 

_ This is good. _

 

Physical contact, that is discrete enough that if someone saw, it wouldn't raise suspicion, was nice. Making Isak feel even better, Even cupped the inside on his knee, soothing the tenseness with little swirls of his thumb. 

 

Vilde rambled about her life. She danced until she was fourteen. She has lived here her whole life, but she wants to travel. She wants to go to Spain, Brazil, and study in a foreign country. 

 

Eva filled in places that Vilde didn’t speak. She talked about her mom and Jonas. She talked about where she wanted to go with her life and other things Isak already knew. 

 

Giving up, Isak leaned his shoulder slightly towards Even out of instinct, and turned his face down into his arms, letting himself drift off into a quiet sleep.


	8. wednesday (pt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even meets Isak's friends(:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR COMMENTS KILL ME
> 
> They make me laugh, cry, smile.
> 
> I'm blown away by how much you are all enjoying this fic, and I hope I can continue to impress you with this plot. It's been so fun to write and play with, and I honestly don't think I've ever been so investing in a story I've written.
> 
> So, thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated. Let me know your thoughts as we move through this story. 
> 
> I hope you really enjoy this chapter, I had a blast writing it. It's probably one of my favorite chapters so far. 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Happy holidays, to you all. I hope your celebrations are unforgettable and that you are able to do all you hoped to do.
> 
> I do celebrate Christmas, as I'm sure many of you do, as well... I'm updating today as a little early holiday gift to all you amazing readers. 
> 
> Have an amazing holiday season, you guys!! I love you<<<333

Isak’s sleep was interrupted by hands on him. One on his arm, another on his lower back. He’s softly being shaken awake, when a whispering voice broke through this drowsy thoughts.

 

“Baby, wake up. We’ve got to get to class.”

 

Opening his eyes, Isak blinked away the sleep, looking up at his handsome boyfriend with a dazed smile. 

 

He stretched, looking around the room, seeing that it was just the two of them and the librarian.

 

“I told Eva and Vilde that I'd get you up and to class,” Even explained, patting down Isak’s unruly curls with the hand that had been on his back. His other hand still on Isak’s arm, rubbing slow circles against the sleeve of the shirt. 

 

Nodding, Isak stood, slugging his backpack over his shoulder, “Are we late?”

 

“The bell only rang like a minute ago.”

 

Isak glanced over Even’s shoulder at the librarian. He watched closely as she walked into her office, before he quickly smacked a tired peck onto Even’s lips, “I love you.”

 

Getting a crinkly eyed smile, Even whispered back, “I love you, too.”

 

“Am I still coming over after school?”

 

Even licked his lip, raising his eyebrows before shaking his head, “Not right after school. I have a few things to do around the house. Then I have to pick up Elle from school. How about I pick you up later?”

 

Isak nodded, yawning, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

“Walk me to class?”

 

Chuckling, Isak smiled, “Anything for you, Romeo.”

 

They walked out of the library, as the halls were starting to empty. Even’s next class was on the top floor and they were, at that moment, on the first. 

 

Potential tardies and lectures slip they minds as they nonchalantly sauntered through the halls.

 

“I'm glad you're here,” Isak said, nudging Even in the side with his elbow.

 

Even’s icy blue eyes met green, “Me too.”

 

By the time they made it to Even’s class, the halls were emptied, and the bell had already rung. With few cares in the moment, Isak leaned up, connecting their mouths, “I’ll see you after class, okay? I’ll meet you here, and then I’ll show you where your next one is.”

 

Even nodded, pressing his lips together after he and his boyfriend pulled away. “Go,” he said, “You’re going to be late.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, going on his tippy toes to kiss his older boy on the forehead, followed by his cheek, and lastly, leaving a sweet peck on his lips, “I’m already late, Ev.”

 

He laughed, gently pushing Isak from him, shooing away his green eyed love, before opening the door to his class.

 

Isak feel good. 

 

He felt airy, like he weighed nothing.

 

Of course things weren’t going how Isak expected them to, but he was happy. 

 

His boyfriend was so close to him, now. They go to the same school. They see each other a few times throughout the day. Even was going to finally have his wish granted, and meet Isak’s friends. 

 

Even had been Isak’s lifeline for the last year and half, and he'd only get to see him once every couple of weeks.

 

Now, things were different. And Isak felt so fucking good.

 

Isak sighed in contentment, tugging open the door to class. 

 

He spotted Jonas and Mahdi immediately, and headed toward them.

 

Isak sat down, taking out his textbooks as Jonas stared at him, curiously.

 

“What's with the new kid?”

 

Isak sat up, looking at Jonas as he threw his backpack on the floor next to his desk. 

 

Mahdi, sitting in front Isak, turned around more, to be able to listen, “Yeah, what's with him? Jonas said you looked psychotic when you saw him, and nobody is shutting up about him.”

 

Isak tried laughing to brush it off, “He’s a friend that I sort of grew up with. It just caught me off guard.”

 

Mahdi seemed happy with the answer Isak gave, since he turned away, and focuses his attention on a girl to his left, flirting with her.

 

“You were caught off guard? Is everything okay, Isak?” Jonas' eyes burned into Isak’s head.

 

Isak nodded, swallowing, “Yeah, I just didn't expect it. You know how I ditched last week?”

 

“Yeah, you never did tell me where you were.”

 

“I was at his house, helping him pack. It's not that big of a deal.”

 

Jonas nodded, slowly, still looking at Isak in a suspicious manner, “It’s just… it seems a little weird.”

 

“I think you're just making it weird,” Isak shrugged.

 

↟↟↟

 

“Guys, this is Even,” Isak started the introductions at lunch. Isak and Even sat down, Even right beside his boyfriend. “Even, this is Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus.”

 

Even nodded, shaking hands with each one of them.

 

“So, you're the new kid that everyone is talking about?” Magnus asked as Even was shaking his hand.

 

Even smiled, with a light chuckle, “Yeah, I guess. Word sure spreads fast.”

 

Mahdi took a bite of his waffles, watching Even adjust in his seat, “You have no idea.”

 

Jonas squinted, looking at Even.

 

If Isak didn’t know any better, he would think Jonas was assessing Even’s intentions.

 

_ Please, Jonas. Don't say anything. _

 

“You and Issy here grew up together, huh?”

 

_ Okay, not bad. But please, don't say anything that's going to make this awkward. _

 

“Yeah, actually. Our mom’s are friends. They met in high school. Isak and his mom would come every year to our house for a couple days during the summer. It sort of dwindled to every other year.”

 

_ Thank God that Even is a talker. _

 

“What're you into?”

“Friendly game of soccer never hurt anyone. But, I'm kind of down for anything. Although, movies definitely top my list.”

 

“Movies?” Jonas asked, his tone piquing, sounding interested.

 

“Movies. I hope to direct movies, one day.”

 

Jonas nods, approvingly. “That’s fucking dope.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I’ve always thought editing film was kind of sick, but directing would be so cool.”

 

Even nodded, “It’s a lot of fun. Some of my buddies and I shoot a bunch of stuff all the time. You should tag along sometime.”

 

“Really?”

 

Isak watched as they exchanged words, feeling a weird sense of fondness over his best friend and boyfriend bonding. Especially over something they were both passionate about.

 

“Sure,” Even gave Jonas a crinkly eyed smile, “Why not? Isak’s come a bunch of times.”

 

Isak laughed, “Yeah, maybe against my will!”

 

“You know you enjoy it, Is.”

 

“Nei,” Isak countered in the most serious tone, with the most serious glare he could conjure, but when Even glared back, somehow beating Isak’s dramatics, Isak began laughing. “Okay, okay, maybe I enjoy being the center of attention every now and then.”

 

Even chuckled, turning back to Jonas, “But, seriously, man, you could tag along whenever. I’ll let you know when we go out to shoot stuff. All of you can come, actually,” Even smiled, directing the last bit to Magnus and Mahdi.

 

Isal felt relieved. The guys seemed to like Even, and Even seemed to like the guys. Things were going rather smoothly.

 

After that, Mahdi started talking about a party from the previous weekend that he went to.

 

“This chick was all over me. She just had a bra on and jeans. It was fucking hot…” Isak usually tuned this out, not caring about the girls his friends hook up with. 

 

Recently, Mahdi seemed to be having quite a bit of game, though. Isak would give him credit for that, but he didn’t care much for the sexual stories.

 

He looked over at Even, seeing that he was intensely focused on the story. His eyebrows had dipped, his jaw set, with wonder in his eyes. A feeling of love filled Isak, and the urge to kiss Even’s cheeks, arose. 

 

Isak did fight the urge, and tried listening to the story again, “...was sucking me off. She tried going all the way, y’know, deep throat. Turns out she has a gnarly gag reflex. She pulled away just in time, and threw up on the grass. Her hands were covered in that shit.”

 

“What happened next?”

 

Mahdi seemed to be enjoying Even’s engagement, because he smirked, continuing, “I did the gentlemen thing to do. I helped her up, avoiding the nasty hands, though, and walked her inside to clean herself up.”

 

The other two boys laughed, seemingly done with the story, but Even wasn't. He continued asking questions, “You going to see her again?”

 

Mahdi shrugged, “Probably not.”

 

Even turned to Isak, looking completely bewildered. Isak couldn’t help but smile fondly.

 

One thing that made Isak fall for Even is his loyalty. He'd never just slept around because he could. 

 

Even's idea of sex was centered around a commitment in a monogamous relationship. He only ever has one partner, and he gives them his all. 

 

Isak is Even’s second long term relationship and he never felt so cared about.

 

“Not everyone is as committed as you, Ev.”

 

He scoffed, “I know that, but he’s clearly attracted to her, and they had great sexual chemistry… well, apart from the vomiting.” He turned back to Mahdi, “Why wouldn't you want that?”

 

“Because girls are clingy.”

 

Isak could tell that Even wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but Isak also knew that that was the only answer he was going to get. So, he put a hand on Even’s shoulder, soothing whatever thoughts he had about Mahdi.

 

Magnus groaned, “Now that we have that covered, can we move on? I'm done hearing about your sex life.”

 

Chuckling, Isak smirked, “Why? Because you don't have one?”

 

The blond with the floppy hair, flipped off Isak, “Can we talk about how Vilde and I almost hooked up this weekend?”

 

Isak laughed, “You say that every week.”

 

“Jealous, Isak?” Magnus retorted. “Jealous that I’m at least almost getting some, while your virgin ass never leaves your house?”

 

Even almost choked, as Isak smiled, “You’re right, Mags. What will I ever do? I’ll probably just live a sad and lonely life with my right hand.”

 

Even threw an arm around Isak’s shoulders, “Hey, now. I wouldn’t let that happen. I’m sure we can find you someone.”

 

Isak smiled up at bright blue eyes, “You think so?”

 

“Sure. What about Jonas?”

 

Isak looked over at his best friend, “That’s it. Sorry, Jonas, I’m going to need you to break up with Eva. We’re getting hitched.”

 

Jonas chuckled, throwing his fork on the table, “Fucking finally! Mahdi can be my best man, and Even can be yours.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“What about me?” Mags asked.

 

“Nei,” Isak said, “You’re not invited.

 

A whine like sound came from Magnus, making everyone laugh.


	9. wednesday (pt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak sees Even's new house!!  
> **SOME SMUT AHEAD**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said at the beginning of chapter seven that you might get a third update this week, and woo. Lookie here. I was going to wait until Monday to post, but I can't help myself. Have a great weekend, you guys, and happy holidays!!
> 
> Much love to each and every one of you. You all making my writing dreams pursuable. Your comments, kudos and just reads in general mean the world to me, and I'm so blessed to have the viewership that I do. I hope you all have a killer rest of 2017, and go into the next year with your dreams on your back. 
> 
> I SERIOUSLY AM OBSESSED WITH ALL OF YOU
> 
> also, I didn't actually read through this for edits... So, sorry if there are typos, and sorry if it's choppy. whoops.
> 
> OKAY, THANKS... I'LL SHUT UP NOW HAHA 
> 
> ENJOY<<3

………

_Ev_

 

_Baby, I'll be at yours_

_in ten minutes._

_I love you, Issy❤️_

 

……...

Isak smiled at his phone, Even was picking him up to take him to see the new house.

………

_Ev_

 

_Yess! I'm so excited!_

_Drive safely._

_I'll see you in a little bit._

_I love you, too, Ev.❤️_

………

 

“Isak? Will you come here?”

 

Isak left his room, heading down the hall to the living room, where his mom was sitting on the couch with her reading glasses and a book. The book was about world religions and common prejudices.

 

She patted the spot beside her, folding her book closed.

 

Sitting down next to her, she pulled Isak into a tight hug, “What're your plans today?”

 

“I'm going to see Even’s new house.”

 

“Oh? You finally get to see it?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yup. He’ll be here any minute.”

 

“Are you spending the night?”

 

Isak rubbed her arm, “I’m not sure, actually. We do have school tomorrow, so maybe not.”

 

“You can stay the night, if you make it to class on time. I know things are weird right now between you two, with not being able to be publicly affectionate.”

 

Isak smiled at his mother. She was so understanding and flexible when it came to Even. “Yeah, it’s been weird. I think weirder for him, though. He's going from being completely out and proud, to not being able to hold my hand, or wrap his arm around me. I kind of miss all those little things, too.”

 

“You can always come out, Isak.”

 

Sighing, Isak placed his chin on the top of her head, “I know that. I know Even would love that. I just… I don't know how the guys would react.”

 

“Isak,” Marianne pulled back, looking into Isak’s green eyes, “Jonas is your best friend. Start with him, then move on to the others. You can tell the people that deserve to know, and the others shouldn't be your worry, because they're already irrelevant.”

 

Isak nodded, chuckling, “That's damn good advice, Mamma.”

 

“I know; I keep telling you that I am a genius, but you never seem to believe me,” Isak could hear the smirk in her voice, as she gave him a squeeze.

 

After soft laughs from both of them, they fell silent, listening to each other's breathing, and the noise from the wind outside.

 

“I just don't even know how to come out. I need advice from someone who has done it before, y’know?”

 

“Even has done it before.”

 

Isak sighed, nodding, “I know. But that's different. I don't want to ask him for advice on this.”

 

“What’s so different?”

 

“He was accepted when he came out. I just want advice on what to do if things don’t go so well. You know?”

 

Marianne nodded, “I understand.”

 

“I just wish I didn’t have to worry about it at all.”

 

“You know Mr.Johnson? The English teacher from America?”

 

Isak tilted his head in confusion, “Yeah.”

 

“He’s gay.”

 

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed, “He is?”

 

Smiling, Isak’s mom looked up at him, “Married with two kids.”

 

“You're kidding?”

 

She shook her head, “He's been over for dinner a few times, you met him when you were in middle school. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you, and help you out.”

 

“You don't think that would be weird?”

 

Again, she shook her head, “No, I don't think so at all.”

 

“What, do I just go knock on his classroom door?”

 

“His prep period is during your study hall. You could go talk to him then.”

 

Isak nodded, thoughtfully, “I might, actually. Thanks, Mamma.”

 

She grinned, kissing Isak on the cheek, “You’re welcome, baby.”

 

“I should go pack up, but hey, I won't be two hours away anymore, so if you need me, tell me, and I'll come home, okay?”

 

She nodded, “I will. I love you. Now, go get ready to leave.”

 

Isak smiled, returning her affection and leaving a kiss on her cheek, too, “I love you.”

 

Running back to his room, Isak grabbed his phone, charger, a pair of jeans, and his toothbrush, stuffing everything but his phone in a backpack, just as the doorbell rang.

 

Knowing his mom was going to answer it, and send Even to Isak’s room, he wasn’t worried into a rush.

 

Just as expected, a knock sounded on Isak’s open door, moments later. As Isak turned he saw his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe.

 

Isak grinned, flashing his gapped teeth, as he zipped up his backpack, and bounced over to him.

 

“Hei,” Isak whispered, greeting Even with a kiss.

 

“Mmm, halla. You ready to go?”

 

Isak nodded, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, while playing with the drawstrings on Even’s hoodie.

 

Even’s soft smile comforted Isak, along with the warmth of his body when he wrapped the younger boy in a hug. Isak’s forehead against Even’s ear. Isak’s head on Evn’s shoulder.

 

Isak moved his hands to snake around Even’s back.

 

“I missed you,” whispered Isak, kissing his boyfriend’s long neck.

 

_I've missed his warmth._

 

“I missed you, too,” Even mumbled, pulling back to look into green eyes, “You're fucking beautiful, Isak.”

 

Blushing, Isak bashfully buried his face in the crook of Even’s neck, making him chuckle. “We should get going,” Isak said against the fabric of his hoodie, before backing away from him, to grab the packed backpack. He slipped his phone in his pocket, holding his hand out for Even.

 

Even was quick to take it, leading Isak and himself out to the living room to say goodbye to Marianne.

 

She hugged Even, and then hugged Isak.

 

“Be safe, let me know what your plan is about tonight, and remember to-”

 

“Be appropriate,” Even and Isak recited, simultaneously.

 

“I know,” Isak whispered, hugging her again, “Bye, mom. I love you.”

 

“Bye, sweetheart. Bye, Even.”

 

Getting into Even’s car was somewhat relieving. It was relieving in a way of familiarity. Isak knew how they can be in this space. He knew Even felt the same, especially, when he placed his hand on Isak’s leg as he drove.

 

Isak covered Even’s hand with his own, playing with his fingers.

 

“Am I staying the night?”

 

Wagging his eyebrows, Even glanced from the road, to Isak, “If you want; I’d love the company.”

 

“I don't doubt that, at all.”

 

Even chuckled, turning his hand over, palm up, to tangle up their hands, “Your mom will let you on a school night?”

 

Isak shrugged, “She said as long as I'm on time to class.”

 

“She's fucking cool.”

 

Isak leaned over the center console, pecking Even’s cheek, “She trusts me, Ev, and she loves you. That's why I get to do a bunch of shit when it comes to you.”

 

“Of course she trusts you, you're her one and only.”

 

This was true.

 

After Tarje left, Isak was all Marianne had.

 

When they went and stayed with the Bech Næsheims the first time, it was a really hard time on Marianne. She didn’t know many people close by, and she needed to get out of Oslo for a little while.

 

Lisa was pregnant with Elle at the time, and needed distracting. She was too pregnant to play with Even around the clock, but was in need of intellectual conversation. Isak served purpose for playing with Even, and his mom provided the social needs.

 

“You're pretty quiet, what're you thinking about?”

 

Isak sighed, turning his green eyes to his love, “I'm thinking about when we met.”

 

This was funny to Even and he started cracking up, “You’re thinking about us being, what, four and five or something?”

 

Isak nodded, then shrugged, “Well, I wouldn’t say that exactly. I’m more of thinking about the time period. I remember we had come to stay with you for a while when all the shit with my dad started happening.”

 

“You okay?”

 

Isak squeezed Even’s hand, “Yeah. It’s just weird to think about how innocent and oblivious you are when you’re a kid.”

 

“I’m sorry, babe.”

 

“It’s okay. I survived it. Although, I remember you being rather abusive toward me,” Isak’s serious tone turned teasing.

 

“What? Nei!”

 

“Yes! I remember we had been there a couple days, and you fucking pushed me because I stole your foam sword.”

 

Even smiled, “I actually remember that. You were sobbing.”

 

“I'm pretty sure I hated you.”

 

“Until the next day.”

 

Laughter bubbled from Isak’s throat, “That’s probably true. Even then, I couldn't stay mad at you.”

 

Even took another glance at Isak, as he stopped at a red light, “You want to know what I remember?”

 

“What do you remember, Even?”

 

“Being like seven or eight years old and taking a bath with you. Your mom left the room to grab towels from the dryer, and I kissed you.”

 

Blushing deeply, Isak melted a little bit.

 

“Do you remember that?”

 

Isak nodded, “How could I forget? I was traumatized.”

 

“That's fucked up.”

 

Chuckling, Isak nodded, again, “I was horrified. I thought our moms were going to kill us if they found out.”

 

“You're adorable.”

 

Disregarding the comment, Isak recalled another one of their young intimate memories, “You remember when our mom's let us sleep on the tramp. We kept kissing each other. It was something we knew we shouldn't have been doing-”

 

Even cut him off, “but it was so damn good.”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, exactly.”

 

“I think we thought it was funny, or something.”

 

Isak shook his head, smiling, “Nei. I was like eight and you were ten. We knew exactly what we were doing.”

 

“We did it a few years after that, too. We slept on the tramp and just kissed like we were in our own world.”

 

“Because we were in our own world.”

 

“We were, huh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Even raised his eyebrows, looking over at Isak, “I love you, you know that?”

 

Isak’s smile turned fond, “Yeah, I know.”

 

“You saved me.”

 

Isak kissed Even’s hand a few times, “You saved me right back.”

 

The last few minutes of the drive were spent in silence, as the two boyfriends just listened to each other breathe.

 

“We’re here,” Even said, after turning down a street of houses.

 

After pulling into the driveway, Isak can’t keep the grin off his face. He looked up to see a modern home. It's about the same size as the Bech Næsheim’s previous house, but it looks a little bit updated.

 

Even took Isak’s hand, guiding them inside.

 

“No MTV style crib tour?” Isak tease, slipping his shoes off.

 

“Not today, sorry to disappoint.”

 

There was  still boxes everywhere, but things looked to be making their way on shelves or walls.

 

Even showed Isak all the details.

 

_Here's the office, so my dad can be home more._

 

_Here’s the hallway, it has a linen closet._

 

_The kitchen, where we eat tasty food._

 

_Master bedroom, I don’t want to know what goes on in here._

 

_Elle’s bedroom, much too pink for my taste._

 

After a laughter filled fifteen minute tour of the upstairs and main floor, Even led Isak to the basement door.

 

“You're not going to kill me in your basement, are you?”

 

“Of course not, we just got new carpets.”

 

Isak laughed, smacking Even’s ass, “Dick.”

 

“What was that? You want to suck my dick?”

 

“Maybe later. Keep walking, pretty boy.”

 

Even smirked, walking down the steps with his younger boy behind. He flicked on the lights, exposing a pool table, a couch and tv.

 

“This is just a hang out area. We could invite Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus over sometime.”

 

“Sure, I bet they’d be down. We could pregame here.”

 

“You still pregame? I thought you hated going to parties, why would you pregame?”

 

Isak laughed, “I don’t. Not really. I just hang out while they drink.”

 

“So,” Even raises his brows, “you go to pregames but not parties?”

 

“Yeah. I like hanging out with the guys, but once they’re off chasing after drunk chicks, I kind of lose interest in being out.”

 

“That makes sense. But hey, now, you can go to parties and not be by yourself. I’ll go with you.”

 

Isak smiled, raising up to peck Even’s mouth, “Sounds like a date.”

 

“A party is not a date, Is.”

 

“Better than watching a pretentious film,” Isak shot back, laughter dancing in his eyes.

 

“Take that back!” Even mocked a gasp, covering his heart with his hand.

 

“Nei,” the younger boy laughed. “And anyway, don’t you have a house tour to finish?”

 

“Right,” Even deadpanned. “How could I forget?”

 

Isak snickered, leaning up to litter pecks across Even’s frown until he broke into a grin.

 

“Let’s go,” Even gestured Isak to follow.

 

The walked to the other side of the basement, and Even showed him the bathroom.

 

“This is my bathroom, where I’m going to give my boyfriend the best shower sex either of us have ever had.”

 

“That sounds promising.”

 

Even kissed Isak’s cheek, walking down a hallway, “This is kind of like a storage room, where we keep all out shit.”

 

“Okay, but Even,” Isak stressed, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck.

 

His arm instinctively wrapped around Isak’s waist, “Yes, baby?”

 

“As much as I love seeing offices and hallways, there’s really one place that I want to see more than those.”

 

“Is there?” Even played surprised, “I can’t think of anything more entertaining than a hallway. What have I missed?”

 

Isak groaned, letting his head hand backwards, looking at the ceiling.

 

He huffed, looking back into Even’s eyes with a new settling darkness, “Where’s your bedroom, Even?”

 

“Oh! How could I forget the bedroom?” His voice was dripping in sarcasm, “Especially, when I have such a sexy boyfriend to pleasure the fuck out of.”

 

Even picked Isak up. Isak wrapped his legs around Even’s slender waist, and tightened his arms around his neck. He took full advantage of the position, smashing their lips together.

 

Their tongues united, fighting a battle for dominance.

 

Isak’s hands threaded through Even’s soft, thick hair. The green eyed was messing up the perfect styling job, but couldn’t care, because he was loving the way it felt in his palms.

 

Next thing he knew, he was being discarded. He’d fallen from Even’s arms, and landed on his recognizable mattress. Isak glanced around the room, pushing up on him elbows, “I like it.”

 

Everything in Even’s room was unpacked except for a box of clothes in the corner, and a box of books and movies on the desk. The room had everything his old room had, just in different places.

 

Even gave Isak a funny look that he didn’t have time to decipher, as Even climbed over him, kissing him again.

 

Isak was having a hard time keeping up, but it was okay, because he was there with Even.

 

That was what mattered to Isak.

 

Hands snaked up Isak’s shirt, cool fingers against his warm skin. Pinching and tweaking of his nipples, made him yelp into Even’s mouth.

 

Isak felt him smirk against his lips, so Isak rolled the over.

 

He was on top, then.

 

Isak pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor, and grinding their hips together. Even made quick work to unbutton Isak’s jeans, letting some relief come to his growing bulge.

 

Isak slipped off of him, standing up to shuck off his pants and boxers. While he was at it, he pulled Even’s off as well.

 

Even sat up to take his shirt off, before he hooked his arms around Isak’s bare waist, dragging his closer. Isak climbed back onto the bed, straddling his naked boyfriend.

 

Their mouths were together, with wandering hands, and their dicks were hard, rubbing against each other.

 

“Did you lock your door?”

 

Even moaned, “Yes, baby. I did, don't worry about it.”

 

Smiling, Isak licked into Even’s mouth. “You unpack lube?”

 

Even nodded, “Same spot, as always.”

 

Crawling over Even, Isak reached for Even’s nightstand drawer, pulling it open, and grabbing the bottle of lube.

 

“Looks like you need to get more, babe,” Isak snickered.

 

“I have more,” Even smiled, leaning up to kiss Isak sweetly. “Now, give it to me.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Isak coughed up the bottle, rolling off of Even.

 

Even squeezed some lube into his hand, sliding it over Isak’s hardness, pulling moans and groans from him. He rolled into his side, so he was facing Isak, and Isak did the same.

 

Even slide both of their erections into his fist, holding them tight enough to slip across the other, making them both grow loud.

 

Even immediately groaned, making such beautiful noises that Isak never wanted them to stop.

 

Their moans were loud and demanding.

 

Isak cried out, leaning in to kiss all the skin he could reach. He kissed and licked and bit at Even’s neck and chest, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure.

 

“You're too good to me,” Isak whispered, sucking a hickey onto Even’s collarbone.

 

Even groaned, burying his face in Isak’s hair.

 

Isak could hardly find the strength in himself to breathe. He could feel his orgasm coming quickly.

 

He tossed a leg over Even’s hip, trying to draw them closer together.

 

“Fuck, Even.”

 

“You’re so hot, Issy. So good for me.”

 

“Baby…” Isak panted, hiding his face in Even neck, “Please, please.”

 

“What do you need, love? I’ll give you anything.”

  


Between Even’s hand and his words, Isak is drawn to his climax, shooting ribbons between them.

 

Even wasn’t too far behind, much too turned on by Isak’s orgasming than himself.

 

Isak was panting, as he curled into Even’s broad, lean chest, resting his head against the flushed skin.

 

“How'd you like my house tour?”

 

Laughing, Isak kissed his chest, “It was great. You're an amazing tour guide.”

 

“Thanks, baby,” Even chuckled, pressing his lips to Isak’s forehead.

 

Tilting his head, Isak leaned in to kiss Even, softly. Even hummed in response, moving on top of him, with their legs tangled, and chests together.

 

There was a knock on the door, making both of them pull away.

 

“Even? Mom said to come up for dinner,” Elle’s voice floated from the other side of the door.

 

“Okay, coming.” Rolling off of Isak, Even sighed, watching him sit up, “C’mon, Issy baby.”

 

“Hey,” Isak started, as I got up, bending down to pick up his boxers to put on, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Lips land on his freckles shoulders once he has pants on, but the lips left way too quickly.

 

Even took Isak’s hand, guiding him out of the room, and up the stairs.

 

“Isak,” Lisa greeted when the boys got upstairs, “I didn't know you were here.”

 

She hugged me, as her husband, Bjørn, came in from work. Perfect timing.

 

“It's been a while, Isak, how've you been?”

 

Isak nodded at Bjørn, “I’ve been great, how are you?”

 

“Doing well, thanks. You hungry?”

 

The young teenager smiled, not needing to give any further acknowledgement for an answer, as Ev threw an arm over his shoulders.

 

“How was school, Even?”

 

Even shrugged at his dad, “It was fine. Isak and I have study hall together, and I met his friends, along with a few other people.”

 

Isak turned under his arm, meeting his eyes, “Who?”

 

“Why? Jealous?”

 

His playful tone made Isak glare, he grunted, “Nei, I just want to know.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Evn pecked his boyfriend’s forehead, while his parents watched them fondly. It used to make Isak feel invaded when Even’s parents looked at them like that, but with time, he got over it. “I don’t know anyone’s last names, though.”

 

“So?”

 

Even sighed, “In chemistry, there’s Søren, and David. In maths, I met Niko, and in film, I sit by Julien.”

 

Isak narrowed his green eyes, puckering his lips, “Julien Dahl?”

 

Eyebrows dipped, Ev shrugged, “I don’t know?”

 

“Tall kid? Light hair, light eyes? Strangely looks a lot like Magnus?”

 

“I think? But, do you honestly think I’m actually paying attention to what color his fucking eyes are?”

 

Isak smiled, “Good answer.”

 

Even shook his head, with raised eyebrows, before pressing a kiss to Isak’s forehead, “You have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Good,” Isak mumbled, and typically he’s keep excessive PDA to a minimum with Even’s parents in the room, but with today being such a damn good day, he couldn’t help but smack a kiss on Even’s mouth.

 

Elle groaned, “Gee, you two are so cute, can we eat now?”

 

Her voice was completely monotone, which made all of them crack up in laughter.

 

Isak was so at home with this family. And he loved that.


	10. wednesday (pt 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow talk!!❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. 
> 
> First, I hope you all had an amazing December month! We are almost finished with 2017, which is kind of crazy, but honestly 2017 was a great year for me. I learned so much about life and I got to start sharing my writing with all of you!!(: sure, some crappy things happened this year, but so much good came with it too. 
> 
> Second, The next few weeks might be a little inconsistent with updates, just because I’ll be finishing up my semester, and I don’t know how much time I’ll have to creatively write. 
> 
> Third, smut. How’d you feel about it in the last chapter? How do you feel about it presenting itself more in future updates? Do you like reading it? Do you not? Would you like more detail? Less detail? Do you want it frequently throughout this story? Or maybe not super frequent? I DONT KNOW. I JUST WANT TO PLEASE YOU! So, drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts on that. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, please do enjoy this chapter!! You all mean the world to me. I love you! Thank you for always reading and supporting me❤️ 
> 
> LEAVE ME SOME LOVE IN THE COMMENTS<<<3

  
It took a lot of convincing to get Lisa and Bjørn agree to letting Isak sleep in Even’s room with him.

They made a lot of promises, and had to promise to uphold them if sleepovers like that were ever going to happen again.

They have to be appropriate, which is a constant warning they get (and frequently ignore). They have to make it to school on time tomorrow, they have to sleep with their clothes on. And lastly, they are both on kitchen duty the next time Isak eats over there.

They agreed to the conditions and went off to bed.

Even’s parents weren’t dumb. They new the two boys were sexual active, just as Even had been with his last relationship. Given Even’s last relationship was with a girl, it made sense that Bjørn and Lisa didn’t allow the sleepovers.

When Even and Isak started dating though, they were at a crossroad. The boys had shared sleepovers, beds, clothes, baths and much more over the years. But, when the boys came out to Even’s parents as a couple, they weren’t sure how to continue. They figured, if Even and Sonja couldn’t sleep in the same bed, Even and Isak couldn’t either.

But, now that they’ve moved, there isn’t a spare room like at their old house, and Lisa didn’t want Isak to feel unwelcome by only offering up the couch. So, even approached his parents with the request that he and his boyfriend sleep (and only sleep) together in the same bed.

With the few rules in place, it seemed like something that could become a regular routine for Isak when visiting the Bech Næsheims.

The younger boy lay with his head against Even’s shoulder, laughing lightly at the stories his boyfriend was telling him.

“When I told her that I wasn't going to make out with her because I had a boyfriend, she lost it. She actually punched me in the jaw.”

“You probably deserved it,” Isak snickered, earning a glare from Even. Isak could barely see it in the dark, but it was still there. Leaning closer, he pecked Even’s lips, getting a grin from him, rather than daggers. The peck turned to a kiss, which led to more kisses. “I’m kidding,” Isak mumbled against his boyfriend’s quickening kisses.

Even held Isak’s head in place, so he couldn’t escape his mouth - not that he would try. When Even had his fill, he pulled away, “I wish I could kiss you every second of every day.”

“Me too.”

“Isak?”

Isak hummed, struggling to get closer to Even’s warmth, wishing for skin to skin contact. They were actually going to try to follow through with their promises, only because it is a school night. They didn’t want to fuck up the chance of any future sleepovers.

“If I come out at school, will you come out, too?”

Isak’s eyebrows raised, and he pulled back, almost immediately, to look at Even’s face. Even though Isak could barely see anything.

Needed to gauge the conversation with more stability, Isak sat up, reaching over for the bedside lamp.

Light floods the room, showcasing Isak’s perfect boyfriend and his somewhat nervous face. It's so out of character, he was never nervous about his sexuality.

Even got nervous about other things, like making movies, or trying new foods. He got nervous when he and Isak tried new things in bed or showed Isak one of his favorite movies, praying for his approval. He got nervous about his bipolar disorder and therapy. He got nervous if they ever needed to change his medication.

But coming out? Wanting Isak’s approval over something like this, and showing so much of his nervous vulnerability? No, Isak had never seen it, before.

This then led Isak to believe that he must very seriously have wanted to talk about this.

Isak crossed his legs, leaning against the headboard.

Even sat up, too, already knowing this was going to be a big conversation.

“Is that what you want?”

Even shrugged, unsure, “I want whatever you need.”

“Even,” Isak sighed, curling in on himself, pressing his hands to his face, covering his eyes. After secluding himself in his own little world for a moment, he looked back over at his lover. “Is this something you want? Don’t consider me, right now. Is this what you want?”

Swallowing, Even looked down at his hands in his lap, turning his body fully toward Isak, “Of course it is. Who wants to be stuck in the closet?”

Isak internally winced, but disregarded the comment. He was biting his lip, gathering his thoughts, but he knew if he waited long enough, Even would keep talking.

“It’s not your fault, but I didn’t expect to change to the school my boyfriend goes to, and not even be able to hold his hand.”

“Why is this so important to you? Why is my coming out so important to you? You can come out, and that won’t hurt me. I’ll be happy for you, just like before.”

“Your coming out is important to me, because you’re important to me, baby,” Even said, watching Isak’s breathing pick up. Even was worried about this. He didn’t want Isak to be pushed into a panic attack. He needed to change his route of words. “I was just thinking, maybe it would be easier for you to come out, if I went ahead and did it first. I want this to be smooth for you.”

Isak pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes, trying to think clearly. Feeling choked up.

Even reached out, before pausing, “Can I touch you?”

Isak shook his head, pulling his hands away from his face as he turned toward Even, seemingly on edge, but not too far. Swallowing, Isak looked into his blue eyes, “That’s big, Ev.”

“Kind of, but I’ve done it before. Everyone would’ve known today, but for obvious reasons…” he trailed off, leaving room for Isak to speak.

“I’m scared,” Isak rubbed at his nose, feeling his heart pound at the thought of everyone knowing.

He loved Even. Oh, did he love Even.

But he was terrified.

“I get it, I’ve been there. Baby, I love you. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Not a single thing. I just want you to be happy. And even though it sounds like the scariest thing you could possibly do, it’s freeing. Coming out was the best choice I’d ever made for myself, apart from being with you.”

Isak smiled lightly, is chest slowly to normal. His eyes still held worry, but Even’s words calmed most of the storm. “Can you touch me, now?

Even gave a half grin, leaning across Isak’s legs to kiss him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Isak whispered, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck.

Even’s hands snaked around Isak, one coasting the small of his back, and one diving into his curls.

Silence lurked among them, until Isak’s small whimper broke the calm, “What if you come out, though, and I’m not ready?”

Even pulled back, just enough to look Isak in the eyes, he pressed their foreheads together, forming a sad smile on his lips, “Oh, baby. Then that’s that. I’ll be out. That’ll be the only difference. Except it really won’t be all that different at all.”

“How are you going to do it?”

Even’s chuckle filled Isak’s ears, “I was just going to tell Eva and Vilde. I thought it would be the easiest to just let the wildfire spread.”

Isak joined his laugh, feeling a little less anxious, “That definitely would work.”

Even smiled, letting his eyes crinkle, before he leaned in, smashing playful firm kisses to Isak’s soft mouth. Isak grew giggly as the kisses moved from his mouth, to his cheeks, and forehead, chin and neck. “I like seeing you laugh.”

“Yeah?”

Even nodded, cupping Isak’s cheek, “I wish I could see you laugh all the time.”

Isak looked up at him through thick lashes, “That so?”

“Yeah. I wish I could spend every second of my time just admiring you.” Isak blushed, dropping his eyes to his lap, as he listened to him continue, “And, I love that after all this time, I can still make you blush.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Isak rolled his eyes, biting back another blush. “It’s not exactly an accomplishment to get me blushing.”

“Yeah, but I feel so damn good knowing I can still make you blush by simple things.”

“Nei, you can’t.”

“You sure about that?” Even had laughter in his voice, as he raised his eyebrows at the younger boy.

Isak nodded, “Yes.”

“So, if I look you in the eyes long enough, without saying anything, you won’t start blushing? I mean, that’s a pretty simple gesture.”

“I can contain a fucking blush if I want to.”

“Can you?” Even whispered, looking deeply into Isak’s eyes. Isak became captivated by the beautiful blue color.

He already knew Even had won this.

He already knew this would go one of two ways: he’d blush because he’d be nervous from being so closely observed, or he’d blush because he’s get turned on from being so closely observed.

First option took the lead, when Even’s eyes started traveling across Isak’s face.

And Isak lost it, burning pink, as blood rushed into his cheeks.

“I win, baby,” Even laughed, kissing his cheek.

Isak whined, leaning closer, “It’s only because I love you. Like a fucking lot.”

Even popped his eyebrows, “Do you?”

Isak nodded, watching Even follow his lead, leaning in, as their lips met in between them.

Reaching over me, he turned off the lamp, letting the darkness swallow us again. Isak felt peace settle in his bones.

He was okay.

He could handle things as they came at him, just like always.

Their kisses staggered, turning more tired and languid.

They lay back down again, only this time, Even snuggled into Isak’s chest, rather than the opposite, like it’d been before.

Even kissed Isak’s neck a few times, moving up to his jaw, and suckling for a moment, drawing a soft moan from the younger boy. Isak knew there was going to be a mark in the morning, but sometimes, when it came to Even, he just didn’t fucking care.

He pulled away, smacking a peck to my cheek, “I remember the first time you kissed a girl. You were all excited and giddy,” he said, head tucked into Isak’s neck. “I was so upset that day. In my head, it was always just you and me, but not anymore. You were out kissing girls, and I hated myself for wanting you.”

“It wasn’t like you hadn’t been kissing girls,” Isak defended, smiling into Even’s hair. “I was like thirteen when I first kissed a girl for the first time. It was one of the only times, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Isak chuckled, burshing Even’s hair behind his ear and kissing his forehead, “I’ve only kissed two girls, ever. One of them being Eva, and on top of that, Eva and I only kissed before of a drunk truth or dare game. Besides, when you got together with Sonja, I was only in grade seven.”

“I still hated it.” Even shrugged, “I hated that you didn't feel for me what I felt for you, obviously now I know that that wasn't true, but at the time, that's all I could think about.”

“Awe, babe,” Isak cupped his jaw, feeling the newly growing stubble, as he looked down at him. Isak felt like Even was so small against him like that, “It’s you. You're it for me.”

“I know,” he mumbled, as Isak pressed his lips to Even’s.

Isak pecked again and again, pulling back to grin at the boy in his arms, despite it being so dark in the room, “I remember the first time we had sex.”

Ev snorted, “Yeah? I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing to remember.”

“It’s a good thing… I think.”

“What do you remember?”

“I remember that it fucking hurt.”

Even started laughing, burying his face in Isak’s neck.

Isak couldn’t help but smile, running his fingers through Even’s soft golden hair.

“But after it stopped hurting, it was amazing. Like nothing I’d ever felt before.”

Picking his head up, Even met Isak’s eyes with all the stars in his, “I was terrified that I was going to hurt you, y’know? Like, I don’t think anything in my life had scared me so badly.”

“At first, it hurt like a bitch. Then, it was just so damn good. The next day pretty much sucked, though.”

“Sore?”

“Yeah, and we didn’t even get to shower together, or have morning sex, because your parents came home from their trip early.”

Even chuckled, “Oh, yeah. They went to Copenhagen, I think, and Elle was at a friend’s house. Fuck, I remember we were freaking out when we heard them come inside.”

“Me, too. Especially since they didn’t know we were together at that point.”

Nodding along, Even smiled, pressing sweet pecks against Isak’s collarbone, “I wanted nothing more than to just lay with you all day.”

“Yeah, that would’ve been nice.”

”Yeah, but look at us, now.”

“That’s right, Ev,” Isak hummed in approval, smirking into Even’s hair, “Look at us, fucking behind closed doors, and giving each other blowjobs while your parents make dinner.”

Even smirked, “We sure have quite the sex life.”

“Good thing we both have the drive to keep up.”

“Yeah, good thing.”

The boy in Isak’s arms, leaned over him, looking down into green eyes, nearly completely hidden in the dark of the room, “I remember when my family came to yours for Christmas. You, Elle and I built a snowman down by the road, outside your apartment. We were so proud of it, and used rocks and celery for the face.”

Joy and nostalgia filled Isak, “‘Cause my mom didn’t have carrots.”

“Yeah,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“There’s a part of me that wishes we had never grown up.”

“If we never grew up, we would’ve never fallen in love, though,” Even pointed out, making Isak smile, kissing his full lips softly.

“I’ve always loved you.”

“I’ve always loved you, too, I think.”

Isak yawned, “I’m glad I love you, now, Ev.”

“I’m glad, too. I love you, Is. You should sleep, I have an alarm set to wake us up in the morning.”

Isak nodded, “Okay. Goodnight.”

His boyfriend planted a soft kiss over his collarbone, “Goodnight, baby.”

 


	11. thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good New Year! I love you all!!<33
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome(:

Even set an early alarm for the next morning.

 

Isak was never much of a morning person, but if waking up a little early meant having extra time with his boyfriend, he was willing to make the sacrifice - well, sometimes.

 

That morning Isak was somewhere _between_ willing and unwilling.

 

He felt little wet kisses dot his cheeks, making him grumble, trying to roll away.

 

He heard Even laugh, pulling him closer, “Wake up, Issy.”

 

“Mmm, no.”

 

Isak could feel Even’s smile grow, as he pressed happy kisses to his neck, “Yes.”

 

“I’m sleeping,” Isak hummed, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed, biting down a smile.

 

“Nei, baby,” Even chuckled, climbing over Isak to straddle him, taking his wrists and pinning them against the pillow.

 

The added weight against Isak’s hips caused a small, almost unnoticed moan to leave his mouth.

 

“You’re not really helping my morning wood,” Isak sighed, finally opening his eyes, blinking up at his boyfriend. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning at the sight above him.

 

Even’s hair was everywhere, a display of a good night’s sleep. The entirety of his posture was playful, and happy. His eyes were a little sleepy, but it was probably from just waking up.

 

If his hands weren’t pinned, Isak would reach up, and comb through his boy's snarls.

 

“I'm not helping, you say?” Even asked, laughter in his blue orbs, as he pressed his hips down into Isak’s.

 

Isak whined, still thinking about how good Even looked in the moment.

 

Young and carefree, yet ridiculously sexy and teasing.

 

With a sharp laugh, Even leaned down, pecking Isak on the mouth, before rolling off of him.

 

“That’s not fucking fair,” Isak huffed. “You can’t just do that and not finish the job!”

 

Even smirked, pushing up on an elbow to look down into Isak’s tired green eyes. Prepared to give a sarcastic line back, his teasing demeanor dropped, though, when he really took in Isak’s exhaustion.

 

Isak knew it, too.

 

It hadn't been long, but Isak was starting to have trouble sleeping again. He knew it was only a matter of time before Even or Jonas started getting concerned. He usually avoided being too close to his mom when this happened, too. Isak hated worrying her... any of them, really.

He gulped, hoping Even wouldn’t comment about it, but already knowing he was going to. Isak never knew what to say when Even did.

 

“Did you sleep okay last night?”

 

Isak nodded, silently.

 

“Did you? The whole night?”

 

“I, uh,” Isak started, gathering his thoughts. “Well, I did for, uh, most of the night?”

 

Even arched an eyebrow, “Most of the night?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I woke up a few times.”

 

“And how long were you awake?”

 

“Which time?”

 

“Each of them?”

 

Isak cleared his throat, reaching up and running a hand through his own curls. He blew out a deep breath, letting his arm lay beside his head on the pillow, “Umm.”

 

“Isak,” Even’s voice grew more serious - concerned and maybe a little nervous.

 

Sighing, Isak knew he wasn’t getting away with anything, “The first time I woke up, I was only away for like twenty minutes. And, the same with the second time. But, the third I had a harder time going to sleep."

 

"How long?"

 

"I don't know. I watched all of the third Transformers movie.”

 

Even’s eyes widened, “Fuck, Is. That movie is, what, two hours? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

 

“It's two and a half," Isak said, before realizing that that extra half hour was not helping his case. "I just hate waking you up.”

 

“Baby,” Isak sighed as Even laid down again, pulling Isak’s body toward him. “You know you can always wake me.”

 

“I know. I just don’t like to. Besides, I know how important it is for you to stick to your sleeping schedule.”

 

“And I appreciate you considering me, baby," Even said, mumbled, pushing hair off Isak's forehead, "but don’t let yourself suffer just to spare me a few hours of sleep.”

 

“I’m not suffering," Isak rolled his eyes.

 

The two met each other’s gaze, “How long have you not been sleeping?”

 

“Not long,” Isak frowned, looking back and forth between Even’s eyes. “A couple days, maybe. It’s not bad, yet.”

 

Isak then watched gears shift and turn in Even’s head. “It’s going to get bad, though.”

 

“Maybe, but not necessarily,” Isak’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips, “It's just stress and stuff, you know how I get.”

 

“And me moving here is stressful for you?”

 

Isak shrugged, “You aren’t triggering it. Like I said, it only started a few days ago and I just found out yesterday about you moving here.”

 

Even nodded, “But I’m not helping the situation, huh?”

 

“Probably not, no.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m fine. You moving here might be a little stressful, for me, but you moving here is also such a relief. So, I'm fine. I promise. Don't think this is because of you.”

 

Even ran his fingers through Isak’s hair before taking his hand, “What do you think is triggering it?”

 

“My guess would be all the stuff I’m learning about my dad. It’s kind of getting to me, I guess.”

 

“You can always talk to me, you know that.”

 

“I know, I just hate him. Like…” he paused to sniffle, “he treated my mom like shit. He made me hate her for her panic attacks, like he genuinely wanted me to be afraid of her or something, and it’s irritating that he got away with it for so long.

 

“And then he hit her. She says it only happened a couple times, but I don’t know if I believe that. Either way, though, it’s still fucked up of him. He shouldn’t have ever hit her, and she shouldn’t have ever stayed with him.”

 

Even kept his fingers moving through Isak’s curls, massaging lightly at his scalp as he listened, “Why did she stay?”

 

Isak sighed, tucking his head under Even’s chin, while hugging him tighter, “She said she didn’t want to take away my chance at knowing my dad, growing up with him in my life. So, she took whatever he handed her, because she wanted me to have some impression of him. But, I think she always knew.”

 

“Knew what?”

 

“That he wasn’t good for our family.”

 

“When was the last time you saw him?”

 

Isak shrugged, thinking back, “I don’t know, like two years ago.”

 

“You never told me that.”

 

“It wasn’t a long meeting. I told him I wanted him to leave, and then my mom told him the same.”

 

Even hummed, pressing a still kiss to Isak’s forehead, “Why’d you never say anything?”

 

Isak bit his lip, looking up into Even’s eyes, “Uh, you were, uh… you were just coming out of hypomania. I had to be there when you crashed.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Even sighed.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Not really.”

 

Isak patted Even’s chest, looking up at him, “Hey, It’s never your fault and you know I never hold that against you - any of it.”

 

“I know, but it still gets in the way. I should be able to be there for you when you need me. If your dad is coming for visits or whatever, I should be there, and I hate that I’m not.”

 

“Ev, stop.” Isak pulled away, sitting up, “Don’t say that about yourself. Just because you miss something that happens every now and then does not discredit everything you _are_ there for.”

 

Isak watched Even open his mouth to argue, but cut him off, stopping him before he could try.

 

“I mean it. You mean everything to me, and it hurts me when you talk about yourself like you’re not worth shit. You’ve helped me through sleepless nights, and panic attacks. You’ve been there for me through all the fucked up shit my dad put my mom and I through. You’ve been the one constant factor in my life for more than ten years, so, please,” Isak paused, breathing heavy. He hated listening to Even talk about himself like he had just done. He moved so he was on all fours, arms caging Even’s head, with one leg between Even’s. Isak placed his forehead against his boyfriend’s “Please don’t talk down on yourself, especially about your bipolar. It isn’t something you can control or change, so there isn’t any use in hating yourself for it. There are so many people who love you despite it, you don’t need to be the one person who hates yourself because of it.”

 

“How do you always know what to say?”

 

Isak smiled down at Even’s soft expression, “Because I love you and I want what’s best for you.”

 

They passed each other a few gentle kisses, before Isak pulled away.

 

“Also, because I’m the best boyfriend.”

 

“Mmm,” Even smiled, accepting more kisses. “You are.”

 

They continued giving pecks back and forth for a few moments, before Isak pulled away, staring down into blue oceans, “And don’t you forget it.”

 

↟↟↟

 

Isak and Even showered and got ready, like they always did after one of them slept over.

 

Isak searched through Even's clothes telling his boyfriend that he forgot to pack a shirt.

 

"You don't just remember a pair of pants and forget to grab a shirt," Even pointed out. He really didn't care that Isak was going to borrow a shirt, and Isak knew that. He just like teasing Isak about always wanting to wear his clothes.

 

Isak laughed, crossing the room to hug Even. His arms wrapped around Even's naked back, pulling both of their bare chests together. "I like your clothes, and your pants are a little too long for me."

 

Even rolled his eyes, hugging Isak tightly, "I think you're just a thief. Out to steal all my hoodies and cozy t shirts."

 

The younger boy hummed, smiling widely, "I'm not a thief, I'm just your boyfriend. I was made to steal your hoodies and cozy t shirts."

 

"Nei."

 

"Ja. Plus, don't act all innocent. I'm sure at least a quarter of my wardrobe is here."

 

This made Even laugh, "You're probably right. I'd say we should sort out what clothes are whose, but it wouldn't stay organized long enough for it to be worth it."

 

"Nei, we're never ever sorting our clothes. What's in my closet, currently, that all is mine now. You've lost the rights."

 

"What?" Even gasped in mock offense, "You kidnapped all my favorite hoodies and now you're telling me you're never letting them go?"

 

"You're so fucking dramatic," Isak snickered. "But, no. You aren't ever getting back your precious hoodies."

 

"Damn. What about ransom? I'll pay ransom."

 

"Nope," Isak smirked, "They're mine, forever."

 

"I'll just have to steal them back."

 

Isak shook his head, laughing, leaning his head down to rest on Even's shoulder. "You can't."

 

"Nei? And why not?"

 

"They're hidden."

 

"Oh, please. I'm sure I can find them. Even in that mess you call a room."

 

"Hey!" Isak pulled away, mouth agape, "Now, you're never seeing your beloved hoodies again."

 

"Nei! Isak, why!"

 

"S'what you get for insulting my room."

 

"I take it back."

 

"Too late," Isak smiled up at his boyfriend, wanting to kiss him.

 

And he does. Three times.

 

"Take me, instead," Even suggested, "Especially if this is the treatment I'll get."

 

"Tempting, but I only kidnap hoodies."

 

Even shook his head, and Isak's expression turned fond while looking up at him. Fuck, he really was beautiful.

 

"But I might have to make an exception," Isak mumbled, leaning up to litter more kisses on Even's mouth.

 

"Is it possible to have Stockholm Syndrome  _before_ getting kidnapped?"

 

Isak laughed, feeling the doodles Even was leaving on his lower back, "I don't think so, no. Since I haven't kidnapped you, yet, you wouldn't be experiencing Stockholm Syndrome."

 

"Maybe that's because you've already stolen my heart. I told you... thief."

 

Isak pushed away from Even, going back to the closet, "Fuck, you're too fucking cheesy."

 

"You love it," Even bursted with laughter, coming up behind Isak.

 

"I love you," Isak said, leaning back into Even as he reconsidered his clothing options for the day.

 

"I love you, too." Even left kisses along Isak's hairline, before letting go and grabbing a dark green sweater. "Here," he held it against Isak's chest, "It's cozy and it brings out your eyes, perfectly."

 

Isak turned around, smirking up at Even, before leaning up and giving him a firm kiss, "Thanks, Ev."

 

Even smiled, returning the kiss, before getting ready, himself.

 

Once they were all dressed, they went upstairs, hand in hand, to find Lisa and Elle finishing breakfast.

 

“Good morning, boys,” Lisa welcomed, with a warm smile.

 

“Morning,” the two lovers said in unison, Even winking at Isak.

 

“There’s coffee ready. You can put it in the travel mugs, to take with you.”

 

They both nodded, sitting down to eat cereal together.

 

“What are your plans tomorrow, Even?”

 

Even looked up at his mom, “Um, I don’t know, yet…” He looked over at his boyfriend, “Isak? Plans?”

 

Isak’s eyes blew wide, “I didn’t have anything. Jonas will probably want to go to some party - the other boys, too.”

 

“What about that thing Vilde is doing? The revue?”

 

Isak scrunched his nose in distaste, “I forgot about that. Plus, I don't actually want to go to that.”

 

“But you told that one girl you would go?”

 

“Emma?” Isak sighed, “I’m afraid that if I go, she'll will be more keen than she already is.”

 

“She’s probably sweet,” Even said, taking a bite of his cereal.

 

Isak narrowed his eyes, “Maybe you should date her.”

 

Snickering, Even wiggled his eyebrows at Isak, “You think?”

 

Isak tapped his chin, in faux thought, “You know what? Yeah, I think you two would be perfect for each other. You seem to have commonalities, too, like you both annoy the fuck out of me.”

 

Even gasped, hiding his smile, “Uh, rude. Maybe I should reconsider my options.”

 

The younger of the two laughed, leaning across the space between them, “We both know you wouldn’t be able to find someone as great as me, admit it.”

 

Giving up, Even shined his blue eyes toward Isak, “You’re right.”

 

“Well,” Lisa started, “when you figure out what you’re doing, let me know.”

 

Both the boys nodded, going back to playful bickering.

 

“Okay, I’m going to go grab my backpack and then we should be ready to go. Yeah?”

 

Isak nodded, smiling as he filled two travel mugs with coffee, preparing one to his liking and the other to Even’s.

 

They shared a sweet, short kiss, before Even hurried out of the room to gather his things.

 

Elle cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the remaining boy, “Uh, Isak?”

 

“What’s up?” He asked with raised eyebrows, smiling.

 

Elle, blushing, pushed her cereal bowl out of the way, “I’m taking a general science class, and some of the stuff I don’t really understand. Even said you are really good at that sort of stuff.”

 

“I guess, I am. Do you need some help?”

 

Even’s little sister nodded, sheepishly, “If you could.”

 

Isak smiled, “What are you learning about?”

 

“We’re doing biology stuff right now, and we’re learning about cell parts. I’m not very good at it.”

 

Putting lids on the mugs, Isak huffed, smiling brightly. He went back over to the table, sitting down beside Elle. “Even was never good at it, either. I actually had to help him - though, I don’t think he’d ever admit it.”

 

“Really?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, really. I would love to help you, Elle. Do you want me to come over on Saturday to walk you through it? Maybe in the morning?”

 

Elle grinned up at Isak with gratitude. “I think I can make that work. And you’re sure about helping me?”

 

“Sure, why not? You’re like the sister I never had, y’know? I’d probably do just about anything for you.”

 

“Thanks, Isak.”

 

“You’re welcome, Elle.”

 

Just then, Even stumbled back into the kitchen, “Ready to go, Is?”

 

Isak stood up from the table again, shooting a wink in Elle’s direction, “Ready to go, Ev.”


	12. friday (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosegruppa meeting, staring into each other's eyes, telling secrets, more arguing about hoodies. And a little sick!Isak flashback (it's actually kind of long, I got carried away bc I'm weak for sick and needy characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO!!<3
> 
> So, in honor of me ending my semester tomorrow, failing my math final (but still passing the class), and me just feeling extra inspired, here's a second update this week! 
> 
> It's a little longer than my usual updates for this story, but like I said in the chapter summary, I got carried away. Keep the comments coming, they make me laugh and actually inspire some direction with the story.
> 
> Plus, I just love hearing from you all(: Much love to all of you and I hope you enjoy this mid week chapter!!<3

Going to the kosegruppa meeting wasn’t anything like Isak had expected. 

 

It was the first meeting for the revue, so he figured it would be twenty minutes, tops. He thought it would be Vilde introducing herself and talking about what the year for kose would hold.

 

But, he was wrong.

 

“I want you all to be in pairs,” Vilde smiled, saying they were going to do a  _ love exercise. _

 

Isak looked over at Even, glaring since he was the main reason he was there.

 

It was as if he was saying,  _ You owe me big time for dragging me here. _

 

Sure, he told Emma that he would be there, but he wasn’t too concerned about letting her down. He barely knew her and didn’t want to give her any reason to grow her interest in him.

 

And with Even telling Isak he needed to support his friends, there they sat. 

 

Even gave a smirk back to Isak after receiving the glare. His look read,  _ Oh, please. Stop pouting.  _

 

Isak then rolled his eyes,  _ I’m not pouting, I just don’t want to be here. _

 

They did this often, communicated without any words.

 

And as Isak was waiting and watching for Even’s facial response, they were interrupted. 

 

“Hei, Isak.”

 

Isak looked up, “Um, hei, Emma.”

 

“I thought you’d want to maybe be partners?”

 

Unsure of what to say, he didn’t say anything. His eyes somewhat wide as he stared up at the younger girl.

 

“We actually just paired up, right before you came over here,” Even offered politely with an award winning smile, coupled with his crinkly eyes.

 

“Right,” Isak breathed. “I saw you come in with your friends and just thought you’d have someone.”

 

“Oh,” Emma said, disappointed. “They all have paired up, though. Do you think we can be a group of three?”

 

Eva came bounding up behind her, “Hei! Do you all have partners?”

 

“Emma doesn’t,” Isak said, at the same time Emma was saying, “Can we be in a group of three?”

 

Isak bit his lip, feeling awkward about his choice to say anything.

 

“Two of our activities today only work with two people.”

 

Emma shook her head, “I don’t know anyone. I’m only a first year.”

 

Eva puckered her lips, curling her fingers together as she thought. “I can help you find someone. Kose is meant for you to meet new people.”

 

Isak and Even almost let out a simultaneous sigh of relief, but Emma kept pushing.

 

“I’m not too good with new people, though. Plus, Isak and I get on well.”

 

Green eyes met Eva’s, as he subtly shook his head, begging with his wide gaze. 

 

“Well, Even is even more new than the first years. He only started school a few days ago. We want everyone to feel comfortable, and he showed up here with Isak, so I think it’s only fair for them to decide for themselves if they want to be in a pairing. Vilde is gathering the stragglers, you can join one of them, if you’d like. Or, you can even be my partner.”

 

Emma looked confused and disappointed, “Okay, I guess.”

 

With that, she walked away.

 

Eva turned to Isak, “She seems keen.”

 

Even laughed, as Isak shook his head, “You have no idea.”

 

“You should maybe be more friendly with her in the future, though, Isak.”

 

“But, why? I was hardly being rude.”

 

Eva smiled, sitting down beside him, “You know she’s going to tattle on you to Vilde, and make you seem like you aren’t being friendly. Then, Vilde will put you two in a group against your will, and you’ll be forced to spend time with her.”

 

“Nei,” Isak argued, “Vilde might have started this whole kose thing and she may be a friend or whatever, but I can still leave whenever I want to.”

 

Eva rolled her eyes, “Now, don’t be childish, Isak. You and Even can be partners for kose, but I’m just saying to be friendly to Emma.”

 

Isak felt Even’s eyes burn into him with a heavy gaze as Isak and Eva exchanged words, “I am friendly to her, I’m just not interested. It isn’t my fault she can’t take a fucking hint.”

 

“Either way. Be nice,” she stood, looking over at Even, “Don’t let him be rude to first year girls.”

 

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Isak could hear the smirk in Even’s tone. 

 

He huffed, putting his cheek in his hand as his elbow rested on his knee, “Fuck you two.”

 

The first activity wasn’t weird for Isak. He felt completely comfortable staring into Even’s eyes for three minutes.

 

This was Vilde’s idea of a love exercise. 

 

It was for trust building, or something - Isak didn’t really pay attention to the instructions when Vilde was talking, luckily Even had. 

 

They stood face to face, with other pairs around them, simply looking at each other. 

 

“I love your eyes,” Even whispered, only for Isak’s ears.

 

Isak bit back a blush, smiling softly at his boyfriend, “Yours are better.”

 

“Nei,” Even said, and his low voice sent chills down Isak’s spine.

 

The two of them made it through another minute without saying anything, and Isak fluttered his lashes, blinking.

 

“You lose.”

 

Isak’s brows dipped in confusion. “I lost?”

 

“You blinked, I win.”

 

“You can’t win a staring contest that your opponent didn’t even know about, Even.” 

 

Even eyes lit up at the banter, and Isak felt lighter than air. He would lose an infinite amount of staring contests if it meant his boyfriend would light up the way he was.

 

“I didn’t lose, anything.”

 

Isak watched as Even shook his head with his brows drawn together, giving a soft scoff, “Didn’t lose anything? Are you kidding? You only lost one of the most competitive games there is to play.”

 

The younger boy laughed quietly, not sure what to say, “Telling me I lost a game I wasn’t even playing is almost worse than cheating.”

 

“You’re being dramatic.”

 

“Says you,” Isak smirked, raising his brows in a challenging manner, much like Even does.

 

“Since you’re being all ass hurt about it, do you want to go again?”

 

Isak almost gasped in playfulness, “Fuck you. Yes, let’s go again.”

 

They spent the remaining thirty seconds of the time staring, unblinkingly, into each other’s eyes. 

 

Just before time was being called, Even blew a puff of air right at Isak, forcing him to blink. 

 

“Hey!”

 

“You lost, again, Issy.” Even’s voice was teasing and taunting Isak, encouraging him to argue. 

 

Green eyes glared, and blue eyes laughed.

 

“You are such a fucking cheater. I would’ve won.”

 

“Cheating? I was just breathing.”

 

“Nei!” Isak bursted, laughing loudly, “You cheated.”

 

Vilde’s voice filled the air, before Even could respond. She stood up on a stool, demanding everyone’s attention. “Uh, okay. Now, since we are finished with this activity, we hope that you feel closer to your partner. We hope you feel like you can trust them more than you had before this exercise.”

 

She looked around the room, seeing some moderately interested faces, along with a handful of bored ones.

 

“So, now, for our next activity, I want you all to find a spot with your partner on the floor, that is separated from other groups. Sit down and face each other.”

 

Isak and Even followed the directions, sitting at a wall. Isak’s back was to the wall, while Even sat directly in front of them, cross legged. Their knees almost touched.

 

“Now, I want you to tell each other something you’ve never told anyone before. It can be anything, but challenge yourself a little bit. I want the oldest person to go first.”

 

Even smirked, rubbing his hands together in front of him, as he leaned over his lap, looking into Isak’s expectant green eyes.

 

“You know mostly everything about me, but I think I’ve got something you don’t know.”

 

Isak parted his lips and raised his eyebrows slightly, “Oh?”

 

Even nodded. “When I,” he paused looking around, keeping his voice low, before starting again. “The day I asked you to be my boyfriend, I started a journal.”

 

“What? You did?”

 

Even smiled, “Yeah. I didn’t want to forget anything when it came to you, so I figured I would write it all down. I’ve written every day since then. Well, apart from episodes, but I’ve only had one since we got together, so my ratio is pretty good.”

 

“I didn’t even know.”

 

“Do you want to know something else?”

 

Isak hesitantly nodded.

 

“I’m going to make a movie about you, one day.”

 

Isak blushed, “You’ve told me.”

 

“I know,” Isak watched Even’s eyes shine. “And I’ll keep telling you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Even nodded, “I will - until the day it happens.”

 

They grinned at each other, somehow falling in love even more than they’d already been. Isak couldn’t imagine a single day of his life without Even’s influence in some way. He would even accept something as small as a good morning text. 

 

Vilde spoke up, again, breaking their traces, “I hope that was enough time for the first person to go. Now, the next person, share something new about you.”

 

Isak crossed his arms, pushing back against the wall. With his more slouched position, he shifted just enough to make his knees press against Even’s, “I lost your favorite hoodie.”

 

“You didn’t,” Even challenged. 

 

“I did. That’s why you haven’t even seen me wear it in weeks. I have no idea where it went. But, I thought this was an appropriate time to tell you since we were talking about clothes and stuff yesterday, but mostly because we’re at kose - you can’t kill me at kose.”

 

“You fucking lost my grey hoodie?”

 

Isak raised his hands in surrender, “This is your fault, you left it at my place.”

 

“Because you were wearing it when I left.”

 

“You could’ve asked for it back when you were leaving.”

 

“You were sick, Isak! You looked so sad that I had to leave, I couldn’t ask for it back.”

 

Isak pouted his lip, remembering that day really well. 

 

He had plans with Even on a particular Sunday a couple months prior, but he had woken up feeling nauseous and exhausted.

 

Isak picked up his phone, calling Even to tell him that he wasn’t feeling well, and that maybe Even shouldn’t come over. Isak, of course, didn’t want to tell Even to stay home, but he didn’t want to get his boyfriend sick.

 

“Halla, baby!” Even answered, overly excited.

 

“Uh, hei.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Have you left your house already?” Isak mumbled, ignoring Even’s question, snuggling deeper into his sheets.

 

“I was just about to head out.”

 

“You don’t have to come.”

 

Even let the line fill with silence for a brief moment, “Of course I’m coming. I want to see you.”

 

Isak hummed, “I don’t feel well, Ev.”

 

“All the more reason for me to see you, Issy. I’ll come over and we can cuddle and watch movies all day.”

 

“I don’t want to get you sick.”

 

“Isak,” Even paused, waiting to be acknowledged. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m coming over. I’ll be there in a couple hours with soup and movies.”

 

Despite Isak feeling ill, he couldn’t help the smile that creeped onto his face. Moments like that made him love Even more and more. “Okay, but nothing too pretentious.”

 

Even laughed and it made Isak’s heart swell, “I promise you nothing. Besides, I imagine you’ll fall asleep halfway through the first film. I have to bring something to entertain myself.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Isak rolled his eyes, his mood feeling lighter than his stomach.

 

After exchanging farewells, they hung up and Isak waited. He went out to the kitchen, at some point, with only boxers and his Simpson’s t shirt on, to find a note on the fridge from his mom. 

 

_ Out shopping. I’m going to  _

_ lunch with a friend. I’ll probably  _

_ be home mid afternoon. If you  _

_ need anything, just call.  _

_              Love you, _

_                   Mamma. _

_ P.s. If Even is coming over,  _

_ remember to be appropriate :) _

 

Isak sighed, wishing he felt okay enough just to think about being inappropriate with Even, but his mind was stuck on wanting comfort and warmth. 

 

Isak opened the fridge to see if there was anything remotely appetizing. There wasn’t. The look of anything inside made his stomach twist.

 

He grabbed a sleeve of crackers from the pantry, knowing he probably wasn’t going to eat them, but wanting to leave himself the choice if he felt the urge to eat. 

 

And hour later, he was in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet. He hated the feeling of throwing up, and hated even more that he had tears coming to his eyes. 

 

When there was nothing left in his stomach, he heaved a few more times, before brushing his teeth to rid himself of the taste.

 

He drank some water, slower than usual, but happy with the cool relief it brought him. He nibbled on some crackers after that. He only ate a few, before he stopped, worried about throwing up, again.

 

Soon after, his saving grace knocked on the door with a grocery sack in hand, and a sympathetic smile. 

 

Isak walked right into Even’s arms, feeling relieved he was there, but also quite unsteady from how he’d been feeling all day.

 

“Sorry I’m later than I said I’d be.”

 

The smaller boy didn’t say anything, just nuzzled deeper into Even.

 

“Mom made you soup.”

 

Isak nodded against Even’s shoulder, still standing in doorway, “I’ll have to thank her.”

 

“I also brought you some anti nausea pills, and those shortbread cookies that you like.”

 

The sick boy whimpered, feeling so much gratitude for the other boy in front of him.

 

“C’mon, baby,” Even kissed Isak’s forehead, and backing Isak into the apartment, “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

Isak, being the needy person he is when feeling sick, wrapped his arms tightly around Even’s neck, “Can you carry me?”

 

Even chuckled, shaking his head, as he put the bag in his hand on the table in the entryway. “Has anyone ever told you how spoiled you are?”

 

This broke a little smile onto Isak’s face, while Even scooped him up, bridal style, and carried him to his room. Once Isak was tucked in his sheets, Even smiled down at him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Will you lay with me?” Isak whispered, hating how vulnerable he felt in the moment.

 

“Will you eat some soup?”

 

Biting his lip, Isak nodded, “I’ll try.”

 

Even smiled bigger, leaning down and kissing Isak’s cheek, “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Then you’ll lay with me?”

 

“Then I’ll lay with you.”

 

With that, Even left him to heat up the soup his mother had made. 

 

A minute or two later, Isak felt his stomach squeeze like it had earlier that day. With widened eyes, he sprang from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. Luckily, the bathroom was just right across the hall from his bedroom.

 

He collapsed on his knees, in front of the toilet, emptying his stomach inside.

 

Even must’ve heard him, because the next thing he knew, there was another body behind him, arms around him, rubbing lightly at his stomach.

 

When he’d finished, he rested against Even on the ground, breathing heavy.

 

“You’re okay,” Even whispered, kissing the back of his head.

 

Isak turned more toward Even, hiding his face in his neck, willing himself not to cry.

 

But a hiccup and two sniffles later, Isak couldn’t hold back. His shoulders shook, and when Even smoothed back his hair, he let out a sob. 

 

After cleaning up, Even helped Isak stand at the sink to brush his teeth, another time that day, before he offered to run a bath. 

 

“It would probably make you feel better,” he offered, handing Isak some anti nausea pills. 

 

And, as if trying to ground himself, Isak gripped tightly at the grey hoodie Even was wearing - Even’s favorite hoodie.

 

Agreeing to the bath, Even ran the water, filling it with bubbles and whatever fancy shit Marianne had in her bathroom.

 

Even helped Isak out of his clothes and into the bath, and Isak did feel more relaxed, but he needed more. 

 

“Will you get in with me?”

 

His boyfriend looked at him, offering a small sad smile, before slipping out of his hoodie, his other clothes following. 

 

They sat in the bath until their fingers looked like raisins, but Isak didn’t care. He liked the feel of the warm water, but he also really liked the feel of his boyfriend against him. Even kept him grounded, made him feel in control. 

 

And after too long, they finally got out, and drained the tub. 

 

Even surrendered his hoodie, letting Isak pull it over his head.

 

The rest of the day, they spent laying in bed, watching movies and Isak slowly ate his soup. He only threw up once more before Even left that evening. 

 

At the door, they both said “I love you,” and Isak gave him a tight hug, well, as tight as he could muster for feeling so weak. 

 

Even kissed Isak’s forehead, running his fingers through his curls, before hugging him again and reluctantly leaving.

 

Isak slept that night because he was exhausted, but he slept well that night because he had a little piece of Even with him. His hoodie smelled just like him, and that was enough to pull Isak into a deep deep sleep. 

 

Isak’s thoughts were dragged back to the present, away from the memory, by Vilde’s clapping. She was standing closer to Isak and Even, rather than across the room like she was before.

 

“We have one more activity,” She called out. 

 

Isak tried not to roll his eyes, instead looking at Even, and whispering, “I don’t think I ever thanked you for taking care of me that day.”

 

Even narrowed his eyes, “When you were sick? How could I not take care of you? Plus, you did thank me, more than once - and in more ways than one.”

 

Isak smiled, “I’m sorry I lost your hoodie.”

 

“You didn’t mean to, plus, I’m sure it’ll turn up,” Even shrugged.

 

Isak loved that they could turn on and off their bantering like a switch. 

 

One moment they could be teasing each other, playfully arguing, and the next, they could both be a bundle of fluff, exchanging intimate words.

 

They both turned their attention back to Vilde, listening carefully, “This game, you will start with your partner, but you won’t stay with them.”

 

Isak immediately turned and gave a pout to Even, Even glanced his way and just smiled, as he listened further.

 

“We’ll read off a question and both you and your partner answer it, then, one of you will move to a new person and answer another question we read off. It’s pretty simple, really.”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Even mumbled, waiting to hear the question.

 

“Okay, first question. Do you have any pets?”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Gee, what an ice breaker. No, I don’t have any pets, and I know you don’t either.”

 

“Wow,” Even laughed, “You know me so well.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Isak watched his boyfriend send a poorly orchestrated wink his way, before getting up and moving to a nearby group. 

 

A second year girl sat down in Even’s place before Isak. He recognized her from his Norwegian class. 

 

“Are you superstitious? If so, what about?”

 

The girl nodded, “I think Friday the 13th is bad luck.”

 

Isak shrugged, “I don’t know about that one. I’ve never been unlucky on Friday the 13th, specifically.”

 

“Well, what do you believe in?”

 

“I believe in karma, does that count?”

 

“Like bad juju?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

She nodded, “I think that counts.”

 

Beside them, Isak could hear Even giving his answer, “I think the time 21:21 is lucky. I kind of think the number twenty one is just lucky.”

 

“How come?” His new partner asked.

 

Even smirked, side glancing Isak, feeling his eyes on him, “A lot of good things that have happened to me are really closely associated with the number.”

 

Isak and Even then broke their gazes, sharing a private smile.

 

“Don’t you think that’s just a coincidence?”

 

“Nei, twenty one is a number of good luck - for me, at least.”

 

The next question came and went: What’s your favorite thing about high school, so far.

 

Isak said it was meeting new people, despite the fact he wasn’t a huge social gatherer.

 

And, Isak knew Even’s answer was moving here, because he’s a cheesy fucker.

 

Another question, What do you want to do with you life.

 

_ Not sure, something with science. _

 

Even said direct movies, Isak would be stupid if he thought Even didn’t say that. 

 

This went on for another ten minutes or so, until Emma sat down in front of Isak, making him force back an eye roll.

 

Question was read off, and Isak stilled, knowing what Emma’s answer was immediately, but unsure if she was going to say anything. 

 

“Who’s your secret crush?”

 

Emma reddened, smiling at Isak, “Uh.”

 

Before she could answer, Isak jumped in with his own response to the question, “Sigrid! I love her.”

 

“Oh,” Emma sounded disappointed, “What about at Nissen? Anyone?”

 

“Nope, nuh uh, I don’t like anyone.”

 

Emma looked like she didn’t know what to say, like she was stunned to silence because Isak didn’t say he had a secret crush on her. This was a first for Isak, he’d never seen Emma at a loss for words.

 

“Who’s your secret crush?”

 

The first year girl blushed, “Uh, I like this second year boy, but I don’t know if he’s interested.”

 

_ You’re right,  _ he wanted to say, _ I’m not fucking interested. _

 

“Oh? Why do you think that?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe I should just try to make myself more obvious to him. I don’t think he knows that I like him.”

 

_ Oh, honey, _ Isak thought, schooling his face of his thoughts,  _ I’m well aware. _

 

“Maybe I should flirt with him more.”

 

Isak wasn’t really sure what to say, feeling slightly shocked. 

 

Luckily, Vilde cut it off right there. “Okay, finish up where you’re at, and you’re free to go. Thanks for coming to the first kosegruppa meeting! I hope to see you all next time, too! We’ll be doing way more activities.”

 

Emma grinned at Isak, “Well, I’m glad I got to see you, today, Isak.”

 

Isak nodded, pushing a smile to the surface.

 

It was really unfortunate how Emma made Isak feel. He probably would genuinely like her as a friend, but all the straightforwardness she’s been handing him, is making him really annoyed.

 

She left with a wave, whatever earlier embarrassment forgotten, as she walked away.

 

Even walked back over to Isak, reaching a hand out to offer to hoist him up.

 

“That was pretty bad, and now you owe me.”

 

The older boy shook his head, “Nei. You lost my hoodie, we’re even, now.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, walking out of the theater, with Even by his side, “Fine.”


	13. friday (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even go to a party - small argument happens, leaving both of them mildly upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't majorly detrimental, but I'm sorry for shifting the mood of this story! ):
> 
> But as always, please enjoy this update and feel free to yell at me hehe
> 
> I love you all and Thank you so much for reading<3
> 
> PS. There's a tiny chance you'll get a second update this week. Fingers crossed!!

Jonas had texted Isak about a party of some third year. And despite Isak not really wanting to go, preferring to spend the night curled up with his boyfriend, Isak agreed, saying he and Even would both be there. 

 

But, since Isak and Even attended the kosegruppa meeting, there wasn’t a whole lot of time to pregame with the guys. So, instead of pregaming the two went to grab dinner, before heading over to the party. It was dark, and the party was already in full swing, with drunk teenagers and pounding music. Too much sexual tension in the air, coupled with the smell of sweat and alcohol.

 

Jonas found Isak, first.

 

“Hey, bro.” Jonas swung an arm over Isak’s shoulders, pulling him in for some kind of side hug, showing Isak that Jonas was already well on his way to drunk.

 

“Hei, Jonas,” Isak said, looking over at Even in slight apology. But, Even was still smiling, watching the two best friends, one drunk and one sober, interact.

 

“Where were you?”

 

“Even dragged me to that stupid kose thing that Vilde is doing.”

 

“Even?” Jonas looked around, catching sight of the tall blue eyed boy, standing beside them. “Oh, halla, Even.”

 

“Halla. How are you?”

 

“A little drunk.”

 

Even nodded, smiling, “I can see that. Do you want to go outside?”

 

Jonas shook his head, before turning his attention back to Isak, “Have you seen Eva?”

 

“Uh, nei. But I saw Noora when we first walked in. She probably would know where she is.”

 

Isak watched his best friend nod, “Okay, well, you’re really fun, and all, but I think I’m going to go find my girlfriend.”

 

The two boyfriends laughed, and Isak patted Jonas on the shoulder, “Be careful, man.”

 

And with that, Jonas wandered off.

 

“I like him,” Even stated, as the two of them watched the curly mopped boy move through the crowd. 

 

“Me, too,” Isak smiled, before turning his eyes to look up at his handsome lover.

 

If there was one thing Isak loved, it was looking at Even. Especially when he seemed entranced by something else. So, as Even watched and observed the party jumping around him, Isak watched and observed Even. And even though he already had every feature of Even engraved in his memory, he couldn’t stop himself from being amazed, like it was the first time he’d ever seen the older boy.

 

When Even finally caught on to Isak staring, he met his gaze, silently, staring back, letting moments pass as the party continued around them. 

 

“Are you wanting to have another staring contest, Issy?”

 

Isak laughed, “Nei, I just really like looking at you.”

 

Even gasped in faux shock, holding a hand over his heart, before leaning closer. He spoke just loud enough for him and Isak to hear, and kept the dramatics intact, as he said, “Are you checking me out?”

 

Isak grinned, shrugging.

 

Even straightened up, wiping his forehead and fanning himself as if he was unbearably overheated, “What the fuck? I can’t handle your attention.”

 

“Shut up,” The green eyed boy giggled, embarrassingly, and shoved Even with little effort.

 

He watched his boyfriend’s theatrics simmer, before Even smiled, putting an arm over Isak’s shoulder, like Jonas had, and leading him toward the kitchen, “Let’s get some water and then find your friends.”

 

Soon after that, they sipped on cool water, wandering around the living room in search of someone Isak new well. 

 

They saw Emma and her friends, but quickly dodged them, before they eventually found Vilde dancing with a group of girls that were at kose earlier that day. 

 

“C’mon, let’s dance,” Even suggested, smirking over at Isak. 

 

“Ugh, nei. I hate dancing.”

 

“Dance with me, Issy. I’ll make it worth you time and embarrassment,” He wiggled his hips, making Isak blush in secondhand embarrassment already. 

 

“Nei,” the young boy shook his head. 

 

“C’mon. I like dancing with you, Is. Let’s get out there.”

 

Isak froze up, “We can’t.”

 

The playful light in Even’s eyes partially dimmed, but it was enough for Isak to tell, seeing Even’s excitement deminish. “I’m not saying you have to fucking grind on me, Isak, or be all pressed against me. I just want to enjoy my night with you.”

 

Isak felt guilty, and before he even had the chance to think to say something, Even sighed, and walked away.

 

Isak tried to keep himself composed, but it was difficult. That was the first time in their relationship Even had ever just walked away like that, so not only was he stunned, but he was kind of crushed at the same time.

 

He stumbled to the bathroom to get away from all the loud music and yelling, and to his luck, he found Magnus and Mahdi sitting in the bathtub, smoking a joint.

 

No shocker, there, but Isak really didn’t want to see anyone, especially if they were high. 

 

But, he dusted off the annoyance as best he could, and climbed in the bathtub next to them.

 

Mahdi offered him the drag and for a long second, he considered taking it, “Nei.”

 

“What’s wrong, bro?” Magnus asked, sounding a little dazed.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Isak slouched further into the bath, sinking into himself, feeling like he should’ve followed Even. 

 

“Well,” Mahdi started, “If nothing is wrong, stop thinking so hard. You’re killing my buzz.”

 

“Sorry,” Isak sighed. 

 

Magnus put his head on Isak’s shoulder, whether it was because of the effects of the weed, or out of comfort, Isak wasn’t sure. “Whatever is bugging you, I’m sure it’ll pass.”

 

“Thanks, Mags.” He really did feel gratitude for his friend. He hadn’t known him for too long, but Magnus was always the one to comfort someone when they needed it. And Isak? Yeah, he needed it. 

 

Their chattering turned back into randomly voiced thoughts and arguing about American actresses, and Isak just sat, letting the sounds become white noise to his own thoughts. But one thought couldn’t be stifled by the talking and laughing. 

 

_ I need to find Even.  _

 

He needed to apologize. It was only day three, and Isak knew they would fall apart if things weren’t addressed as they came up.

 

So, heavily, he climbed out of the bathtub, saluting his friends, before slipping out the door to go look for his boyfriend. Although, Isak knew it wouldn’t be a hard feat, seeing as Even towered over everyone.

 

But, as he searched the house, he was having a difficult time finding him, and when he called his phone, Even didn’t answer.

 

Despite it probably being nothing, Isak began to panic - unsure if Even wasn’t answering because Isak had just fucked up that bad, or because something seriously wrong happened. Both options sucked, but he prayed the cause was the prior, rather than the latter.

 

He pulled Jonas’ attention away from where he was making out with Eva, “Have you seen Even?”

 

Jonas almost groaned, glaring at his best friend for interrupting, “Nei, he’s probably fucking some girl. Why do you care?”

 

“I just need to find him.”

 

“I think I saw him go outside a little while ago,” Eva chimed.

 

Isak turned to her, nodding in thanks, before sliding past them, toward the door to the backyard.

 

Eva was right, because he saw Even across the yard, sitting on a bench. 

 

But, he wasn’t alone.

 

Sitting beside him, Julian Dahl was passing Even a joint.

 

Frozen, Isak watched Even take a hit. 

 

_ Was he fucking serious? _

 

Having seen just enough, Isak stomped across the yard.

 

Even looked up in guilty shock, and stilled his movements when Isak was right in front of him. He surrendered the joint when Isak reached for it, yanking it away from his boyfriend’s hands.

 

Isak wasn’t really sure what to do then. Throw it? Give it back to Julian? Put it out?

 

Deciding against all of those, Isak raised the rolled joint to his lips and breathed in deeply, letting the familiar rush fill his lungs, before blowing out. He looked Even right in the eyes, before saying, “If you get a hit, I get a hit.” Following with a cocked eyebrow, Isak turned his attention to Julian, shoving the joint into his hands, “Get lost, Dahl.”

 

“What the fuck is your problem, dude?” But, he got up and went, without any further fight.

 

Isak sat down in Julian’s spot, breathing out deeply in an exhausted sigh.

 

“I’m sorry,” Even mumbled, looking at his feet.

 

“What for?”

 

He shrugged, “Smoking.”

 

“It’s okay,” Isak paused, staring up at the night sky. “I’m sorry, too. For, y’know, being a dick.”

 

Isak’s comment made Even snort a laugh, “You seem to be apologizing for acting like a dick a lot, lately.”

 

Isak nodded, putting his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket, “It’s because I have been.”

 

“What’s going on with you, Isak?”

 

“I don’t know,” the younger boy whispered.

 

Even turned to Isak, keeping his distance, “What are you so afraid of?”

 

Isak tried keeping his gaze away from Even, knowing he might break if he saw the sad, disappointing look in Even’s eyes he was betting was there.

 

“You can talk to me.”

 

The emerald eyed boy shifted his line of vision from the sky, to the grass in front of his feet, before mumbling, “I think you should come out. You got here three days ago, and you’ve already waited three days too long to tell everyone.”

 

“That’s not what’s bothering, though. We already talked about me coming out. So, what’s really going on? What are you so scared of?”

 

Finally, and unwillingly, Isak lifted his eyes to Even’s, “I don’t want to lose anybody. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Even stayed silent, waiting to see if Isak would continue. 

 

“I’m afraid that if I come out, or people find out about us, then I’ll lose someone, or everyone. And I’m afraid that if I don’t come out, that I’ll… I’ll lose you.”

 

Unable to hold his gaze, Isak turned away, feeling hot tears burn the backs of his eyes. 

 

_ You will not cry. You won’t do it. _

 

“Baby,” Even said in a hushed voice, “You’re not going to lose me.”

 

“I will if I stay in the closet. I don’t care what you’ve said or will say, I know it hurts you. I can’t even fucking dance with you at a party, without shrinking into myself because of this crippling fear. I’m not oblivious. Like I said, it’s been three days, and I can already see how fucking much you hate this, and it’s all because of me. I’m an ass. I get it.”

 

“Isak,” Even started.

 

But, Isak shook his head, stopping whatever Even was going to say, and as he stood up, he mumbled, “I just want to go home. I didn’t even want to come to this stupid party, anyway.”

 

“I’m not mad at you.”

 

“I know,” Isak spoke, not looking at Even, “but I’m mad at me.”


	14. saturday (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks with the Mamma, and tutoring Elle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this on Thursday, but because I have ZERO SELF CONTROL, you get it early(: 
> 
> ANND You might even get Chapter 15 like Thursday or Friday... All I have to do, is edit it and it's ready to go. SO, we'll see when that happens. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a good weekend, and is ready to tackle this week!
> 
> I love you all and I love hearing from you in the comments, so leave me your thoughts, and I'll probably comment back, bc I love you tehe
> 
> Anywho, happy reading<333

After having left the party alone, Isak felt wired. He was exhausted, but his mind was racing and he could hardly form coherent thoughts. He couldn’t sleep, so as he lay in bed, listening to his phone buzz beside him, and watching the minutes on his alarm clock go by.

 

Those minutes shifted to hours, but Isak wasn’t finding relief in the night. At some point after three in the morning, he glanced at his phone.

 

_Even: Missed Call (18)_

 

_Jonas: Missed Call (4)_

 

There were texts too, but Isak didn’t care to read any of them.

 

They seemed to have given up around 02:30, leaving his room silent, void of the buzzing.

 

Isak just wanted to be okay.

 

He eventually snuck out to the kitchen, being as quiet as possible, and retrieved a bag of chips.

 

But, he must’ve not been as quiet or stealthy as he thought, because when he turned to head back to the comfort of his bed, his mom was leaning against the doorway.

 

She wore silk pajamas and a robe, and her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. With her eyebrow perched high on her forehead in question, and her arms crossed over her chest, Isak wasn’t even going to try to get passed her.

 

He sighed, plopping down at the table with his chips, preparing himself for whatever she was going to say to him, expecting he would be there for a while, despite the early hour.

 

Marianne dropped her arms to her sides, along with her stern front, before opening the fridge and pulling out salsa to go with the tortilla chips Isak had. She also grabbed the milk, and two glasses, before joining her son at the table.

 

She poured them milk, and readied the salsa, and they silently started eating the 3AM snack.

 

“Have you slept?”

 

Isak shook his head, “Nei. Long night.”

 

“I bet,” Marianne nodded.

 

They continued eating, dipping and scooping from the salsa bowl.

 

Isak cleared his throat, “Uh, I’m sorry I woke you up.”

 

“You didn’t wake me.”

 

“Oh. Why are you up, then?”

 

She laughed, smiling over at Isak. “Even woke me up. That boyfriend of yours sure seemed pretty adamant about getting ahold of you,” she teased, before sobering, “I couldn’t sleep after he called.”

 

Not saying anything, the seventeen year old popped the second half of his salsa covered tortilla chip in his mouth, choosing to just not comment back.

 

“What happened?”

 

Isak shrugged, “What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t play dumb, Isak.” She sighed, taking a sip of milk, holding eye contact with him.

 

He took a deep breath, but otherwise stayed silent.

 

“You don’t think Even would do everything in his power to make sure you were okay?”

 

“I didn’t mean to worry anyone.”

 

“He said he called you quite a few times and you didn’t answer. If you didn’t want him to worry, why didn’t you just talk to him?”

 

Isak scooped some salsa on his chip, swallowing, “I didn’t know what to say.”

 

“And you couldn’t have texted him? Just telling him you were okay? He called me just after two, asking if you made it home okay. What did he do to deserve your silence?”

 

Isak bit his lip, dipping and re-dipping into the salsa, “He didn’t do anything. It’s me, really.”

 

“What’s going on, baby?”

 

Isak shook his head, “I want to be ready for him, Mamma.”

 

Marianne’s eyebrows dipped, listening as Isak continued.

 

“I’m hurting him, and I hate it. I don’t want to lose him because I’m too scared of telling people we’re together.” Isak felt tears well in his eyes, “I just want him to be proud of me, but I can’t help but think of how much I’m letting him down and how much I’m hurting him.”

 

“Isak,” his mother scooted her chair closer, “That boy loves you - all of you.”

 

Isak finally let a sob race from his chest, filling the quiet apartment.

 

“There’s not a thing in this world that Even wouldn’t do for you, and you know that. He loves you, and he is so proud of you. He knows you better than anyone, and that includes me.”

 

Isak nodded, and when Marianne started rubbing his back, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning into her body, seeking the comfort only his mom could give him.

 

“You know, I love you, right?”

 

He nodded, again.

 

“Because, I really do. I watched you grow into yourself, and I’m incredibly impressed with the person you’ve become, sweetheart. And, know I say this out of complete love for you, but I don’t think the issue is Even not being proud of you, or not loving you.”

 

Isak finally met her eyes, “What is it then?”

 

She offered a sad smile, kissing the side of his head, “I think _you_ need to learn to be proud of yourself and to _love_ yourself. Because, until that happens, you won’t ever be able to fully give yourself to Even, and you won’t be able to find that readiness in you to finally come out.”

 

Not knowing what to do, he just nodded, looking at a spot of the table, because it was the easiest thing to process at that moment.

 

“You don’t have to call him right now, but I think you should text him and tell him that you’re okay. He may be sleeping, but so what, although, I’d be surprised if he slept at all tonight. Remind him that you do love him.”

 

Isak nodded, feeling slightly numb, as the swarming thoughts in his head, halted and silenced.

 

Marianne stood from the table, before grabbing the milk and salsa bottle, putting them away. She returned to the table to hug Isak to her chest, “Are you okay to finish up here?”

 

“Yeah, I got it.”

 

“I love you, Isak. And, at times when you feel like you can’t talk to anyone, not even Even, you know I’m always here to listen to you.”

 

“I know. I love you.”

 

She bent down, kissing the top of his head, before running her fingers through his curls that mimicked hers, “Try to get some sleep, okay?”

 

Isak hummed, “I’ll try.”

 

He watched as his mom turned the corner back toward her room.

 

He was so grateful to have her in his life, and incredibly lucky to be able to call her his mother.

 

Isak then finished the salsa in the bowl, and took the rest of the bag to his room, settling in with his laptop on his legs to watch Friends.

 

But, before he started the show, he sent a simple text to Even.

 

………

_Ev_

 

_I’m okay. I promise._

_Just talked with mom,_

_she said you called her._

 

_………_

 

Isak wasn’t expecting a reply, but he got one almost immediately.

 

………

_Ev_

 

_Thank every god out_

_there that you’re okay._

_I was so worried. I’m_

_sorry for last night._

 

_Not your fault._

_Goodnight, Ev._

 

_Goodnight, Issy❤️_

 

_❤️_

 

_………_

 

And as he settled in, ready to watch his show, tiredness seemed to finally fight to take him captive, so he surrendered, putting his computer away and letting himself slip into sleep.

 

↟↟↟

 

Isak slept until 10:30, seeing a text from Elle.

 

………

_Elle_

 

_Is it still okay for you to_

_come help me today?_

 

_…….._

 

“Fuck,” Isak mumbled to himself, having forgot he told Elle that he would help her with her science homework.

 

He felt guilty canceling, so he agreed.

 

………

_Elle_

 

_Yeah, sure._

_How about 11?_

 

_Yes!:)_

 

_………_

 

Isak sighed, getting up to have a quick shower, before pulling on some jeans, a hoodie and his shoes. Then, he was heading out the door for the tram.

 

It didn’t take long to get to the Bech Næsheim’s, which Isak was grateful for.

 

He knocked on the door, before stuffing his hands in his pockets while he waited.

 

Even answered the door, almost stunned to see Isak, “Hei.”

 

Isak smiled, small, “Hei.”

 

“I didn’t know you were coming over.”

 

The smaller boy nodded, “Yeah, I’m actually here to help Elle with her homework.”

 

“Oh,” Even pulled the door open wider, “Come in.”

 

Isak slipped inside, hating that he was being so fucking awkward around his own boyfriend.

 

He heeled off his shoes, seeing Elle sitting on the couch, watching them. He tried not to let her stare get to him as he turned away. He looked up, meeting Even’s gaze, “Um, I was thinking… after I help Elle, maybe we should talk.”

 

Even nodded, understanding, “Come to my room? When you’re finished?”

 

“Okay.”

 

They stood there in silence for an awkward twenty seconds before Elle finally broke the tension, “Alright, who’s ready to learn about the mitochondria?”

 

Even and Isak both blushed, before Even tossed a thumb over his shoulder, “Sounds fun, but I almost failed bio, so, I’m checking out.”

 

With that, Isak watched Even head downstairs to his room.

 

“Let’s get started,” He said to Elle, gesturing towards the dining room table.

 

↟↟↟

 

Twenty minutes later, the two were in study mode.

 

Isak pointed to different parts on the diagrams in Elle’s textbook, explaining as he went. “This is the cell membrane. Anything that comes in or goes out of the cell goes through it. Its job is to protect the cell and the organelles inside of it.”

 

“What are organelles?”

 

Chuckling, Isak said, “It’s basically a fancy word for _cell parts_.”

 

“Right…” Elle trailed off, looking down at the paper in front of her. As the moment lingered, she snapped her gaze up at Isak, as if jumping at an opportunity. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“That’s kind of why I’m here, isn’t it?”

 

“Not about biology.”

 

Isak bit his lip, feeling unsure then, “Uh, I guess. What’s up?”

 

“Are you and Even okay?”

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“Well, for one, you didn’t answer the question.”

 

“That doesn’t mean something’s wrong,” Isak defended.

 

Elle raised her eyebrows at Isak, looking way too unimpressed with Isak’s loophole obliviousness, ready for a challenge, “Please, tell me why the most affectionate couple I’ve ever witnessed didn’t even kiss each other hello at the door.”

 

There it was. Isak had been caught.

 

He puckered his lips in thought, wracking his mind for something - anything.

 

“I wouldn’t say anything is really wrong.”

 

“But there is _something_ going on?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I guess. I don’t know.” He sighed, looking at the pencil in his hand like it was the most interesting thing he’d seen, “It’s my fault.”

 

“You’re really good for him, Isak.”

 

“I try to be, but I fuck up a lot.”

 

Elle closed her textbook, having made a decision, “My test isn’t until Thursday, maybe you could help me a different day. You should go talk to him.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

She nodded, “Failing one biology test is better than seeing you two unhappy.”

 

Isak smirked, “Well, hopefully neither of those things happen.”

 

Elle smiled, before pushing her chair back and leaving Isak to go talk to Even.

 

And as Isak stood up to walk down the stairs, he felt like things were about to change. He wasn’t sure he was ready, but he knew he couldn’t run from Even.


	15. saturday (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey a parallel of S3E7, where they plan to talk, but..... (:
> 
> SMUT AHEAD
> 
> They talk a bit at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize if this smut actually sucks. It's not my best hahaha but I've come to terms with it, and I'm okay with that fact that it might be the worst piece of sexually explicit content I've ever written.. So, two thumbs up.
> 
> Also, I just like keeping you updated on where things are at, and so I'm happy to tell you that I've finished my story outline for this fic. Things are going to get interesting, and there may or may not be more tears on the way. But, I'm excited to write out the remainder of this story (which is still kind of a lot... we're probably just past halfway?) and hear your thoughts as we go(: 
> 
> Like I say with each and every post, I love you all and I'm so thankful for your support and comments (and kudos, too!)
> 
> I love hearing from all of you and it makes my heart happy knowing that I'm helping to keep not only Isak and Even alive, but all their friends who make up SKAM. So, I really am thankful and happy for each of you!<3
> 
> Okay, okay. I'm done being sappy(; haha
> 
> As always, happy reading, and I'll see you in a few days with a new post! <333

Talking himself down from an oncoming panic attack, Isak slipped into Even’s room, finding him at his desk, typing away with his laptop in front of him. 

 

Isak was actually surprised he wasn’t watching a movie, while he waited for him to come downstairs.

 

He had one foot on the chair, so he could rest his chin on his knee as he worked. He looked relaxed, and focused. 

 

But when he caught sight of Isak, he turned his chair toward him, dropping his leg to the ground. 

 

They stared at each other for a long minute, before Isak lost his control to the fear of things changing. 

 

He raced across the room, taking Even’s face his his hands as he climbed into his lap. He smashed their lips together, and it wasn’t the most comfortable kiss they’d shared, seeing as the desk chair wasn’t made for two people, but it served for everything Isak needed it to. 

 

Security. 

 

Familiarity. 

 

Home. 

 

Even kissed him back fiercely, trying to keep up, and Isak’s intentions weren’t really clear until he slid off Even’s lap, keeping their lips sealed. 

 

He pulled Even up from the chair as he slipped his tongue inside.

 

Isak pulled Even to his bed, falling back onto the mattress: Isak below, Even above. And, they kissed and kissed and kissed. 

 

Isak’s heart was pounding in his chest, with too many feelings. Arousal, fear, determination, lust, and more. 

 

After he had managed to get Even’s shirt over his head and thrown somewhere on the floor, Even pulled back, looking into blown out pupils. He held so many questions in his blue eyes, but he didn’t know how to ask any of them. So, Isak gave him an answer. 

 

“Please,” he whimpered, bucking his hips toward Even’s, “I need you.”

 

Even couldn’t bring himself to resist the green eyed boy that lay under him. Isak needed the confirmation that Even would still cave to his wishes.

 

The younger lurched forward, in a rush, their mouths connecting in the collision.

 

He wasn’t surprised when Even’s lips were soft and welcoming. They were warm and he tasted amazing, just as he always did. Isak waited for Even to guide the kiss. And despite Isak’s movements being rushed and desperate, Even only slowly kissed back, biting Isak’s bottom lip, as if savoring the moment. 

 

His hands found golden curls, pulling the younger boy closer. Isak put his hands on Even’s biceps, caressing them, as he felt his boyfriend lick his lip for entrance.

 

Allowing him inside, Isak felt Even’s tongue slip between his teeth, licking and luring at Isak’s tongue. Isak fought back, letting their tongues battle. 

 

His whole body felt light, and excited. His mind was exploding with thoughts that consisted only of Even.

 

He didn't know how long they lay there, only touching and kissing, so, when Even’s lips moved to Isak’s cheek and then jaw, he couldn’t help but tip his head back, silently moaning. He wanted Even to have everything. 

 

After sucking a bite into Isak’s collarbone, Even returned to Isak’s mouth, kissing him so deeply. 

 

“I love you,” he mumbled against Isak’s lips, breathlessly, kissing him. 

 

“I love you, too,” Isak whispered back, moving his lips against Even’s. 

 

Only a moment later, Even’s lips and touch were gone, leaving Isak feeling naked and cold. But the hot jitters returned when he heard Even’s door shut and lifted his head to see him locking it. Feeling his excitement grow, he watched Even climb back over him. 

 

“Let’s get these off you,” Even teased, hands moving to Isak’s pants, unbuttoning them to get to his hardening member.

 

Isak pushed his groin against Even’s hands as he worked the unzip them, encouraging a faster pace. His moan filled the air, along with all the sexual tension between them. 

 

Drunkenly, Isak watched his boyfriend leave kisses along his hips, while tugging the jeans down his ass. 

 

This revealed Isak’s erection, tenting his boxers, as he traced his fingers through Even’s wild hair. 

 

He had a secret love for when Even’s hair was left undone. It was so soft and the tufts would lazily lay on his head. Isak thought it added to Even’s looks. He loved it. 

 

Breaking into his thoughts and dragging him back to reality, Even pushed Isak’s hoodie up to his chest, just to get it out of the way so he could litter licks and bites over Isak’s flat tummy. And, after Isak tugged his own shirt over his head, Even was moving for his chest. Isak felt tingles and heat envelop them. 

 

The room had turned to fire, and the flames licked at their skin, pleading for more. 

 

Even’s tongue circled one of Isak’s nipples, as Isak’s fingers threaded his hair, again. His mouth moved toward collarbones to suckle there, until he started lapping up toward Isak’s neck and jaw.

 

He didn’t hesitate to connect their lips again, with wandering hands, that touched all of Isak’s exposed skin. 

 

Isak slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, pushing them down further, trying to get out of them all the way. But he was failing because of Even's weight above him. 

 

Noticing the struggle, Even pulled away from the kiss, grabbing Isak’s hands and placing them at his sides.

 

“Lift,” his heavy whisper met Isak’s ears when his fingers tucked in his pants. Isak obeyed, lifting his hips, and Even was able to yank the denim and briefs down Isak’s legs.

 

His hard cock fell against his stomach, which brought a light to Even’s eyes, a teasing lilt. He kissed and bit the inside of Isak’s thighs, pulling moans and cries from his throat with every movement.

 

Eventually, Isak sat up slightly to watch him, leaning on his elbows “Shit, Even.”

 

His icy eyes snapped to meet emerald ones, as he licked closer to the leaking erection. Making Isak pant, Even licked up the underside of his length.

 

Isak could hardly breathe.

 

“Even,” Isak mumbled, only half coherent, but he knew Even heard his plead. 

 

He pulled away immediately from Isak, meeting his gaze again.

“What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Isak exhaled, pulling Even up toward him. He tugged on his shoulders, bringing Even’s lips to his own, “I want you closer to me.”

 

Even groaned when Isak wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing his hardened member against his stomach. The bulge in Even’s pants was pressing against Isak’s ass, which excited him. 

 

Both of them. 

 

Isak used the grip he had from his legs to roll them over. He was straddling Even, with their eyes locked. 

 

Leaning down, Isak started kissing his neck, and then trailing further south. He planted random kisses on his chest, and abs, following his happy trail to his zipper.

 

Isak didn’t have to say anything as Even easily raised his hips for Isak to tug his pants down, freeing his appendage. 

 

Licking up his chest and neck, Isak connected their mouths again, in a hot kiss, drawing a groan from the beautiful man beneath him. 

 

“I love you,” Isak muttered, pressing their foreheads together, straddling hips, again, “so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” his breath was heavy, and his hands were hot. His fingertips drew across Isak’s legs, burning stripes along my skin. “I know a lot has happened, but I will never regret the day I finally found it in me to make you mine.”

 

“You're too good to me,” Isak pressed his lips to Even’s in a fiery kiss, biting back tears as he ground their hips together.

 

“I mean it, Isak. You mean the fucking world to me.”

 

Isak let his tears fall at that, wrapping his hands over Even’s shoulders and tucking his face away in his neck. He sobbed, and Even stopped all his movements. 

 

“Baby,” Even hushed, running his hands up and down Isak’s sides, attempting to calm him. 

 

“I need you,” Isak cried, “Please, please, I need you.”

 

Even, unsure of how to continue, kissed Isak’s hair, running his fingers through it, before dusting his fingers down his back to trace his rim with his finger. 

 

Isak whined, offering a sob of encouragement as Even pressed against it. 

 

Even then reached into his bedside table, trying not to jostle Isak too much, and produced a bottle of lube. 

 

“Baby, look at me,” Even mumbled, placing the bottle beside them. 

 

Isak lifted his head, eyes swollen and red with a quivering lip. 

 

“Tell me you’re okay.”

 

Isak didn’t answer verbally, mostly because he didn’t know what to say. He was paralyzed with the free of losing Even, and all he wanted was to feel close to him. He knew what he had to do, he just didn’t want to do it.

 

So, Isak leaned down, pressing their lips together, this time more heated. They grew comfortable with the steaminess of the kiss, and took it up a notch. 

 

Isak groin pressed to Even’s, as he started grinding, again, harder than before. 

 

When the lid flicks open on the lube, the sound sent a jolt down Isak’s spine. 

 

Soon after, Even has two fingers inside him, unannounced. Isak chokes a bit, used to starting with one, so with breaking their kiss he finds hideaway in Even’s neck again. 

 

“Fuck yourself against my hand, Issy.”

 

Isak does as told, slowly moving on and off Even’s fingers, feeling the slight burn and stretch being caused.

 

“Do you want to ride me?” He hears whispered in his ear, making his cock twitch between their slick bodies, Even slipping in a third finger. 

 

“Yes, fuck. Yes!” Isak cried out, trying to keep quiet. Although, he couldn’t find anything in this arrangement that would help him to do so. 

 

Due to the unconventional angle for prep, and Isak’s growing impatience, he wasn’t stretched like he normally would be. Even did an alright job, given the circumstances, but not the best they were used to, so Isak was expecting some pain. 

 

“Lube?” He asked, panting.

 

Even pressed the bottle into his hand after extracting his fingers. 

 

Isak smirked, feeling more confident than he did when tears streaked his cheeks. 

 

He scooted back so he was straddling Even’s knees rather than hips. After taking the bottle from Even, Isak pumped his boyfriend’s erection with his bare hand, before taking him in his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, that feels nice,” Even moaned, curling a hand in Isak’s hair. 

 

Isak sucked on his testicles, letting them make a popping sound at their exit. He swallowed down the shaft, again and again, pulling back enough to push his tongue into the slit, earning a loud groan in response. Isak engulfed Even’s length, gagging when it hit the back of his throat, but not backing down, letting it hit continually. 

 

Even’s grip on Isak’s hair tightened, and he started thrusting up into Isak’s mouth. After a few gags, Isak extracted Even’s fingers from my hair, dragging his teeth lightly in a feather touch up the underside of Even’s cock, feeling it jerk, before pulling it out of his mouth completely. 

 

Isak popped the cap on the lube, squirting a generous amount across Even’s shaft, and working it into the area with his hand. Once Even was moaning, Isak came closer, pressing the tip of Even’s dick to his opening. They groaned in unison, in anticipation, in impatience.

 

Isak held him steady and lowered himself down, feeling the ring of muscles at his entrance constrict and relax to form around the intruder. He pressed down further until he was fully seated around Even, panting.

 

It was more painful than usual, but everything felt rather smooth.

 

Isak moved his hands to Even’s shoulders for support, feeling Even wrap his fingers around his dick, dragging his grip up and down Isak’s erection. 

 

Isak connected their lips, loving the feeling of him around Even’s dick. 

 

He started moving, moaning and groaning, feeling full and satisfied.

 

“Fuck, Even.”

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Even said, thrusting up to meet Isak’s rolling hips.

 

They move in sync, and Isak felt about ready to blackout. He cried out in pleasure and pain, loving every second of Even touching him, of Even being inside him. 

 

Even groaned, making Isak speed his movements, chasing his orgasm. His stomach was curling and he was ready to fall apart right above Even.

 

As Isak grew closer and closer to release, his actions grew sloppier, so Even took hold of Isak’s hip, before rolling them over again. Isak moaned when he fell on his back, and Even looked more than comfortable in their current position. Isak knew Even liked feeling in control, especially during sex, and Isak had no problem surrendering to him, letting him take and take. He wanted Even to have anything he asked for. He wanted Even to take whatever he needed. He would be there giving and giving until Even had his fill, and even then, he was prepared to give until there was nothing left. 

 

Isak couldn’t hold back his scream when Even held his hips tightly, pounding into him, causing the heat in Isak’s stomach to coil up tightly.

 

Isak was first to come, letting white ribbons coat his stomach and chest. His whole body tightened, pulling Even toward his orgasm. And soon, Isak was filled with Even’s climax, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes. Even leaned forward, resting his face on the pillow beside Isak’s head. His labored breath was the only thing Isak could hear. 

 

Isak stays still, holding Even close and squeezing his eyes shut, tightly, not wanting this moment to pass. 

 

When Isak gets his heavy pants to slow, returning to an even pattern, he pulls Even up to look up him. Locking eyes, he sees things he almost never sees in Even’s eyes: anxiety, worry, concern.

 

“I’m okay,” Isak whispered, reassuringly, leaning up to kiss him.

 

Even sighed, nodding, “But are we okay?”

 

“Let’s talk.”

 

With that, Even slowly withdrew himself from Isak, pulling a whimper from him as he did so.

 

“Stay here, I’ll get a rag,” Even said, getting up and leaving the room, returning only a moment later with a wet rag in hand. 

 

He wiped down Isak’s chest, ridding it of Isak’s release, before cleaning out his own release from Isak’s hole. Isak couldn’t help but think back to when they first started having sex without a condom. He’d argue with Even about cleaning him, because it made him so fucking embarrassed. Finally, one day, Even told him to drop the fight, and Isak unwillingly did. 

 

Isak watched Even toss the rag in his hamper, before pulling on his boxers, “Do you want yours?”

 

Isak nodded, and Even handed him his own pair, and watched Isak slip them on his legs.

 

Even then crawled on the bed, sitting with his legs crossed, facing Isak. And Isak sat up, mimicking his boyfriend.

 

“You want to talk.”

 

Isak sighed, biting his lip and looking down at his fingers tangling in his lap, before glancing up at Even as he spoke, “I don’t really know how to start, and I don’t really even know what I’m asking for, either.”

 

Even nodded, encouraging Isak.

 

And Isak didn’t realize it was exactly what he needed until he let the words leave his mouth, not thinking about it, “I think I need a few days.”

 

“A few days?”

 

“Yeah,” Isak agreed. “I need to… like, clear my head. And I need to… take a few days to find myself.”

 

Even listened patiently. 

 

“I have to make a choice, I can either choose you or I can choose me. I can’t have both, right now. I need to learn to love myself, and I understand that that will take longer than a few days, but it’s a start. You’re the best thing in my life, and you’re so good for me and good to me. You know that I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But,” Isak pauses, inhaling deeply, and exhaling, “I have to help myself. I have to  _ choose  _ myself, because if I don’t start taking the steps toward being proud of myself, I won’t ever be able to  _ really  _ choose you. And I want to choose you. I want to be a good enough version of myself to choose you.”

 

Even swallowed, nodding stiffly, “That’s very mature.”

 

“My mom brought it up, y’know? And I can’t help but think that she’s right. I need to love myself before I can love you the way I want to love you - the way you love me.”

 

“What way is that?”

 

“With pride. I don’t want to be afraid to show everyone that I love you.”

 

“Okay,” Even slid his hands in Isak’s, offering him support, “What can I do to help?”

 

Unable to hold together, Isak let tears fill his eyes, “I don’t know how to ask you, without hurting you - without hurting me.”

 

Even furrowed his eyebrows, concerned, raising one hand to cup Isak’s jaw, “Baby, you can tell me.”

 

Isak sniffled, looking at Even’s hand encased in his own, as tears fell, “I need you to stay away.”

 

He listened to his boyfriend sigh, as if that was what he was expecting, “If that’s what you want.”

 

“It’s not,” Isak shook his head, meeting Even’s sad eyes. “But, I think it’s what I need. Just… for a few days, so I can gather my thoughts.”

 

Even nodded, leaning forward to wrap his boy in a tight hug, laying them down on the bed. He held the younger boy in his arms, running his fingers up and down his back as Isak sniffled, gathering himself. 

 

“I love you,” Even whispered, hooking a finger under Isak’s chin so he would look at him. “And, even if you need longer than a few days, I’ll wait. I’ll always wait for you.”

 

This triggered a few more tears, and Isak couldn’t stop himself from kissing Even, putting as much of his love into it as he could. As they kissed, Even wiped away Isak’s tears, before breaking the kiss to hold Isak close to his chest.

 

Hours passed them by, but Isak and Even lay in bed letting them go, soaking up the feeling of each other’s skin. 

 

As the day came to a close, Isak knew he needed to leave. Staying too long would result in him sleeping over, and sleeping over would stop him from doing what he needed to do for himself.

 

His whisper broke the quiet of in room, “Walk me out?”

 

“You’re leaving?”

 

Isak nodded, “I need to get home.”

 

“Okay,” Even said, kissing Isak’s forehead, before climbing out of bed and pulling on pants, with Isak following his actions.

 

They moved silently around each other as they dressed, tugging on their clothes, so they wouldn’t get looks when they made their way upstairs. 

 

Even grabbed a hoodie in one hand and Isak’s hand in his other and led him to the door. He only spoke again when they reached it, “Let me take you home.”

 

Isak shook his head, “I can make it.”

 

Even sighed, “Can I at least walk you to the tram?”

 

“Even,” Isak breathed, looking down at his feet before meeting Even’s eyes, “I need space to think.”

 

Isak could see the sting in Even’s eyes, but he couldn’t allow himself to let that own his actions. If he thought there was a better way about this, he would’ve sought it out.

 

“I’m skipping study hall this week, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

 

The older boy nodded, not sure what to say.

 

“I’ll, uh, see you later, then?”

 

“Yeah,” Even whispered, tugging Isak to him in a tight embrace.

 

“We’re going to be fine,” Isak mumbled against his neck.

 

Even squeezed Isak a little tighter, “How do you know?”

 

Isak pulled back, looking at Even’s blue eyes, “I just do.”

 

They stayed there, looking into each other’s eyes for a long period of time, before Even nodded, “I trust you.”

 

Smiling, Isak gave Even another hug, before slipping his feet inside his shoes, and opening the door to leave.

 

“Isak,” Even stopped him, holding out the hoodie he brought upstairs with him. “To help you sleep.”

 

And Isak almost stopped breathing. Even after all the pain and hurt he had caused Even and their relationship, his boyfriend just wanted him to sleep well and be okay.

 

With tentative hands, Isak took the hoodie, smiling small, but thankfully. 

 

He looked down at it, until Even cleared his throat to speak again.

 

“Don’t lose it,” he attempted to tease Isak, “It’s my second favorite hoodie.”

 

A surprised laugh jumped from Isak, and he couldn’t help but hug his boyfriend again, leaning up to kiss him, too.

 

And after they officially said goodbye and Isak started for the tram station, he realized just how bad he and Even were at saying goodbye.

 

He sighed, knowing it was going to be a tough week, but also knowing he was going to need it, no matter how difficult it was going to be for him. 


	16. tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak watches coming out videos on Youtube, and finds one that really speaks to him. He seeks comfort from his mom. Insomnia thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO Back again with another update! Hopefully you'll get two more this week? Maybe, idk! But for sure, you'll get one more, at least.
> 
> Also, a bit of a side note, but the video that Isak resonates with is not a real video, it's fictional.
> 
> ANNDD OH! Last chapter, this story reached 600 kudos and was less than 50 hits away from 13k! So, thank you all for reading and leaving kudos! It means a lot to have your support! I love you for all the motivation you gives me everyday. I love writing and updating for you to read, because I love hearing from you and just giving you something to enjoy.
> 
> So, again, thank you much for everything! Much love<3
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, I love the feedback<3
> 
> (Next chapter should be up by Thursday, at the latest)
> 
> (But you know me, I get excited and post early, so it might be up real quick, idk! hahah)
> 
> Okay, Enjoyyyy!!

School on Monday was kind of a lot to handle, especially after a weekend of no sleep.

 

Emma bugged Isak in the halls between each of his classes, and the boys only talked about girls and weed the whole lunch period. Eva and Vilde came up to him, asking him about coming to the revue party that week at Eva’s house, and every single time he saw Even, he felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest.

 

So, not wanting to relive his horrendous Monday for a second time on Tuesday, he ditched school.

 

One of the few perks of his mom being a teacher at Nissen was that he was able to go beyond missing ten percent, usually pushing fifteen.

 

He lay all wrapped up in bed, blankets piled around him and Even’s hoodie grasped tightly in his hands, as he snuggled it to his chest. He spent the day watching cheesy horror movies on Netflix. 

 

_ What am I doing? _

 

Isak groaned, pausing the movie he was watching, before rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling. He asked for a few days to figure things out, but all he felt like he was doing was running from his problems.

 

Just then, his phone buzzed. 

 

………

_ Ev _

 

_ Hei, baby. Didn’t  _

_ see you at school.  _

_ Hope everything is  _

_ okay. I love you.❤️ _

 

………

 

Isak fucking hated himself. Why is Even an actual angel? A perfect being? Much too pure for this world? Too good for Isak?

 

Sitting in bed, watching movies all day, wasn’t fair to Even. Isak sat up, deciding he needed to do what he said he would. 

 

He climbed out from beneath the blankets before showering and getting dressed. After he was finished, he snagged his laptop from his room, taking it out to the living room. He settled on the couch, laptop balanced on his crossed legs.

With his computer all set up, Isak got to work on his homework. He finished his Norwegian paper that was due the following day, and started on the research part of his biology report. 

 

It only took a couple hours until all he could do on the computer was done.

 

Leading Isak do to more leisurely things, like watching Youtube. 

 

But, eventually he fell into a blackhole of coming out videos. 

 

He couldn’t stop, once he’d started.

 

Many of them were in English, so he didn’t understand all of it, but he got the gist of them. 

 

He was amazed by how many people felt the same way he did.

 

After two and half hours of watching a variety of others’ videos, and learning of their experiences, Isak came across one of a boy named Gabriel. 

 

“It really sucks feeling so alone,” Gabriel said, looking at something off camera. “I’ve never experienced anything like being in the closet. It’s like standing in a room full of people, wanting to fit in, but not knowing if they would ever see you as an equal if they knew your secret.”

 

Isak swallowed, knowing the feeling.

 

Gabriel paused, looking up at the camera with a sad smile. “I don’t even know if anyone is going to watch this, but I hope someone does - someone who needs it. But, anyway, now onto the real story,” he kind of laughed at himself, before sobering up. “I was thirteen when I knew that I liked boys. It wasn’t really a huge deal to me, but when people started calling things  _ gay _ or calling people  _ faggot _ … I kind of… started hating myself. I spent the next three years in hell, withdrawing from everyone. There was this one day, though, that I felt so determined to just tell someone,” Gabriel was laughing again, probably at the memory. “On my way home from school that day, I stopped at the grocery store and told the first person I saw. Her name was Sarah. She was two years older than me, and pregnant. I was kind of terrified of what she was going to say, but she just laughed and hugged me. And I’ll never forget what she said to me, she said,  _ don’t you ever give up, one day, everything will be okay. _ It might be really fucking cheesy, but it was exactly what I needed to hear. It was the first time I’d ever said that I was gay out loud. After that, it got easier. I actually stayed in touch with Sarah, by the way, she’s one of my closest friends, now.”

 

Isak then listened to Gabriel tell the story of his first kiss with another boy, before he got to the rest of his coming out story. How his mom and dad didn’t accept him at first, and that left their relationships all very strained, but eventually, they talked about it again and things slowly smoothed out for them.

 

“I’m not super great at giving advice,” Gabriel started, ready to wrap up his video, “and it may sound incredibly cliche, but things get better. The people who really matter, won’t care that you’re different. If I could tell my younger self anything, I would tell myself not to be so scared, and that things will turn out just fine. You may think that you’re safe in the closet, and that maybe you’re even content with having a secret, but it’s not the life you want to live. Being able to embrace and share yourself, even the deepest, scariest parts, is worth so much more than the comfort of the closet. Coming out was the hardest, most life-changing thing I’ve ever done, but I’m beyond grateful for doing it.”

 

The video ended, and so did Isak’s journey through Youtube videos, and just as he was closing the screen on the laptop, his mom walked through the door, talking on the phone. 

 

She smiled and waved at Isak, making her way to her room to put her things away. Isak sighed, before getting up to follow her, seeking comfort, that he knew she so easily could give him.

 

Marianne was standing the middle of her room when Isak walked in, and despite her still talking on the phone, he wandered over to her, tucking his face in her neck and wrapping his arms around her small frame. He smiled against her skin, when she ran her fingers through his hair. She would do that when he was little and couldn’t sleep at night, or when he was sick. It’s one of those things that always made him feel safe, and loved. 

 

“Yeah,” Marianne said into the phone. “Okay, we’ll keep in touch… Alright, have a good one… Okay, bye.”

 

She hung up her phone and tossed it on her bed, before wrapping her arms around Isak.

 

“How was your day?” Isak mumbled.

 

“I’m assuming better than yours,” she laughed, kissing the crown of Isak’s head.

 

The teenage boy nodded, “Probably.”

 

Marianne pulled Isak’s head back to look at him. His eyes were tired, and he knew she could see that. “Have you been sleeping okay?”

 

Isak shook his head, “Not really.”

 

“Do you want to go to the doctor?”

 

“Nei, I’m fine.”

 

“Sure?”

 

He nodded, “I’m good.”

 

She squinted her eyes, “Even came up to me, today.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. He wasn’t looking much better than you do. Did something happen?”

 

Isak cleared his throat, looking at the ground, ignoring her question, “What did he say?”

 

“Nothing much. We just talked about his transition to Nissen, mostly.”

 

The green eyed boy puckered his lips a little in thought, nodding. 

 

“Isak,” she started, pulling her son back into a tight hug, “I know you’re going through a lot, right now, and I’m always here supporting you. But you’ve got to talk to someone. I’m worried about you, baby.”

 

“I will,” he sighed, squeezing his mom, “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

 

“I love you, Isak.”

 

He pulled back with a smile, before kissing his mother on the forehead, “I love you, too, Mamma.”

 

Later that evening, Isak took sleeping pills in hopes it would help him find relief, before he climbed into bed. Instead of snuggling Even’s hoodie, he pulled it over his head, letting the comfort encase him. The comfort he received wasn’t really all that comparable to having Even with him, but it would just have to do.

 

And then he settled into his sheets, ready to sleep.

 

After an hour, Isak felt like falling apart.

 

The medication made him feel more tired, but it wasn’t doing what Isak needed it to do.

 

So, he did the only thing he could think to do.

 

He stared at the ceiling, laying on his back, feeling desperate and sad.

 

All he wanted was sleep.

 

It’d been over a week since he’d had a full night’s rest, and he was exhausted. The previous three nights, he’d gotten no more than two hours of sleep each night.

 

He watched his clock as another hour passed him by. 

 

Isak bit back frustrated tears, and continued to feel ridiculous for reacting so emotionally about sleep. But, he was tired. He was exhausted. He wanted - no, he  _ needed _ the escape from reality. Just for one night, yet his brain wouldn’t turn off.

 

His mind was going and going and going.

 

He thought about Even mostly, for obvious reasons. He often felt like Even was way too good for him. Even deserved everything this world could offer, and Isak wasn’t so sure he was that. He wanted to be, but he knew he couldn’t be. He was just waiting for the day that Even realized that, too - that Isak wasn’t good enough for him, despite how much Isak loved him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Even.

 

But he thought about everything else, too.

 

He thought about his mom. She’s been a blessing to him. He felt so grateful to have her. He was lucky to constantly have her to go to for advice or comfort, or even just to laugh and have a good time with. He really loved her for her selflessness, especially toward him. He thought about how she stayed with his douchebag of a father, just so Isak could have a relationship with him. She wanted Isak to grow up with two parents, no matter how much it hurt her in the process.

 

This then shifted his train of thought toward his dad. He pretty much hated him, but that didn’t stop the questions he had about him. Mostly, why? Why did he have to hit her? Why did he have to go and tear everything apart? Why did he try making Isak hate his own mother? Why, why, why? There was a minute part of Isak that wondered where his dad was, and what he was doing. He wanted to know if their life together as a family started over, if his dad would change anything? If his dad would’ve chosen not to hit his mother, or not to drill falsities into Isak’s head?

 

He also thought about his friends. Jonas, his best friend, was undeniably one of the best people he’d ever met. Ever since they met, Jonas had been nothing but good to him. Apart from Even, Jonas was the closest person to Isak, and Isak couldn’t help but acknowledge how much they’d been drifting. And then there were the other boys. Isak didn’t know them as well or for as long as he knew Jonas, but they still meant a lot to him. They still were his friends. He couldn’t really picture life without any of the three boys that made up his best friends.

 

Then he thought about Eva, and how much he missed her. He saw her often, but since she didn’t hang around like she used to, he rarely saw her. They used to have a great relationship, but at that point, it had faltered, and Isak was upset about that. 

 

And Emma with her constant flirting and clinginess? Isak couldn’t handle it. He didn’t have it in himself to tell her that he wasn’t interested, but it made him beyond uncomfortable when he let her openly, and often physically, show her interest. 

 

He didn’t fucking know what to do. 

 

He just wanted things to be okay, again. 

 

Finally, after too much time of sitting in the dark, alone with his racing mind, he got out of bed, and creeped down the hall. It had probably been eight years, at least, since Isak had sought out comfort like that, but he couldn’t stop himself from crawling into his mother’s bed. 

 

She awoke with a sharp inhale, startled, feeling the movement beside her, “You okay?”

 

Isak nodded, despite it being dark in the room, “Just want to be held.”

 

Isak didn’t need a light on, to know his mother had a sad, sympathetic smile across her lips, “C’mere.”

 

He crawled closer, as if he were a child, and curled into his mother’s embrace.

 

“Everything will be fine, Isak. Just you wait.”

 

He nodded against her neck, hugging her, “I hope so.”

 

The words from Gabriel’s video echoed in his head, the advice to his younger self, to be more specific, “Don’t be so scared, things will turn out just fine.”

 

_ Maybe, _ Isak thought to himself, as he yawned,  _ just maybe, tomorrow, I’ll talk to someone. _

 

With his thoughts finally finding peace, and a warm body beside him, holding him, Isak was able to doze off, even though it was only for a few hours.


	17. wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak opens up. Magnus asks dumb questions. Even and Isak interact for the first time since Isak called for a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said before, I have no self control and the minute I have a chapter edited, I can't help but post... so here you go! 
> 
> Mucho love and I hope you enjoy this one!<33
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated!(:

Wednesday morning, Isak was back at school, wearing Even’s hoodie. He only missed one day, so it really wasn’t a big deal. But he felt better than he had the day before. He’d gotten five hours of sleep, and coupled with that, he woke up with a new found confidence, grasping to Gabriel’s words. He was ready to start making some changes.

 

Like he’d told Even, he was going to ditch study hall.

 

And while class started, he felt determined to fulfill the promise he made himself as he was falling asleep. 

 

He was going to talk to someone. 

 

Isak thought about asking Jonas to skip class and go get kebabs with him, but he decided he wasn’t quite ready to tell Jonas about him. So, instead, Isak walked down the hall toward Mr.Johnson’s English classroom. He figured he could take his mom’s advice and go talk to him. 

 

He felt beyond nervous, but he tried pushing through his nerves and knocking on his door. 

 

Only a few seconds passed before the door swung open, revealing a dark haired man with a bright smile.

 

“Isak,” Mr.Johnson greeted, “What can I do for you?”

 

Isak was always impressed with Mr.Johnson’s Norwegian, seeing as he was born in America, and spoke English all day in his classes.

 

“I, uh, was wondering if I could talk to you.”

 

“Sure, do you want to come in and sit?”

 

Isak nodded, “Please.”

 

Once settled on top of one of the tables, Isak tried gathering his thoughts, while Mr.Johnson watched patiently.

 

“Is everything okay, Isak?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I mean, no. I don’t know. My mom thought it would be a good idea to talk to you.”

 

He nodded, encouraging Isak to keep going.

 

“So, um, I’m…” Isak took a deep breath, still lost on what to say.

 

“Take your time,” Mr.Johnson said in English, nodding with a smile.

 

_ Just say it, Isak. Anything. Say something! _

 

“I have a boyfriend,” Isak blurted out.

 

Mr.Johnson grinned, “Do you? What’s his name?”

 

“I do. Uh, his name is Even.”

 

“That’s a lovely name. Does he go to school here?”

 

Isak sighed, looking at his feet, “He just transferred here last week.”

 

“The new third year? I do believe I have him in one of my classes.”

 

“Yeah, he uh, does well with English.”

 

“We’ve chatted, yes. One of his parents is from America, right? His… mother, is it?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, she is.”

 

“That’s very neat. So, how long have you and Even been together?”

 

The young boy cleared his throat, licking his lips, “About a year and a half, but, uh, nobody knows.”

 

“Nobody?”

 

“Well, I mean,” Isak wipes his nose, out of nervous habit, “Nobody  _ here _ knows.”

 

Mr.Johnson narrowed his eyes in curiosity, “I’m not sure I’m following.”

 

“I’m not out of the closet, but he is. Everyone in his old town knew, basically, but nobody in Oslo but my mom knew - or, knows.”

 

“That’s okay,” the man said, smiling small. “You know, I didn’t come out until I was twenty four.”

 

“Why so long?” Isak asked, unsure of what else to say.

 

Mr.Johnson shrugged, “I don’t know. It was just never the right time. I didn’t even acknowledge my feelings toward other boys until after high school. But, y’know, after I came out, doors opened for me. And I met this funny, charming, and a little bit clumsy guy, and I was done for.”

 

“Your husband?”

 

He nodded, “If someone would’ve told me, at your age, that I was going to meet a nice Norwegian guy, and move halfway across the world for him, I would’ve called bullshit so fast.”

 

Isak smiled at his use of a curse, listening to him continue.

 

“But, here I am. I’m teaching Norwegian teenagers English, in one of the most beautiful cities I’ve ever been to, with the family I’ve created, and I’m happy.”

 

Isak’s smile slipped, turning his face more serious, calculated, before he spoke, “Do you think I should come out?”

 

Mr.Johnson shrugged, “I don’t think that’s my question to answer. I think the better question is: Do  _ you _ think you should come out?”

 

Isak nodded, “I think I should. Even deserves it - especially after everything I’ve put him through.”

 

“And maybe he does, but coming out shouldn’t be for anyone but yourself. It’s a personal thing, and you should do it when it’s right.”

 

“But how do I know when I’m ready?”

 

Mr.Johnson let a chuckle out, “I didn’t say anything about being ready, Isak. You’ll probably never think you’re ready, you just have to take that leap and push yourself to do it. It’ll be hard, but the return is so much greater than your fear. But, like I said, you’ll probably never really get to that point where you  _ feel  _ ready to come out, but there will come a time that it’ll feel  _ right _ . And, who knows, maybe when you do decide to come out, you’ll realize that you were ready all along.”

 

Isak nodded, stuck in his head after hearing that.

 

“You can always come talk to me, Isak. Even if it isn’t about coming out.”

 

“Thanks, Mr.Johnson. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

↟↟↟

 

Lunch that day was kind of all over the place. 

 

They had waffles in the cafeteria, much to Mahdi’s joy, but Isak couldn’t really touch them. He glanced around the room, seeing Even had seated himself with some third years.

 

He laughed with them, but Isak could see what his mother said she saw. Even did look a bit tired, and that affected Isak, a bit. More than he’d ever admit. 

 

Not allowing himself to watch any longer, Isak turned back to the boys, forcing himself to listen to the conversation.

 

“Okay, but Jonas, would you rather Eva had bigger boobs or bigger butt?”

 

Isak raised his eyebrows at Magnus, spluttering out a response before Jonas could, “Mags, don’t you think that’s kind of a ridiculous question? Especially since Eva is Jonas’ long time girlfriend?”

 

Magnus sighed, “I guess,” but he didn’t stop there, “but seriously, do you guys prefer a girl to have more chest or ass?”

 

Jonas shook his head, “First of all, I wouldn’t change anything about Eva - she’s perfect.”

 

Isak couldn’t help but smile at the comment, he was so happy that his best friend was so in love. 

 

Mahdi chuckled, “Happy for you, man.”

 

Jonas nodded his thanks with a smile, and Isak patted Jonas on the shoulder, as if echoing what Mahdi said.

 

“But can you answer the question?” Magnus groaned.

 

The other three boys traded looks before looking back at Mags.

 

Mahdi answered first, “I think both are great, but boobs, if I have to choose.”

 

Jonas sighed, “I think this conversation is stupid.”

 

“Fine,” Magnus scoffed, turning to Isak. “Isak?”

 

“Uh, ass. Although, I think we all agree with Jonas, this is kind of a stupid conversation.”

 

“Why?”

 

Jonas tossed Isak a raised eyebrows look, as if saying  _ Seriously? _

 

“Because, Mags. It just is.”

 

Mahdi nodded, but otherwise stayed silent.

 

“Mags,” Jonas started, “If you think you’re going to be able to ever hook up with Vilde, you shouldn’t go making standards about the size of her ass. You’re the predator and she’s the prey, so if you make a big deal of hooking up with her and push these physical standards on her, you’re going to scare her away.”

 

“Do you think Even has a preference?”

 

Isak instantly perked up, listening more intently.

 

Mahdi voiced Isak’s immediate thoughts, “What does he have to do anything?”

 

Magnus shrugged, but leaned in as if telling some secret, with his elbows on the table, “Vilde said he’s like bisexual or something.”

 

Isak narrowed his eyes, waiting to hear more. Ignoring, for now, the incorrect term, as he listened.

 

He couldn’t believe Even did it. It had to have been that day, right?

 

“Really?”

 

Magnus nodded at Jonas, “I guess he’s only had one girlfriend, the rest have been guys.”

 

Suddenly three pairs of eyes were on Isak.

 

“What?” he said, swallowing.

 

“You’ve known him for years, don’t you know?”

 

Isak raised his shoulders to his ears, dropping them after a short moment, “He’s not bisexual. He’s pansexual, which means he likes anyone, doesn’t matter how they identify themselves.”

 

“How many people has he dated?” Magnus asked.

 

“Uh,” Isak started, “a few, but he’s only had two long term relationships.”

 

The three boys nodded, and Mahdi asked this time, “Were they guys? I mean, not that it really matters.”

 

“One of them.”

 

Magnus laughed, leaning back and running his hands through his hair, “How cool. Do you think he was the woman or the man when he would have sex with the guy?”

 

Isak almost choked on the air of his inhale, “Fuck, Magnus.”

 

Jonas wacked Magnus on the arm, “There’s not woman or man, dude. They are both guys.”

 

“Hmm,” Magnus nodded, “But do you think he likes ass more than tits, then?”

 

“Jonas,” Isak started, grabbing his arm. Jonas looked over at an Isak who was growing more and more annoyed. “Can you please just end it for me? Put me out of my misery!”

 

Jonas shook his head, “No, if I have to live through this dipshit’s dumb questions, so do you.”

 

Isak groaned, leaning his forehead to the table.

 

“Hey, Mags,” Mahdi said, “There’s Even right there, why don’t you ask him your question, and see if he lectures you or not.”

 

Isak could hear the joke in Mahdi’s voice, it wasn’t a real invitation to Magnus to ask any of his stupid questions to Even, but Jonas and Isak both knew Magnus didn’t hear the tease.

 

“You’re right,” Magnus said, before calling out to the tall third year, “Even!”

 

Moments later, Isak felt Even’s presence him, and he didn’t even need his lift his head to know it was him. And Isak also felt his gaze burning into his back. 

 

He suddenly remembered he was wearing Even’s hoodie, and blushed deeply. It shouldn’t’ve been that big of a deal, but Isak couldn’t help but feel sheepish about it.

 

“Hei, boys.”

 

Jonas spoke before Magnus could, “Mags is about to ask you some very objectifying and ignorant questions.”

 

Even chuckled, “Okay?”

 

“You’re… what did Isak call it?”

 

“Pansexual,” Mahdi filled in for him, probably shoving a bit of waffle in his mouth.

 

“Right, you’re pansexual, yeah? Vilde told me.”

 

Isak then sat up, turning around just enough to watch Even’s reaction.

 

Even nodded, acting totally chill, “Yeah, I am.”

 

“So,” Magnus hummed, “since you like everyone, could you tell me if you like it when someone has bigger breasts or ass?”

 

Even let his eyebrows dipped. “Well,” he started, glancing down at Isak’s green eyes for only a second, “I mean, that’s not really something I think about. I don’t think it should matter. Although, my boyfriend has a pretty amazing ass, so I feel like I would be doing him a disservice if I didn’t give his ass some credit.” Immediate color stained Isak’s cheeks, and he was feeling warm.

 

“So you prefer a bigger ass?”

 

Even shook his head, “I don’t have a preference.”

 

“You’ve got to.”

 

“I don’t. I couldn’t care less what somebody looks like, I’ll like them for them, not for whatever… assets they have.”

 

Isak turned back around, facing Magnus, and his new expression of ponder.

 

“But, you have a boyfriend?”

 

Even nodded, “I do, yeah.”

 

Magnus hummed, “And you two like… fuck?”

 

Even looked taken aback by the question, and Isak couldn’t not help him out, “Magnus, why are you so interested in Even and his boyfriend’s sex life?”

 

“It’s not his specifically! I’m just asking questions.”

 

The tall third year patted Isak on the shoulder, “It’s okay, I can answer questions if he has them.”

 

Isak glanced over his shoulder at shining blue eyes, before nodding since seeing the truth in them. 

 

“I have another question,” Mags stated. 

 

Thankfully, knowing his next question about about the  _ Which is the woman and which is the man _ , Mahdi jumped in, saving Magnus from looking stupider than he was about to make himself, but still asking Magnus’ question. “He wants to know who the catcher and the pitcher is. Don’t feel any obligation to answer.”

 

“Uh,” Even stumbled.

 

Isak couldn’t help but rotate toward Even, again, and just like he thought, Even was looking at him for help. 

 

“Right, don’t feel  _ any _ obligation to answer,” Isak said, raising his brows in challenge.

 

Jonas laughed, shoving Isak’s shoulder, “You don’t want to know about your childhood friend’s sex life?”

 

Isak chuckled, nodding, despite the irony of the statement, since Isak  _ was _ Even’s sex life, “Something like that.”

 

Both Isak and Even knew that the parts they play during sex wasn’t something Isak wanted to have discussed, especially in the middle of the cafeteria, on a Wednesday afternoon with his best friends.

 

“I’m going to opt out, and not tell you.”

 

Magnus looked bummed, probably since he had more questions, but Isak felt relieved.

 

“Can I ask you something else, Even?”

 

Even nodded, sitting down beside Isak.

 

Isak was overwhelmed with feelings of want. He wanted to kiss Even and hold him. He wanted to be held by him. He wanted to be able to talk to him. 

 

But he had to remember that this was his own choice. 

 

So, he sucks it up and focuses on Magnus’s question. 

 

“I really like Vilde, but these dickwads never offer any advice that I can put to use. They just tell me that I’m too desperate and won’t ever have a chance with her.”

 

“It’s because you  _ are _ too desperate,” Isak argued.

 

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

 

“Nei?” Isak looked over at Even, brows high in question.

 

“Nei.”

 

“How isn’t it?”

 

Even smiled, turning back to Magnus, “I think you should go all in, and be yourself. If these guys say you’re desperate, then take desperate to a whole new level.”

 

Mahdi chuckled, “He’s onto something, now.”

 

“Show her just how desperate you really are. Go all out.”

 

“You really that will work?” Isak questioned, squinting his eyes.

 

Even just smirked, turning back to Magnus, “Take desperate to a new level.”

 

“Take desperate to a new level?” Magnus mumbled to himself, as if he was seeing what the words tasted like. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Isak shook his head, looking over at the tall boy beside him, and Even looked over at him, too. And as the other boys jumped into another conversation, Even shot a wink toward his boyfriend, before standing up and walking away.


	18. friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Eva's house, the beginnings of what happens from Mags taking Even's advice, a kiss happens, arguing happens, and to finish off the chapter, smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!! 
> 
> First, theres a smut warning.
> 
> Second, I wrote and rewrote this chapter three times, so you better enjoy it because I nearly cried out of frustration multiple times, because I just didn't know where to go with it (:
> 
> Third, you don't know this, but I do happen to draw every now and then, and so here's a pretty simple doodle of Isak and Even, that I finished adding color to yesterday. I also that it was matched enough with this chapter to appropriately be posted with it.
> 
> Fourth, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always, and hopefully you'll drop me a kudos, and maybe a comment? <3 I really love reading the comments, but all your support motivates me, nonetheless. 
> 
> Fifth, I'm low-key tingling to write a one part story, so if you have anything you want to read about with Isak and Even, drop me a comment(: It can be fluff or smut oriented.
> 
> Okay, I'm done. I'll be back in a few days to update a new chapter!<3
> 
> HAPPY READING!!

 

Isak sipped on water while he watched Jonas and Eva play a game of beer pong. Jonas was winning, meaning Eva was growing more and more drunk with every cup she drank. Vilde was beside her, cheering her on, and the other girls stood around the table, silently watching along with Isak.

 

He knew it was a kose party, but it seemed like a normal high school party thrown by a Nissen student. More than just kose members were there. Pretty much anyone who needed somewhere to go that Friday night was crammed into Eva’s house.

 

He was about ready to leave, though. Without alcohol, weed, or his boyfriend’s company beside him, Isak really saw no use of being at a party. The music was almost too loud, and Isak still wasn’t sleeping too well. It was all just a bit much.

 

After the game of beer pong finished, Isak went to refill his water, and once in the kitchen, he noticed that Sana had followed him.

 

“Hei,” he greeted with a curt nod.

 

“Uh, hei.”

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

Sana gestured to the sink, “Water. What are you doing?”

 

Isak shrugged, lifting his cup, “Same.”

 

It was quiet for a long moment, where they just sort of looked around the room, sipping their water, but Sana was the first to break the silence.

 

“Are you okay, Isak?”

 

He chuckled, “I didn’t realize that you actually care about me.”

 

It was her turn to shrug, flashing her dimples, “We can pretend that I do, can’t we?”

 

Isak nodded, smiling, “I guess we can, yeah.”

 

“So, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t seem fine.”

 

“I am.”

 

Sana hummed, taking a drink of water, “You, uh, haven’t been sporting any hickeys lately. Something going on there? Not finding anyone to hook up with?”

 

Isak grinned, blushing, “Trouble in paradise, I guess.”

 

“Don’t you have to actually be in a relationship to use that phrase?”

 

The green eyed boy shrugged, “I don’t know.”

 

Sana nudged him with her elbow, “I hope everything works out for you.”

 

“Takk.”

 

She nodded, giving a small smile before slipping out of the kitchen and back into the crowded chaos.

 

Isak liked when Eva hosted parties, because there was always somewhere to go to hideaway for a bit, if needed. It soothed his anxieties about being in a large group of uncontrollable people.

 

So, with setting his water aside, Isak retreated from the main part of the house, finding a guest bedroom upstairs, vacated.

 

He sighed, laying down on the bed, trying to listen to his own heartbeat, rather than the pounding music downstairs.

 

Only fifteen minutes had passed, and there was a couple falling through the threshold. Isak sat up, ready to bolt, but he couldn’t move after what he saw.

 

“Magnus?”

 

The two teenagers, who were making out, broke apart, looking at Isak startled.

 

“Isak? What are you doing in here?”

 

“Uh,” he started, “Just needed a break from everyone. But, um, I can, uh,” Isak gestured toward the door, before quickly making his way out of the room, closing it behind him with a huff.

 

Magnus did it. He was about to have sex with Vilde.

 

He couldn’t believe that Even’s advice had actually fucking worked!

 

Shocked, he slowly made his way down the stairs again, rejoining the party.

 

He went back to the kitchen to get a new cup of water, just to have something to hold.

 

And when he walked in, there Even was.

 

They made eye contact, but Isak broke it quickly, staring at his feet.

 

“Halla,” Even started.

 

“Hei,” Isak mumbled, still looking at the ground.

 

“Uh, how are you?”

 

Isak finally looked up, again, before nodding, “Good, yeah. I mean, it’s been a long week, but I’m fine.”

 

Even nodded, leaving it up to Isak to continue the conversation or not.

 

“How are you?”

 

Isak listened to his boyfriend laugh, “Well, I’ve been better, that’s for sure.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Even shrugged, “It is what it is. Are you doing okay?”

 

Isak nodded his head, suddenly feeling subconscious about everything: his curls, his outfit, his expression. He felt like he was talking to his crush that was just then acknowledging his existence. “I’m fine, Ev.”

 

“Um, well, good.”

 

“Isak,” Emma cheered, breaking into the room, “I’ve been looking for you all night! Come dance.”

 

And with a guilty, apologetic smile, Isak left Even, going to dance with the pretty first year girl.

 

He felt the lump grow more and more in his throat with each step he took away from Even, seeing all the hurt in his eyes and stance as he watched Isak go.

 

It was fucking torture.

 

Isak _knew_ Even wanted to be able to dance with him at parties. He even tried the previous week, and Isak’s reaction was what started this mess.

 

Isak couldn't help but think about how much he felt like a fucking idiot.

 

So, as Emma and Isak stepped together, her arms around his neck and his around her waist, they started moving to the music.

 

“How are you?”

 

Isak nodded, “Fine.”

 

“Yeah? I haven’t seen much of you lately. Where’ve you been?”

 

It was true, Isak had avoided Emma like the plague that whole week.

 

He blew out a puff of air, looking around like he was trying to recollect how busy he was, despite not being busy at all.

 

“So, anyway,” Emma pulled herself closer to Isak’s body, “I was thinking… maybe we could grab dinner tomorrow night?”

 

“Emma, listen,” Isak sighed, looking her right in the eyes. He thought deeply about what he could say that would qualify as letting her down easy. But, the moment he parted his lips to speak, they were covered by another pair.

 

Wide eyed, Isak pulled away, staring down at the girl with pixie hair.

 

“Sometimes you’re so fucking oblivious, Isak. Can’t you see that I like you?”

 

With that, she tugged Isak in for another firm kiss.

 

Isak not only pulled away from the kiss, but he removed all parts of himself from touching Emma anywhere.

 

“I’m not interested,” Isak sighed, as panic filled him and his eyes shot up, looking around for Even.

 

When green and blue clashed, Isak felt suffocated, especially with Emma’s gaze following his to a tall third year boy across the way.

 

Even had clearly seen what had happened, and the look of betrayal in his eyes lit like fire. He looked frozen in his place.

 

Not knowing what to do, Isak took a deep breath, dismissing Emma, and bolting past Even, slipping out the front door before Even could catch him.

 

Even hadn’t caught up to him until he’d reached the sidewalk, and was already a few strides down the street.

 

“Isak, stop,” The younger boy was tugged back by his wrist, at Even’s attempt to get his full attention.

 

Isak yanked his hand back, starting to walk away again, “Please.”

 

But Isak knew Even wasn’t going to just drop it. He knew he couldn’t.

 

And he was right, because Even spoke again, “Isak, c’mon. Talk to me. After this week, you owe me that.”

 

“I owe you?” Isak turned around to face his boyfriend, “After this week? This week was about me trying to better myself for you! What the fuck do you think I’ve been doing?”

 

“That beautiful girl in there wants you, and you don’t even have the balls to tell her you aren’t interested.”

 

Isak waited, letting everything simmer beneath his skin, before he suddenly grew more angry, since he had told her moments before that he wasn’t interested.

 

“I don’t have the balls? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

 

“You’re leading her on, Isak! She’s all over you, all the time. And I… fuck. I can’t even…”

 

“You can’t even, what?”

 

Even shook his head, before turning and walking a few paces away from Isak.

 

“You can’t, what, Even?” Isak yelled.

 

Even stopped, spinning around at look at Isak like before, fire burning in the seas of his eyes, yelling, “I can’t fucking do anything! I just have to watch. I have to sit back and watch girls flirt with you, touch your arm, or even play with your hair. And it fucking kills me!”

 

“Even,” Isak started, much calmer than Even was growing.

 

“No, let me finish.”

 

Isak heard the shake in Even’s voice, signalling that tears were fighting their way to the surface - angry tears.

 

While Even took deep breaths, Isak stepped closer and closer to the taller boy, until he stood right in front of him.

 

Even said, looking into green eyes, voice guarded but upset, “I’ve supported you, and I’ve rooted for you basically since we met, and that support only grew when we started dating. I have never not supported you, even when you make it damn hard to do so. I’ve sat back all week, not hearing anything from you, barely seeing you. And I get that you asked for space, but that doesn’t mean I don’t deserve your time of day anymore.”

 

Even took a deep breath, exhaling in a huff, before leaning his back against the gate on the side of the road.

 

Isak was stunned silent. Even more so than before.

 

He stood in front of Even, looking at their feet.

 

“I’m sorry,” Isak mumbled, feeling like shit.

 

“I understand that you need time, Isak. And I’m trying so hard to support you, and I love you _so much_ \- you know that, but I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”

 

Isak eyes filled with unshed tears before they snapped up to meet blue orbs, lit only by the street light, “Are you breaking up with me?”

 

Even sighed, tilting his head slightly, “Nei.”

 

“Then, what are you saying?”

 

“That I,” Even paused and Isak watched those beautiful blue eyes grow sadder, filling with water that made them look more crystal.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That I’m hurting,” Isak stayed put, observing his vulnerable boyfriend’s shedding tears.

 

Isak felt guilty, because in all reality, he caused this. He was the one making Even feel this way.

 

“Even,” Isak whispered, stepping closer to wrap Even in a hug.

 

The older boy pressed his wet face into Isak’s neck, loosely wrapping his arms around a tapered waist.

 

“I didn’t even know,” Isak breathed out. “I didn’t know I was hurting you like this.”

 

The sticky kisses Isak felt pressed to his neck, forced his earlier tears back to the surface, dragging them down his cheeks.

 

Isak felt like such a fuck up. He felt like suck a dick.

 

He let out the tiniest sob, but it was enough for Even to pull back, looking at Isak’s face through his own teary eyes.

 

The moment was quiet, and they only thought of each other.

 

Even raised his hands from Isak’s waist to his cheeks, cupping his face between them, causing Isak to move his own arms from Even’s neck to his waist. Mutually, they tipped their foreheads together, and closed their eyes. And, Isak couldn’t help but think that that was the most intimate moment they’d shared since the previous Saturday. Also, it was the most they’d physically touched since then… the first time they’d hugged since Isak asked for space.

 

“I can give you time, Is, but you can’t keep hurting me like this.”

 

Isak rubbed their noses, wrapping his hands around Even’s waist so they could slot closer against each other. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Isak, I can’t do this to myself.”

 

“Do what?”

 

Even sighed, pulling his forehead from Isak’s, “Allow myself to be hurt. I can’t stand here with you, feeling so close to you, and pretend that tomorrow morning won’t be any different compared to this last week. Tomorrow, you’ll still need space.”

 

Isak nodded, extracting his body from Even’s, and stepping out of his space, “I’m sorry for hurting you, Even.”

 

Isak watched the older boy shrug, with a tiny smile, “You know I’ll always forgive you, no matter what you do to me.”

 

Channeling comfort from Even’s smile, Isak smirked, bearing a teasing voice, “Some people might think that’s pathetic.”

 

Even let out a surprised laugh, it was small and quiet, but it was enough, “Probably. And maybe I am.”

 

↟↟↟

 

Moans filled Isak’s bedroom, they were quiet, but still there and very needy.

 

Isak couldn’t stop his hands as they mapped out Even’s muscular back, digging his nails into the skin as Even moved inside of him, brushing a particularly sensitive spot.

 

Mouthing at Even’s shoulder, Isak hummed each time Even stroked his palm over Isak’s throbbing and leaky erection, pulling more and more pleasure from Isak’s body.

 

The lull of Even’s thrusts continued for what felt like hours, and Isak felt weak. He was panting, and whimpering moans against Even’s mouth.

 

“I fucking love you, Ev. I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.”

 

Even only groaned, speeding his thrusts, yanking a surprised, pleasure filled scream from Isak.

 

Even left firm kisses and licks across Isak’s skin, littering his neck and chest with too many bites and hickeys.

 

“Even,” Isak moaned, loudly, as he felt his orgasm approaching, “I’m gonna come.”

 

“Do it,” Even grumbled, not stopping, and showing no sign of even slowing down.

 

But, Isak didn’t try to withhold his climax, as he released, painting himself with white.

 

And, even then, Even wasn’t stopping, which made Isak moan again.

 

“Baby, please,” Isak panted.

 

“Come a second time,” Even didn’t let Isak respond, as he pressed their lips together is a firm kiss.

 

And, Isak’s dick didn’t have time to settle, before it was hard again.

 

Minutes later, Even had Isak coming again, joining that orgasm with the first, across Isak’s skin.

 

“Even,” Isak cried out, choking a little when Even finally pulled out.

 

“One more, baby. You can do it.”

 

“What?”

 

Even kissed along Isak’s cheeks, as he wrapped his long skillful fingers around Isak’s raw, pink cock, that was feeling much too sensitive. “I know you can do it.”

 

“I can’t,” the green eyed boy cried.

 

“You can, baby. I know it.”

 

Holding eye contact for a few seconds, Isak nodded weakly, and Even immediately got to work on helping Isak chase another orgasm.

 

First, Even swallowed Isak’s dick, bringing it to life once again, along with Isak’s moans.

 

The he stroked the base with his hand, massaging his testicles, too, searching for new ways to bring Isak pleasure.

 

Isak had quickly felt tightness curl in his stomach, and he wasn’t hesitant at voicing it, “Ev, I can’t hold it.”

 

Even pulled off, looking up at green orbs, “Just a bit longer, baby. I want to get my mouth on your pretty hole, again, first.”

 

Isak moaned at the thought, falling back onto the pillow, and pulling his ankles tighter to his hips, as Even left a path of kisses down Isak’s shaft, and perineum, settling on his lube soaked entrance. Isak could imagine the strawberry flavor it was supplying, but his thoughts were pulled away from that, quickly, as Even sucked at Isak’s sensitive opening.

 

“Even, please.”

 

To ground Isak, Even reached out, tangling his hand in one of Isak’s, as he licked and sucked at the puckered rim.

 

And eventually, Isak couldn’t hold it in, meaning Even had successfully coaxed out three mind blowing orgasms from the seventeen year old’s spent body.

 

When Even crawled up to be face to face with Isak, Isak’s eyes darkened at Even’s wet mouth and chin, unsure if it was lube or spit, that covered his lips, or maybe a mix.

 

“You’re so fucking hot.”

 

Even smirked, “You’re hotter, Issy baby.”

 

A thought suddenly dawned on Isak, then. “Did you come? Oh, my God.”

 

Isak felt like an idiot.

 

“Let me suck you off, or something.”

 

Even shook his head, “You don’t have time.”

 

“What? Yes, I do.”

 

“No, you don’t. It’s time to wake up, Issy.”

 

Before Isak could think of something to say, he was shooting into a sitting position, gasping into the semi darkness of his room, Even nowhere to be seen.

 

Isak put his face in his hands, “Fuck.”

 

It was just a dream.

 

Shaken up, Isak leveled his breathing, throwing the duvet off of him, revealing his boxers clinging to his hips, wet and tented.

 

Isak ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, as he groaned, laying back down against his pillow.

 

He saw it was only 3:00, and sighed heavily, as he got up from his bed on wobbly legs.

 

He was embarrassed, but he couldn’t not shower. He felt sticky, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again feeling like that.

 

In the shower, Isak paid special attention to his breathing, taking long and deep inhales and exhales. He tried to think of anything but the dream he’d just had, because each time the dream entered his head, he quickly grew turned on.

 

He might’ve even jacked off in the shower, washing away all evidence with the stream of water.

 

After he was cleaned, Isak climbed back into bed, wearing only a fresh pair of boxers.

 

And somehow, probably due to a warm shower and the mediocre orgasm he gave himself, he fell asleep relatively quickly.


	19. monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak apologizes to Emma, things don't go how Isak thought they would. He spends his first class in his mother's classroom. And thennnnn... The Place (mentioned in Ch.4, I think?) is back. Boysquad hangs out there, and they talk about Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO Here we go. I know I've said it a few times, but things are going to start moving a little faster. Stayed tuned for some more! 
> 
> Also, I love you all and I hope you're having a great week! Thank you for all you do for me. You motivate me and push me to keep writing and be a better writer. Much love for each of you!
> 
> Enjoy this midweek update!<3
> 
> Next chapter, Mr.Johnson returns(:
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome<3 I love the feedback
> 
> LAST THING: I said it in the notes of my last chapter, but if there's anything you want to read for a one part story, let me know and I'll see what I can do!!(:

Isak didn’t really want to talk to anyone when he got to school on Monday, so he kept his hood up and walked from the school yard to his locker, without stopping and without acknowledging anyone. 

 

That could only last so long, though.

 

“Hei, Isak,” Eva greeted him while he was at his locker.

 

“Uh, hei.”

 

“How are you?”

 

Isak shrugged, in response, “Fine. Good. And you?”

 

Eva grinned, “I’m good. I was wondering if you were doing anything on Saturday? Thinking we could get coffee like old times, and just catch up.”

 

Isak smiled, because he missed Eva. So, he nodded, “Yeah. I think that would be cool.”

 

“Okay, I’ll figure out a time and everything?” 

 

“Yeah, just let me know.”

 

The two friends smiled big at each other, before Eva raised to her tiptoes and smacked a kiss to Isak’s cheek before she was skipping off.

 

He watched her go, before turning back to his locker. 

 

But, something caught his eye. 

 

Down the hall, he saw Emma at her locker, all by herself.

 

And Isak was reminded of what happened on Friday. Despite his argument with Even, he didn’t forget what set them off. Emma had kissed Isak. And more than that, she admitted her feelings to him, and he walked away, not saying much to her. 

 

He felt like such a dick.

 

He cared more than he showed, that was for sure.

 

So, swallowing his pride, he shut his locker and wandered down to the first year girl.

 

“Halla,” he mumbled as he approached.

 

Emma looked up, before rolling her eyes, and going back to what she was doing, “Hei.”

 

“Um… I just wanted to say that I was sorry for what happened on Friday. You put yourself out there and I was a dick.”

 

“You were a dick? Are you serious?”

 

Nobody was in the halls, which Isak was thankful for.

 

“I’m sorry, Emma.”

 

Emma scoffed, “Whatever. But the next time you lead on a girl, you might as well just tell her you’re gay, Isak, instead of waiting for her to figure it out. Do you know what year it is? Get out of the closet.”

 

With that, Emma shut her locker and brushed past Isak, leaving him stunned in his place.

 

And after a few minutes of staring at nothing, he comes to when a hand waves in front of his face.

 

He blinked a few times, looking at the person who the hand belonged to.

 

Even.

 

“Are you okay? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

 

Isak thickly swallowed, mouth drying, as he nodded.

 

“Yes, you’re okay? Or yes, you’re going to be sick?”

 

“The latter, maybe.”

 

“What happened?”

 

He shook his head, “I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure? Do you want to go to the nurse, or even home?”

 

“Nei,” his voice was hardly a whisper.

 

“Isak, you don’t look so good. At least let me get you to your mom’s room.”

 

Isak nodded, already knowing Even wouldn’t give up until Isak agreed to  _ something _ .

 

So, they both turned in the direction of Marianne’s classroom. They walked side by side, but they didn’t say anything. They would have, under different circumstances.

 

But Isak didn’t feel up to talking.

 

When they got to the classroom, Marianne rolled her eyes, amused, but the look was quickly replaced when she saw Isak so quiet, and Even so worried.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Even shrugged, looking at Isak with so many questions.

 

“Isak?”

 

“Emma knows,” he mumbled.

 

“Sweetheart,” Marianne coos, stepping closer to cup his face in her hands, “What are you worried about?”

 

“I don’t know. Nothing… everything.”

 

His mother hugged him tightly, holding him while he put himself back together. 

 

“Why don’t you stay in here during this class?”

 

Isak nodded to his mother’s words.

 

Even shuffled on his feet, unsure of where he stood with Isak in that moment, but wanting to offer him some kind of comfort. 

 

He knew he couldn’t stay with Isak, despite how much he wanted to. Instead, he made the move to leave. “I’ve got to go to class,” he whispered to Isak. “Gonna be okay?”

 

Isak nodded, looking up at blue eyes.

 

Even nodded back, before running a hand through Isak’s curls and tugging him closer. Even left a kiss on his forehead before slipping out of the room.

 

“You know he loves you, right, Isak?”

 

“I know.”

 

“You’ll figure this out, and you two will be okay.”

 

Isak nodded before sitting down at one of the seats in the classroom.

 

He put his head down, and almost too quickly, he fell asleep.

 

↟↟↟

 

After school, Isak and his friends went the The Place. It had been just over two weeks since they’d hung out there, but Isak was relieved to be back. It felt like forever ago that they’d gone there, just because Isak’s life had grown so busy and stressful. It was just what he needed after the kind of day he had. 

 

Isak listened to the boys talk about movies and classes. They were in the middle of an argument of which Star Wars movie was best. Isak couldn’t help but think of Even and his mixed feelings about the movie franchise, although, even Even couldn’t deny the success the films have.

 

Sighing, Isak got swallowed up by his thoughts of Even, feeling upset for doing so, but he really missed him. He missed being held by him, and he missed the face kisses Even would give Isak just to get a blush. He missed just being able to laugh with Even, and talk about the universe. Before they were boyfriends, Isak and Even were really really great friends. Isak might miss the boyfriend attributes of Even, but he also missed the friend things about him. 

 

“Isak,” Jonas nudges him, “did you hear what Magnus did on Friday?”

 

“With Vilde? Yeah, I heard. More like saw.”

 

“Saw?” Mahdi laughed, “What the fuck?”

 

Isak nodded, “They barged into the room I was in.”

 

“What room?” 

 

Isak looked at Jonas, “Uh, the guest room? I just went up there to take a break - the party was getting to be a bit much.”

 

“Hmm,” Magnus hummed, before jumping into his story. “It was totally crazy, though! I did exactly what Even said to do. I walked up to her and we made small talk for just a minute, before I straight up told her I was a virgin and thought she was beautiful.”

 

Isak squinted his eyes, “Nei. That couldn’t have happened.”

 

Magnus nodded furiously, “It is! She was totally down to bang after I said that.”

 

Jonas laughed, “Bet Isak wishes it were that easy for him.”

 

Scoffing, Isak was ready to put up a fight, “Excuse me. I’m not desperate. And I don’t have to tell a girl that I’m a virgin to get laid.”

 

Magnus, excited to have punches directed at someone other than himself, jumped in, “So, why aren’t you getting any?”

 

Mahdi, saving Isak, defended, “Hey, now. Isak has more game than any of us. Just because he isn’t getting laid doesn’t mean he can’t spit game.”

 

Jonas shrugged, “Only because I’m out of the game.”

 

“Nei,” Isak laughed. “You never had game.”

 

“Tell that to the two girlfriends he had at the same time,” Mahdi mumbled, making both Isak and Magnus bust into loud laughter. 

 

Jonas rolled his eyes, “We’re still not over that?”

 

Isak shook his head, “Never.”

 

“You think Even has any advice for Jonas?”

 

Mahdi chuckled at the question from Mags, but leaving it unanswered. And as the air between the four friends started to settle, Magnus spoke up again. 

 

“Where’s Even been, Isak? He sat with us at lunch his first week, and then he like disappeared?”

 

Isak cleared his throat, shrugged, “Found some friends? I don’t know.”

 

Jonas scrunched his eyebrows, “But you and Even are friends? Don’t you talk?”

 

“Uh, yeah, we talk. But I haven’t much this week. I haven’t really seen him. He’s probably just settling into school, now.”

 

Mahdi hummed, “I like him. You should tell him he should sit with us at lunch again.”

 

Magnus nodded, anxiously, “Yeah. I think he’s so cool. I really like him.”

 

Isak turned to Jonas, waiting for his opinion to be offered as well, but Jonas just shrugged, “Your friend, man.”

 

“Well, why do I have to tell him? You two want him to sit with us so bad, so why don’t you do it?”

 

Mahdi and Jonas both narrows their eyes at Isak, as Magnus speaks, “You’re friends with hm. You know him better than any of us. Is it really that big of a deal?”

 

Isak lifted his shoulders, sighing, “I don’t know. I just think you should ask him.”

 

“Did something happen between you two?” Jonas nudged his elbow in Isak’s side.

 

Scared to say too much, Isak just tossed his head back and forth, as if bouncing ideas around his brain. “Nei… or I don’t know. We just aren’t talking.”

 

“Fuck,” Mahdi laughed, “What kind of high school girl drama?”

 

Isak tried chuckling, but it came out a bit strained, “I know. It’s dumb. But we’ve known each other a long time. It would be the equivalent to Jonas and I not talking. It’s not really an enjoyable time for either of us.”

 

Jonas put a hand on Isak’s shoulder, “I think you should talk to him.”

 

“I think so, too,” Magnus said, crossing his legs. “Make up with your little boyfriend, or whatever and be happy, again. And bring him to lunch, so he can sit with us.”

 

When the word  _ boyfriend _ left Mags’ lips, Isak’s eyes shot up, and once Magnus finished talking, Isak grew antsy. 

 

“Boyfriend?” 

 

_ Did Emma tell them something? No, she couldn’t have. Or… did she?  _

 

“I’m only joking,” Magnus said, as if it was a question. All three of them looked at Isak with curious eyes. 

 

“Are you like… okay, Isak?” Mahdi asked.

 

“Ja, I’m fine.”

 

Jonas shook his head, “You’re being so weird, today.”

 

_ Right, sorry. A first year figured out my biggest secret, and I’m crippling with fear that she’s going to tell someone. _

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’ll say if something’s up?”

 

_ No. _

 

“You’ll be the first to know.”


	20. tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I wasn't going to update today, since I did yesterday, but after watching the French SKAM trailer and hearing all about the Royal Dinner tonight and the Royal family meeting the SKAM cast tomorrow, I needed an outlet. So, this chapter was birthed. 
> 
> so here you go. A gift from me to you. 
> 
> Also, just curious, what are your thoughts on French SKAM and the trailer? Are you excited? Are you going to watch it?
> 
> Alright, that's all, imma shut up now. Okay, bye. Enjoy this, happy reading, my beautifuls<<33

Isak had planned to go straight home from school on Tuesday, but he thought he should go visit Mr.Johnson again, instead. So, he knocked on his door and was welcomed inside, just like the week before.

 

“How’s your week going, Isak?”

 

Isak nodded, “Good… or, I don’t know, actually.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well, you see, a bit has happened since we talked last week.”

 

Mr.Johnson nodded, “Okay.”

 

“There was a party on Friday for the revue. Even and I ran into each other in the kitchen - it was kind of awkward. But, anyway, uh, this first year girl came in while we were talking, and she asked me to dance with her. I felt so guilty by saying yes, because - the Friday before that - Even had asked me to dance with him at this party, and that’s kind of what started this whole mess.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Last Friday? Or the one before?”

 

“Before.”

 

Isak sighed, “I don’t know. We got there and things were fine. We were teasing each other and just…”

 

“Being bros?” Mr.Johnson said in English, heavy with sarcasm and laughter.

 

“Being bros,” Isak smiled as he echoed his English.

 

“So, then what? He asks you to dance?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah. And I kind of freaked out. I told him that we couldn’t and then he got upset. He said that he wasn’t asking me to dance on him, he used different words… but,” Isak huffed a laugh. “Anyway, then he stormed off and we talked a little bit that night. It wasn’t until the next day, though, that I asked him for a break.”

 

“Alright, so what happened last week?”

 

“This girl, Emma, asked me to dance, and I said yes. She’s kind of in love with me, but I’d never turned her down, and Even knew that. So, we are dancing and I can practically  _ feel _ Even’s eyes on me. Then Emma kissed me. And Even saw it. I bolted. I left Emma in the middle of everyone, and I just walked straight out the front door. Even followed me and we hashed it out, y’know, whatever. And… um… I don’t know. I guess I realized how much all of this was hurting him, and I didn’t even know that it was.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

Isak blew a puff of air out, in a slow exhale, “I just… I told him I was sorry and that I loved him. And he pretty much told me he didn’t want to get his hopes up when he knew that in the morning nothing would be different, that I would still need time.”

 

“You know, Isak, I think it’s interesting how this is all playing out.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, I don’t want to sound accusatory, and feel free to disagree with me, but you wanted to have this last week to find pride in your relationship, but now, it sounds like you’re worried you are breaking what you and Even have. You can’t have pride and fear.”

 

Isak nodded, “I am scared.”

 

“So, what’s stopping you from making up?”

 

“I don’t know.” Isak pauses, thinking over this previous week, “I was watching these… uh, these videos on Youtube, last week. They were about people who have come out. And… I just… I don’t know. I want to. There was this boy, his name is Gabriel, and he just said some really good stuff. And he’s kind of the reason why I came to you in the first place. But I just worry still. I don’t want to lose my friends.”

 

“Do your friends know about Even?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah. Even’s came out to a couple friends and then word spread around. They asked me about it since they know Even and I have known each other for a long time. Then one of them, Magnus, called Even over. He even told them he has a boyfriend.”

 

“What did they say?”

 

“Magnus told him it was cool, and the others just kind of nodded along. I guess?”

 

Mr.Johnson hummed, crossing his arms, “Why do think you’re friends would except Even, but not accept you?”

 

And Isak felt silly for not having thought of that before.

 

“I can’t imagine your friends caring whether you liked boys or girls, especially if they don’t care what Even’s preferences are. They seem like good people.”

 

Isak nodded, “They are, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“I don’t know,” Isak muttered, feeling hopeless until a thought dawned on him. 

 

Isak remembered Mr.Johnson telling him during his previous visit that he might not ever feel ready to come out, but it’ll feel right. And something in Isak just felt like he could tell someone. He didn’t have any excuse left.

 

A smile grew on Isak’s lips, as he looked up at Mr.Johnson, “I think I should talk to Even.”

 

“And?”

 

“And Jonas.”

 

“Best friend?”

 

Isak grinned, “Yeah. I think the time is right.”

 

“I’m proud of you, Isak.”

 

“I think it’s time to make up with my boyfriend.”

 

Mr.Johnson laughed, “Maybe. He’s missed three assignments in the last week, and I usually would question them, but I think I know why he’s been behind.”

 

The seventeen year old boy cringed, “Yeah, that’s not good.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Mr.Johnson smiled, “Don’t forget to tell him that you love him. He might need that reassurance.”

 

Isak nodded, thinking to himself. He really did love Even, and he knew that Even deserved to know. 

 

A knock at the door pulled Isak’s mind back to reality.

 

The tall dark haired man smiled as he stood up from his desk, “I’m always here to help you, Isak.”

 

Isak nodded, “Thanks. Um, I think I’ll go, though. Seems like someone needs you.”

 

Isak went to open the classroom door, in an attempt to exit, only to see Even on the other side. Even’s eyebrows dipped at the sight of Isak, but Isak only smiled.

 

“You don’t have English?”

 

Isak chuckled, shaking his head, “No, I don’t.”

 

Isak watched Even’s eyes narrow, but he upheld his grin, as he opened the door wider.

 

“Hei, Even,” the English teacher greeted, side glancing Isak. “What can I do for you?”

 

“I was just, um, coming by to give you these. I’m sorry I’ve been behind, a little bit.”

 

“I understand,” Mr.Johnson nodded, taking a stack of three or four papers from Even’s hands, “New school, stressful week. I get it.”

 

Even glanced back at Isak, who was still at the door, having decided to wait for the older boy.

 

“Okay, I’ll look over these.”

 

“Uh, okay. Thanks, Mr.Johnson. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Have good one, Even. You too, Isak.”

 

Isak and Even both thanked him, again, and they left the classroom together. 

 

It was awkward for a second, as they walked down the hall together, backpacks hanging from their shoulders, and one of Isak’s shoelaces was untied.

 

“What were you doing in there?”

 

Isak huffed a laugh, “We were talking about you, actually.”

 

“Me?”

 

Isak nodded, looking up into blue eyes.

 

“What about me?”

 

The younger boy smiled softly, “Are you doing anything, right now?”

 

Even shook his head, looking confused. 

 

“You want to grab something to eat and take it back to mine? Pizza, on me?”

 

Even gave a sigh that was somewhere between surprise and relief, “Yeah. That sounds really great.”

 

↟↟↟

 

Isak and Even sat in front of each other on Isak’s bed, pizza box between them.

 

“I don’t think I need anymore time. Or space. I don’t really want it anymore, either. I just want to be with you.”

 

Even melted, listening to Isak, “This isn’t a joke?”

 

“Nei,” Isak laughed. “I really just want to have you, again. This has pretty much been the worst week of my life, without you. If I couldn’t sleep, you weren’t there to hold me, or if I was feeling particularly stressed out, I felt like I couldn’t call you. I kind of realized just how much I take you for granted, and that’s not really okay. So, I’m going to do better at appreciating you.”

 

“Baby,” Even started, but Isak knew he was going to disagree, and Isak wasn’t finished yet.

 

“No, stop. Don’t say anything,” Isak shook his head with a smile. “I have more to say… I was way too concerned about coming out because I was looking at is a whole picture. But, after talking to Mr.Johnson today, he helped me realize that I should start with telling my friends. So, on Saturday, I’m having coffee with Eva, but before that,” Isak paused, thinking about how big this moment was.

 

“Before that?”

 

“Before I meet Eva, I’m going to tell Jonas about me.”

 

Even’s eyes widened, “Are you sure?”

 

Isak nodded, “I should’ve told him a year and a half ago, when you and I got together.”

 

Even smiled, taking a bite of pizza.

 

Laughing, Isak leaned back against the wall, “You’re not going to say anything?”

 

The older boy just grinned, before putting down his piece of pizza, and wiping his hands on a napkin, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Isak mirrored Even’s grin, “When have you ever needed my permission to kiss me?”

 

Even sighed, happily, as he looked fondly toward Isak. The green eyed boy watched closely as Even pushed aside the pizza box, and shifted to his knees so he could crawl toward Isak.

 

With Isak sitting against the wall, Even found it easiest to straddle the smaller boys lap. And that’s exactly what he did.

 

Isak almost shivered at Even’s cool fingertips touching his cheeks, as he let his own hands settle on Even’s legs.

 

Even took his time, eyes flickering all over Isak’s eyes, smile slowly lifting, as he whispered “I love you.”

 

Isak felt light, and he leaned up, sealing their lips together. And the moment was perfect. 

 

Between kisses, Isak mumbled little messages back.

 

He told Even that he loved him, and that he missed him. He told Even that he was sorry, and that he was never going to let him go.

 

And twenty minutes later, with the pizza gone and their stomachs and hearts full, they lay facing each other.

 

“Hey, Ev?”

 

Even smiled, “Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

The older boy laughed, as he leaned in to press a firm peck to Isak’s mouth, “I love you.”

 

Isak scooted closer, so their bodies were touching from chest to knee.

 

“I had a dream about you last week,” Even said, and Isak suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, as his mind jumped to the dream he had about Even only nights prior.

 

“What was it about?” Isak asked after clearing his throat.

 

“Uh, we were graduated from college, but we’d broken up years before that. And, um, Mikael had bought this house, so he was having a housewarming party. We were both there, and I asked you how were doing, and you said that you getting married. I don’t know, that’s fucking weird, right?”

 

Isak shrugged, “Only weird because I wasn’t marrying you. But, no, I don’t think that’s weird. They say it’s really common to have dreams about your boyfriend or girlfriend when you’re going through relationship hiccups.”

 

“Really?”

 

Isak nodded.

 

“Did you dream about me, at all?”

 

Immediately, color filled Isak’s cheeks, and he buried his face in Even’s neck, making him laugh loudly.

 

“You did, didn’t you? What did you dream about?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“C’mon, baby, you can tell me,” the tease was too obvious in Even’s voice, which made Isak groan. “What happened? We had ten kids? We met Donald Trump? Did I die?”

 

“Nei,” Isak’s answer muffled against Even’s skin.

 

“Tell me.”

 

Isak pulled away, looking at Even’s amused face, before grumbling again, and blushing, “We had sex, okay? Really, really good sex.”

 

Eyebrows perched, and mouth drawn open slightly, Isak watched the questions fly across Even’s eyes. “You had a wet dream about me?”

 

Isak tried smiling, but it was sheepish and flushed.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“What? Nei, that’s embarrassing. I had a fucking wet dream about my boyfriend, like I was some fucking fourteen year old kid crushing on the pretty boy at school.”

 

Even tsked, moving to hover over Isak, “I don’t think that’s embarrassing, at all. I think that’s fucking hot.”

 

Isak laughed, “It was.”

 

“So, tell me about it. What did I do to you?” Even lowered his head to kiss a wet pathway down Isak’s neck, resulting in sucking on his collarbone. 

 

“You were fucking me,” Isak panted, running his hands up and down Even’s back, loving the feeling, and trying to ignore how much he missed it.

 

“And?” Even encouraged, moving his lips to litter kisses over Isak’s jaw and cheeks, dropping the occasional peck on his mouth.

 

Isak was slowly growing hard and he knew they needed to keep things PG if Isak’s mom was to come home. “You made me come three times. Twice while fucking me, and once with your mouth.”

 

“That’s so fucking hot.”

 

Isak moaned, “You just kept telling me that I could do it.”

 

Even pressed their hips together, drawing a pant from both of them.   
  


“I want you, so bad,” Isak whined, scratching his nails down Even’s shirt covered back.

 

“When is your mom supposed to be home?”

 

Isak shrugged, wiggling around to grab his phone and look at the time, before he pouted, “Fifteen minutes.”

 

Even smirked, pecking Isak’s mouth again, “I’d say that was enough, but I really want to take my time with you.”

 

Isak sighed, pushing Even off of him, “If we aren’t going to do anything, I need you to not touch me until my boner goes away.”

 

Even laughed, leaning over the smack a kiss to Isak’s defined cupid’s bow. “I love you.”

 

And how could Isak not break into a smile from that? “I love you, too.”


	21. wednesday (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole lot of fluff, pretty much. Little cliff hanger at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again!!  
> I hope everyone had a good weekend!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and always supporting me<3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always nice to see and make it so much easier for me to quickly write the next chapter(; 
> 
> But I love you all, and I will see you in a few days with a new update!(:

Isak and Even were ditching their first classes and hanging out with Marianne, since she didn’t have a class. She shook her head when they showed up at her classroom door with bright and shining, yet suspicious, grins on their faces. She let them in with a fond sigh, despite wanting to reprimand both of them. She was just too happy to see them together again, that she couldn't find it in her to turn them away.    
  
With loud music playing through the overhead speakers, the two boys worked on homework as they sang to the songs they knew. They were mostly songs from the eighties, much to Marianne's pleasure, stirring feelings of nostalgia.

 

While the boys watched her move around the room, tidying and changing some decor, she smiled. She really was into the music.

 

Isak laughed under his breath as he focused back on his math homework. He had a test that coming Friday, and math definitely wasn’t his best subject. And, on top of that, math was exponentially more difficult when a beautiful guy is sitting beside him.

 

So, Isak had a hard time staying focused, as his eyes continually fell upon the boy beside him. And although he got a little bit of work done, studying in more private quarters with Even was kind of a fail. Isak watched Even more than his own paper. But, he did so shamelessly. 

 

Even’s shoulders were hunched a little bit as he filled in answers to an art history assignment. His knees were spread, one of them resting against Isak’s thigh, and his eyes glanced up at the clock occasionally, allowing Isak to catch sight of his magnificent bright eyes.

 

Isak took special notice to each of Even’s moles and freckles that dotted his neck and face. He wanted to lean over and kiss each one of them, but he pushed down the urge with intent of keeping that for a more intimate time. Isak followed Even’s jawline with his eyes, line of vision darting around the shell of Even’s ear and tracing the patterns of his hair. It wasn’t styled that day, so the locks lay lost of direction, pointing everywhere. Isak just wanted to run his fingers through it. 

 

That bit, he knew wasn’t something he couldn’t do under the attention of his mother, so he acted. Isak moved hair from Even’s forehead first, pulling Even’s attention from his work.

 

Even smiled over at the dopey grin on Isak’s face, as Isak continued moving his fingers through the thick, soft hair on the back of his head.

 

“I love you,” Isak whispered nearly inaudibly, over the music. 

 

Even’s smile grew, and he turned his head enough to press his lips to Isak’s wrist, “I love you, too.”   
  
When the present song ended, bringing in a slow one that Isak didn't recognize, his mother gasped from the back of the room, growing more and more excited as the intro played, "Do you remember this song, Isak?"

 

Isak and Even’s attention was yanked away from each other, as they both turned to look at Marriane. Her hand was pressed over her heart and she swayed to the tune.   
  
Amused, Isak shook his head, "Nei? Should I?"    
  
Marianne laughed happily, "When you were little, we used to dance around the living room while we waited for your dad to get home. I swear, you were obsessed with the song!"   
  
Even snickered, leaning over to press a kiss to Isak's then blushing cheeks, "Oh, baby. I didn't realize you were such a romantic."   
  
Isak rolled his eyes, shoving Even away with little force, "Shut up."   
  
"You would stand on my toes and we would just dance around, song after song."   
  
Isak nodded with a big smile, "I remember dancing around with you, just not particularly this song."    
  
She gestured for Isak to join her in the middle of the room, but Isak only laughed, shaking his head. 

 

“C’mon,” she encouraged. 

 

When Isak was showing no sign of moving, just upholding his little entertained smirk. 

 

“You’re no fun,” Marianne deadpanned, before turning to Even with a new smile that held an invitation. “Would you dance with me, Even?”

 

Even grinned, glancing at Isak before returning his gaze to Marianne, “I don’t think I can stand on your toes, like Isak used to, but I am quite the sucker for a good slow dance.”

 

Isak watched his mother laugh, loving the sound of it. He was so happy that she was happy. And Isak was even more happy that Even made her happy, just like Even made him happy. 

 

He sat in his seat, admiring the two most important people in his life just enjoying the moment. Marianne and Even both laughed loudly as they turned in circles, and Marianne guided Even’s movements when he lagged. 

 

He was so so lucky to have both of them in his life. He didn’t care that Even was bipolar. And he didn’t care that his mother battled depression and anxiety every single day. He loved them for them, and he loved them for everything they do. His adoration for them is not limited because they deal with mental stressors day in and day out. 

 

He loved them. 

 

And above all, watching his mother and boyfriend get along so well, his heart warmed and melted, overflowing with the affection he felt toward both of them. 

 

He couldn’t stop smiling, and after a few songs and a hell of a lot of coaxing, Even had gotten Isak out of his seat to dance with them. The song that played was much more upbeat, and the three of them moved around each other with laughter spilling from them. 

 

Isak was stained red in the cheeks, as he tried not to get embarrassed. He wasn’t much of a dancer. 

 

Even grabbed Isak’s hands, moving his hips and swinging his arms, and Isak couldn’t stop smiling. He felt infinite in his own skin every time Even looked at him the way he was. 

 

It was only when the bell rang that Isak was brought back to the reality that is high school. 

 

Marianne hugged both of the boys on their way out, wishing them a good day in their classes, as they walked off to the library. 

 

They didn’t stay long, though, as Isak just felt too fucking jittery to just sit beside Even without being able to touch him. So, after role was taken and the students were left to do their work, Isak and Even excused themselves from the table they were seated at. They got questioned by Eva and Vilde, but quickly dismissed them with answers of needing to go fix something at Isak’s place.

 

It was good enough for the girls, fortunately for the boys, but Isak didn’t miss Eva’s questioning stare, as they teasingly pushed each other through the hallways until they made it to Even’s car. They laughed and joked with each other throughout the duration of the drive, with their hands clasped and resting in Isak’s lap. Isak’s other hand kept busy dusting his fingers over Even’s skin.

 

He drew shapes and patterns along Even’s knuckles. He grinned while doodling up the back of Even’s hand and lightly dragging cool fingertips along his wrist.

 

Even would squeeze Isak’s hand every now and then, until they made it back to Isak’s.

 

“Hey, babe?”

 

Isak hummed in response, looking up at Even as he parked in front of Isak’s apartment building.

 

“I’m really happy with you.”

 

Isak sighed a laugh, “Me, too. I’m sorry that I’m a fucking idiot, sometimes.”

 

“It’s not like I’m any bit better than you. We both fuck things up, at times.”

 

Isak nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to Even’s jaw, “I’m still sorry. I swear, I’ll be making it up to you for the rest of my life.”

 

Even laughed and they climbed out of the car, “The rest of your life, huh?”

 

“Yeah. For the rest of my life.”

 

Feeling a spur of confidence, Isak reached out, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend’s, out for whoever to see. 

 

“I promise you.”

 

“You promise me, what?”

 

Isak smiled, looking up into blue seas, “I promise that I’ll spend the rest of my life making up for all my fuck ups. With kisses and affection, and all that other romantic shit you like.”

 

“That’s a long time to promise someone, Isak.”

 

They reached Isak’s front door, and while Isak slipped the key into the lock, he chuckled, “I guess, it might be. But, I’m already hoping for forever with you.”

  
“Promise you’ll love me until then?”

 

Isak blushed, “I promise.”

 

With a smirk, Even held his pinkie out to Isak, waiting for him to wrap their pinkies together.

 

“This is getting serious, Ev; you can't break a pinkie promise.”

 

“Is a pinkie promise more serious than you hoping for forever with me?”

 

Isak shrugged, “This one is. I was just hoping for forever with you, but now I’m promising a forever with you.”

 

“Well, I’m not promising you, anything. How do you even know I want to spend forever with you? You’re messy and grumpy, and always stealing my things,” Even’s tone was so light and teasing that Isak couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his neck, once inside the apartment.

 

“Because, despite me being all those things, I’m extremely lovable.”

 

“You’re not wrong, I guess.”

 

Isak grinned, pressing a kiss to Even’s chin, “And because I’m so fucking loveable, you have fallen deeply in love with me.”

 

Even dramatically sighed, securing his arms around Isak’s slim waist, “I have, haven’t I?”

 

Isak nodded, laughing, “You have, yeah.”

 

“Okay, fine. Maybe I do want to spend my forever with you,” at this, Isak moved his hand between them, pinkie extended.

 

Even wrapped his own pinkie around Isak’s with a firm smile, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“So, what are we going to do, now that we’re forever committed?”

 

Isak laughed, “I don’t know, but it gives me all the time I need to make things right.”

 

Even shook his head, unstyled hair touching his forehead, “You’re already making things right.”

 

Isak just shrugged with a grin, “Maybe. But, I still promise that I won’t stop. I just want to make you happy all the time.”

 

“You do.”

 

Isak smiled, brushing his nose along Even’s jaw before tucking his face into Even’s neck. He then pulled away, with a sudden thought, “You know what? Fuck it. Let’s not think about the future, at all, right now. Let’s just focus on right now - this minute.”

 

Even raised his eyebrows in question, lips still pulled in a soft smile, “So, what will we do in this minute?”

 

Growing flushed, Isak tipped his chin down, and looked up at Even through long lashes, and that was all Even needed for his to smirk and crash his lips into the younger boy’s, hands holding Isak’s cheeks.

 

Isak hummed against Even’s lips, moving with him and pulling him in the direction toward his room. They dropped their jackets on the floor of the hallway on the way.

 

Isak chuckled against Even’s mouth, as they stumbled through the door into Isak’s room.

 

“God, I love you.”

 

Isak moan against Even’s mouth, “Fuck,  _ fuck.  _ I love you, too.”

 

Even’s mouth started moving down Isak’s jaw, mouthing at his neck, and suckling at prominant collarbones. They successfully made their way to the edge of the bed, standing against it. Shirts flew off, and Isak undid Even’s pants, letting the front of the waist band hand open. Even proceeded to lower his lips, chasing the skin of Isak’s tummy, down past his navel. His sinful blue eyes meeting Isak’s wide orbs, as Isak panted, threading his fingers through Even’s dark blonde hair.

 

“Fuck, you're so hot,” Even mumbled, his breath coasting along Isak’s skin, giving him chills, as he settled on his knees.

 

Isak opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out, only a whine.

 

Isak watched Even smirk as his pants tightened more from where his crotch was chubbing up, which made Isak whine again, “Ev, please.”

 

Hands reaching for the button, as all the tension deflated with the sound of the doorbell. Isak wanted to scream.

 

“You should probably get that,” Even laughed, breath hot against Isak’s hips.

 

“Fucking fuck,” Isak complained, feeling frustrated as he looked away from the boy in front of him. Even was on his knees for him and Isak was actually considering stepping away.

 

“Go answer the door, I’ll be here when you get back,” Even stood to his feet, as the doorbell rang, again. He kissed Isak, before nudging him in the direction of the door.

 

Isak groaned, pointing a stern finger at his boyfriend, “I expect you naked when I get back.”

 

“I thought undressing me is your favorite part,” Even challenged, eyebrows high on his forehead, as the doorbell sounded, yet again, making Isak grumble.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Isak listened to Even’s laugh as he trudged through the apartment, tugging his shirt back on.

 

Crossing the living room, Isak sighed, readying himself to not actually kill whoever was on the other side of the door. 

 

His preparations of staying calm didn’t help, though, especially when he swung the door open, seeing Jonas on the other side.

 

He put a smile on his face, “Jonas? What are you doing here?”

 

Isak tried to tame the panic in his voice, but he knew he wasn’t doing that great of a job, but Jonas didn’t point that out.

 

“Eva sent me this weird ass text about how she was worried about you, and that I should come over to check on you,” he explained as he came inside.

 

“Oh, uh, nope. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Mhm,” Isak hummed, praying to every entity in existence that Jonas would leave.

 

Jonas narrowed his eyes, “You know you can talk to me, right? I feel like we haven’t really seen much of each other the last couple weeks, and when we have… well, you’re always on edge.”

 

“On edge?”

 

“Yeah, like right now. Like you’re waiting for something to go wrong.”

 

“Well,” Isak breathed a laugh, as if his boyfriend wasn’t naked in his room, “It’s just been weird, lately. But, yeah, I kind of feel like I’m waiting for something to go wrong, too.”

 

“Why?”

 

Isak shrugged, “Because it always does.”

 

Jonas shook his head with a small smile for his friend, “You know, it’s okay to let yourself not worry so much.”

 

“It’s not that easy for me,” Isak said, a bit sad.

 

“I know. I wish it was, though.”

 

“You and me, both.”

 

Jonas nodded, “What are you doing here, anyway? Why are you home?”

 

“Just wanted to step away. Needed a break. I’m only ditching study hall.”

 

“I get it. You coming back today?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

 

“Cool, I’ll see you at lunch, then?”

 

Isak nodded.

 

Jonas let his eyes wander around what he could see of the apartment, and his brows narrowed, making Isak’s throat tighten.

 

“Is that Even’s backpack?”

 

Isak cleared his throat, swallowing the lump that had grown, “Uh, yeah.”

 

“Is he here?”

 

“Nei. He was over yesterday, left it. I’m bringing it back to him for his next class.”

 

Jonas looked convinced enough. But, Isak must have not prayed to the right entities, because a thud came from his room, and it was loud enough to get Jonas’ attention, causing him to spring into action. Wide eyed, Isak ran after Jonas as he headed toward the sound.

 

Isak was panicking, not only because Even was in his room after Isak had lied and said he wasn’t, but because he had no idea what clothing Even was wearing - if any.

 

Jonas pushed open Isak’s door before he was able to be stopped, seeing Even in the middle of the room. He still had the same number of clothes on as when Isak left to answer the door. So, the only skin exposed was his chest, although, his pants were still unzipped. 

 

Even was frozen in his place, staring at the two friends. Isak was as frozen as Even, watching Jonas glance back and forth between the two of them, trying to piece everything together. 

 

Jonas turned to Isak, “Okay, what the fuck is going on?”

 

Isak tried smiling, feeling like his life was turning into a soap opera, “You remember how I was waiting for something to go wrong?”

 

Jonas just sighed, looking back between Even and Isak, again. Too many questions in his eyes.


	22. wednesday (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out to Jonas, tiny scene at lunch (consisting mostly of Isak's thoughts), and some fluff there at the end<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments on the last chapter had me laughing. Oh my. I freaking love you all. Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to leave me your thoughts in the comments! It means so much to me!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update!
> 
> Happy reading!<3 Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated!(:

Jonas raised his eyebrows, waiting for Isak to speak. 

 

And Isak looked to Even for help. Even only smiled and nodded, encouraging him. 

 

“Maybe, you should sit down,” the green eyed, golden haired boy said, sucking his lips against his teeth.

 

“Okay? Here, or?”

 

“Kitchen, maybe?” Isak asked with a shrug.

 

Jonas nodded, retreating out of Isak’s room, but not forgetting to toss a look over his shoulder at Even.

 

“I’ll be there in a sec.”

 

When Jonas was out of sight, Isak looked over at Even with an expression that read,  _ Hello? What the fuck were you doing? _

 

Even bit his lip, looking guilty, “Sorry.”

 

Isak just shook his head, smiling in disbelief, “What the  _ fuck _ did you do?”

 

The taller boy gave an embarrassed smile, as he stepped aside, kicking away a thick blanket that was behind him. This revealed a fallen drawer from Isak’s nightstand, with contents spilling out. The insides of the drawer consisted of a couple bottles of lube, condoms that will probably never be used, and a few other items Isak would prefer that Jonas doesn’t see.

 

“Fuck,” Isak started laughing, and once he started, he found his hard to stop, as he covered his eyes with his hands. “I don’t even want to know how you managed to do that.”

 

Even shrugged, not so sheepish anymore, “I’m a clutz.”

 

The green eyed boy sighed, letting some of the tension in his muscles to leave him, before walking across the room to wrap his arms around Even’s waist. He spoke quietly, “I love you, but I need you to get dressed and head back. I need to talk to Jonas.”

 

Even only nodded, smiling down at Isak, and kissing his forehead. And after he let the touch reside for moments too long, he pulled back just enough to whisper back, “I love you. If you need anything, just call me.”

 

Isak smiled, leaning up to connect their mouths, “Let’s do something tonight?”

 

“Okay. We’ll talk, yeah?”

 

Isak nodded, letting their lips meet again, shorter this time, before backing away. With a smirk on his face, he zipped Even’s pants and dusted his hand across the skin of his hips, “Now, get out of here.”

 

Even couldn’t not smile, as he scooped up his shirt and slipped it over his head, “I’ll see you later.”

 

One last peck, and Even left the room, and Isak heard a short exchange in greeting between him and Jonas, before the front door opened and closed.

 

The moment Isak knew Even wasn’t there anymore, anxiety hit him like a ton of bricks, as he wrung his hands, before going to talk to his best friend.

 

When he left his room, he reminded himself that Jonas was one of the closest people to him, and that he cared for Isak, just as Isak cared for him.

 

He sat down across from him at the dining table, and heaved a breath, folding his hands together, trying to gather his thoughts. 

 

“So?” Jonas urged after a moment of silence. 

 

Isak nodded, “Would you rather ask me questions or have me just talk?”

 

“I’ll ask questions, only if you promise your honesty.”

 

“How honest?”

 

“Brutally honest. As blunt as you can be.”

 

Isak bit his lip, “As long as you don’t judge me too harshly.”

 

“You’re my brother. I don’t think I could judge you at all.”

 

Isak felt a wave of comfort and relief wash over his as he let Jonas’ words settle in his bones. “Fine, I’ll be brutally honest, but I’m warning you, I’ll probably be blushing the whole time.”

 

Jonas just shrugged, spouting out his first question, “Why did you lie about Even not being here?”

 

“I was scared of what you would think.”

 

“Think of what? Him being in your room?”

 

Isak lifted his shoulders to his ears, before dropping them, “Yeah, I guess. I mean, he wasn’t even fully clothed, so.”

 

“Yeah, what was going on in there?”

 

“Brutally honest?”

 

Jonas nodded, “Yes.”

 

Isak smirked, looking at the table with a bright red flush taking over his cheeks, “We were… uhm.”

 

He couldn’t just say it, Isak felt so shy about the topic. He couldn’t just admit to his best friend that he was hooking up with Even. Especially, when up until that point Jonas thought he was straight. 

 

“Are you two sleeping together?” Jonas filled in. 

 

And because Isak was too overcome by sheepishness, he nodded, “It’s more than that, though.”

 

“Doesn’t he have a boyfriend?”

 

Taken aback by the absence of a reaction from Jonas, Isak just hummed, “Yeah, he has a boyfriend.” Isak had just admitted that he was going to be intimate with another guy, and Jonas didn’t even flinch or bat an eye. 

 

Jonas sighed, “That’s a messy game, Isak. I would know. It’s hard to play with someone’s relationship, you know? It’s just a shit time for everyone involved.”

 

“Jonas?”

 

Jonas hummed a response, eyebrows perched.

 

“I should’ve told you a long time ago, but I’m…” Isak took a deep breath, and it wasn’t until he found the courage to glance up to Jonas’ face that he felt comforted. Jonas held no judgment in his eyes, and that was enough for Isak. “I’m gay.”

 

Isak watched his best friend digest the new information, nodding once it had processed. “And you have feelings for Even?”

 

Isak nodded, smiling down at his lap, “I’m in love with him.”

 

“But his boyfriend?”

 

Isak laughed, lightly, “Yeah, he’s cool. Our age, blond curls, and green eyes. He looks just like me. Actually, he looks  _ exactly  _ like me, down to the last freckle.”

 

And then it clicked and Jonas smirked, after piecing the two boys together, “Fuck. You and Even? You’re the boyfriend? Even’s boyfriend?”

 

Isak nodded, smiling small, “Yeah.”

 

“How long?”

 

“‘Bout a year and a half.”

 

Jonas gave a shocked laughed, “What? Really? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

 

“I don’t know,” Isak shrugged. “Coming out is terrifying. And, I think I always knew that you wouldn’t care, but I was still scared.”

 

“So, what, you’ve been pretending you two weren’t together for the last two weeks?” 

 

Isak nodded, “It was because of me. I asked him to just act like we were friends.”

 

“Are you going to tell the boys?”

 

“I’m taking baby steps.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means that I hadn’t even figured out when to tell the other two. I wasn’t going to tell you until Saturday, but obviously that didn’t happen.”

 

“Well, fuck. Sorry that I cockblocked you, today.”

 

Isak just laughed, holding his chest as he leaning back in his chair, “Yeah, you fucking asshole.”

 

Jonas smiled, “So, this whole time, you just would take all the virgin jokes, but you were really fucking Even behind closed doors?”

 

Isak nodded, happy to have Jonas’ approval, “Pretty much.”

 

“What,” Jonas laughed, sitting back in his chair and staring down his best friend. “When was it?”

 

“When was what?”

 

“You losing your virginity. Was it before me?” Jonas left with amused eyes.

 

Isak blushed, looking at the table, again, “Nei, it was after you.”

 

“When?”

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

Jonas shrugged, “I don’t know. You know when I lost mine.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “It was the beginning of first year, okay? Although, I’ve been with Even longer than you’ve been with Eva.”

 

“Nei. Really?”

 

Isak nodded, “You and Eva got together right before first year, and Even and I have been a thing since the May before that.”

 

“You’re serious?”

 

Isak smirked, “Yeah.”

 

“I can’t believe you kept this all a secret.”

 

Isak sighed, “It didn’t really feel like a secret to share.”

 

“Is this why you ditch school sometimes, or don’t go to parties?”

 

“Yes and no. Sometimes, I ditch school just to ditch. Other times, I would go visit Even. And the partying thing is kind of different. Even and I have this pact, I guess, where we don’t smoke or drink.”

 

“Why?”

 

Isak bit his lip, “Uh, Even has bipolar disorder, and those kinds of things just really fuck with him. I agree to quit with him.”

 

“You sound like a great boyfriend, Isak.”

 

Isak chuckled, shaking his head, “Thanks, but Even’s got me so beat.”

 

“Nah,” Jonas started, pushing a smile, “I bet you level each other out.”

 

Isak nodded, not really knowing what else to say. He was just happy with how Jonas took it.

 

He was really glad to have Jonas as a best friend.

 

↟↟↟

 

Lunch was kind of awkward. 

 

Isak, Even and Jonas were all thinking about the incident that had happened, all with Jonas catching them.

 

Isak knew Jonas was curious to know more about Even, now that he knew they were dating.

 

He also knew that Even wanted to know how it went down with Jonas, since he hadn’t had a chance to see Isak until then.

 

The other two, Magnus and Mahdi were left in the dark, and completely unassuming.

 

And despite everything, Isak was just content. 

 

He felt satisfied enough with how things were going. Of course he still was working on telling his other friends, but at that moment, knowing that Jonas knew, was good enough for Isak.

 

It made it bearable to sit through another lunch, filled with Magnus’ dumb questions.

 

He sighed, only being able to imagine the kinds of things Mags would say when he found out about him and Even. 

 

Isak looked over at his boyfriend, who was throwing glances at Jonas every now and then, but Isak could tell he was trying with extra effort to pay attention to Mahdi’s story. Yet, all his effort was tossed aside when he catch Isak’s stare.

 

He smiled, and shifted just enough so their knees could rest against each other. 

 

Isak felt full, loving Even the small gestures made (but also, for everything else), and loving Jonas for being the best friend he could as for.

 

↟↟↟

 

Later on that evening, Even and Isak lay on the couch in Isak’s apartment, snuggled tightly together in a blanket. Marianne said hello to them as she got home, getting a greeting in return, before she headed off to start on dinner. She invited Even to stay, which he accepted with a thankful smile.

 

Even was pressed right up against Isak’s body, as a movie played in the background. It was some new movie that Even just had to see. So, as it played in as white noise to busy thoughts, Isak stared down at Even, who was resting his head against Isak’s chest.

 

Isak could watch Even, all day. He was just so unique and easy to look at. Especially when he was concentrating. His eyebrows were drawn to the center, and his lips were set in a small frown, as he watched the film with so much thought and intent.

 

Isak’s fingers carded through Even’s hair, repeatedly, as Even’s eyes stayed glued on the movie about love or history, or something else - Isak wasn’t really sure. But he really couldn’t pay any mind to the storyline when Even looked so adorable cuddled against him. Isak loved when Even became so entranced by something that nothing else around him mattered.

 

At some point, though, Even glanced up at Isak, catching his watchful eye. Isak blushed, biting back a smile, before looking up at the TV, pretending to have been paying attention. But, both of them knew Isak hadn’t been.

 

“You enjoying the movie?” Even’s voice was teasing, and Isak could practically  _ hear  _ his smirk.

 

Isak met his shining blue eyes, as he nodded, “It’s great.”

 

“You’re so fucking bad at lying, Isak.”

 

“Nei. I’m not. I’m the fucking master of lying,” Isak rushed out, before Even could fill in his oh-so-predictable line.

 

Even chuckled, humming as he snuggled his face into Isak’s neck, leaving wet kisses on the skin, “Sure, you are, baby.”

 

“I am,” Isak scoffed, with a small laugh following as he resumed the combing of his hand through Even’s too soft and messy hair.

 

After however long of Isak being distracted, again, Even sat up just enough to look down into Isak’s green seas of eyes, “We don’t have to watch this.”

 

Isak shook his head, “Nei, baby, I want to watch it.”

 

“You don’t seem very interested.”

 

Isak smiled, leaning up to press a warm kiss to Even’s pouting mouth, “I’m not. Not really, but you are.”

 

“You look fucking bored.”

 

Isak laughed, dragged the buds of his fingernails through Even’s scalp, before settling his hand on his cheek, “I’m fine. I promise. I like to just hold you, sometimes.”

 

“Sure?”

 

The younger boy nodded, a fond smile resting on his face.

 

Even nodded, back, mirroring the little half grin, before situating back into Isak’s side.

 

“How are you and Jonas?”

 

“Fine. He took it well, and I don’t know… He, uh, was surprised I’d kept it a secret for so long.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. The boys still thought I was a virgin, so Jonas was really caught off guard.”

 

Even laughed, before teasing, “You never told me that! You, a virgin? Can’t even picture it.”

 

Isak breathed a laugh, “Magnus and Mahdi still think so, but yeah. You have no idea how many virgin jokes I got thrown at me. I was the butt of all the sex jokes.”

 

The older boys smiled against Isak’s skin, humming in amusement.

 

“They always tease me because I’ve got game, but I’m still a virgin, despite that not being true.”

 

“You’re adorable, baby.”

 

“Whatever,” Isak laughed, pulling the blanket up higher across his and Even’s shoulders.

 

Even couldn’t resist the urge of leaning up and kissing Isak’s cheek, letting it linger for a few seconds. “I’m proud of you.”

 

And just from that one comment, Isak felt himself floating above the clouds, as he melted with love.


	23. saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short little chapter of evak fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short, so i'm sorry for that. It's been one long weekend for me. 
> 
> I had this whole plan of having an extra long update for today, but sometimes life is stressful and emotional. 
> 
> I seriously wrote and edited this in an hour and half, and it really doesn't add much to the storyline, at all, but I just needed to write something sweet haha, also, I really wanted to have something fluffy to post today, since (in Norway) it's EVEN'S BIRTHDAY!! WOO, so, happy birthday to him, because despite him being a fictional character, he means the world to me. So, here's to him! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and leaving me your love and support!   
> Happy reading<3
> 
> Much love from me to you!

Isak woke up next to Even on Saturday morning with a stress free smile on his face.

 

He felt warm and loved, but mostly, he just felt content.

 

The night before he and Even just hung out at the Bech Næsheim’s, and things were so good.

 

Nothing particularly impressive happened, but the normality of it all was what comforted Isak, and the ease of the evening made him feel welcome - not that he ever wasn’t.

 

Isak and Even were in a spooning position, with Even as the little spoon, giving Isak the perfect access to his boyfriend’s soft skin. So, humming, Isak left wet kisses all along the exposed skin, until Even took a sharp inhale, signaling to Isak that he was waking up.

 

“Mmm,” Even resting back into Isak’s hold, looking over his shoulder with tired eyes. “Good morning.”

 

“Morning, Ev,” Isak mumbled, leaning over Even’s shoulder to press a kiss to the freckled skin of his cheek.

 

“What are we going to do today?”

 

Isak breathed a laugh, “I wish we could just stay in bed, all day.”

 

“And why can’t we?” Even asked, turning in Isak’s arms, so they could face each other.

 

The younger boy smiled, pecking the older’s mouth, “I have plans with Eva. Then, I don’t know, Jonas and I were talking about doing something.”

 

Even nodded, “That’s okay. Can I have you all to myself tomorrow?”

 

“Can’t,” Isak pouted, Even mirroring. “I have a date with my biology textbook.”

 

“A date,” Even sighed, “We haven’t been on a date in so long.”

 

“Is that something you want to do?”

 

Even smirked, eyes shining, with a teasing lilt in his voice, “Are you asking me on a date, Valtersen?”

 

Isak grinned, nodding, “I guess. Do you want to go on a date with me, Bech Næsheim?”

 

“Tempting. Are you going to plan it?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I can.”

 

“Hmm, something big?”

 

“Sure. Like what?”

 

“Like…” Even paused to think, staring at the ceiling, before more playfulness filled his form, “A night at the Radisson Blu?”

 

Isak laughed, “Fuck that. It’s not like it’s your birthday or something.”

 

Even scoffed, “Whatever.”

 

With fondness filling the room, a silence fell over them, as they just stared into each other’s eyes. Even occasionally reached out, tracing Isak’s eyebrows or nose, making Isak smile or blush each time. Isak would tilt his head toward Even’s touch, preening under the attention.

 

When their stomachs took merit over their moment, they finally got up to get dressed for the day, before climbing the stairs.

 

Even’s parents weren’t home, just Elle and the two boys, but Elle was upstairs in her room.

 

“What do you want to eat for breakfast, baby?”

 

Isak shrugged, hopping up on the counter, “Whatever. I’m fine with anything.”

 

Even nodded, and Isak watched his as he moved around the kitchen. He took note of the way Even just seemed too tall, sometimes. But, he couldn’t help but smile at the fact. He loved how Even’s eyes shined each time they met Isak’s. And Isak loved watching his clumsy, handsome boyfriend do things for him, just because he wanted to. 

 

When Isak was first coming to terms with himself, he hadn’t ever pictured himself with any girl at his school, and that was alarming to him. But, when the day came when he started noticing things in Jonas, he started noticing things in Even, too. And he felt ridiculous. He had to have been the biggest cliche on the earth, having crushes on his two closest friends. 

 

He felt so dumb. Always baffled by how unfortunate his attractions were.

 

_ Why can’t I just like girls? _

 

Isak was unsure how many times that question danced around his head, always sitting in the back of his mind, but pushing with aching force to be the center of his attention. It often was, too.

 

When Even and Sonja broke up, Isak could see that it hurt Even, but at the same time, he also saw how much Even was better off. Isak knew Even was happier without her, he just didn’t know that Even could be happier with  _ him. _

 

So, when Even kissed him one night during an overnight stay at Isak’s house, Isak felt over the moon. He felt almost like he was being pranked. Because there’s was no way someone like Even, confident and stunning, would ever have feelings for Isak, young and clingy.

 

“You’ve got quite the thinking face on, Issy. You want to tell me what’s up?”

 

Isak blinked a few times, looking over at Even who was standing at the counter near him. He watched him mix sour cream into their eggs, readying them to be cooked.

 

“Why did you kiss me?”

 

Even met Isak’s gaze, eyebrows drawn and lips parted. Confusion filled his features, “I think you’re going to have to be a little bit more specific, I do happen to kiss you quite a lot.”

 

Isak breathed a laugh through his nose, looking down at his lap, “Before we were dating. You were staying at mine, and we were in my room. Why did you kiss me?”

 

Leaving the eggs, Even moved so he stood between Isak’s legs, “Because I wanted to.”

 

“But, like… what made you make the decision to kiss me?”

 

Even shrugged, “I don’t know. I just remember you telling me about your shitty day, or something, and I chanced it.”

 

“Chanced it?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not like I knew you were into guys. I risked our entire friendship on this glimmer of hope I had.”

 

Isak smiled, “I’m glad you kissed me.”

 

“Me, too. Although, I never want to stop kissing you.”

 

“I relate to that.”

 

After trading a few sticky kisses, Even was back to the eggs, pouring the mixture into a heated pan on the stove. 

 

As Isak watched, he felt a buzz in his pocket.

 

………

_ Eva _

 

_ Gotta cancel the coffee date:( _

_ Next Saturday? _

 

_ No worries:) _

_ Let’s do next week,  _

_ for sure. _

 

_ ……… _

 

“Eva just canceled coffee, so it looks like I can hang around for bit.”

 

Even hummed pleasantly, “Good.”

 

“What do you want to do, then?”

 

Even shrugged, stirring the eggs in the pan, “We can watch a movie, or go out. I don’t care.”

 

“You choose.”

 

“Nei, you.”

 

“We aren't going to play this game, are we?” Isak turned to him, laughing.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I say, ‘you choose, I don’t care.’ And then you say, ‘no, you choose, I want whatever you want.’ Only to go around in a circle again.”

He laughed, loudly, leaning against Isak’s leg, “I want whatever you want.”

 

Isak smiled, scooting closer to him, leaning his head onto Even’s shoulder, “Why are you always like this?”

Even tipped Isak’s head up and off his shoulder to look directly into green eyes, “Because I love you, and when I signed up to be your boyfriend, I made an oath to always give you what you want.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Whatever. At least  _ I’m _ getting paid to be  _ your _ boyfriend. Like, what the fuck are you getting out of this?”

 

“You smiling.”

 

This caused Isak to blush, dropping his gaze, trying to avoid Even’s blue eyes.

“You sure are pretty,” Isak’s eyes snapped to Even’s at the statement.

“‘Pretty’ is such a feminine word,” Isak grumbleed, even though he did appreciate the compliment, or any compliment coming from Even.

 

“Well, you aren’t feminine, that’s for sure, but you’re still pretty.”

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

Even laughed, kissing Isak’s cheek, “I’ve called you pretty plenty of times, why is it all of a sudden a feminine word - which, by the way, is kind of sexist.”

 

Isak huffed, “It doesn’t really bother me, I guess. It just makes me feel kind of… girlish.”

 

Even tilted his head to the side, thoughts flowing through, “What about when, y’know, we’re intimate? Does it make you feel that way then?”

 

“Nei, because it’s in the heat of the moment, and… I don’t know. I feel like you call me beautiful, more than pretty, when we’re… going at it.”

 

“And what about ‘beautiful’? I call you beautiful all the time.”

 

Isak raised his shoulders in a shrug, “I like beautiful.”

 

Even smiled, “Okay.”

 

Isak mirrored his soft smile, and moved toward each other, letting their lips touch.

 

Even’s mouth was soft and welcoming. It was warm and he tasted amazing. Isak waited for him to guide, to take the lead, before he dared to explore anything. 

 

Even slowly kissed back, biting Isak’s bottom lip, and taking his time. His hand found Isak’s hairline, pulling his head closer into the deepening kiss. Isak put his hands on Even’s biceps, caressing, as Even licked Isak’s lip for entrance.

 

His tongue slipped past Isak’s teeth, licking and luring at his own. And Isak fought back, letting their tongues battle in a fight for dominance. His whole body felt light, and excited. His mind was exploding with thoughts that consisted only of Even. 

 

Isak didn't know how long they stayed there kissing, but he needed a little breather, as his lungs demanded relief. He tilted his head away, letting Even move his kisses to his cheek and jaw, before pulling back to look at deep emerald eyes, meeting their foreheads in the middle.

 

Their breaths mixed between them, as Isak closed his eyes.

 

Isak listened to Even’s breathing return to normal, trying to match his own to his boyfriend’s, before leaning back to look into clear eyes.

 

“I love you, Ev.”

 

“I love you, too, Issy. But, I think we burned our eggs.”

 

Isak and Even both looked over at the pan of forgotten eggs, before laughing together. They opened a few windows to air out the smell, before they tried again, making it a point to not get so distracted.


	24. monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'm converting one of my friends into the SKAM fandom, and I'm so freaking excited. We're binging it tonight (gonna start like right now, actually)
> 
> Also, prepare yourself for some angst(:
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna go watch me some SKAM, and I'll see you lovely people in a few days!! Mucho love, and happy reading!<3
> 
> Kudos and comments are always encouraged and appreciated<<<3

“Okay, but I’m not going to lie, Even,” Mahdi laughed, shrugging. “Your boyfriend kind of sounds fake.”

 

Even belted a laugh, filling Isak’s ears with grins, “What?”

 

“Yeah,” the boy with bronzed skin nodded, as he turned to reason with the other boys at the lunch table. “Think about it. This mysterious boyfriend doesn’t have a name, and Even hasn’t shown us any pictures of him. He seems fake.”

 

Magnus, seeming convinced, nodded, “I think that I agree. It’s like this is out of a movie. Like, who talks about dating someone, but doesn’t have anything to show for it? Especially when it’s been a long term relationship.”

 

“I’m not lying,” Even smiled, sipping his water.

 

“He’s not,” Isak agreed. “I’ve met Even’s boyfriend. I actually know him really well.”

 

“But, you’re only one person, and you’ve known Even forever. How do we know you aren’t just making it up to back up your bro,” Magnus questioned, and Mahdi seemed impressed by it.

 

Isak tried to not smirk at the use of  _ bro, _ as he shrugged, “I guess you don’t, but he’s not lying.”

 

Jonas finally jumps in, “Yeah, Isak’s right. I’ve met Even’s boyfriend, too.”

 

Mahdi palmed his forehead, “Okay, but why are none of you giving a fucking name?”

 

Jonas let his eyes wander the cafeteria, and Even just looked down at his food, trying to think of an answer.

 

“See?” Mahdi said, as if he’d proven something with their silence. “He’s got to be made up.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Do you really want to know why you haven’t seen him or heard his name?”

 

Magnus and Mahdi both nodded, making Isak roll his eyes, and Jonas and Even both snap their gazes to Isak.

 

“Because, he goes to this school and he isn’t fucking out, yet.”

 

Magnus laughed, “You’re fucking with us.”

 

“Nei, I’m not. I’m sure you’ll meet him eventually.”

 

Jonas chuckled, “Cinderella is just a little late to the ball.”

 

Mags hummed, “So, Even is Prince Charming?”

 

Jonas nodded, “Yeah. In this scenario.”

 

“I see it,” Magnus agreed, with a smile so fond that Isak would’ve thought Magnus was in love with Even, if he hadn’t known better. 

 

“Thanks, Mags,” Even laughed.

 

↟↟↟

 

Even walked Isak to his locker, which honestly, gave Isak too many butterflies. He really didn’t understand how Even could make him so giddy just by walking with him. 

 

But, there he was, bright red and sheepish, standing at his locker with fumbling fingers. 

 

Even chatted with him while he got his things together, but his one sided conversation was stopped by an approaching figure. 

 

“Hei, Even, Isak.”

 

They both looked over, seeing Mr.Johnson, wearing a button down shirt. 

 

“Halla,” the two boys mumbled, smiling. 

 

“How are you two doing today?”

 

Isak nodded, as Even answered, “We’re good. How are you?”

 

“Good, I’m good.”

 

Me.Johnson subtly glanced around, “How are things… between you two? If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Isak said, smiling up at him. “You’ve helped me out quite a bit, the least I could do is update you on what your advice has done for me.”

 

Mr.Johnson smiled with gratitude. 

 

“But, things are…” Isak trailed, glancing at Even before looking back at the English teacher, “really good, actually.”

 

“That’s nice to hear. You can always come talk to me, either of you or both of you.”

 

They all shared a silent smile before Mr.Johnson nodded, and started off down the hall. 

 

“He’s a good guy,” Even quietly observed, before meeting green eyes. 

 

“Yeah, he is.”

 

“Anyway,” Even smiled. “Eva wants to hang out today.”

 

“Eva? Like…  _ Eva _ Eva?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you want to hang out with her?”

 

Even shrugged, “Sure. Why not? You, me, Jonas and Eva. It can be  _ like _ a double date.”

 

“Does it really count as a date if we’re all just hanging out?”

 

“We can pretend.”

 

Isak smiled up at his boyfriend with all his love baring in his eyes, “Okay, let’s pretend.”

 

Over Even’s shoulder, Isak caught Emma’s eye, seeing her turn away quickly, and slam her locker, before walking off in the opposite direction. 

 

Isak sighed, not knowing what to do about her. 

 

↟↟↟

 

Even had his arm resting around Isak’s shoulder. To Jonas, Isak knew it looked more intimate, now that he knew about them. But, to Eva, it just looked like a friendly gesture. The two boyfriends were leaning up against the counter in Jonas’ kitchen, and Eva and Jonas stood opposite of them, standing in the middle of the room. Eva was comfortably tucked underneath Jonas’ arm, as she talked about what she and Vilde had witnessed in their chemistry class that day. Apparently, it had to do with coffee spilling on a white shirt, revealing a blue bra, that the teacher was having a hard time looking away from. 

 

Isak couldn’t not scrunch his nose up, feeling uncomfortable for any girl (or boy, really) that was being taught by that teacher. 

 

His eyebrows dipped to the bridge of his nose, “You could always report him. That’s fucking disgusting. He shouldn’t be looking at his students like that.”

 

“What did you do?” Jonas asked, just as concerned as Isak.

 

“Nothing. Well,  _ I _ didn’t do anything,” Eva shrugged. “But, there was this guy, I don’t know his name, who gave her his hoodie. After the girl left, he turned to the teacher and told him to keep his eyes raised, and thoughts to himself.”

 

Even puckered his lips in thought, considering what should be done, “How did this happen so… quietly? Like, how didn’t anyone hear about it?”

 

Eva shrugged again, “It’s kind of a small class.”

 

The boys nodded, all thinking deeply about the situation, before Eva clapped to get their attention back. “Anyway, let’s talk about something else.”

 

Isak straightened up, and Even’s arm fell from his shoulders, “Uh, Eva?” He waited for her eyes to be on him, before continued, “I actually have something I want to tell you.”

 

Eva immediately looked unsure, “Okay?”

 

Isak sighed, glancing over at Jonas, who nodded small, before looking up at Even, gaining the same reaction.

 

Their support was enough for Isak to take a deep, calming breath and meet Eva’s bright eyes.

 

“I’ve been keeping something from you - er, not just you. I’ve been keeping something from… well, everyone.”

 

“Do these two know?” She asked, gesturing to Jonas and Even.

 

Isak nodded.

 

“Okay? Are you dying or something?”

 

Isak huffed out a laugh, and accepted comfort from the tall blonde beside him, as Even patted Isak on the back, rubbing circles into his shoulder blade. “Nei, I’m not dying. I, um,” he paused, thinking of the best well to tell Eva, tailoring his coming out to her personality, “I’m dating someone.”

 

“You are?” Eva’s eyes grew wide, as she slipped from Jonas’ arm, jumping up and down in place. “What? Since when?”

 

“For a while,” Isak smiled, watching Eva be excited for him, and hoping it would stay consistent for the remainder of the conversation.

 

“Who is it? Can I meet them?”

 

Isak, nerves dispersing, grew fond toward Eva at her lack of gender specific pronouns in her questions. So, not saying anything, Isak let a smile take over his face, as he looked up at Even, who was watching Eva.

 

Eva’s eyes followed Isak’s, landing on Even’s baby blues, and her lips parted, almost in questioning shock as she slowly started piecing things together.

 

Even, unaware of Isak’s gaze on him, just smiled sheepishly under Eva’s eyes, but turned to look at Isak for guidance.

 

But, Isak was already looking, with a mushy smile and dough eyes.

 

This, of course, made Even lose his “Isak’s friend” exterior, and shift to “Isak’s boyfriend.” His set lipped mouth shifted to a melty smile as he stared into green eyes, making Isak grin.

 

And that was enough for Eva.

 

“Oh, my God,” Eva shrieked. “You’re dating Even?”

 

Eva’s question stole Isak’s attention, as he flicked his line of vision toward her, and a proud looking Jonas. He nodded, “Yeah. I’m dating Even.”

 

“I don’t even know what to say. I’m speechless.”

 

Even laughed, as he put his arm back around Isak’s shoulders, pulling him closer as Isak flushed. 

 

“This isn’t a joke?”

 

Isak and Even both laughed, before Isak spoke, “Nei, this isn’t a joke.”

 

“What, do you want us to make out or something?” Even teased, but Jonas was quick to shut it down, though.

 

“Nei, nei. I don’t need to watch Isak make out with anyone.”

 

Isak somewhat giggled, leaning more into Even’s side.

 

“And, hold on,” Eva started, raising a hand in front of her, as she turned to face Jonas. “You knew about this?”

 

“Just a few days ago. Don’t worry, you weren’t the only one left in the dark for a year and a half.”

 

Eva almost fell flat, swinging around to face Isak, again, “A year and a half?”

 

Isak shrugged, almost guiltily, “Yeah.”

 

“What the fuck,” Eva laughed. “You kept it a secret for that long?”

 

Jonas chuckled along, “I asked the same thing.”

 

Isak blushed, and Even rubbed up and down on his arm, “I just didn’t know how to tell you, and I was scared, okay?”

 

Eva smiled proudly, crossing the room and tugging Isak into a warm hug, “You don’t have to explain yourself, Issy. I still love you, all the same. Even though you kept this hunk a secret for so long.”

 

Isak seeped into the hug, closing his eyes while he savored it. He wasn’t typically one to accept physical affection from many people, but at that moment, it seemed fitting. “Thanks, Eva,” he mumbled into her hair, holding her tightly. 

 

Eva pulled away, so she could look Isak in the eye, “I’m really happy for you.”

 

Isak’s smile grew, and Eva stepped Isak backward toward his boyfriend again.

 

“Fuck, you two are so damn cute,” she sighed, smiling.

 

Even chuckled, pulling Isak tighter into his side, before laying a firm kiss to his temple and brushing his curls away from his forehead.

 

Soon after, dinner was being made. 

 

Jonas and Isak were not very good cooks, so they left it to the other two to feed them all. The two best friends sat on the counters directly across from each other, throwing grapes at the other, attempting to catch them in their mouths. 

 

They laughed with each miss, and cheered with each success, as the smells of the cooking food started filling the air. 

 

When the food was ready, they piled their plates and took them into the living room, where they seeped into the couch. 

 

And things were normal. Nothing was different between Isak and his friends, and nothing was different between Isak and Even. 

 

Isak felt comfortable. So, he smiled and slipped his legs over Even’s on the coffee table, and when Even grinned over at him, he had a feeling of contentment wash over him. Everything in the room felt right, and Isak, for once, felt like everything in his life was going to work out. 

 

After they were done eating, plates piled on the table to be taken care of later on, Eva and Jonas cuddled into each, while Isak and Even did the same. Even’s hand found Isak’s, and he linked their fingers together. Isak, feeling tired and at home, rested his head on Even’s shoulder, receiving some peppered kisses in his hair. 

 

Isak closed his eyes, and thought to himself.

 

_ This. This right here. This is how it’s supposed to be. _


	25. friday (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Eva's. Or in other words: the storm hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! Okay, this chapter was A LOT to write. There's a lot of different emotions going on, so hopefully I was able to portray those emotions well enough. But, I really do love this chapter SO much. It's inspired by an episode of One Tree Hill - called Life in Glass House (S01E07). I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> OKAY THAT'S ALL I'M JUST REALLY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER!!
> 
> ENJOY! I LOVE YOU! HAPPY READING(:
> 
> Kudos and comments are always encouraged and deeply appreciated <3

The two boys laughed as they leaned against the kitchen counter in Eva’s house. Isak thought of the last time they were there. Things were tense and only led to arguments and more tension. But, nonetheless, Isak was ecstatic to be in the same room with Even, despite all the noise going on around them. 

 

The party was loud and busy, but things seemed smooth, which allowed Isak to just relax. 

 

Even was talking to Isak and Mahdi about this film project he did the previous year about cultural differences in Norway. Isak knew about it. He remembered helping Even with it, too. 

 

“You’re really serious about all this film stuff, huh?”

 

Even nodded at Mahdi, “Yeah. I’d go as far to say that I’m obsessed.”

 

Isak chuckled, “I’m not sure you’d be going far enough. You never shut up about it. There’s always a new movie you want to see, or a new project you want to film.”

 

Even smirked with a light blush, “Okay, you’re right. It’s pretty much my life.”

 

Mahdi laughed, “That’s really cool, man. And after you graduate? What’s your plan?”

 

Even shrugged, “School. Nothing too interesting. I want to finish as fast as I can, so I’m not going to take a gap year or anything.”

 

“That makes sense. What about that boyfriend of yours? Is he going to uni with you?”

 

“Not this year, no. He’s a second year.”

 

“Right, right. I remember.”

 

Isak always felt so weird when Even talked about him to people with Isak right there. Especially since those people typically didn’t know that Even’s  _ infamous  _ boyfriend was Isak. 

 

Isak cleared his throat, interrupting their conversation, “I’m gonna go find Jonas.”

 

Even and Mahdi both nodded, and as Isak stepped away, he watched Even give him a once over. He couldn’t help but blush. 

 

His boyfriend still checked him out, and it still made Isak all flustered. 

 

Isak smiled sheepishly as he slipped out of the kitchen and rejoined the large group of intoxicated teenagers. 

 

He noticed his curly haired best friend at the edge of the makeshift dance floor. He was talking to Noora and Eva. 

 

Isak joined them, nodding at the girls as he entered their small circle. 

 

“Hey, man,” Jonas said, patting his shoulder, “We were just talking about you.”

 

“Were you?” Isak inquired, confused. 

 

Noora laughed, kind of shyly, “Nothing bad, of course.”

 

Eva nodded, “Except for the fact that you’re a grumpy little shit.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, letting them sink back into conversation. Eva told Jonas more about kosegruppa and how things were going well with that. 

 

Noora then broke off into her own tangent with Isak, “Someone has got serious eyes for you.”

 

“What?”

 

The pretty blonde girl smiled, gesturing over Isak’s shoulder. 

 

He turned around, just enough to see Even’s blue eyes watching him with a light smile as he continued talking to Mahdi. They’d moved out of the kitchen, and into the open so they could spectate everyone. Even just  _ happened _ to be staring down Isak. 

 

The green eyed boy blushed, turning back to Noora, “Oh, Even?”

 

Noora nodded, “He seems to be really interested in you.”

 

Isak was at a loss for words. He had no clue what to respond with. “We’re good friends. We’ve known each other for most of our lives.”

 

“Really?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah. Did you not know? Even and I kind of grew up together.”

 

“And now he goes to school here? That’s so sweet.”

 

“I guess,” a laugh escaped Isak, before he sobered enough to change the subject. Sometimes, he just didn’t want to be focused on. “Are you still with William?”

 

Noora rolled her eyes, “I don’t even know. He’s confusing. William never knows what he wants. He claims he does, but never has anything to prove it.”

 

“London? Is that where he is?”

 

“Yeah, his dad lives there. He’s paying for William to go to school. I couldn’t handle living there anymore.”

 

Isak nodded. It was interesting talking to Noora about things like this. They seemed like deep topics, and he’d never really talked to Noora much. 

 

“So, where are you living right now?”

 

“Same place as before. In a flat with two roommates.”

 

“And you like it there?” 

 

She nodded, “Yeah, for the most part. I mean, one of my roommates, Eskild, he is always bringing guys home. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve walked in on him in a compromising position. It’s probably the worst part of living there: you never know what you’re going to walk in on.”

 

This made Isak laugh, especially when he saw Noora’s faux shiver, “Eskild, huh? He sounds like a real party.”

 

Noora laughed, too, “He is. Well, he can be. He’s sort of like a parent, too. Always checking up and stuff.”

 

“Seems like a good guy.”

 

She nodded, “He is. You’d probably like him.”

 

“And your other roommate?”

 

Noora smiled, “Yeah, her name is Linn. She doesn’t come out of her room much, but she’s really sweet. Funny, too.”

 

After chatting with Noora for a few minutes longer, Jonas and Eva joined the conversation again, but it wasn’t an extreme amount of time before they were interrupted. Isak almost put up an immediate fight at the sight of the first year girl with the pixie cut. 

 

“Hei, everyone.”

 

Eva, being the only one who knew Emma as well as Isak did, smiled, “Halla, Emma. How are you?”

 

Emma nodded, “Fine, thanks. What are we talking about over here? Are we sharing secrets?”

 

Emma’s eyes darted to Isak, and her teasing comment made Isak narrow his eyes. And he could tell she’d been drinking, by the subtle slur in her words.

 

“Nei,” Jonas said, “We’re just talking about life and stuff.”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t have guessed. People can be so secretive about their lives, sometimes. Especially, you, Isak.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Emma.”

 

Noora tossed looks around the circle in question, waiting for an explanation that wasn’t going to come. 

 

“Secrets always cost you, don’t you know.”

 

“Even if I had secrets, it wouldn’t be any of your fucking business.”

 

Emma huffed, growing annoyed, before she left the circle, and moments later, Isak ditched the group, too. He was in search for high ground, refuge away from the stress and questions pecking at his back. 

 

It wasn’t until he made it to the bathroom, down the hall, that he noticed Jonas had followed him. 

 

With the door shut, blocking out the noise, Isak leaned against the sink, while Jonas sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching and waiting for his friend to say something. But Isak didn’t. They both stayed in there for a while, maybe ten minutes, before saying anything. 

 

It was Jonas to break their silence.

 

“Anyway, uh… Look, I don’t know if Emma is just playing games or what. But she - she was being really fucking weird,” Jonas said, crossing his arms as he looked up at Isak, meeting his eyes through the mirror. “She’s had your name in her mouth a few times tonight, too, from what I’ve heard.”

 

“Great. Just what I need,” Isak sighed, letting his head fall forward, chin almost touching his chest. 

 

Jonas nodded, “Does she know about you and Even?”

 

Isak shook his head, but then rethought as he shrugged his shoulders, “No fucking clue, now that I think of it. She’s convinced herself that I’m gay, and I didn’t exactly deny it, so I guess she knows that much. But I don’t think she knows about Even.”

 

“Do you think she would do something? Tell someone?”

 

“I hope not. She’s kind of a bitch when she wants to be. Extremely petty. So, I don’t really know. And on top of that, she’s been drinking. She’s a total wild card. The thing is-“ 

 

All of a sudden, the door was being swung open and laughter filled the room, as Emma and her friend bursted into the bathroom. Emma stopped when she saw Isak and Jonas.

 

Emma gasped with a devilish laugh that almost sounded like a scoff, “Oh. Sorry. We’ll come back.”

 

Her voice was suggestive and it made Isak’s blood boil.

 

Her friend whined before Emma could usher her out, though, “But we were going to look for pills!”

 

Emma rolled her eyes, “Later. These two need some space, clearly. The tension in here is suffocating.” The evil glint in her eyes made Isak angry, and nauseous. But, he couldn’t act of both of them at that moment, so he had to pick one.

 

“You know what, Emma? Give it up.”

 

Anger.

 

The first year girl met green eyes, laughing, “Trust me, I’m trying.”

 

“You know what I mean,” Isak glared. 

 

“I’m just trying to help you, Isak,” Emma smirked, that evil glint growing sharper.

 

“Help with what? You’re not doing anything to help anyone. Especially me.”

 

“That’s funny. Are you finally fessing up? Or, are you finally denying it?”

 

Isak didn’t know what to say. He looked guiltily over at Jonas before walking out of the room, shame settling in his blood. 

 

He caught Jonas’ defensive voice as he left, though, saying, “What the hell is wrong with you, Emma?”

 

↟↟↟

 

An hour later, Isak found himself in the backyard.

 

A bunch of classmates were outside, doing shots, and laughing loudly. Isak stood near the fire pit to keep warm, but it only did so much for him. 

 

With his hands shoved in his pockets, Even approached him, nudging at his shoulder softly, “Haven’t seen you much tonight.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Isak smiled small, watching the flames dance, “Every time I think about going to find you-“

 

“Emma happens? I’ve been watching.”

 

Isak laughed, looking up at Even in mock surprise, “Are you admitting to stalking me all night?”

 

Blue eyes shined in light of the fire’s flames, as Even nodded with a grin. “Ja.”

 

“Have you no shame?”

 

“That was quite Shakespearian of you. But, nei. I have no shame when it comes to you. I could look at you all day.”

 

Isak blushed, as he melted into himself. Even made him feel hotter by a meer comment than a fucking fire pit that lay only feet away. So, he couldn’t help but whisper, “Yeah? What else about me? Shower me in affection.”

 

Even nodded, not looking away from his beautiful boyfriend, whispering back, “Not only could I look at you all day, I could touch all day. I could kiss you all day. And I could listen to you all day. You’re like a black hole consuming my every thought, every feeling. You’re always there to catch me on my worst days, and push me up higher on my best. Not to mention, you’re fucking hot.”

 

“Fuck, you’re good.”

 

“And Isak?”

 

Isak nodded once, encouraging Even to say more.

 

“I’m fucking in love with you.”

 

Isak glanced at his shoes, checking to make sure he wasn’t turning into a literal puddle. His skin was hot all over, as he then looked up at Even through hooded eyes, with his head still in a slight bow.

 

“I’ve never been one for party sex,” Isak mumbled, “but I think tonight that might change.”

 

Even let out a surprised laugh, “Good, because I fucking miss you.”

 

Isak smiled, whispering, “I miss you, too.”

 

“And, this weekend you’re mine, okay?”

 

“Oh?”

 

The older boy nodded, “You are. We can do something fun. We can go on a drive or spend all day playing FIFA. Whatever you want.”

 

“Are you trying to tell me that we don’t have to watch movies? We aren’t going to the movies? We aren’t filming movies? A day that is film-free?”

 

Even chuckled, “If that’s what you want.”

 

Isak fanned himself, “I don’t know how to accept this invitation to actually  _ pick _ something for us to do.”

 

Isak and Even grinned big as they continued chatted about the upcoming weekend. They laughed too hard at the small things and talked up the next few mediocre days like they were going to be the best days they were ever going to experience together.

 

Jonas joined them, “Hey, guys.”

 

“Hey, Jonas,” the boys welcomed, in sync, before smiling flushed smiles at each other. 

 

“I don’t know how I missed it before,” Jonas laughed, shaking his head at he knocked back his beer. 

 

“What?” Isak asked, eyebrows perched. 

 

“That you two are so fucking in love with each other. It’s not like you hide it well, either.”

 

Isak blushed deeper, “Shut up.”

 

Jonas laughed, shrugging, “It’s not my fault. But, if it’s any consolation,” Isak leaned in to listen as Jonas’ voice dropped to a low voice, “you picked a good one.”

 

Isak grinned at his best friend, before turning and smiling at his boyfriend, “Yeah. Yeah, I think I did, too.”

 

Even’s eyes glimmered in the lights as he smiled down at Isak. 

 

Although, their silence was broken by a loud voice of a first year girl, who was out for blood. 

 

“Let’s play a game!” Emma came stomping out to the backyard, her cup raised, and everyone could tell she’d had a few too many drinks, so they easily ignored her. And, when nobody turned toward her, she started shouting, “Listen up, everybody…” She was pleased to get everyone’s attention at that point, as she continued with a smile, “It’s time to play truth or dare. Or maybe just dare, ‘cause nobody really tells the truth anymore.” 

 

Her eyes burned into Isak’s skin. And, it wasn’t the good burn like when Even looked at him. And, it wasn’t the type of burn he felt when he stood too close to the fire. 

 

It was heavy and stinging. With intention of pain and hurt.

 

She dramatically sighed, turning her gaze to Vilde, “Let’s see… Vilde, I dare you… to go pinch Magnus’ ass.”

 

The backyard erupted in laughter, and Vilde blushed, mumbling, “Be right back.”

 

And as Vilde walked away and Emma’s smile grew, Isak knew she was ready to attack. 

 

“Let’s see…” Emma hummed in faux thought as she tapped her chin, “Isak!”

 

“Emma, come on,” Isak pleaded, his fight was weak. Sadness filling him already, and it weighed too much in his lungs and heart.

 

_ Don’t do anything stupid, please. Please! _

 

“I dare you to show us how you really feel. Kiss Even.”

 

Isak was stunned, looking embarrassed, but after a nod from Emma he eventually turned and pressed his lips to Even’s, breaking off the kiss quickly, before storming back inside wiping his nose as he went, readying himself for a lot of tears.

 

He was thankful the party was at Eva’s house, though, because he knew his way around. He slipped through the basement door toward Eva’s room, biting back his tears until he got there. 


	26. friday (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a frequent commenter you know I'm really big on responding to your comments, so I'M SORRY I DIDN'T LAST UPDATE! This week has been nuts, and I've been scrambling to get everything done. So, I apologize for the lack of response, BUT I will say that I'm so blown away by the reaction of the previous chapter! You had so much to say, haha! I'm glad a lot of you loved to OTH parallel, because let's face it, who doesn't love OTH? Anyway, with the most well written chapters, come some not so... And I feel as though this is one of those that just isn't my best. It kind of strayed from where I really wanted to go, and it's kind of just a filler, but the story should start picking up again. Just bare with me!! I love you so much and I'm so freaking thankful for each of you and the support you've shown me! I'll probably go back tomorrow or the next day and respond to your comments on Ch25 (: 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading! Thank you for all for everything! Much love and gratitude.
> 
> I've been brainstorming a lot lately for new fics, so stay tuned for that(; 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks so much!<3 (PS I'm sorry if this chapter sucks lol)

Once Isak was laying across the couch in Eva’s room, he realized how empty he felt. His tears flooded his vision, and sobs, that wouldn’t come, settled in his spine. He laid on his stomach, his eyes buried in his arms, feeling helpless and cheapened.

 

He felt like something had been stolen from him. 

 

He’d been robbed. 

 

“Isak,” he heard from the doorway. 

 

When he looked up, Even and Jonas were across the room, watching him with concerned faces. 

 

“Can we come in?” Even asked, gently.

 

Isak let his eyes flicker between the two boys, before nodding. He sat up as they joined him on the couch: Even on one side, Jonas on the other. 

 

“Why would she do that?” Isak muttered, sounding spent, as he leaned his head on Even’s shoulder, begging for comfort without asking for it. 

 

Even seemed to understand, pulling Isak down to lay in his lap. Jonas got the message too, tugging Isak’s legs up to lounge across his own. 

 

Even ran his fingers repeatedly through Isak’s soft tufts of curls, looking down at tired and wet green eyes. “That wasn’t cool of her, at all. I’m so sorry, Is.”

 

Isak grabbed onto the front of Even’s shirt, tangling his fingers in it, as if anchoring himself, while he sniffled. 

 

Jonas patted his legs, “We’ve got you, Issy.”

 

Even nodded, “Yeah, we do.”

 

And Isak felt protected. 

 

He nuzzled into Even’s stomach tightening his grip on his shirt, as he tried willing away his thoughts. 

 

Isak let out a soft sob, though without falling tears, and if Even and Jonas didn’t already feel bad for him, they did then. 

 

The sound could shatter hearts. 

 

Jonas and Even made eye contact, passing a nonverbal message back and forth. 

 

“I’ll go find Eva - tell her to send people home. You okay here with him?”

 

“I’ve got him.”

 

When Isak was sure Jonas had left, not only Eva’s room, but the basement, he let another hurt noise take over him. He sat up, just enough to hug Even more properly. 

 

“Baby,” Even whispered, thinking of what to say to calm him. “Look at me.”

 

Isak pulled back, looking at Even through tear filled eyes, trying so hard to keep them at bay.

 

Even reached out, caressing his thumb down Isak’s cheek, “I’m so sorry, Isak. That was not her place.”

 

Isak rubbed his nose into Even’s shoulder, hugging him tighter, as he tried to calm down, taking deep and shaking breaths, “I hate her.”

 

“Isak,” Even tried soothing his now present anger.

 

“I hate her so much,” The small boy cried angry tears, sobbing loudly into Even’s neck, tightening his hold.

 

He didn’t feel like he was grounded. He felt like he was discredited and stolen from.

 

“Issy,” Even hummed, “look at me, baby.”

 

With uneven breaths, Isak pulled away from his boyfriend, but only enough to look him in the eye. 

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

Isak nodded, lamely, “She knew. I don’t know how, but she knew.”

 

Even pushed back Isak’s curls, before cupping his cheeks to wipe away salty tears. “What she did… that was wrong. She had no right to do what she just did to you. I don’t care if she’d felt hurt or used, that was not her place.”

 

Isak let his gaze fall to Even’s chest, as emotions processed. 

 

“Hey,” Even whispered, softer than before, grabbing Isak’s attention again, “I love you, okay? And what happens next, that’s up to you. I’ll do whatever you need me to, and you know that Jonas and Eva are with you in this, too. We all love you. And just like you always tell me: minute by minute, right? Let’s just take this one minute at a time.”

 

Isak didn’t say anything, just nodded and laid his head back down on Even’s shoulder, while Even practically cradled him. And, Isak liked it that way. It was comforting and it enabled him to hide away, just by tucking his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

 

He wasn’t quite sure how much time passed, but he didn’t really care either. He just wanted to be held, and not have to speak. Because being held by Even was enough. It made everything feel… better. 

 

Sometime later, after his tears had dried, anger had simmered and exhaustion took its toll on his body as he sagged further into Even’s side.

 

“You okay?”

 

Isak just shrugged, “I don’t know.”

 

“Do you want to go home?”

 

“I don’t really want to move, right now.”

 

Even pressed his lips to Isak’s forehead, letting them linger on his skin, before resting his cheek against the crown of Isak’s head.

 

They stayed there in each others arms for awhile before Eva and Jonas tentatively entered the room. 

 

“We sent everyone home,” Eva said, carefully, as she sat down on the couch by Isak’s feet.

 

Isak nodded, before he looked over at Jonas, “Does everybody know, now?”

 

Jonas shook his head, “Nei. Nobody knew why they had to leave, it wasn’t that big of a party, either. Also, I think most people were too drunk to even know what what happened with you and Emma.”

 

Even started rubbing his hand up and down Isak’s side, hoping to keep him calm.

 

“Do you… Do you need anything?”

 

Isak shrugged, before shaking his head, “I’m just tired.”

 

Eva perked up, “Uh, you can stay here, if you want. No pressure, but that way, you don’t have to go anywhere. There’s a guest room upstairs, or you can sleep in here and we can go somewhere else.”

 

Even’s deep blue eyes met Isak’s sad green ones, “What do you think, baby?”

 

If it was any other situation, Isak would have blushed at the use of  _ baby _ in front of two of his closest friends. But, he didn’t. He was too confused and exhausted to care. Too hurt. “I just want to sleep.”

 

“You want to sleep in Eva’s guest room?”

 

A sudden wave of panic flashed through Isak, and his eyes widened only slightly as his breathing lurched, “Are you going to stay?”

 

“Of course - well, if you’ll have me.”

 

Isak nodded, blinking quickly to fight anxious tears that he felt building behind his eyes. “Please, stay.”

 

Even gave a sad smile, leaning down to press a couple soft kisses to the corner of Isak’s mouth, “Always.”

 

Jonas cleared his throat, awkwardly, “Do you, uh, want to watch a movie or something before?”

 

Isak almost shook his head, but something in him made him feel like,  _ Yes, let’s play a game or watch a film. Let’s not give Emma the satisfaction of ruining the night.  _ “Can we?”

 

“Ja, sure. What do you want to do?”

 

Isak thought about it, glancing between three pairs of eyes. “Maybe, we could…” Isak started, thinking, “make hot cocoa and just hang out?”

 

“Ja, ja. We can do that,” Eva assured. With that, they stood up and headed for the stairs, but Isak held Even back. 

 

He firmly wrapped his arms around Even’s neck in a tight hug, and Even’s hands found the small of Isak’s back. He returned the hug just as tightly. 

 

Isak sighed, “Thank you, for being here. I love you.”

 

The whispered words made Even’s heart flutter in his chest, and Isak knew that, and it only made the words have more meaning. “I love you, too, baby. We’re going to take care of this, okay?”

 

Isak only nodded, before pulling back to see shining blue eyes. And, he didn’t waste much time before connecting their mouths, submitting Even to slow and sloppy kisses. They lazily made out, leaving sticky pecks on each other’s lips. 

 

Finally, the younger boy got his fill, pulling back with a small smile. “We should get up there.”

 

Even nodded, “We should.”

 

So, with three, or four - okay, it was five - with five more smiley kisses, they left Eva’s room, ready to have some cocoa and enjoy the company of their friends. 

 

When the two walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, they found Jonas sitting on the counter and Eva pulling mugs from the cupboard. 

 

“Do you need help, Eva?” Even offered, always there and ready to pitch in when needed. 

 

“Sure,” Eva smiled. 

 

The two boyfriends released the other’s hand, as Even went to help Eva and Isak hopped up on the countertop next to Jonas. 

 

“Hey, man,” Jonas said, nudging Isak with his shoulder. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Together, they watched their significant others make hot cocoa. Isak leaned his head on Jonas’ shoulder, out of pure exhaustion, as he listened to Even and Eva argue. 

 

“Nei, Eva. You can’t use the packaged stuff. That’s not even real.”

 

“Well, what do you insist we use?”

 

“Cocoa? Or actually, do you have real chocolate? Even chocolate chips would work.”

 

“You want to actually  _ make _ hot cocoa?” Eva seemed shocked, and it made Isak smile fondly at the sight of the two of them. 

 

“Ja?”

 

“Fuck, I don’t know how to do that.”

 

Even pointed at the counter where Jonas and Isak were sitting, “Go sit. I’ll take care of this.”

 

Eva laughed, moving across the kitchen toward Jonas. She stood between his legs, back facing him, so she could watch Even, too. 

 

Even was just so easy to observe. He captivated every eye that he caught, which was pretty much everyone. How couldn’t you notice him? For one, he was incredibly tall. He has striking features, too. From those ocean blue eyes, to his crinkly eyes and wide smile. 

 

Isak knew he was in love with him, but he also understood how easily it was to fall in love with him. Even was gentle and kind, but he was also funny and bright. He radiated the fucking sun, and Isak couldn’t look away. 

 

All of his sense were focused on just Even. 

 

_ Even. Even. Even.  _

 

He couldn’t think of much else, and he didn’t care to follow the conversation that was picking up between Even and his friends. The blur of noise gave Isak’s thoughts a lull to compete with, which made it easy for his mind to remain distracted.

 

“Isak? Issy?”

 

Isak blinked back to attention, “What?”

 

Jonas laughed, “Do you want whipped cream with your cocoa?”

 

“Uh,” he glanced over at Even, who was smirking with amused eyes, causing Isak to turn pink, “Yeah.”

 

He watched Even ready his mug, filling it with the tasty homemade chocolate drink, before crossing the kitchen and pressing the cup to Isak’s hand, along with a warm kiss to his cheek. 

 

The little peck made Isak go pinker. 

 

Isak rolled his eyes to hide the slight embarrassment, before turning to Jonas and Eva, “Did Magnus and Vilde get together again tonight?”

 

Eva scoffed, “Ja, I found them in the bathroom.”

 

The three boys laughed, and Isak shrugged, “Well, I’m glad someone got a benefit out of Emma’s meddling, tonight.”

 

Even leaned into Isak’s legs, with a questioning smile, “Awe, baby.”

 

Isak shrugged again, “It’s okay.”

 

“Ooh,” Eva bounced in her spot, “Isak, do you still want to go out tomorrow?”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

 

“Yeah? KB?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

 

Even smiled at Isak, and when Isak caught his eye, it shot a tingle down his spine. 

 

Jonas and Eva sipped on their drinks as they watched the couple watch each other, and it could’ve been hours, but Isak was much too occupied. 

 

“How do we feel about a movie?”

 

Even smiled over at Jonas, “I love movies.”

 

Jonas laughed, “I know, man.”

 

Isak grinned, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck, “Just don’t let Even pick, or we’ll be watching some shitty tragedy.”

 

Even pinched Isak’s side, making him squirm with a giggle, while Eva and Jonas smiled fondly at them. 

 

“Fuck, you two are so cute,” Eva swooned, leaning into Jonas’ chest.

 

Isak smirked over at his friends, “Are you jealous?”

 

“Yeah, a little.”

 

“What?” Jonas snapped with a laugh, lightly pushing Eva away.

 

She stepped closer to him, laughing as easily as he had.

 

With her face buried in his neck, Isak watched Jonas brush her hair down her back. And he saw all the love Jonas had for Eva. He knew exactly how Jonas felt, too. Because, when he looked at Even, he felt it. All the love that you could feel for another person.

 

Isak turned back to Even, watching with half smile, as he lifted his hot cocoa to his mouth. The young green eyed boy smile, seeing the remnants of whipped cream on Even’s upper lip, and feeling confident, Isak leaned forward to kiss it off. It caught Even off guard, but Isak watched him melt at the physical attention. 

 

And despite it being a shitty night, between his boyfriend and his best friends, Isak felt okay.


	27. friday (pt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini glance into Even's head, Evak pillow talk + a little smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO, okay, well, life is kind of crazy sometimes, and for me, life is running me into the ground rn. Growing up pretty much sucks lol, but I'm really glad that I have Ao3 as an outlet, and hearing from all of you just makes my day, week, month, all that much easier. 
> 
> So, because the future is stressing me out, you get this update two days earlier than planned - it's how I cope with this smh
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for all of your supportive comments, and not only toward my writing but just toward me as a person, and toward my life. It means the world to me to have people I've never met say the exact things I need to here. I'm seriously so grateful for all of you and your constant love and support. Thank you for always taking the time to read, comment, and kudos my works.
> 
> When I made my account, I literally thought that nobody would read the things I wrote, but now, I feel like I've built this little family, and it's all thanks to each of you. Your comments kill me, they make me laugh so much, and they brighten my whole world. I've said it before, and I'll probably never stop saying it, but thank you so much for being there for me and cheering me up when I'm down. You probably don't even realize the you do it. 
> 
> Alright, I'm getting carried away, so I'll be quiet to let you read on(; but thank you, thank you, thank you. You guys are everything to me. 
> 
> OKAY. I LOVE YOU. BYEE.
> 
> As always, HAPPY READING!<3

After watching a movie and finishing the hot cocoa, Isak was ready to pass out. He was exhausted, to say the least.

 

Eva and Jonas followed Isak and Even upstairs, and he wasn’t really sure why, but he was too tired and distracted by his own thoughts to ask. Even helped Isak into bed, before kissing his head and slipping out into the hallway, with promises of coming back. 

 

With the door cracked open, Isak could hear Even and his friends talking in hushed voices. But it wasn’t quiet enough for Isak not to hear. 

 

“Is he really okay?” Eva asked.

 

“I don’t know. He’s been working so hard to be able to come out, and the choice was just… taken from him. But, I think tonight with you two really helps.”

 

“I’m still going to fucking kill that bitch,” Eva grumbled, sighing. 

 

Jonas cleared his throat, “And… how are you?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah. With all of this?”

 

Isak imagined Even to shrug and maybe run his hand through his hair or scratch the back of his neck. 

 

“I’m fine. I just want him to be okay, you know? Like, nobody means more to me, than Isak. I just wish there was more I could do.”

 

Isak’s heart melted a little bit at Even’s words. 

 

“You’re a great guy, Even,” Eva comforted, before continuing. “You may feel lucky to have Isak - and you are - but he’s equally as lucky to have you. You’re good for him, and you’re doing everything right.”

 

“Eva’s right. I’ve known Isak a long time, and even though I didn’t know what was different, he’s been so much happier over the last while. And, I really think you’re the one to credit for that. After everything with his dad, he was so sad and just not himself. But, I think if he hadn’t had  you, it would’ve changed him. You give him this support system that nobody else has been able to give. He needs you, Even.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Even spoke up, again, saying, “I love him so much, and I hate that that girl thought it would be okay to fucking… to fucking mess with him like that.”

 

“Forget her,” Jonas sighed, “Go take care of Isak.”

 

Moments later, the door to the guest room opened and Even entered. “Issy?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Let’s get you out of your jeans. I know you don’t like sleeping in them.”

 

Even helped Isak’s drained body sit up, and take off his pants.

 

Isak whispered, with a soft sniffle, “Shirt, too? I want to feel close to you.”

 

His boyfriend nodded, pulling Isak’s shirt over his head, before stripping himself down to his boxers, matching Isak. After Even turned out the light, the two of them crawled into bed together. Isak curled tightly against Even’s side, resting his ear against his bare chest, listening to his heart thump. 

 

“I know it probably isn’t the right thing to ask, but I’m going to ask anyway. Are, uh, are you okay?”

 

Isak nodded, “I think I’m fine.”

 

“Is there anything I can do?”

 

The younger boy shrugged as best he could in his position, “Not really. I’m just kind of pissed off.”

 

Even sighed, resituating so he was straddling Isak, “Are you sure there isn’t  _ anything _ I can do?”

 

The suggestive smirk heard in Even’s voice made Isak blush.

 

“I can just…” Even paused, leaning down to kiss Isak’s neck a few times, “help you forget her.”

 

Isak panted, “Even.”

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Issy baby. I want the world for you.”

 

“I know.”

 

Even hummed, littering pecks along Isak’s face and biting the skin on his neck, “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

The green eyed boy shook his head, “Never.”

 

With the go-ahead, Even charted down Isak’s chest and stomach, leaving wet kisses all around. “I don’t have lube, baby.”

 

Isak moaned, “S’okay. Do something else.” He was already temporarily forgetting about Emma and the whole fiasco of an evening, since all he could focus on was Even’s mouth traveling lower and lower.

 

When Even reached Isak’s waist band, he looked up at him, despite it being fairly dark in the room. “Is this okay?”

 

“Fuck, Even,” Isak groaned. “I’m not a virgin. I was outed, tonight, and that fucking sucks, but that doesn’t change anything about you and me.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“Yes,” Isak’s voice was firm, as his hand found Even’s, squeezing it to further his confirmation.

 

“Okay, baby.”

 

Even popped back up to Isak’s mouth, pressing a bunch of firm kisses to it and the skin surrounding his lips. 

 

“I love you, Isak.”

 

“I love you, too, Ev.”

 

“So fucking much.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

Even pressed their lips together again, before licking at Isak’s neck and proceeding to where he was before. And with latching his fingers on the inside of Isak’s waistband, the boxers were quickly removed, letting cool air hit hot skin.

 

“Fuck,” Isak groaned, bucking his hips, searching for friction.

 

“Relax, baby. Let me take care of you.”

 

Isak whined, but quickly was silenced when Even’s mouth found Isak’s hardened length.

 

Even hummed around Isak, causing vibrations to shoot through Isak’s bones, pulling soft moans from the younger.

 

“Ev,” Isak breathed, trying to grasp at his boyfriend’s tufts of hair. When he got hold, Even groaned as Isak tugged, pulling his legs to bend at the knee, which gave Even more access.

 

“Such a beautiful baby, Issy,” Even whispered, moving to kiss and lick at Isak’s hip bones.

 

“Ev, please.”

 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

 

Isak felt like all of his skin had been lit on fire. He felt all-consumed and burning. 

 

Even’s hands left a synged pathway of heat down Isak’s bare chest and stomach, not forgetting to tweak and tease his nipples, as he kissed around his skin, dipping his tongue in Isak’s navel, before shifting downward, again. Even took full advantage of Isak’s whining and melty body as he kissed the tip of Isak’s cock, licking the slit. 

 

Isak jolted, not appreciating all the teasing, but absolutely loving the anticipation of what was to come.

 

And holy fuck.

 

He needed more.

“Even.”

 

Even’s breathy chuckle feathered across skin.

 

“You know… Jonas and Eva are all the way in the basement. They can’t hear you. You can be as loud as you like.”

 

At the sound of that, dirty thoughts entered Isak’s head, and a moan ripped out of his throat.

 

He shifted his legs, again, so they were above Even’s shoulders, letting him take Isak deeper. 

 

Even’s nose satisfyingly hits the younger boys’ tummy with every bob of his head.

 

“Fuck, Even,” Isak moaned, tightening his hold on Even’s now messy hair, his eyes lifting to meet wild green orbs.

 

Isak’s breath caught as he looked at Even.  _ Really  _ looked at him.

 

He was so beautiful.

 

Isak couldn’t help but cry out, from feeling so many thing.

 

He couldn't hold it in. There was just too much emotion. 

 

Pain and pleasure. 

 

Need and want. 

 

Desire and determination.

 

Isak released his load into Even’s mouth, watching him swallow in the light from the window, then lick his sinful lips. Even nipped the inside of Isak’s thigh, making him squirm, before kissing his way back up, sucking on him neck.

 

“Mmm, baby, you’re so hot.”

 

Isak was panting, still. He didn’t even know what to say. He just really fucking loved Even. After Even laid down beside Isak, Isak rolled onto his side, looking at his boyfriend, as he traced his hand across his chest and stomach. And soon after, Isak shoved his hand down Even’s front, wrapping his fingers around the length. 

 

Even gasped, but Isak cut him off with a fiery kiss, and Even’s breathing turned into heavy groans. They encouraged Isak. Each sound made him want to give more, to do more. 

 

And as he started moving his hand along Even’s shaft, he licked into Even’s mouth, humming. 

 

Even reached over, cupping the back of Isak’s neck so it pulled their kiss even tighter.

 

Isak let him bite and nibble on his lips as he continued the jerking motions of his hand, and it wasn’t long before Isak had his boyfriend spilling over the edge. The release was thick, painting Isak’s fist and Even’s stomach in white, leaving both of the boys panting for air.

 

The younger boy couldn’t stop himself from tasting Even, as he raised his hand to his mouth to lick away the white seed. “Mmm,” Isak hummed, wiping his mouth, “God, I love you.”

 

Even breathed a heavy laugh, running his hand through Isak’s soft curls, “I love you, too, baby.”

 

It wasn’t too long after that Isak and Even laid facing each other, occasionally drawing shapes on each other’s shoulders and chest.

 

“Why’d you do it?” Even whispered into the quiet world between them.

 

Isak hummed.

 

“Why’d you kiss me on that dare? It definitely wasn’t fair for Emma to dare you to do that in front of everyone, but you didn’t have to kiss me.”

 

The younger boy sighed, pushing his boyfriend to lie down on his back, before shifting so he was on top of Even, looking down at him, “I did because… because…” Isak had to stop to really think about why he’d done it. “I kissed you on that stupid fucking dare… because… because I’d rather deny her some sickening satisfaction for scaring me further in the closet, than force myself to deny you and my feelings for you. Especially after all that shit I put us through these last few weeks, since you got here.”

 

“You didn’t have to kiss me, Issy.”

 

“Yes,” Isak took a deep breath, “I did. Not for her, or anyone else. I had to do it for me. For us, as tacky as that sounds. As much as I hate Emma for fucking up my progress, in a way… she just… you know, sped up the process.”

 

Even scoffed, “Don’t give her credit like that.”

 

“Nei, nei. I’m not giving her credit. But, she did open up this doorway for me to just out myself. Even though it was super fucked up.”

 

“I’m sorry, baby.”

 

“It’s okay. Like, it kind of sucks, because I wanted to be the one to tell Mags, Mahdi, the girls. You know, my friends.”

 

Even sighed, tracing his finger down the bridge of Isak’s nose in the dark, “It does suck, and I’m really sorry.”

 

Isak almost laughed, leaning down and pecking Even on the mouth a few times, before saying, “Ev, stop apologizing. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“I’m still sorry.” 

 

“Nei, don’t be. You’re literally the only thing that is making me feel okay, right now. My night turned to absolute shit. But… there you were, like always, ready to catch me. Just like you did tonight. If you weren’t here… fuck, I don’t even know what I would do. I probably wouldn’t even be as okay as I am right now.”

 

Even cupped Isak’s cheek, drawing a soft line across his under eye, “How can you have such a shitty night, and still end up being the one comforting me?”

 

Isak breathed a laugh through his nose, before turning his face just enough to kiss Even’s palm, “You definitely make up for it. You comfort me, too.”

 

“Maybe. I don’t know, though.”

 

“You do, Ev. We give and take, and that’s… everything, to me. You take care of me, and I take care of you.”

 

Smiling softly, Even leaned up, letting their lips touch in a light kiss, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Isak whispered, before laying his body more fully on Even, ready to close his eyes and wake up in a new tomorrow.


	28. saturday (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the party, breakfast with friends, and KB with Eva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO I feel like it has been literal months since I've posted, but in reality it has only been seven days. Oops? Haha, I'm just so used to posting every three or four days. So, this was kind of weird? Oh well, I'm glad I'm back though!! (:
> 
> This chapter was kind of hard to write, for some reason that is entirely unknown. But, after editing it, and having it all ready to post, I kind of fell in love. The conversation that Isak and Eva have in S03E10, the "Life is now" scene, that's in this chapter. But, the conversation is led longer (and I tiny bit different) than in the show. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter(: And hopefully I'll have something for you in the next couple days... thinking Saturday? Don't quote me, though, lol.
> 
> Okay, that's it.
> 
> LOVE YOU, BYEEE
> 
> HAPPY READING
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME - they melt my heart (,:

Feeling fingers running through his curls, Isak was slowly pulled from sleep, zoning into the world. He sleepily blinked until a yawn demanded itself present. He sniffled, before really focusing on what woke him up. 

 

To no surprise, Even was in front of him, up on his side with an arm tucked under his head, with a soft, too fond smile.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Isak sighed happily, “Morning.”

 

“How’d you sleep?”

 

Smiling, the younger boy moved closer, to snuggle into Even, “Good.”

 

“Good, I’m glad.”

 

Even pressed a couple kisses to Isak’s forehead, brushing his unruly hair out of the way.

 

“Eva is making breakfast.”

 

Isak nodded against Even’s neck, “How long have you been up?”

 

“A while.”

 

Isak laughed, mischief dancing in his green eyes as he pulled back just enough to meet Even’s gaze, “How long have you been watching me sleep?”

 

Even chuckled, rolling them around so Isak was on his back and Even was hovering over him. He splattered kisses all over his smaller boyfriend’s face. Isak bursted into giggles, but if anyone ever asked him, he’d deny it. “You think I just spend my whole morning looking at your adorable face?”

 

The younger boy couldn’t answer as more laughs spilled from him, and it didn’t help when Even’s hands found his sides, attacking the most ticklish spots on Isak’s body. “Ev-Even!”

 

Ignoring his pleas, Even went on, not relenting his tickling hands or messy and poorly directed kisses. “Like I have absolutely nothing better to do than admire you?”

 

“P-please, Ev!”

 

Even laughed with him, before leaning down and nipping at him neck.

 

“I’m gonna pee, Ev. Please.”

 

And due to Isak just waking up, and needed to use the bathroom, Even didn’t push him too far, as he finally let his hands slow to a stop, holding Isak’s sides with his palms, kissing Isak square on the mouth. “For your information, I didn’t spend all morning watching you, Issy baby.”

 

“That’s a shame,” Isak pouted, and Even couldn’t not kiss him again.

 

“I was with Jonas and Eva. When Eva started on breakfast, I came in here to wake you up.”

 

Isak, heaving, tried catching his breath, “Fuck. Okay, I’m going to go to the bathroom, and then meet them out there, yeah?”

 

Even nodded, pressing one last wet kiss to Isak’s mouth before pulling away with a grin, “I’ll wait for you.”

 

And he did. Once Isak was done in the bathroom, and all dressed again, he and Even clasped their hands together as they ventured out into the kitchen together. 

 

“You’re awake,” Eva greeted. She was in the middle of cutting up oranges.

 

Isak nodded with a smile, “Yeah.”

 

“Well, I made breakfast. We’ve got waffles and eggs, fruit and juice. And I’m sure we can whip up whatever else you’d like.”

 

Releasing Even’s hand, Isak approached Eva, giving her a tight hug, which she couldn’t return like she would’ve liked. Her hands were just too sticky. “Thanks, Eva. This is perfect.”

 

Eva sighed contently, leaning into Isak’s hold, “You’re welcome, Isak.”

 

With a smile, he let go of Eva and joined Jonas and Even at the table.

 

“Morning, man. How’d you sleep?”

 

Isak nodded toward Jonas, as he leaned slightly toward Even, putting a hand on his leg under the table. He felt even more comforted when Even shifted to rest his arm on the back of Isak’s seat. Even dusted his fingers up and down the back of Isak’s arm, causing him to feel shivers. “Pretty well, actually.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, considering the circumstances, I slept fine.”

 

Jonas nodded with a smile, “So, other than KB with Eva, do you have any plans today?”

 

Isak shook his head, before looking over at Even in question. 

 

Isak watched his boyfriend just shrug at him, “I didn’t really have anything planned.”

 

“Great,” Jonas said. “Mags and Mahdi want to go to The Place.”

 

“Okay, I’m down. But, um… do you... think they’ve heard?”

 

Jonas gave a sad smile, “I don’t know, Isak. They’re your friends, though. I bet even if they did hear, they’d want to hear it again from you.”

 

Isak nodded, “I really want to be able to come out to them - like… formally.”

 

Isak watched Jonas’ smile turn to a grin.

 

When they were all seated for breakfast, with heaping plates in front of them, Isak hummed in delight. 

 

Delight for the morning. Delight for the breakfast. But mostly, delight for people he was with.

 

“So, uh…” Isak started, taking a deep breath, “Thanks for… you know, like, being here and helping me. You guys are my best friends, and I don’t know where I would be without the three of you.”

 

Eva and Jonas smiled, and Even brushed the back of his hand against the side of Isak’s neck. 

 

Jonas cleared his throat, “You might not believe it, Isak, but the three of us don’t know where we’d be without  _ you _ . You’re messy and stubborn, and you’re the grumpiest teenager any of us has ever met, but you’re also the best person we have ever met, too.”

 

Isak nodded, “Thanks, Jonas.”

 

↟↟↟

 

A few hours later, Isak and Eva were sitting in KB eating sandwiches and drinking coffee. 

 

“How are you doing? It's been a long time since we really spoke,” Isak asked, stirring his drink.

  
“Yeah. It's been a fucking long time since we last spoke,” Eva nodded. “But, I’m good - I’m okay.”

  
“We used to hang out all the time, but now it's like we only see each other at school.”   
  


“Yeah.”   
  


“We should hang out more.” Isak smiled, taking a bite of his food. He was really happy to have Eva in his life. He did miss hanging out with her on more of a one-on-one level, though. He thoroughly enjoyed spending time with the fun-loving girl who stole his best friend’s heart. 

 

“Absolutely.”

  
“We should,” Isak grinned, glancing out the window as a rain started drizzling outside. Eva watched with him, seeing the ground growing wetter and the sky growing greyer. “We really should do something, because I honestly miss the time when we used to hang out more.”   
  


“Yeah, I agree. But, hey! You've gotten yourself a boyfriend!”

  
Isak nodded with a blushing smile, “I have.”

  
“He is really handsome.”

  
“He is.”

  
Eva’s grin broke into a laugh, using English to say, “You, lucky pig! You better watch out for me! I might steal him.”

 

Isak shook his head, “Nei, he’s mine.”

 

“Is he  _ the man of your dreams _ ?”

 

Isak sighed, looking back over at Eva with a sheepish, soft smile, “Is it important?”

  
With a shrug, Eva took a sip of her drink before putting it down again in front of her, “No, but is it okay between the two of you?”

 

“What, with last night?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Everything’s fine between us. He’s just really fucking incredible, you know? Like, he never lets me quit. He’s always pushing me to do better and be better. We’ve had some real dark times, though. I mean, right now it's amazing but it isn’t always. Sometimes, it’s very bad. So, it's a bit up and down.”

 

Eva nodded, “Stressful.”

  
“Yeah. The fact that it is so good when it's good, is also kind of the reason of why it is so bad when it's bad. Does that make sense? And I know it can all suddenly be over tomorrow, but I'm still insanely happy that I met him.”

  
Eva’s eyes read with questions, and Isak wanted to answer them all. He gave a tiny nod, encouraging Eva to voice her thoughts, “Is that when you were certain that you like boys? When you met Even?”

 

“I don’t know,” Isak answered honestly, “Yes and no, I guess. I’m more just happy with him because I was fake before. I mean I was only lying at home watching Narcos, or gaming or stuff.   
And I'm over that. Up until the end of first year, that’s all life was. It was just wasting time. Now, I want my life to be real - I want it to mean something.”

 

The pretty girl sat across from Isak smiled, nodding along to his monologue. She had a beautiful smile, that matched her careful eyes.

  
“Even if that means it will be absolutely awful at times, it's still way better than everything being fake and boring.”

  
“Well said,” the auburn haired girl mumbled, with heart spilling emotions shining through toward her friend.

  
“It's a little bit cliche, but you never know who will die tomorrow. You know? And whether you believe in Allah, or Jesus or the theory of Evolution, or parallel universes. There's only one thing we all know for certain.”

  
“What's that?”

 

“That life is now.”

 

“I think that’s really mature.”

 

Isak nodded, sipping his warm beverage, “Thanks. I just feel like I was really lost before him. I’ve known him forever, but when we started dating, things were just… different.”

 

“You love him?”

 

“I’ve never loved anybody more,” Isak said confidently, without hesitation.

 

Eva smiled, “He feels the same way about you, you know? This morning, before you or Jonas were awake, he and I just talked. I don’t know how you managed to get him, but I’m really happy for you.”

 

“He’s pretty great.”

 

“The thing I really love about Even,” Eva started, sighing into her coffee much, “is that he supports you. I don’t know the situation about your dad and your upbringing as well as Jonas and Even do - but I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone support another person the way Even supports you. That boy is really fucking in love with you.”

 

Isak was blushing at that point, unable to even look Eva in the eye, “I love him so much, and I can’t help but kick myself for everything I’ve put him through. Did you know that he planned to be out on his first day of school? He had this whole… fantasy in his head. He and I would finally be a real teenage couple, where we didn’t have to deal with the distance or different schools and peers. But, when he showed up, I just… God, I’m such an asshole, sometimes. He stayed closeted because of me.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Isak.”

 

“I can’t not. I tell him all the time what he means to me, but the first chance I get to really show him, I fuck it up.”

 

“Isak, are you listening to yourself?” Eva looked at Isak like he’d grown two heads. “Even doesn’t care that nobody knew he was pansexual for week, or however long it was. He doesn’t care that he hasn’t been able to hold your hand, or kiss you in the hallway. He respects the hell out of you, and you having not been ready to out yourself,” she paused, shaking her head and leaning back in her seat, “that doesn’t change that respect. When Jonas and I started dating, it was a shitshow. You would know, you watched it. And I blamed myself so fucking much. I had convinced myself that Jonas felt trapped, and that he didn’t really love me. I was terrified that he would get bored of me and chase after Ingrid again.”

 

“That’s not true. Jonas really liked you.”

 

Eva nodded, “I know that, now. But, at the time, I thought I was… clingy and just too emotional for him. I lost all my friends, and I never really wanted to do anything. And… I thought he would just… give up. On me.”

 

“He’d never give up on you.”

 

“Then why do you think Even would give up on you? Why do you think that Even would be upset with you? Because, he’s not. He never was. I can tell you, right now, he wasn’t getting frustrated over the last couple weeks from what you were doing. He was getting upset because of everything you were going through, and him not being able to do anything for you.”

 

Isak nodded, staring at the sandwich crumbs that were scattered across his plate. It made sense. He felt the same way whenever Even was going through episodes - both the highs and the the lows. He bit his lip, before glancing up at Eva’s observing gaze, “Sometimes I really don’t deserve him. He’s so good to me.”

 

Eva smiled, “That’s when you know it’s worth it.”


	29. satuday (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Place with the boys-- Isak tells Magnus and Mahdi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again.   
> We're getting closer and closer to the end.   
> And I'm pretty much crying in the middle of a coffee shop while I'm writing this.   
> My throat actually closed up a little when I typed that.   
> Ouch.   
> We have less than ten chapters. Ah.   
> I don't know what I'm going to do when this fic is over. I'll probably wallow in self pity lol. But for real, you already know how much this story and the support you've all shown me on this story means to me. I've grown so much as a writer from this story alone, and my story development and consistency is so much more concrete now than it was only months ago. I have so much pride in this world I've created inside this fic, so I'm overjoyed every time I get to read your comments about what you think.   
> But, on a lighter note, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did while writing it. You are all my world. Thank you so much.   
> And HAPPY READING!<3 So much love for all of you.

After coffee and lunch with Eva, Isak was on his way to meet the guys at The Place. Halfway there, he got a scare, which was why he was on the phone with Even.

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to say - no, fuck that. I don’t know what  _ they’re _ going to say. I’m freaking the fuck out, Even. What do I do?”

 

“Is--” Even started, but was cut off by more ramblings from his boyfriend.

 

“They’re going to hate me. They’re going to be pissed that I lied to them this whole fucking time. All the questions they asked you about me…”

 

“Baby--”

 

“But they didn’t even  _ know _ they were asking about me. Fuck. Fuck, Even. What the fuck should I do? What the fuck is happening to me? I don’t know if I can do this.”

 

“Isak!”

 

Isak was heaving, “What?”

 

“Take a deep breath.”

 

The young boy did as instructed, in an attempt to calm himself down.

 

“Okay, just listen to my voice and relax. You’re going to be just fine, okay? Jonas will be there and he’ll help you through it. He knows how much this means to you, and you already know he isn’t going to just abandon you if you need encouragement.”

 

“But what if they hate me - Magnus and Mahdi?”

 

Even sighed, and Isak could picture the fond and comforting smile on his face, “Baby, the guys aren’t going to think any less of you, and if for some reason they do, that’s their problem. You’re a great person, Isak, and everyone you’ve met knows that.”

 

Isak whined, “Ev, I’m scared. I don’t want to lose them.”

 

“Why do you think they won’t accept you, Issy?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s always a possibility.”

 

Even didn’t wait before he was answering, “You’re right, it  _ is  _ always a possibility. But, they wouldn’t have accepted me, if they weren’t going to accept you.”

 

“Being pan and being gay are two different things.”

 

“You’re right, again, but you’ve got to give your friends a little more credit. You know them and you’re close with them. If the situation was reversed, would you want them feeling the things you’re feeling? Would you want them to be scared to talk to you?”

 

“Nei, I suppose not.”

 

Isak could now  _ hear _ Even’s fondness, “So, this is when you stop stressing and go tell your friends something they deserve to hear from  _ you _ , not from anyone else.”

 

Isak nodded, despite Even not being able to see him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Isak breathed out. “Jesus, I wish you could just come and fuck all this stress out of me before I go tell them.”

 

Even laughed, “I wish, baby, but I really don’t think you need my help. You’ve got this.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’d be freaking out without you, Jonas and Eva.”

 

Even bursted with delight, laughing loudly, and Isak knew Even’s eyes were hardly visible with a laugh like that, “Is, I hate to break it to you, but you literally  _ have _ been freaking out, babe. But that’s okay.”

 

“You know what I mean, though.”

 

“Yeah, I do. The three of us are here to help you. We support you, Isak.”

 

“You gonna fight off the bad guys and shit like that?” Isak smiled, picking at a loose thread on his pants.

 

“Fuck yes. We can be Isak’s Angels.”

 

“What?” Isak asked with a laugh.

 

“You know, like the movie Charlie’s Angels? They fight crime and go on missions. That’s what Jonas, Eva and I will do for you.”

 

“This is getting weird. Please, don’t ever say that again.”

 

Both of their laughs filled their ears for a few delighted moments.

 

“I love you,” Isak whispered.

 

Even hummed through the line, which made Isak smile widely to himself, “I love you, Isak.”

 

↟↟↟

 

When Isak finally arrived at The Place, Jonas and Magnus were laughing at something Mahdi had said. The scuff of the green eyed boy’s shoe caught their attention, though. 

 

“Ayy, Isak,” Magnus called, as the three guys watched Isak approach them.

 

“Hey, guys.”

 

Mahdi nodded at Isak, and Jonas got up, welcoming him with a tight hug, which Isak returned with a very confused look.

 

“Uh, hei, Jonas.”

 

“From Even. ‘Said you’d probably need it,” he mumbled in Isak’s ear, pulling back.

 

“Oh,” Isak felt his heart swell, as he swallowed, “he, uh, talked to you?”

 

“He just shot me a text. It’s going to fine, you know? We support you.”

 

“Thanks,” Isak whispered, as he nodded, happy to hear the same line echoed to him. 

 

_ We support you. _

 

Jonas chuckled just quiet enough to get Isak’s attention, before whispering back, “Isak’s Angels.”

 

“I told him not to say that,” the golden boy groaned, tipping his chin to the sky, causing his best friend to laugh.

 

“Hey, secrets don’t make friends, you guys,” Magnus complained from where he was sitting.

 

Isak looked at him over Jonas’ shoulder, before glancing at Mahdi.

 

His gaze returned to Jonas quickly, though. 

 

Fuck. 

 

He was so grateful for Jonas. His best friend proved again and again all the reasons why he remained his best friend, even after all these years. Jonas was immediately supportive of Isak, always had been. And, he was there giving his encouragement when he told Eva. When they were kids, Jonas was there when things weren’t so good, but he was also there when things were really good.

 

So, seeing his best friend there, giving him unconditional support, he spoke, “Guys, I have something to tell you.”

 

Mags looked the most confused of the three, Mahdi looked intrigued, and Jonas looked downright proud. And, sitting down in a circle, Isak began gathering his thoughts.

 

“You know Even?”

 

He watched Magnus and Mahdi nod.

 

“And you know his boyfriend?”

 

They nodded again. 

 

“How he goes to school with us, but he isn’t out?”

 

Another nod.

 

Isak took a deep sigh, “Well, I know that he wants to come out to his friends.”

 

Mahdi grinned, “That’s fucking awesome. Even was telling me just last night how his boyfriend was starting to tell some of his friends.”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, he has, actually. Just a few, though.”

 

“Do we finally get to meet him?” Magnus’ voice was full of excitement. “We can see that he isn’t some made up boyfriend?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Except… you’ve kind of already met him,” Isak held his breath, as if he knows that was all one of them needed. 

 

He was right, as he watched both Mahdi and Magnus think through what he’d said.

 

Mahdi squinted, staring for a moment, before his eyebrows raised in realization. “Fuck. No way. You’re the boyfriend?”

 

Isak blushed, looking down.

 

Magnus’ question followed, “Are you really?”

 

“I really am.”

 

“Congrats, bro,” Magnus said, standing up with his arms outstretched. And, feeling grateful for the acceptance, Isak stood to return the hug.

 

“That actually makes so much fucking sense,” Mahdi sighed, baffled.

 

Jonas laughed, “That’s what I said. Now, you’ll start asking yourself how you missed it. They’re so painfully obvious.”

 

Isak shrugged, “Clearly we weren’t that obvious, especially since none of you baboons figured it out.”

 

Mags looked at Jonas, “You knew about this?”

 

“Yes, you knew that. I told you I knew Even’s boyfriend. Remember, at lunch?”

“But you didn't tell us?”

Jonas shook his head, “It wasn't my news to tell. It was theirs. You needed to hear it from Isak, not me.”

 

The comment shifted to laughs and teasing, but with the fun came questions. 

 

It wasn’t often that the four friends had a sit down conversation that wasn’t about weed or girls, but a part of Isak enjoyed having the attention on him. Just this once.

 

“So, you’re gay?” Mags asked.

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“And Even is pansexual?”

 

Isak nodded.

 

“Fuck. Okay, have you had other boyfriends?”

 

“Nei. Just him.”

 

Mahdi hummed, “How long, again?”

 

“Before first year. So, about a year and a half.”

 

After answering too many basic questions about the relationship at hand, they grew a little bit more personal.

 

“Have you slept with anyone other than him?”

 

Isak blushed at Magnus, “Nei.”

 

“Have you ever  _ kissed _ another boy other than him?”

 

A shake of the head.

 

“How old was he when you two go together?”

 

“Uh, he’d just turned eighteen, I was fifteen.”

 

Mahdi shook his head in awe, and Magnus sat there with his jaw low and hanging.

 

Jonas patted Isak on the shoulder, offering comfort.

 

“Did this start with admitting feelings or making out?”

 

Isak laughed, caught off guard by Magnus’ question, “I guess it was kind of both, except we really didn’t make out. It just sort of happened. He was staying at mine, and we were just talking the whole night, until we kissed.”

 

“Fuck,” Jonas laughed, “You kissed at a sleepover? Like fucking middle schoolers?”

 

Isak chuckled, shrugging, “Yeah, I guess. It was kind of out of a movie. He’d just broken up with his girlfriend, and then there we were.”

 

“So, Even turned you gay?”

 

Isak sighed, “Mags, you don’t turn people gay. They just… are gay. It’s not like a choice you make.”

 

“Oh,” Magnus looked down at his lap, before whipping his head up with a new question. “Did you like him before you two kissed?”

 

“I kind of worshipped him,” Isak blushed, tipping his chin to his chest. “I don’t think I realized that I actually  _ liked him _ liked him until he started dating Sonja, but he has always been someone I looked up to. Anyway, he just seemed so untouchable, I guess. So, when we kissed the first time, I was so fucking giddy.”

 

Magnus and Mahdi looked floored, and Jonas looked interested. They were finally getting all this information for Isak. They never heard Isak talk about people he was interested in. This was all new.

 

It was like they were meeting a side of their friend they’d never met, and it was true. Isak felt like he was introducing this new person to his best friends, hoping they liked who they met.

 

Mahdi cleared his throat, “So, even after you and Even were… official, you played straight?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yup. I was fucking terrified of what would happen if somebody found out. I was kind of embarrassed, too. Being different isn’t really all that fun.”

 

Mahdi nodded, an understanding written on his face, and Isak found comfort in that.

 

“I was fifteen, like I said. I was hardly ready to have a boyfriend, let alone one who was almost three years older than me.”

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

“Regret what?”

 

“Not coming out when you started dating Even?”

 

Isak rolled Mahdi’s question around in his head, looking for the right answer, “No… I mean, not really. I kind of regret waiting so long to come out, but I definitely wasn’t ready to when we first started dating. I was barely coming to terms with myself, and I don’t think I would’ve been able to handle any of the backlash.”

 

“Are you going to, like,” Magnus started, looking around like the right words will be found, “come out at school?”

 

“Uh,” Isak ran his hand through his hair, looking at Jonas for help.

 

Jonas jumped in to answer for him. “So, yesterday at the party, Emma sort of outed Isak. Not to a ton of people, but to enough. None of us are really sure what to expect Monday at school.”

 

“How the fuck did she know?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I don’t know. I think it was more of a hunch, and she sort of… just… leaped for the chance.”

 

“What a bitch,” Mahdi sighed, shaking his head. “Are you okay?”

 

Isak nodded, “I think I’m fine. Now, at least. Last night was kind of rough, and I’m sure school is going to be nuts. But, right now I’m okay.” 

 

“Good.”

 

Magnus looked like he had a question, but was unsure whether or not he could ask it. His hesitance intrigued Isak, since it wasn’t something anyone ever saw in Magnus. It was almost laughable, so, with a guarded chuckle, Isak prompted him, “Ask your question, Mags.”

 

“Huh? Oh, uh… you remember when I asked you if you were an ass or tits person?”

 

Isak nodded, growing nervous, but feeling a snicker creepy to tickle his nose.

 

“You said ass… because you’re gay?”

 

This made the other three boys laugh, “Yes, Mags.”

 

“And uh, when Even came over… you were getting all blushy and defensive about him talking about his sex life.”

 

“I was not!”

 

Magnus narrowed his eyes, “Uh, ja? I’m pretty sure you were.”

 

Isak looked to the other boys for help, which proved not to help very much since both of them nodded along with Magnus. “Okay, whatever. Go on.”

 

“You didn’t want him talking about sex because… it would be ratting you out, too.”

 

Isak sighed, nodding, “Is there a question to this?”

 

Mahdi, Jonas and Isak all looked at Magnus expectantly, trying with difficulty to follow through his spoken thought processing. “Are you or Even the… how did Jonas put it? - the catcher?”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “You want to know which one of us bottoms and which one tops?”

 

Magnus shrugged, before nodding, “Ja.”

 

Again, Isak looked around at the other two. They looked just as interested in Isak’s answer. 

 

“Fuck, like I’m going to tell you three idiots!”

 

Jonas shoved him, “Nei, c’mon. You know the three of us are pitchers.”

 

Isak glared, “It’s none of your business.”

 

“But… is it, like… good?”

 

Isak’s head flicked in Mahdi’s direction, “Sex with Even?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Fuck yes,” Isak said, not missing a beat, before turning to Jonas. “It’s better uninterrupted, though.”

 

“You walked in on them?” Magnus squawked.

 

“What? Nei! I knocked on Isak’s door before they could do anything. That’s how I found out about those to fuckers.”

 

Isak smirked, unamused, as he shook his head, “I was fucking pissed. It was right after we got back together, and you had to fucking ruin it.”

 

“You broke up?”

 

Isak sighed, “Story for a different day. I’m too fucking exhausted for that.”


	30. monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN'T EDITED, but I really wanted it posted. So, pray with me that there aren't a lot of goofs. Oh well, anyway, thanks for always reading. I heart you so hard. I hit 1k kudos like two updates ago and somehow failed to mention it, but I'm so overjoyed and lucky to have each of you(,: I cannot believe the support and love I've gotten on this story. So thank you for that.
> 
> Happy reading, and happy week!<333
> 
> I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMG

The only thing that were getting Isak through his Monday morning, was knowing he had a handful of people on his side. He had no idea what to expect when he walked through the Nissen doors, and he wasn’t sure he was ready, either. But, hanging out with the boys and Even over the weekend, really helped his nerves.

 

“Isak, are you about ready to go?”

 

Isak took a deep breath, glancing a last time in the mirror, before flicking off the bathroom light and heading out to meet his mom in the kitchen. “Ja, Mamma.”

 

“Well, come sit. You need to eat something before you go. Is Even picking you up?”

 

The seventeen year old boy nodded, taking a seat at the small kitchen table, “I think he’s on his way, yeah.”

 

His mom placed a plate of toast and eggs in front of Isak, placing a kiss on his forehead and pushing his hair back. “Are you okay, Isak? I haven’t seen you a lot this weekend, and when I have… you’ve just seemed a little, I don’t know, distracted.”

 

Isak nodded, “I’m fine, but um… there _is_ something that happened.”

 

“Is everything okay? Did something happen with Even?”

 

“Well,” Isak inhaled heavily, before telling her what had happened only days before.

 

She listened, nodding along and only making comments when appropriate.

 

He told her about Emma and everything that happened leading up to the dare and then the aftermath.

 

He told her about telling Magnus and Mahdi.

 

And he told her about all the support he was getting from the people he loved most.

 

By the end of the story, Isak felt a little freer than he had over the weekend.

 

“Oh, baby. I very sorry that this happened. That was not her secret to tell. But, can I just say how proud I am? Of you,” Marianne smiled, running her fingers through Isak’s curls. “You could’ve rejected Even in front of everyone. You could’ve gone after Emma. You could’ve really done some damage, but you didn’t. You took this horrible situation and made it as positive as you could.”

 

“Thanks, Mamma.”

 

“You’re being very optimistic for such a grumpy boy.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, a smile growing on his face.

 

They softly laughed together, before Isak’s phone pinged, signaling a text from Even.

 

“Even’s here.”

 

“Okay,” Marianne nodded, still upholding her proud smile. “Tell him I say hello.”

 

“I will,” Isak chuckled, slipping his feet into his shoes before putting his backpack on his shoulders.

 

“And Isak?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“If you need anything today, just come tell me.”

 

Isak grinned, nodding, “Okay, Mamma. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, baby. Now, don’t make that boy of yours wait any longer.”

 

Isak gave one more fleeting glance toward his mother, as he slid out the door. He wasn’t really sure what she meant by making Even wait. Did she mean making him wait in the car? Or making him wait while Isak was in the closet? Isak shook his head of his thoughts. He didn’t have time to analyze comments from his mom.

 

So, made a quick journey down the hall, skipping stairs every now and then to make the trip faster.

 

His teeth were displayed through his smile when he saw Even sitting in the car waiting. He was looking down at his phone, so Isak took the moment to admire him. Sometimes he felt like he stared at Even too often, but that morning, he really couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Sighing happily to himself, Isak took the last few strides to the passenger side, climbing inside and grabbing Even’s attention.

 

“Halla,” Even said, smiling so wide that his eyes turned into crescents.

 

“Halla,” Isak grinned back, leaning over the center console to give Even a smiley kiss.

 

“Mmm,” Even hummed when Isak pulled away, “Hit me again.”

 

Isak laughed, connecting their mouths another time and dipping his tongue in Even’s mouth, before backing up again. “Got your fill?”

 

Even sighed, sitting back in his seat and putting the car in motion. “I’ll never have my fill.”

 

Resting into his seat, Isak buckled up and reached for his boyfriend’s hand, gaining a little smirk and side glance from Even. Even caressed the back of Isak’s hand with his thumb.

 

It wasn’t until halfway to school that either of them spoke, and it was actually Even who tore through Isak’s thoughts.

 

“Are you ready for today?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I don’t know. I think yes, but I don’t know. It’s hard not knowing what we’re walking into, you know?”

 

Even nodded, squeezing Isak’s hand, “I think it will be okay, though.”

 

Isak smiled, moving closer to be able to press his lips to Even’s cheek, “You’re sweet. I’m going to need all the positivity you’ve got.”

 

Even breathed a laugh through his nose, before pulling his Isak’s hand up to litter kisses along his knuckles.

 

And that was enough. Isak felt full from the little affection he’d been shown since getting in the car. He felt good.

 

↟↟↟

 

Actually getting to school was a different story. Isak’s nerves had returned tenfold, and all he wanted to do was tuck himself into Even’s side. But, there was no way he felt comfortable enough with that.

 

When they got out of the car, Isak really started feeling like his throat was tightening. His anxiety was spiking and he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“Deep breaths, Isak,” Even said, standing in front of him. He seemed to always sense when things weren’t right with Isak, and Isak appreciated that more in that moment than ever before.

 

He tried to slow his breathing, and he failed for a few minutes, but Even didn’t stop trying to comfort him.

 

“Can I touch you?”

 

The simple question did the opposite of what Even intended, as Isak’s heart picking up a little bit more. He was starting to panic.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Isak panted, feeling a wave of nausea but him like a ton of bricks.

 

Joining the scene, Jonas and Eva came up to them, laughing at something. But they both sobered quickly when they saw the look on Isak’s face.

 

“Baby, take a breath,” Even mumbled, unsure of what to do. He usually knew exactly what to do, but then again, Isak usually had his occasional anxiety attacks in private. In a private setting, Even could touch Isak without it causing more panic to stir.

 

“I, uh, I don’t know if I can be here,” Isak struggled out.

 

“Do you want to go home?” Jonas asked, carefully.

 

Isak shrugged, “I don’t know.”

 

Eva stepped forward, only a foot closer to Isak than before, “Let’s go for a walk, Isak. You and me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Eva smiled comfortingly, “How was your weekend?”

 

Isak nodded, appreciating the attempt of topic change, “Fine. Other than seeing you, I just hung out with the boys.”

 

“That’s fun. What did you do?”

 

“Uh, we went to the skate park for a bit, yesterday.”

 

Eva snorted at Isak’s vagueness, but let it go, “Sounds eventful.”

 

Isak bobbed his head and bit his lip, as he felt his heart slowly return to a more normal pace. “I’m just fucking this up, aren’t I?”

 

“What? Nei. Isak you aren’t doing anything wrong.”

 

“You keep saying that. Everyone keeps saying that.”

 

Eva sighed, slowing to a stop with Isak following her actions, “Because it’s true. It’s not your fault. You didn’t just come out, Isak, you were forced out. I love you, Isak, I do. But, you deserve more than being afraid of something that could be really fucking amazing. You have your solid group of friends, and whenever the girls find out, I _know_ that they’ll be behind you, too. You and Even deserve to be happy, don’t let the stupid fucks here at Nissen stop you from being happy. So,” Eva paused, taking a breath and throwing her hands out, exasperated. “I don’t know. Go hold his hand and be overly affectionate every now and then. He’s got less than seven months left of high school. You don’t want to look back on your time here and regret not being with him when you could.”

 

Isak nodded, not sure what to say. His nerves had been taken over by too deep thoughts.

 

↟↟↟

 

In biology, Isak’s thoughts were still occupied by what Eva said. He truly didn’t want Even to feel miserable during his last few months of high school. And he sure as hell didn’t want to be the cause of it.

 

“Okay, so guanine matches with cytosine,” Sana said as she looked over the partner assignment they were given. “And adenine matches with thymine, right?”

 

Isak couldn’t really pay attention. He just say with his arms crossed, blinking at the table in front of him.

 

“Isak?”

 

Again, it was as if Isak didn’t even hear her voice. His thoughts too loud and busy to be able to process the words Sana was saying, even if it was his own name.

 

“Isak!”

 

Sana’s snap seemed to be enough, because Isak’s attention popped right to her, “What?”

 

“Are you listening?” Oh, right. He was sitting in biology class learning about DNA coding.

 

“Uh, yeah. Cytosine, thymine, guanine and adenine.”

 

“Which ones pair together?”

 

Fuck. “Uhm,” Isak thought for a moment, “I don’t remember.”

 

“Guanine and cytosine. Adenine and Thymine.”

 

“Isn’t there another one?”

 

Sana rolled her eyes, “Isak, if you don’t start listening, you’re going to fail this exam.”

 

“I do listen! I just swear there was another one,” Isak pouting, slumping further into his chair.

 

“You’re right… sort of,” Sana began echoing what their teacher had already explained.

 

Isak was kind of listening, but he was already preparing to just reread the chapter that night. He nodded along, though, until his head got distracted by a conversation a few tables away.

 

“Yeah, Isak Valtersen is a fag. He’s dating that third year prick, Even. Guess they’ve been boning since he moved here,” one kid said, tearing Isak’s heart up.

 

“Isn’t Even crazy or something? My cousin used to go to school with him, and apparently he was supposed to graduate last year, but he had some psychotic meltdown.”

 

Isak couldn’t breath. He really felt like he was suffocating.

 

He glanced at Sana, seeing her already looking at him with concern. She said something, but Isak couldn’t hear it over the rush of his blood through his ears.

 

Isak watched her stand and walk over to the group of students who were talking about him and Even.

 

He watched her mouth move, before she returned to her seat beside him, touching his shoulder softly, and bringing him back to earth.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Isak swallowed, “What did you say to them?”

 

“I told them to mind their own fucking business.”

 

The curly haired boy could have collapsed into her arms. “Thank you. You don’t realize how much that means to me.”

 

Sana smiled, “Don’t tell anyone. I can’t have people thinking I’m nice.”

 

“You are nice, Sana,” Isak smiled back, feeling rather emotional for a Monday, but feeling more relieved than he had all morning.


	31. tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of progress - hand holding (,:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really got a lot to say this time, but just wanna tell you I love you(: <3

Three o’clock rolled around and Isak had yet to fall asleep. His eyes wouldn’t shut, and his mind wouldn’t rest. His thoughts were occupied by the day’s events. He often felt like that. He couldn’t just let things be, sometimes. His analytical brain had to process everything to make sense of it. The comments made in biology were still eating at him, along with the few whispers he heard throughout the day.

It really wasn’t as bad as he was expecting, but that didn’t make the handful of insults hurt any less. So, he lie awake, cheek against Even’s shoulder. They were cuddled close in Isak’s bed and Even’s sleepy breathing was the only thing keeping Isak’s heart at a steady pace.

Isak sighed, hugging himself closer to Even’s side, as he wondered when things would be okay, but he was also very distracted by Eva’s advice.

You deserve more than being afraid of something that could be really fucking amazing.

Isak swallowed, thinking. A part of his felt silly for being so wrapped up in his coming out. It really isn’t that big of a deal, right? He’s got a support system, like Eva said, and the people at Nissen shouldn’t rule his life. 

Go hold his hand and be overly affectionate every now and then. He’s got less than seven months of high school left.

His eyes found his window, looking out at the dark sky, but not really seeing anything. 

“You’re thinking extremely loud,” Even mumbled, pulling Isak closer to him with a kiss to the forehead.

“I’m not,” the younger boy gave a weak argument.

Even hummed, “You are.”

Isak stayed silent.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I don’t know. Just stuff.”

“Hmm, what kind of stuff?”

Isak puckered his mouth in thought, before tilting his head up to look at Even more, “Earlier when I kind of panicked… Eva, she, uh… she reminded me that you graduate soon.”

“Six months isn’t that soon.”

“It is, kind of. Compared to what I have left. I have to do my third year without you.”

Even nodded, “Yeah, but you’ve done all your years before this one without me, too. And besides, it’s not like I’ll really be gone. I’ll be here in Oslo.”

“Eva said I should hold you hand and do affectionate shit while I still have the chance.”

The older boy laughed, giving Isak a tight squeeze. “You don’t need to do anything.”

“Why don’t you push me?”

“What?”

Isak’s brows dipped, “You’re the only one who isn’t pushing me to be out and open with my relationship with you. Why don’t you push me like everyone else?”

Even remained quiet for a few moments, alternating between looking at the ceiling and Isak’s green eyes that were mostly shielded from the dark. His fingers dragged long paths over Isak’s arms and side, while he answered. “Because… because I know you have your own plan and I trust you.”

“Do you ever think that I would’ve come out faster if you were pushing me to?”

Even laughed, “Well, considering I thought you were out up until a month ago, no. Not really.”

Isak nodded, looking up at Even.

“Can I ask you something?”

Again, Isak nodded.

“Are you going to hold my hand?”

Isak smiled, reaching for Even’s hand, “At school?”

Even gave a curt nod, signaling a yes.

Isak shrugged, “Tomorrow?”

Even shrugged back.

“I think…” the curly haired boy started, not sure what he was agreeing to, “I think I can make that happen. I’ll try.”

“Don’t feel like you have to.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Isak smiled, leaning in to kiss his lover, pressing their lips together firmly, “Yes.”

They traded a few sticky kisses before Isak pulled back, looking into shaded blue eyes. 

“But, Ev?”

“Hmm.”

“You can push me a little.”

Even smirked, “We’ll see.”

Rolling his eyes, Isak gave Even one last wet kiss and resting his head back on his boyfriend’s chest. “Goodnight, Even,” he whispered in the stilling night. 

“Goodnight, baby,” Even whispered back, littering a few pecks into Isak’s hair as they both dropped off to sleep.  
↟↟↟  
“So,” Isak said, walking with Even to his locker after lunch, hands clasped together. Isak’s hand was a little sweaty, seeing that he was still nervous about public affection, but he was trying. And despite holding Even’s hand being the thing that was causing his nerves, he felt fucking elated that he was doing it, “that date we talked about…”

Even’s grin greeted Isak, sending butterflies loose in his stomach, “Yes, I do remember that being a topic we discussed.”

Isak resisted the urge to kiss his cheek, still too wary and nervous about open affection. He was still in his head and overthinking, but he was trying more than he was yesterday, and that was what mattered to him. “Well, consider it planned. You, me, Jonas and Eva. Saturday at 16:00?”

Even nodded, his grin turning into goo, “I’ll pick you up.”

Isak felt his smile crack wider, showing off his gappy teeth.

“But, uh, what might we be doing on this… scandal that you’ve planned?”

Isak hummed, opening his locker, amused, “Walk on the beach at sunset?”

The third year boy was quick to roll his eyes, copying one of Isak’s staples, after hearing the sarcasm in Isak’s voice, “You aren’t going to tell me, are you?”

Isak laughed, joking, “We’re just going to be going on an adventure.”

“Yes,” Even chuckled, looking down at his excited boyfriend, “I get that much. But, what will this adventure consist of?”

Isak shrugged, “That part isn’t planned, yet. Jonas and I are going to figure that out.”

Even laughed, the sound lighting up all features of him. “You just said it was planned.”

“Nei. I said consider it planned. Nowhere did I say it was planned.”

Even’s eyes shrank to smiling crescents, looking amused, “Well, hey, I’m just impressed you’re finally going to plan something for us. It’s only been a year and a half of me being the exclusive date planner.”

The younger boy smirked, shoving the older playfully, “Shut up.”

A teasing smile touched Even’s lips for just a moment before it fell. He glanced over his shoulder, turning more serious when his eyes landing back on Isak, “I want to ask you something.”

Swallowing, Isak nervously nodded for him to continue. 

“Can I kiss you... in public? Do you feel comfortable with that?”

The emerald eyed boy tightened his grip around his backpack strap, biting his lip, “I want that. I feel like I’m almost there. I just… I need a little bit more time before I can really show you off.”

He watched Even’s eyebrows dip before nodding, showing that he understood, “I get that. Take your time.”

“I’m sorry,” Isak grazed the inside of his boyfriend’s wrist with his fingers in a somewhat casual manner. “Soon, I promise.”

“I just hate seeing you so unsure of yourself.”

Isak nodded, “Me, too. But… you can’t worry about me all the time, Ev.”

“I’ll always worry about you.”

“Give me this week to just… settle into people knowing.”

Even smiled, clipping Isak’s jaw with his thumb, “Baby, I’m serious about you taking your time. I don’t need you to kiss me in public for us to be validated.”

“I know. But you deserve to be.”

“Maybe, but so do you. You deserve more than a deadline. We aren’t a biology assignment that’s due in x amount of days, Is. We’re us, and the last time I checked, we’ve always taken our time with things.”

Isak nodded, “You’re right.”

“I know that I am.”

“But even though you’re right… I’m still only giving myself until Friday. I can’t live every day scared of what people will say about me.”

Even gave a sad, but impressed smile, “I’m really proud, Isak.”

Isak grinned, pulling his biology notebook out of his locker and flipping through it, checking to see that he had his homework assignment. It was a loose sheet of notebook paper, scribbled in black pen ink and sloppy handwriting. The second year sighed, meeting Even’s eyes, “Then I can be the boyfriend you’ve always thought I was.”

“You’ve always been that.”

Isak shook his head with his upheld smile, “Stop.”

Even chuckled, reaching out to hold onto Isak’s elbow, establishing some kind of touch between them. It was nice. Nice enough to have Isak step a tiny bit closer, feeling comfort from the simple touch. 

“It’ll be good, this week. I can just figure it out and come Friday, things will be okay. Ja?”

Even smiled, “So… are you going to kiss me, when all of this happens?”

“Maybe,” Isak whispered, blushing. 

“You’re really doing this?”

“I have to be ready at some point. Maybe I’ve been ready all along, but I’ve just been too scared.”

It had been oddly satisfying for Isak to come out. It was fucking terrifying, but at the same time, he wanted to be done hiding, which kind of made the whole experience more exciting. 

“Fuck,” Even grumbled, tilted his head back to the ceiling, “the things I want to do to you, right now.”

Isak laughed, the blush that had invaded his cheek, sank deeper, turning his face pinker. “Right, well, we should probably get to class before you get handsy,” Isak teased, shutting his locker. 

“Handsy? Me? Nei. No way.”

Isak nodded, “We both know it’s true.”

“What? No, you get way handsier than I do.”

“Whatever,” Isak mumbled, a smirk playing on his lips. He felt good. He loved when he and Even could just be playful and tease each other like they were doing. He felt so good, that he saw it as the perfect opportunity to fulfill the promise he made Even. So, he reached his hand out, clasping it around Even’s and lacing their fingers together, “Okay, Romeo, let’s get to class.”

Even looked down at their hands. Still amazed to be able to love Isak more openly. “Woof, calling me Romeo and holding my hand. You feisty little bastard.”

“Fuck you,” Isak said, before pulling Even down the hall. Most of the students were out of the halls by that point, which gave them a glimmer of privacy. “Do you want to do dinner today?”

Even sighed, faux thought written across his face, “First you say, Fuck you, then you say Dinner? Are you making promises to both?”

Isak blushed, shoving Even with his shoulder, their hands preventing him from going far. “


	32. wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teasing among friends + a lil bit of smut

Wednesday morning, Isak felt so fucking good. He met Even outside the library for their study hall period, so giddy that he was couldn’t stop bouncing on his heels. His smile grew twice in width at the sight of his boyfriend coming down the corridor. Even hadn’t seen Isak yet, so it gave him the short opportunity to stare while he waited. 

 

“Careful, you’re drooling,” Isak felt a nudge beside him, forcing his eyes away from his view.

 

Eva stood there, smiling at him. 

 

“Hei, Eva.”

 

“Hei, Issy.”

 

The two friends grinned at each other, before Eva leaned into Isak’s side, resting her head on his shoulder as Even walked up.

 

“Halla,” Even’s smile was wide as he watched Eva and Isak lean against each other, supporting each other.

 

“Hei, Ev,” Isak said, reaching out to grab his hand. He realized the more he did it, the more exhilarated and less nervous he felt. Even brushed his thumb over Isak’s knuckles. They fell into their silent world, communicating through touches and stares.

 

“Alright,” Eva cleared her throat, “as fun as it is to watch you two eye-fuck, we should probably go in.”

 

Isak blushed while Even huffed a laugh through his nose, pulling his younger boyfriend closer into his side. “Don’t listen to her,” he whispered against Isak’s temple, “she’s just jealous.”

 

Isak snickered when Eva punched Even in the arm as they walked inside together.

 

They took their seats in their usual place, sitting across my Eva, waiting for Vilde to join them. 

 

Even’s hand rested in Isak’s the whole time. Four weeks prior, their hands were clasped under tables, if at all, and Isak couldn’t help but feel pride for how far he’d come.

 

At that moment, Isak couldn’t tear his gaze away from their laced fingers, on display above the table, for anyone to see. 

 

He felt like he never wanted to let go. Isak didn’t want to revert back to where he was before. He liked being able to hold Even’s hand. It was probably his favorite thing in the whole fucking world at that point.

 

It felt like Even was his lifeline. He was the only think anchoring Isak from paranoid thoughts. 

 

“Baby?”

 

Isak’s emerald eyes snapped over to Even’s, “Hmm?”

 

“You’re squeezing my hand really tightly.”

 

Eyebrows dipped, Isak glanced back at their joined palms, seeing his own knuckles whitening in color, due to the strength on his grip. “Fuck, sorry. I just… really got stuck in my head.”

 

Even smiled, raising his eyebrows in amusement. But he could hardly keep up the cheesy grin, because after only a few seconds, he melted into a puddle of fondness. 

 

His free hand came up, elbow resting on the table as he turned toward Isak, cupping his cheek. It was crossing a new line and Isak felt Eva’s eyes burn into them, although he refused to take his eyes away from Even’s blue oceans. 

 

Even’s eyes dropped to Isak’s lips, popping back up to rest on his forest orbs. “God, I fucking love you.”

 

“Ev,” Isak nearly whimpered, shooting his line of vision in Eva’s direction.

 

Vilde chose that moment to join them, “Oh! What’s going on here?”

 

Isak burned red, pulling away from Even’s gentle caress against his cheek, “Hei, Vilde.”

 

“Hei, Isak.”

 

An awkward silence settled over them. Isak knew Vilde had heard about him (and could clearly see the connection between Even and himself), but he didn’t know how to really bring it up, so he just waited for Even, his knight in shining armor, to save him from his misery.

 

“Uh,” Even started, “How are you, Vilde?”

 

“Ugh, not so great.” 

 

The simple question was enough to send Vilde spiralling into a long and overly detailed explanation about her morning, specifically her breakfast and the nutrients it included, before moving on to her horrible time in Norwegian that morning. 

 

Isak pretty much zoned her out, up until he heard his name, “And then I saw you and Isak all close and in love, and it kind of made my day a little better. Congratulations, by the way. I’m happy for both of you.”

 

The seventeen year old boy blushed, looking over at Even who was smiling widely. It really only added to how fucking good Isak was feeling that day.

 

↟↟↟

 

After study hall, Isak still felt like he was floating. Even squeezed his hand goodbye before leaving for his next class. Isak would’ve walked him there like he usually did, but he needed to stop at his locker to grab some things.

 

He sighed when he got there, punching in his code, letting the door swing open and a piece of paper flutter to the floor. Isak rolled his eyes, already knowing where the note came from. He picked up the carefully folded paper, seeing his name in familiar handwriting.

 

And he couldn’t help but bit his lip, holding back the full extent of his smile, as he revealed the quick note that was coupled with a doodle.

 

_ Top floor, _

_ south bathrooms. _

_ Come at 10:45. _

_ I wanna kiss _

_ that face of yours. _

 

The doodle was in two parts, sat in respective square frames. In the first, a recognizable cartoon Isak, sat in a classroom with a snapback on his head and a textbook in front of him. Below that drawing it read:  _ In a parallel universe at 10:45. _

 

The second frame held the same cartoon Isak, only in that one he was making a puckered face toward another doodle, resembling Even, a boys’ bathroom sign in the background. The drawing was labeled, as well:  _ In this universe at 10:45. _

 

Isak laughed, grinned down at the paper in his hand.

 

“Love letter from the boyfriend?”

 

Isak jumped at Jonas’ voice as he folded the paper again, “Something like that.”

 

“Uh huh, sure,” Jonas’ voice was teasing and resulted in a deep blush from Isak.

 

“It’s a drawing, okay?”

 

Jonas hummed, impressed and interested, “A drawing? Let me see.”

 

“Nei.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Isak scoffed, “Because it’s incredibly cheesy.”

 

“Even better. Show me.”

 

Sighing, Isak handed over the loose sheet of folded paper. He watched Jonas open and read it, eyes lighting up with too many jokes. 

 

“Don’t say anything offensive,” Isak demanded snatching the note from Jonas’ hands. 

 

Jonas chuckled, “Nei, nei. I just didn’t realize you were the type to sneak out of class to make out with your boyfriend.”

 

“I’m not, but it sounds fun.”

 

A laugh slipped from Jonas’ throat as a smile spread across his face, “You’re a living soap opera.”

 

With a heavy eye roll, Isak slammed his locker shut. “Let’s go to class,” Isak grumbled, hitching his backpack over his shoulder.

 

Jonas laughed loudly, throwing his arm across Isak’s shoulder, while heading toward their class. 

 

He sat beside Jonas and behind Mahdi, per usual. He watched as Mahdi turned around, smirked and leaned in, whispering, “I’ve seen a lot of hand holding the last few days with that boy of yours. What a hottie.”

 

“You’re almost as bad as Jonas, you know?” Isak smiled, rolling his eyes. He was really happy his friend liked Even. 

 

“Whatever, but seriously, I’m happy for you, bro.”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, me too.”

 

“I support it. Magnus is calling you two  _ Evak. _ ”

 

“Ev- what?”

 

“Evak,” Jonas shook his head. “He uses it in everyday conversation, now. Like,  _ let’s see if Evak wants to come, too.  _ Or  _ have you seen Evak around, today?” _

 

Isak laughed, “What the fuck?”

 

Mahdi nodded, “He reads too much fanfiction.”

 

This sent Isak into more laughs, as he imagined Magnus with his nose stuck in a world of fan obsessed creations. 

 

“He’d probably read fanfiction about you and Even,” Jonas teased, making Isak cringe. 

 

“That’s fucking weird, don’t say that.”

 

“Or maybe he writes it,” Mahdi shot. 

 

“Nei. Please, stop,” Isak grumbled, putting his hands over his ears, making his friends laugh. 

 

Jonas laughed, before leaning closer to Mahdi, whisper shouting, “Hey, Mahdi. Guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“Even put a love note in Isak’s locker like they were middle school girls.”

 

Isak blushed, shoving his foot into Jonas’ shin, “Shut up!”

 

Mahdi snickered, “Fuck. Are you serious?”

 

Jonas nodded while Isak crosses his arms in a pout. 

 

“So, what did that love letter say?”

 

The boy with dark curly hair smirked, “Yeah, Isak, what did that love letter say?”

 

Isak shook his head, “Fuck you.”

 

Jonas only smirked, nudging him a little when he saw the tiniest pink tint cover Isak’s cheeks. 

 

After the teacher started class, Isak found himself distracted, and that distraction furthered when he received a text. His phone vibrated from his pocket, and it only took seconds before he drew it out unlocking it. 

 

………

_ Ev❤️ _

 

_ Don’t forget, 10:45! _

 

_ ……… _

 

Isak grinned, typing out a quick response after looking at the time (10:41).

 

………

_ Ev❤️ _

 

_ You worry about me too much.  _

 

_ ………  _

 

With a raised hand and quick dismissal, Isak sent a wink toward Jonas, making him shake his head in a amusement and disbelief. His expression read,  _ Are you serious? You really are ditching to go be with your boyfriend? _

 

Isak only smirked, almost skipping out of the room as he headed for the designated bathroom. 

 

Even was already there when Isak made the sharp turn into the bathroom, “You’re late.”

 

Isak laughed, shaking his head as he checked his phone, “Nei, I’m not. It’s exactly 10:45.”

 

With a playful glare, he grabbed Isak’s wrist, pulling him into the nearest stall and locking the door. 

 

“I missed you,” Even mumbled, giving Isak a peck on the mouth. 

 

“It’s been like twenty minutes.”

 

“I still miss you. Every fucking minute I’m not with you.”

 

Isak pouted his lip, showing a slip of empathy, “Every minute without you really is the worst, isn’t it?”

 

Even nodded, holding Isak’s sides, pressing him close. 

 

They stayed like that for a couple seconds, before Isak just couldn’t anymore. He hooked his hand around the back of Even’s neck, pulling him down to meet their lips in the middle. With his big hands fanned out over Isak’s hips, he guided the younger boy backward, until he was up against the wall. 

 

They kissed and they kissed. Nipping at each other’s lips and teasing with tongues. 

 

Isak’s hands moved around to Even’s back, wandering up his shirt and feeling his strong back. He fucking loved touching skin. It made him feel so much closer to Even. And he used his new hold on Even as leverage to pull him closer. Their chests knocked together, forcing their hips to slide against each other. They were both hard in their pants. 

 

Isak returned his hands to Even’s neck, looping over his shoulders as he ground his hips against Even’s. 

 

“Baby,” Even panted hotly through many kisses. 

 

Isak hummed, “You’re torturous.” He couldn’t seem to get close enough. “Please, Even.”

 

Even snickered, littering wet pecks down Isak’s jaw and neck. “I thought you hated sex in public bathrooms.”

 

“I do,” Isak huffed, “but I fucking want you.”

 

The blue eyed boy grinned down at Isak, “Even if we caved, I don’t have anything.”

 

“That’s fine,” Isak mumbled, grabbing at Even’s denim jacket, hoping to drag it down his arms as quickly as possible. 

 

“Issy,” Even stilled the younger boy’s moving hands, “you know it’s not. We’re not fucking without lube, baby.”

 

Isak laced his fingers through Even’s, holding both of his hands tightly, “Let me blow you, at least.”

 

And Isak could swear he saw Even’s eyes darken and deepen. Even cursed under his breath, stepping closer to Isak, forcing him further into the wall. 

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Is. Do you know what you do to me?”

 

“I think I have a pretty good idea, especially if it’s anything like what you do to me,” Isak whined, pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss, licking into Even’s mouth. 

 

Isak’s fingers worked quickly on Even’s zipper, giving his obvious bulge some loose relief. 

 

Turning them around, making Even against the wall and Isak in front of him, Isak began kissing down his boyfriend’s long neck, leaving licks and nips. He attended to his collarbones and the little skin he had access to above the neck of Even’s hoodie.

 

Isak dragged the thick, but soft material of the article up Even’s tummy, revealing a flat pale stomach. Licking the corner of his mouth, the seventeen year old boy fell to his knees, kissing the smooth skin as his hands grew more interested in exploring. First stop was the elastic band around Even’s hips, mostly hidden by his black jeans.

 

Isak watched his boyfriend’s breath catch when his cool fingers dipped into his waistband, touching warm skin.

 

Even was hard, but so was Isak, which made him pant.

 

And once Even’s length was on full display, Isak having done the job of pulling Even’s boxers and jeans down, the younger teenager can’t not touch. He gripped Even in his hand, staring up into blue eyes as he toyed with the hard member. Isak kissed the tip, licking up the side of the shaft before fully engulfing Even’s cock.

 

Even’s hands found Isak’s messy hair, tangling his fingers through the locks of curls, as he whispered, “Fuck, Issy. You’re so good.” The pleasured sounds gave Isak motivation to pump himself, so he wiggled the slightest bit out of his jeans, without removing his mouth from Even.

 

With his pants and boxer just past his ass, Isak was able to grab himself, moving his hand along his own very hard member. The moans from Even, alone, were enough to have Isak leaking. And, it certainly didn’t help when Even jerked his hips toward Isak’s mouth, forcing the younger boy to gag slightly.

 

Isak hummed when Even climaxed in his mouth, which he followed with his own, shooting messily.

 

He swallowed Even’s release before standing up on wobbly legs, with help from his boyfriend. 

 

Isak grinned, “How was that?”

 

Even nodded, “Good.”

 

“Good,” Isak laughed, before looking down at himself. His come landed all over his shirt. “Fuck,” he sighed, “Do you have an extra shirt?”

 

Even shook his head, “I have a hoodie.” Even gestured to the second part to his shirt-hoodie-jacket layers, his voice shifting to a tease, “You can wear it if you promise not to lose it.”

 

“Fuck you,” Isak chuckled, pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. 

 

The older boy just shrugged while smirking, before undoing his layers of clothing to give his poor boyfriend the shirt off his back.

 

After everyone was all cleaned  up and fuck happy, Isak looked at Even with a soft smile.

 

“What?” Even smiled back, confused.

 

“Nothing, I just love you,” Isak muttered, not wasting any time as he leaned up and attached their lips again, only this time, in simplicity. A still kiss, that lasted longer than a peck but didn’t include any tongue or major movement. 

 

“I love you, too, but you taste like come.”

 

Isak only snickered, leaning in to kiss Even again, “Don’t act like that grosses you out.”

 

Even gave a cheeky smile, before caressing Isak’s cheek, looking into his softened green eyes. “I wish we could just skip,” Even pecked Isak’s lips, trading those iconic sticky kisses. 

 

“Me too,” Isak sighed, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck as he rested his head his boyfriend’s shoulder. Hands snaked around his waist, making him feel even more comfortable. They pressed their foreheads together, and Isak closed his eyes, breathing in the moment. “We should probably head back, though.”

 

Even gave an agreeing hum, before lifting his head away from Isak’s, “I’ll see you after?”

 

Isak nodded, grinning, “Ja.”

 

They passed a few more kisses back and forth before finally saying goodbye. 

 

When Isak returned to class, he got more than just the stares from his friends. So, with pink cheeks and a ducked head, he sat at his desk. 

 

Mahdi turned around with a teasing smile, “So, how was it?”


	33. saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evak & Joneva DATEEEE (they go laser tagging) + Joneva asks about Evak's sex life + Even comes clean about a kink he has???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE
> 
> So, because this chapter was so fun to write, and I couldn't stop once I started, it's extra long. I almost split it up into separate parts, but I think I like it better this way(: Typically an update is roughly 2,000 words, but this one is almost triple that, at 5,400 words. Woooo. But it's really good (I think so, at least.) It's fun and new. It tested me a bit, but it was refreshing to write it, so I hope you love it! ENJOY 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL 
> 
> HUGS, KISSES, SMOOCHES
> 
> HAPPY READING
> 
> Kudos and comments are always always welcomed and appreciated(:

Saturday. It was the day of Isak and Even’s date with Jonas and Eva, and the first thing on the agenda was… laser tag. 

 

“Alright, everyone. Since there are fourteen of you, you’ll need to separate into two groups of seven,” the bored, monotone voice of the underpaid teenager said. 

 

The four teenagers listened to their game instructor before moving around to split up. Isak and Eva were on the red team, while Jonas and Even were on the opposing blue team. 

 

Each of the blue laser tag vests had names of superheroes, and the red had names of villains. 

 

Isak picked The Joker. 

 

Eva was Cruella de Vil. 

 

Jonas was quick to grab Superman. 

 

And last, Even happily reached for Batman.

 

Jonas rolled his eyes, “Batman? You picked Batman?”

 

“Isak’s The Joker. I wanted to match,” Even shrugged, pulling the vest over his head. 

 

Isak laughed, “You’re so fucking whipped, Ev.”

 

Even smiled over at his bubbly boyfriend as the game instructor began more explanations. 

 

“There will be three rounds. Each round is fifteen minutes. The team with the most points at the end of the round gets one win. The team to score two of three wins will be the champions of the day. If you’re shot, you will need to return to your checkpoint. There are sensors in your towers that will recharge your life. Your vest will light up and you can go back out into the arena. You will also need to keep an eye on your ammunition. There are four stations randomly throughout the game room where you can reload. Does everyone understand?”

 

There was a chorus of affirming sounds. 

 

“Okay. Please, don’t climb on the arena equipment and keep physical touch to a minimum. We want a safe game. Remember to have fun,” that last line seemed ironic due to the lack of emotion in the game instructor’s voice. 

 

After everyone had their vests on, the teams stood at separate the entrances that would eventually lead them into the dark room where the game would be held. 

 

Isak turned and made eye contact with Even, mouthing, “You’re going down.”

 

Even laughed, shaking his head, letting his eyes check out the younger boy as he turned a warning comment into something dirty. His eyes suggestively settled on Isak’s crotch, before flicking up to meet Isak’s green irises, “Going down, huh? Maybe later. But right now, I’ve got a game to win.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, leaning into Eva, “Can you believe him? We’ve  _ got _ to beat them.”

 

Eva nodded, “We will. We’re better.”

 

Jonas shook his head in disbelief, “Nei. When do the villains ever win? Never. The heroes always take the W.”

 

The rest of the blue team laughed with Jonas and Even, nodding along, while the red team rolled their eyes or groaned. 

 

“Guess we’ll just have to see, won’t we?” Isak smirked, aiming the laser gun at his boyfriend’s vest. He closed one eye, as if perfecting his angle, pulling the trigger and sending Even’s vest into action, lighting it up.

 

Even shook his head with a small smile, “You fucker.”

 

Everyone in the room, including Isak, laughed as the game instructor cleared their throat, “Your first round will start in ten seconds. You can go inside in five… four… three… two… one!”

 

Each team pushed through the doors with high energy and enthusiasm. 

 

Eva followed closely behind Isak, not wanting to get lost and Isak just laughed. He felt like he was stepping right into a video game. He felt high and the stirring competition between himself and both his best friend and his boyfriend only made it that much better. 

 

He felt himself fly through the first round, not even registering the blue team’s win, before reporting back to their starting point for the next round. 

 

Isak couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t even been hit once, yet his team lost. 

 

A fire burned beneath Isak at that point. He really wanted to fucking win. He wouldn’t be able to handle the rest of the night with jokes directed at his loss. 

 

So, after re-entering the arena, ready with his gun at every flash of blue, Isak was out for blood. He’d shot two people within the first couple minutes, but wanted to make sure he was set on ammo before going deeper into the game room. 

 

So after loading up and feeling his luck falling into his favor in that particular moment, he went hunting, with full ammo, for a tall boy with blond hair. 

 

Eva had lost him halfway through the second round, but Isak couldn’t focus on that. He was too busy sneaking low around obstacles and cover spots.

 

By the time he had seven minutes left of the round, he had eight kills, but he knew he wasn’t giving up yet. 

 

And of course, something had to go mediocrely wrong, as he ran right into another person, their heads knocking together in a heavy migraine provoking collision. 

 

“What the fuck, man?”

 

Isak fell back on his ass from his crouched position, “Hey, it wasn’t my fault you weren’t watching where you were going!”

 

Jonas laughed, sitting back, mirroring Isak, “Fuck. I didn’t see you at all last round. Where the fuck were you?”

 

“Jonas, I don’t have time to talk about his,” Isak glared, snapping his arm up, and shooting a laser at Jonas’ vest covered chest. 

 

“Ah, fuck you. Are you kidding?”

 

Isak snickered, hopping back up to his feet and shooting Jonas again for good measure, even though he knew it doesn’t add to his score, before running off. 

 

He found cover behind a black barrel. He’d managed to wander to the blue team’s checkpoint without getting caught or shot at. So, he was feeling good. He stealthily moved around, keeping hidden. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Isak.”

 

Isak spun toward the low, deep voice with wide eyes, trying to ignore the chills and blood rush he was suddenly feeling. 

 

“Any last words?”

 

Isak loved Even, but his film theatrics really played no part in a game of laser tag, so instead of offering any “last words,” Isak let three quick laser bullets zap his boyfriend’s vest. He smiled, “Talkers never win in a battle, babe.”

 

There were thirty seconds left of the round. Isak watched Even’s jaw drop before he stepped closer, smacking a peck to his cheek and bounding off to find his way back to the checkpoint for his team. 

 

He met Eva at their checkpoint. She was bouncing on his toes, excitedly, “I got Jonas three different times!”

 

Isak’s jaw practically dropped open, “Nei?”

 

She nodded, “Ja! And we won this round.”

 

Disbelievingly, Isak looked up at the score. She was right. The red team had sixteen more kills than the blue, which was an incredible amount considering the number of players they had on each team. 

 

Everyone of the villains cheered together and clapped. Isak grinned, ready for their last round. 

 

Eva and Isak split up again. 

 

Isak had no particular strategy going into their final leg. He only had a need to win. He kept low, always on the move. 

 

He got three hits all in a row. They were a group of the blue team all huddled in one spot. 

 

_ Stupid _ , Isak thought,  _ There’s only seven of you. Why would three of you stick together? _

 

They all scrambled to their feet, running back for the blue checkpoint with groans. 

 

Isak couldn’t help but laugh as he creeped deeper into their side. He heard a shoe scuff behind him, so he whipped around, ready for whatever he would find. 

 

“Fuck, Eva.”

 

“Sorry,” she said, hands raised in surrender. 

 

Isak sighed, letting his guard down as he let his arms fall to his sides. 

 

Then, almost simultaneously, both Eva and Isak’s vests light up from being hit. They turn toward the sound of a high five, seeing both of their boyfriends standing their with smirks, proving enough of their guilt. 

 

“I’m gonna so fucking get you,” Isak huffed toward both of the boys before breaking into a full on run, so he can recharge and find Even and Jonas before the time ran out. He had six minutes. 

 

After getting his life charged, Isak bolted back out onto the floor, slowing to be able to crouch behind objects before taking off when it was clear. He hit every blue vest he saw, but none of them were Even or Jonas. 

 

Finally, with three and a half minutes left, Isak stumbled into the same space as Even. Even looked caught off guard and not ready for Isak’s appearance. 

 

But Isak was less ready. He checked his ammo count. He was empty. 

 

“Fuck,” Isak whispered.

 

He kept his laser weapon raised, pointed at Even as if everything was fine.

 

“What’s wrong, Is?” Even’s voice was teasing, “Why the sudden hesitation?”

 

Even stepped closer, so Isak stepped back. 

 

Isak shrugged, “Maybe I just don’t want to shoot you anymore.”

 

Another step. 

 

Even laughed, “Sure, baby.”

 

Another step. 

 

Isak felt his heart quicken, not really sure what to do. 

 

Another step. 

 

Even stared at Isak, and Isak would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting even a little  turned on. 

 

A final step, and Isak’s shoulders hit the wall behind him. 

 

He could feel Even’s breath on his cheek, “Are you sure it doesn’t have anything to do with this?” He grabbed Isak’s laser gun, showing the empty ammunition gauge. 

 

“Ja, okay. Fuck.”

 

Even smirked.

 

“Don’t fucking shoot me,” Isak pouted.

 

“Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t?”

 

Isak glared, “Because you already got me this round. Plus, if you enjoy your sex life, you won’t shoot me.”

 

“Ohhh,” Even laughed with the word. “You’re not going to put out if I kill you in laser tag.”

 

The younger boy made an affirming sound, crossing his arms, “That’s right.”

 

Even took one more step, pressing his hips to Isak’s, “Despite the fact that I don’t even think you’d be able to last, I’m just going to leave you for Jonas to take care of.”

 

Isak narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, “That’s it? You’re going to leave me for Jonas? You aren’t even going to  _ try _ and negotiate?”

 

The blue eyed guy shook his head with a smile, “Nei.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I have plans on getting laid tonight.”

 

Isak laughed loudly, tipping his head back with the sound, “You do, do you?”

 

Even nodded, cupping Isak’s cheek.

 

Isak was going to say something snarky, but everything left his mind at the soft touch as he moved his arms up and around Even’s neck. 

 

Even leaned in, touching Isak’s nose with his own, in an attempt of asking permission. And with permission granted, Isak tilted his head just enough, meeting Even’s mouth. 

 

They slowly kissed, letting the events of the day settle in their bones. 

 

Even licked into Isak’s mouth, leisurely chasing his tongue. 

 

“Your final round will end in thirty seconds,” a loud robotic voice boomed over the arena speakers. 

 

Isak felt happy and wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as he could. This was the most public place Isak had ever kissed Even in Oslo. He felt really proud of himself and his relationship. And that’s why he didn’t want to see the moment leave him. 

 

But, he knew it would.

 

And the moment was taken from him shortly after, as Even’s vest lit up from being shot with only fifteen seconds left. 

 

Isak looked over Even’s shoulder at a proud looking Eva, “I got you!”

 

Ten seconds. 

 

Almost in slow motion, Isak and Even watched Jonas jump out from behind a barrel and shoot Eva, earning a cry of displeasure. 

 

Five seconds. 

 

When Jonas had his laser gun pointing at Isak, his eyes widened as he hid further behind Even. 

 

“No, Jonas!” Isak yelled, hoping time would run out before Jonas could get to him. 

 

“Your round is now over. Red team has won,” the electronic voice returned, signaling the end of the game. 

 

Isak laughed his relief, squeezing out from the wall and Even as he embraced Eva in a hug. They jumped and shouted, “We won!”

 

As they continued to hop around, Even and Jonas rolled their eyes, watching. Isak and Eva didn’t stop though as they moved their dancing over to their boyfriends, skipping and jumping around them. 

 

“No need to show off,” Jonas grumbled. 

 

Isak wiggled his ass in front of Even, showing his excitement for winning. He was probably trying to twerk, but it just wasn’t working for him, “Don’t be sore losers.”

 

Even scoffed, smacking Isak’s butt, making Isak spring away from him with a shriek, “Don’t be egotistical winners.”

 

Isak smiled, walking up to Even and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Their chests were pressed together and nothing could come between them (literally and metaphorically), “We can share the win, I guess.”

 

The older laughed, wrapping his arms around Isak’s middle, “Yeah, okay. I’ll take that.”

 

They shared a short kiss before letting go with big in-love smiles on their faces. 

 

Jonas looked over at Eva, expectantly. 

 

She mushily glanced away from Isak and Even, meeting Jonas’ gazed, “Fuck no, that was my win. Get your own.”

 

Isak and Even laughed at Jonas’ insulted expression, before grasping hands and nonchalantly walking toward the exit together.

 

They heard Jonas and Eva bickering behind them, and it somehow made everything more perfect. 

 

↟↟↟

 

Since laser tag only killed about an hour, Isak and Jonas had planned a couple of things that day, but knew they wouldn’t do everything. 

 

Feeling hungry, the two couples decided dinner was a perfect destination after laser tag. 

 

By Jonas’ house, there was a park that had food trucks come on Saturday evenings during the summer and through the fall, if it was warm enough. 

 

So, they all climbed into Even’s car and drove toward their dinner. 

 

Even paid for Isak, which had him rolling his eyes, “ _ I  _ asked  _ you _ on this date, Even.”

 

“So?”

 

Isak spoke through his bite, “So,  _ I  _ should be paying for  _ you _ .”

 

Even smiled, kissing Isak on the cheek, “Nei. You paid for laser tag.”

 

“And you pay for pretty much everything else.”

 

“I still don’t see the problem, baby.”

 

The green eyed boy shook his head, a small grin on his lips as they approached the picnic table that Eva and jonas were sitting at. 

 

After sitting down, Isak hooked his ankle around the back of Even’s, watching Even smile down at his food from the small touch. 

 

Conversation was light as they talked about further weekend plans.

 

Eva and Jonas traded a handful of kisses, and Isak smiled, happy for them.

 

He felt Even rub his lower back, pulling his attention to him. Green eyes met blue and soft glances were exchanged as Isak leaned his shoulder into Even’s side as he kept eating his dinner. 

 

“Are you two going to get married?”

 

Isak’s gaze snapped to Eva’s, a blush covering skin from his neck to the tips of his ears.

 

Even chuckled, squeezing Isak tighter to his side, in a teasing manner, “I don’t know. Issy, you want to get married?”

 

Scoffing with an amused smirk, Isak pushed away from Even, “Fuck no.”

 

“Oh, come on. Your blush already ratted you out, baby,” the older boy laughed, tugging Isak’s arm to pull his boyfriend closer. 

 

Giving up, Isak rested into Even.

 

Eva and Jonas both laughed before Jonas spoke up, “You better not break up. Magnus is already planning your wedding.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Even’s waist and sinking into his side again, “Magnus isn’t invited.”

 

Even nudged Isak in reprimand, “Whatever. Magnus can come.”

 

“Nei, he can’t come.”

 

“He’d bring you a gift,” Eva pointed out. 

 

Isak huffed, with laughter in his eyes, “Okay, fine. Magnus can come.”

 

Even pressed a kiss to Isak’s forehead as they all laughed together and Isak felt it was only fair to shoot the question back, despite how playful their answer was when Eva asked. “Are you two getting married?”

 

Eva grinned, looking over at Jonas, clearly wanting him to answer. 

 

Jonas cleared his throat a little, sitting up, “Well, sure. One day.”

 

Sitting up straight again, Isak watched Eva melt into Jonas, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

“Even can plan that shit,” Isak teased, nudging him with a smile.

 

“Hell no. I would be a fucking disaster if I had to organize a wedding.”

 

Isak shook his head, “You can’t direct a wedding but you can direct a film?”

 

Even nodded, looking at Isak like that was the silliest question to be asked, “Ja? You can retake a shot as many times as you need until it’s perfect, but you can’t just reshoot a wedding.”

 

“He’s got a point,” Jonas offered. 

 

“Whatever,” Isak grumbled, stabbing his fork into Even’s dinner to steal a bite. 

 

↟↟↟

 

The rest of the night went perfectly smooth. They walked around the heart of Oslo for a bit. Isak held Even’s hand through most of it. They made a stop and got hot chocolate and cookies, before taking it back to Jonas’ to hang out for a while. 

 

Jonas and Eva slipped some alcohol into their hot chocolate as they sat around a bonfire for most of the night.

 

“Was Even the reason you stopped drinking, Issy?”

 

Isak nodded at Eva’s question, “Yeah. He was quitting, so I did, too.”

 

She perked up, leaning forward as if she was scared of missing any details, “Why’d you quit?”

 

“Uh, I take medication that it really doesn’t mix well with,” Even said, accepting Isak’s supportive smile.

 

“Oh? Medication for what?”

 

“They’re mood stabilizers. They just keep me leveled.”

 

“And Isak stooped too, to be supportive? That’s so fucking sweet.”

 

Isak chuckled, nodding, “Yeah, yeah. Jonas already told me I was boyfriend of the year or something.”

 

“Nei,” Jonas shook his head, “I just said you were a good boyfriend.”

 

Isak shrugged, “Pretty much the same thing.”

 

Jonas laughed, directing his next comment toward Even, “He hardly even took the compliment, said you had him beat.”

 

Eva pouted her lip in fond gushing as Even grinned at Isak. 

 

“You think so?”

 

Isak nodded, “You do everything for me. Even when you’re down, you’re literally always there for me.”

 

Unable to stop himself, Even swooped forward and connected his mouth to Isak’s. For a fraction of a second, Isak panicked, but reminded himself that things were fine. He closed his eyes and kissed back for a few moments, listening to his friends whistle and ‘awe’ at the scene. 

 

And somehow after that, the conversation shifted to sex.

 

Jonas and Eva had always been reasonably open about their sex life, unafraid to talk about it, but leaving the most intimate details for themselves, whereas Isak had always been quiet about sex.

 

“So,” Eva cleared her throat, “you two have been fucking for a while, then.”

 

“Oh, my God. Eva, please don’t finish whatever you are about to say,” Isak groaned, covering his eyes with his hands, and tucking his chin toward his chest.

 

Eva laughed, “Nei, I want to know--”

 

“I fucking swear, if you fucking ask about who fucks who, I’m going to fucking combust.”

 

Even chuckled, rubbing up and down Isak’s back.

 

Jonas clapped with his belted laughter, “Ooo, you got four fuck words in one sentence, Eva. Tread lightly.”

 

Eva shrugged, “If you’re not going to tell me who fucks who, entertain me a little. What’s sex like for you two?”

 

Jonas smirked at Isak, “I know I shouldn’t be interested, but I can’t help but want to know, too. You never talk about sex, Isak.”

 

“I’m not saying a fucking word,” Isak rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

With that comment made, Jonas and Eva both let their eyes shift to Even as they smiled sweetly, silently asking for details.

 

Isak turned and looked at Even, too, waiting for what he was going to do.

 

Even glanced over at green eyes for help.

 

Isak just shrugged, “Speak carefully.”

 

The blue eyed boy smiled playfully, looking back at their two curious friends, “What do you wanna know? But, if the answer to any of your questions cause me to not get laid tonight, then we’ll have a problem.”

 

Everyone but Even laughed, but Even felt pretty serious about it and Isak knew that.

 

“So, Even,” Eva started, “What’s sex with Isak like?”

 

Isak watched Even’s face light up and then melt, “Fucking incredible. I don’t know how he’s as good as he is, seeing as I’m his first.”

 

Isak blushed, looking away from everyone.

 

“Okay, okay, my turn. What’s the kinkiest shit you two have ever pulled in bed?”

 

“Jonas!” Isak exclaimed, “What the fuck?”

 

Jonas just shrugged, “What? I’m curious?”

 

Isak turned to Even, “Don’t answer that.”

 

Even nodded, looking at Jonas, “New question.”

 

“Fuck you,” Jonas shot at Isak with the shake of his head. “Do you have a kink that Isak doesn’t know about?”

 

Intrigued, Isak shifted so he was looking more directly at Even, his elbow on his knee and chin in his hand, saying in third person, “Yeah, is there a kink that Isak doesn’t know about?”

 

Even blushed, looking down.

 

Even fucking blushed.

 

“What the fuck? There is?” Isak asked, taken aback. “What is it? Why haven’t you told me?”

 

The older boy shot Isak a look with raised eyebrows that read,  _ Do we really need to talk about this right now? _

 

“Tell me,” Isak urged, making his boyfriend sigh.

 

“Can’t I tell you later?”

 

Jonas let out a loud laugh, “Fuck, how kinky is it?”

 

Even shrugged, “It just isn’t something we’ve talked about before.”

 

Isak nodded, “You’ll tell me, though?”

 

“If you want to know.”

 

“Of course I want to know,” Isak said, looking into Even’s embarrassed blue eyes.

 

Even nodded, smiling a grateful smile toward his sweet boyfriend, before peering back toward Jonas and Eva, “Next?”

 

Eva looked a little stunned, but went on, “What’s Issy’s biggest turn off?”

 

Jonas laughed, “Public sex.”

 

Even nodded, “How did you know that?”

 

“Apart from him being my best friend, he has social anxiety, never wants to leave his room and hates being confronted about sex, how would I not know that?”

 

Isak chuckled, “You’re not wrong.”

 

Eva shook her head, “Wait, why don’t you like public sex?”

 

“I don’t know. I think it’s kind of sleazy. I don’t give a fuck if someone else likes it, but it just makes  _ me _ feel… dirty.”

 

“Even though he and Even literally fucked in the boys’ bathroom at Nissen a few days ago,” Jonas mumbled.

 

“We fucking did not!” Isak almost shouted, laughing.

 

“Oh?” Jonas challenged, “You want to explain why you came to class with a different shirt and come on your jeans?”

 

“I got come on my jeans?” Isak asked surprised. 

 

“Point proven,” Jonas said, dismissing the argument.

 

“Well, fuck you, Jonas. We didn’t have sex in the bathroom,” Isak tried again.

 

“We just got off,” Even pointed out, making Jonas and Eva laugh.

 

Eva, deciding to get in on the conversation again, shot out a simple word that made Isak flame up in a blush, “How?”

 

Three teenagers turned to the flushed boy, wanting his answer. Isak knew Even only wanted an  _ Isak-approved _ answer to be given.

 

Not being able to find an innocent way of telling them, Isak gave up searching for one. “I fucking got off on sucking Even’s dick, is that what you want to hear?” Isak burted, blushing deeper.

 

Even rubbed Isak’s back like he had multiple times that day, only this time, he had a shit eating grin on his face, while the other two mirrored the grin with laughs. 

 

_ Fuckers, _ Isak thought as he scooted closer to Even’s body.

 

Eventually the stars and moon settled and it was time to say goodbye. They swapped hugs and farewells before Isak and Even climbed into Even’s car and drove back to his house. 

 

The drive was mostly quiet as they processed their day. It was great. It was fun. Isak was happy that Even got to really hang out with Jonas and Eva outside of school and not during a hellish party night. He was also really happy that his two close friends got to see himself and Even together. 

 

Isak reached over for Even’s hand, holding it tightly as he bowed over the center console, pressing wet kisses along Even’s jaw. It wasn’t sexual. Each kiss was a thank you. 

 

_ Thanks for today. It was amazing.  _

 

_ Thanks for everything you do for me.  _

 

_ Thanks for loving me.  _

 

_ Thanks for loving my friends.  _

 

_ Thanks for always being there.  _

 

_ Thanks for making everyday a miracle.  _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

Even squeezed Isak’s hand as he turned into the neighborhood. They still hadn’t really said much and that was okay. 

 

They stumbled out of the car and into the house. 

 

“How was the date, boys?” Even’s mom asked. She was sitting on the couch, curled into her husband’s side. 

 

Both boys nodded, slipping off their shoes as Even spoke, “So great.”

 

“What’d you do?”

 

Isak smiled, sighing, “We played laser tag,” he started, dropping his voice to a whisper shout, “Even lost.” His voice returned to normal as he finished, “Then, we had dinner at the food trucks and walked around the city.”

 

She nodded, breathing out a laugh, “That sounds so fun. Are you staying the night, Isak?”

 

He nodded. 

 

“I’ll make breakfast in the morning.”

 

“That sounds amazing. Thank you.”

 

He earned a smile as she turned her attention back to the movie they were watching. 

 

The boys headed downstairs, ready to relax in each other’s company and no one else’s. 

 

Isak crawled onto Even’s bed, starfishing his limbs while he laid on his stomach, mumbling, “I love your bed.” He snuggled into the pillows, settling deeper into the mattress. 

 

Even chuckled, climbing onto the bed beside him, “It’s great for cuddling.”

 

The younger boy snickered, rolling on his side and holding his arms open in an invitation. Even simply collapsed against his boyfriend, letting himself be held. Isak’s warmth engulfed both of them, letting them breathe easy. 

 

Even’s nose was pressed into Isak’s neck, tickling him with each exhale, but he didn’t really mind, “You smell nice.”

 

Isak smiled, running his fingers through Even’s not so styled hair, “A little cologne is all.”

 

He listened to his boyfriend hum, “I like it. Is it new?”

 

Isak sort of shrugged, “Kind of. I’ve had it, but never really used it

 

“I like it.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Even sat up a little bit, looking down at Isak, “I love you and I had a  _ really  _ good time today.”

 

The green eyed boy’s smile grew so fond, “I love you, too. I’m so happy that we did this.”

 

Even grinned, glancing down at Isak’s distinct Cupid’s bow, “You should plan dates more often.”

 

Isak gave a short nod, “Anything for you.”

 

Their smiles faded when they both moved toward each other, meeting their lips. They met halfway. The connected. The kissed. 

 

Even’s hands found Isak’s narrow hips as his hands carded through Even’s hair again. 

 

Their simple kissing escalated to nibbles and bites, pulling groans and pants from each other. And things didn’t slow down until they were naked and Isak suddenly got a thought.

 

“Wait, wait,” Isak pushed Even away only slightly. His bare back was pressed to the mattress as his boyfriend hovered over him. “You have something to share with the class.”

 

“What?”

 

“What’s your kink, Ev?”

 

Even groaned, hiding his face in Isak’s neck, “I don’t want to tell you.”

 

“Baby,” Isak hushed, combing his hand through Even’s hair, “I want to know, and not just for the sake of knowing. I want you to be satisfied.”

 

“I  _ am _ satisfied.”

 

“But you could be more satisfied.”

 

Even sighed, “Nei, Isak. It’s not that big of a deal, I swear. I’ve never done it before anyway, so I don’t even know that I  _ will  _ like it.”

 

Isak moved his hands down to Even’s back, “We can always try things.”

 

Trying to get around the topic, Even started kissing Isak’s neck and sucking on his collar bones, but the younger boy was having none of it.

 

“Ev,” Isak said in a warning tone, which Even ignored, moving his mouth up to Isak’s jaw.

 

Trying not to get distracted, Isak had to use all his efforts in pushing Even away.

 

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you.”

 

Even sighed with a huff, “And I’m trying to avoid having this particular serious conversation with you.”

 

Isak narrowed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows, “Why won’t you tell me?”

 

“I don’t know,” Even shrugged, rolling to Isak’s side. “It’s weird.”

 

“What kink isn’t weird, baby? That’s why they’re kinks, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I want to be the best for you and talking about kinks is good for any relationship, Ev.”

 

“Says who?”

 

Isak laughed, “Says pretty much any psychologist or sociologist that has studied romantic physical relationships.”

 

Even sighed, letting silence blanket the room. Isak waited patiently, hoping Even would break. He obviously didn’t want to pressure him, but he really wanted to know what ways Even thought would enhance their sexual relationship. Finally,  _ Finally _ , Even tilted his head in Isak’s direction with another sigh, “I’ll tell you, but if you think it’s weird or you feel uncomfortable by it, we don’t have to do it.”

 

Isak nodded, “I’m so down for anything, Ev. We can do it right now.”

 

The blue eyed boy met Isak’s gaze, “Nei, we can’t do it right now.”

 

“What the fuck, why?”

 

“My kink is somnophilia, okay? And like I said, I’ve never actually had any confirmation that I’m into it.”

 

Isak thought for a minute, letting that simmer in his mind, “Somnophilia, like sleeping? What, you want me to wake you up with a blowjob or something? That’s not weird, Ev. Plenty of people are into that.”

 

“I mean… I was thinking more of waking up to literal sex or me waking you up with it, but yeah.”

 

“What about like,” Isak paused, not knowing how to say what he wanted. “What about consent?”

 

Even shrugged, “I don’t know. Like I said, it’s weird. I get it if you don’t want to do that.”

 

“No, no, that’s not what I’m saying. I really am open to that, I just want to talk about consent. I know we have a very consensual relationship, but you obviously can’t  _ give _ consent if you’re asleep.”

 

Even nodded, “So, what do you suggest?”

 

Isak rolled the thought around in his head, “We stop if someone says no? I feel like that’s the easiest and I mean… that’s what we do now, not that it happens often.”

 

“But you still think this is weird,” Even pointed out, and hushed Isak when he went to argue. “I know, I know, kinks are weird, blah, blah, blah. But, Issy, I need you to be honest with me. I told you about this because you wanted me to be honest with you, so now, I need you to do me the same.”

 

Isak sighed, nodding, “I don’t feel weird about you waking me up with sex, because I know that if I didn’t want something that you would stop right away.”

 

“But…” Even trailed off, encouraging him.

 

“You want me to just hop on your morning wood while you’re sleeping? That just… I don’t know. You’ve always been the one to lead during sex, so this is… new.”

 

“Like I said, we don’t have to do anything.”

 

Isak sighed, “I want to. And I’m telling you the truth when I say that. I want to.”

 

Even nodded, waiting, knowing Isak would say more.

 

“I mean, it’s kind of hot.”

 

Even laughed, “Yeah, I think so, too.”

 

Isak rolled closer to Even so they were chest to chest, he peppered kisses around Even’s mouth, “Fuck it. Let’s try it.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, fuck me awake.”

 

Even laughed, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

 

Isak grinned, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth, “You know what, nei, I’ll wake you up.”

 

They both laughed, feeling much lighter about the topic than when it was first brought up. They licked into each other’s mouths, grinding their hips together and slipping into a world that was their own. 

 

Their own universe.

 


	34. sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT: Isak wakes Even up with sex and then they shower together, in which more touching and licking is involved. (pretty much this whole chapter is smut, that's all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO. YOU. HEAR. ME. CRYING. 
> 
> I've finally mapped out the rest of this story. I had it all in an outline, but now it's real. I have everything lined up and practically all the remaining chapters written. You would not believe the amount of anxiety and sadness I am feeling because I have to say goodbye to this world soon. I'll keep all the really sappy stuff for the last chapter, but I just wanted to reiterate my gratitude for each of you. Without you, I don't know if I would've been able to get through this fic. Your support is such a blessing and I talk to my sister and friends about you all the time.<3
> 
> I have CH35 completely written, all it needs is editing. I think that will be up on Thursday or Friday, so stay tuned for that. And then we have CH36 which will start tying up loose ends, CH37 will be where all the closure and happiness happens. Then, to finish off, there will be CH38, the epilogue. ),:
> 
> I've been playing with some ideas for a next fic, so I'll let you know more when I do, because I want to hear your thoughts on what you want to read next. 
> 
> AGHH, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.
> 
> HAPPY READING MY CHILDREN<<<3
> 
> Comments and kudos make me smile(,:

It was rare that Isak woke up before Even, but on Sunday morning, he did. And it immediately sent Isak into a thought process. 

 

He couldn’t believe what Even had said the night before. His boyfriend liked being woken up by sex? Why hadn’t Even ever told him?

 

Green eyes traced over a long body that was lit by the morning sun from outside. Isak bit his lip looking over at Even’s sleeping form. He looked deliciously innocent with eyes rested shut and lips parted slightly. 

 

The more he observed his boyfriend, the more strained he felt between his legs. 

 

_ Fuck, maybe I have a sleeping kink, too.  _

 

The idea really was hot. Isak wouldn’t mind being woken up by Even with sex. 

 

His fingers trailed down his own chest before slipping beneath the sheets and wrapping around his stiffening dick. The relief the touch brought had Isak’s sighing out a silent moan and he watched Even more. Isak, finally, shifted, throwing the covers off both of them and revealing not only his own, but Even’s cock, as well. 

 

Isak wasn’t too sure about how he was going to do this, but he was preparing to make the decision. 

 

They’d fucked twice the previous night after they had talked, so Isak knew he’d need only a small amount of loosening up. 

 

His sharp eyes glanced down at his fingers that were dragging long and hard strokes on his erection. And with his decision made, Isak lets go, bending one knee up to expose his hole. 

 

Isak sucked two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, making them wet enough to easily slide into his rim. 

 

Saliva definitely felt different than lube, but it would have to do right then, at least for him to stretch himself. 

 

He reached behind him, touching the tips of his fingers to his entrance, pushing both in at the same time. Isak swallowed his moans, as he worked his fingers inside himself, tucking his face into Even’s neck. 

 

He felt his dick growing harder, and he even noticed his nipples pebbling. He was so fucking turned on. 

 

And the moment he felt stretched enough, he climbed on top of Even, loving the feel of him between his legs. He remained still as he straddled Even’s waist, making sure Even stayed asleep for now. 

 

When Isak knew he was going to stay sleeping, he reached for the lube on the nightstand, swallowing the built up saliva he had on his tongue. 

 

Thinking ahead, he squirt the cold lubricant into his hand first, warming it, before grabbing hold of Even’s morning wood. Even moaned, handing Isak a beautiful sound. 

 

But, for some reason, Isak felt so fucking nervous. 

 

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself, stroking Even’s member slowly. 

 

Even stirred for a moment, and Isak frozen. He watched Even’s hands change their position, one pushing into his own hair and the other resting on Isak’s leg, like he subconsciously knew what was happening. 

 

When the pretty nineteen year old settling into sleep again, Isak finally took a breath before lifting his hips to hover over Even’s pelvis. He halted his movements for only a moment as he breathed deeply, nodding to himself. Then, carefully, Isak guided himself right to the head of Even’s erection, letting it breach his rim.

 

Even moaned again, and Isak couldn’t think straight as a pleasured sound left him as well, while he moved to seat himself entirely around Even’s dick. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispered, before rolling his hips, feeling full. 

 

The older boy groaned, mumbling Isak’s name as he barely lifted his hips into Isak’s, drawing another breathy moan from his younger lover. 

 

But once Isak started moving, lifting up and dropping back down on Even’s cock, he trembled. 

 

Isak moved the along the length of Even’s shaft, feeling everything as his hands rested on Even’s chest, feeling around his pecs and tweaking his nipples. 

 

He leaned forward, connecting his mouth around one of Even’s hardened nipples, sucking and nibbling before moving his mouth to Even’s neck and jaw. He left love bites and licks along the skin, while he remained busy with his slow riding maneuvers. 

 

Finally, Even started shifting again, and Isak watched as his hands as they searched for something to grab onto, so Isak grabbed them both in his. 

 

He was sitting up again, at that point, taking long and slow movements, moaning at the instense sensation. 

 

And when Isak couldn’t take it anymore, he helped Even wake up, leaning down, slowing his hip motions, and pressing his lips against Even’s, forcing him awake with a melodious moan. 

 

“Issy, fuck,” Even mumbled against Isak;s mouth. He was blinking the sleep out of his eyes and squeezing Isak’s hands, grounding himself.

 

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, speeding up faster than before, “Even, you feel so good.”

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Even groaned, slipping one hand from Isak’s to reach out, and pinch Isak’s nipple, rolling it between his fingers. 

 

Isak cried out, waiting for Even to wake up fully. “Baby,” Isak huffed, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Even didn’t really say anything, only pulled Isak down for a rough kiss, his hands finding the younger boy’s hips.

 

“Hard,” Isak begged.

 

Even was then fully aware with what was going on, he turned his hold on Isak’s hips into a firm grip before thrusting his pelvis upward. 

 

Isak nearly screamed when Even’s dick brushed a particular spot inside him. “I just want you to fuck me. Right into the mattress.”

 

“On your back? Rough?” Even sounded almost teasing, but Isak meant it. 

 

Isak could barely speak, so he just nodded. 

 

That was all Even needed to roll them over so he was on top. Isak preened when Even littered sweet kisses to his mouth, entirely out of place in the heat of the moment, but Isak couldn’t help but smile and accept each kiss.

 

“Good morning, baby.”

 

Isak grinned, sitting up just enough to latch onto Even’s mouth again, sinking his teeth into his plush bottom lip, mumbling, “Morning.”

 

After a few more kisses were swapped, Even started moving inside Isak again. Isak moaned and groaned into Even’s mouth, gripping and scratching down his back, while he felt everything.

 

And everything he felt was Even.

 

The pace quickly picked up after that, Even shifting to his knees and enabling himself to hold Isak’s legs wider.

 

He continued pounding into Isak’s entrance, making him feel like all of his nerve endings were catching fire. 

 

Isak felt it too, which encouraged his loud cries and scraping nails along Even’s thighs. 

 

With a groan, Even leaned down, connecting his mouth with Isak’s. Isak hummed against Even’s lips, opening up and letting Even lick inside. 

 

“Fuck, Isak,” Even pulled back, taking a deep breath, gliding his free hand up and down Isak’s stomach, “You make the best sounds.”

 

Isak whined at that, grinding up to meet Even’s thrusts. 

 

After a few more passionate kisses, Isak couldn’t ignore his forgotten erection any longer. He reached between them, wrapping his fingers around his own length, pulling himself off. 

 

Breathing a laugh against Isak’s mouth, Even shooed away his lover’s hand. “We’ve got all day. You don’t need to rush this, baby.” 

 

This pulled a whimper from Isak’s throat, as the green eyed boy bit his lip and closed his eyes. 

 

Isak accepted kisses from Even as he rested his hands up beside his head and lifted his hips to accommodate Even’s quick movements and raised angle. 

 

A growl like sound left Even, as he heavily kissed Isak again. 

 

The kisses turned to licks and nips that traveled down Isak’s neck. On one particular nibble, Isak cried out louder than he usually did. It wasn’t his fault, there was just so much going on, and everything felt magnified. 

 

“Are you okay?” Even’s voice held concern for his sweet boyfriend.

 

Isak nodded, speechless, arching his back, while pushing his arms above his head. Even was caught off guard, halting his movements entirely. Isak was so fucking beautiful. All stretched out on the bed for him, taking him so well. 

 

And it’s not like Even forgot how Isak woke him up. 

 

“Move,” Isak groaned, reaching out for Even’s face, bringing him close to kiss him. Isak let his fingers slide through his boyfriend’s messy hair, as he began thrusting, again. 

 

The golden curled angel moaned loudly into Even’s mouth. Tugging his blue eyed lover closer at the pressure of everything, he felt him brush against his prostate, making him call out Even’s name in pure bliss.

And Even’s groans kept Isak hard, as he continued with the treatment he was giving Isak, “Fuck. You feel so good, Issy baby.”

 

“Harder,” Isak breathed out, needing more intensity.

 

Even didn’t argue, as he plunged into Isak, again and again, harder every time. 

 

Isak could feel the build up in his stomach. “Even,” he tilted his head, allowing Even more access to his neck, “I can’t… I’m gonna…”

 

He was heavily panting, not sure how to form words at that point in their passion. 

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Even whispered, speeding up, bringing Isak closer and closer, as Isak tried keeping it in. 

 

A few thrusts later, though, he couldn’t hold it inside any longer. He sprayed across his chest, with heavy breaths and a sweaty forehead. 

 

He continued moaning though, as Even thrusted though the aftermath of Isak’s orgasm. He was feeling a bit overstimulated, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling turned on all over again, his dick not having the chance to soften as Even chased his own release.

 

After the succession and duration of his own orgasm, Isak was then filled with Even’s release. 

 

With no condom between them, Isak felt everything. 

 

His moans only grew to whimpers as Even’s motions slowed and eventually stopped.

 

“I’m hard again,” Isak whimpered, making Even chuckle.

 

“I can take of you, don’t worry.”

 

Even dipped his tongue into the substance on Isak’s chest, making Isak whine at the view. 

 

Breathing hard, Isak slipped his hand behind Even’s neck, pulling him closer to smash their lips together in a fiery kiss, moaning at the salty flavor.

 

Even eventually pulled away, burying his face in Isak’s neck, keeping still inside him. 

 

“That was amazing,” Even whispered so quietly that Isak almost didn't hear it. 

 

Blood flooded Isak’s cheeks at what they just did, “I can’t believe we just did that.”

 

Going into a pushup position, Even kissed Isak on the lips with a quick peck, “It was fucking perfect. You’re fucking perfect.”

 

Isak released a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a whine when Even slowly pulled out. 

 

“You okay?”

 

Isak nodded, pulling Even back to him, the forgotten remains of Isak’s release was still painted across his chest, reminding both of them of it when Even was pulled skin to skin against Isak’s chest.

 

“That's fucking gross.” Isak cringed, looking down at the semen and sweat slicking between their chests, “Can we shower?” 

 

Even nodded, laughing, holding Isak’s hips, while leaning down to kiss him again, and again. 

 

Isak smiled into each kiss. 

 

He’d really missed being that close to Even and he was unbelievable happy that everything was finally working out.

 

The shower water was cool when they stepped in, making Isak coil into Even for some kind of warmth. 

 

Even washed Isak, running his hands up and down the stretches of skin. He paid special attention to Isak’s ass. 

 

After, Isak was left feeling clean. 

 

He smiled against Even’s shoulder, kissing the skin a few times before soaping up his hands with shampoo. He slotted his fingers into Even’s hair, scrubbing softly at his scalp. Using the grip on his hair, Isak pulled Even’s lips to his own in a slow, sensual kiss. 

 

_ I love him.  _

 

Even’s hands cupped Isak’s ass, massaging it in harmony with Isak’s fingers in his hair, all while they both were growing hard again. 

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Isak,” Isak nearly lost strength in knees as he listened to Even’s gravelly, low voice rattle through the air. 

 

Growing more handsy, Even touched the tip of a finger to Isak’s rim. Isak panted, pulling at the hair tightly wrapped in his hands. 

 

Their mouths were still connected, grinding against each other, as Isak felt his boyfriend’s finger slip inside him, easily from their previous activities. Isak couldn’t help but moan, leaning his weight against Even’s chest. 

 

Their tongues danced in a fight for dominance, but Isak let Even win. He was too wrapped up in what he was feeling. 

 

“I want to taste you,” Even whispered, kissing along Isak’s jaw. 

 

Hardly keeping his eyes open, Isak faintly nodded, “Please, Even.”

 

“Turn around, baby,” the older boy removed his finger from Isak, lowering himself to kneel before him. 

 

Isak didn’t waste a single moment as he rotated his body, pressing his chest against the wall and spreading his legs a bit. 

 

In a matter of seconds, Even’s hands were back on him, holding his hips firmly as he rested his forehead against Isak’s spine. 

 

“God, you’re so beautiful like this. You’re so fucking good for me.”

 

Isak reached down to hold one of Even’s hands. They laced their fingers together while Even layered pecks all over Isak’s lower back. 

 

Isak groaned, whining against the wall. He lay his cheek against the tile there, reveling in the cool feeling. He felt scorching heat all over his body, and the chill of the wall was just nice enough to ground him. 

 

“I love you so much, Even, but can you hurry up?”

 

Even chuckled, smiling against Isak’s skin, before sliding his hand from his boy’s to separate his cheeks. He then had a perfect view of Isak’s puckering hole, making Isak feel somewhat vulnerable but entirely turned on. 

 

He started with licks. Leaving prodding strokes across the entrance, before altering to sucking, and then changing his pace again to a mix of the two. 

 

Isak writhed above him, crying out in pleasure, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

Isak wasn’t sure how long Even had been at it, but he was so close to letting go. 

 

He reached behind him, gripping Even’s hair in his fist, stuck between pushing him away and pulling him closer. But it wasn’t until Even pressed his tongue and finger inside Isak’s hole, simultaneously, that Isak fell over the edge, crying out at the pressure against his prostate.

 

He felt himself release for a second time that morning, thankful that this time was in the shower. It was a cleaner option.

 

“Mmm,” Even hummed, kissing around Isak’s hole, before trailing kissing up his lower back. He stood, only to layer more pecks and licks on Isak’s shoulders and the back of his neck. “How was that?”

 

“Too good. Way too good,” Isak panted, out of breath, grabbing Even’s hand to further ground himself. 

 

He then realized that Even’s erection was pressing against him. 

 

So, he pressed his ass back into Even’s hardness, earning a groan. He smirked over his shoulder, “What are you waiting for?”

 

Even hummed, leaving a bite at the base of Isak’s neck, “Are you sure? It’s not too much?”

 

Isak smiled, accepting Even’s mouth as he leaned down to give his boyfriend a sweet kiss, letting it shift to dirty all too quickly, “I promise. I’m fine -- better than fine. I’m fucking perfect. I plan on being naked all day.”

 

“Do you, now?”

 

Isak nodded, showing his gappy teeth, “Yeah. Probably with you inside me for a large majority of that.”

 

“Mmm,” Even hummed, “fuck.”

 

Grinning against another kiss, Isak pulled away with a smile, reaching behind him and wrapping his hand around Even’s length. 

 

Even moaned, “Fuck, I love you.”

 

Isak’s green eyes met blue, “I love you.”

 

With that, they sealed their lips and bodies together again. 

 


	35. monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I just want to say thank you for all of the constant support you give me. I love you all so much. (,:
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated.<3
> 
> HAPPY READING!!

Isak was to school early on Monday morning because he retook a math test before the bell. And once that was out of the way, Isak was able to not worry about anything for the rest of the morning before classes started. 

 

He felt overly tired - probably from the weekend he had had with Even and the lack of sleep he’d gotten the previous night. And it really didn’t help that he had a slight limp from the weekend’s sexual escapades. It wasn’t super noticeable, Even probably being the only one to really be able to tell. But despite that, Isak was just tired. Burnt out. Ready to go home. 

 

But, he had his whole day of classes still ahead of him. 

 

So, upon seeing his boyfriend waiting for him at his locker, two to-go coffee cups in hand, Isak practically melted as he approached. Even smiled brightly, “How was your test?”

 

Isak grumbled something incoherent, even to him, as he bypassed the coffee, wrapping his arms around Even’s midsection. With his face in Even’s neck, hidden from the rest of the world, Isak felt protected. He had all the comfort he needed right in front of him. Isak pressed a wet kiss to the skin at the base of his boyfriend’s neck, meeting the start of his collar bone. 

 

Even hummed against Isak’s ear, doing the best he could to hold both the coffee cups and Isak in his arms. 

 

The two stood like that for a while longer than necessary as students started filling the hallway. Isak could feel eyes on them, but was honestly too exhausted to pay them any mind. In that very moment, he’d take potentially homophobic whispers over letting go of Even. 

 

Finally, they pulled away from each other slowly and Isak took his drink, “This is just what I needed. Thank you. You’re the best.”

 

The blue eyed beauty reached up, rubbing his thumb under Isak’s eye with a grin, “You’re welcome. I figured you’d need it.”

 

Isak smiled, “You just know me all too well.”

 

“I do,” Even smirked. “Cute limp, by the way. It suits you.”

 

The younger boy let his smile grow a little, mumbling a  _ fuck you _ under his breath, before opening his locker and shuffling with the contents. He had to pass his beverage back to Even while he sorted himself. He put books from his backpack to his locker that he didn’t need, and books from his locker to his backpack that he did.

 

When he was all put together, Isak took his coffee cup from Even, before pushing the boundaries of his comfort zone and laying a kiss on the corner of Even’s mouth. It wasn’t a full kiss, but it was definitely the most affectionate he’d been with Even in front of so many of his peers. 

 

When he pulled back, Even was beaming, “What was that for?”

 

Isak shrugged, “A thank you, I guess. And… I just love you.”

 

Even didn’t say it back, but it was okay, because they both knew. 

 

Instead, they stood there, open in the school hallway, with dopey grins and melty gazes.

 

Interrupting them, Jonas, Eva and Noora walked up to the couple in love. Jonas rolled his eyes and patted Isak on the shoulder, moving a few lockers away to open his own, Eva following him. Isak tore his gaze from Even, looking at Noora. 

 

She was smiling as she cleared her throat, “Do you two have plans on Saturday?”

 

After looking at each other in question, Isak and Even shook their heads, Isak speaking, “Nei, why? What’s up?”

 

“My roommate, Eskild, is throwing a party. It shouldn’t be big, but he told me to invite some friends. If you want to come, you’re more than welcome. I was just telling Jonas about it. Told him you guys could bring Magnus and Mahdi, too.”

 

“Okay, yeah,” Isak smiled, “We’ll see what’s going on.”

 

Noora nodded, “Hopefully, I’ll see you there.”

 

The two boys nodded, and watched her start walking away, before Isak stepped into action, “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He jogged after her, “Hey, Noora!”

 

Isak knew they weren’t all that close, but he just really felt the need to say something to Noora that he’d been thinking about.

 

She halted, turning back toward him, “Uh, ja?”

 

“I know you love William… but uh, you deserve so much more than what he’s giving you.”

 

Noora paused, looking at her feet while she thought about what Isak said, “Ja, thanks, Isak.”

 

It didn’t feel like enough, so Isak kept going. He liked Noora. She was sweet, always kind to everyone she met. And she was knowledgeable. She knew what she was talking about and wasn’t afraid to stand up against the wrongs in society. Isak respected that. And he wanted her to be happy, because he knew she deserved it, no matter how little he really knew about Noora. 

 

“I mean it,” he started, “you deserve to find someone who wants to spend their entire day with you and will make it their priority to keep you smiling.”

 

“Like Even does for you?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, like Even does for me — like you do for William. And maybe for a minute there, I was no better than William. I forgot that Even was  _ everything _ to me. I’m not saying William doesn’t love you, I just think that you deserve so much more than what he’s giving you.”

 

Noora finally looked up, meeting emerald eyes, “That actually means a lot.”

 

“I’ll um… I’ll make sure to be there on Saturday.”

 

The beautiful petite girl smiled with a nod, “Okay.” Before they split ways, Noora stopped him, “And, Isak? I’m happy for you and Even.”

 

Isak gave a curt not, “Me, too.”

 

He wandered back to Even at his locker, where he was talking to Jonas and Eva. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Isak shook his head, hugging into Even’s side, “I just… gave her some advice.”

 

Even smiled, pressing a short kiss to Isak’s hair, “About what?”

 

The bell rang signaling students to go to class, Jonas and Eva parted from Isak and Even. 

 

“I told her she deserves better than what her boyfriend is giving her.”

 

“Where’s her boyfriend again?”

 

“London. But he doesn’t try to be there for her and he’s kind of an asshole sometimes. I just think she deserves better.”

 

“That’s really sweet, Issy,” Even smiled, caressing Isak’s jaw with his thumb. 

 

“Oh, yeah? You think so?”

 

Even nodded, “Mhm.”

 

They smiled at each other like lovesick fools for a few minutes, before Isak broke their silence, “Let’s go to class, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Isak grinned as he grabbed his coffee cup where he left it in his locker, locking it up again and taking Even’s hand to head to class. 

 

Halfway to Isak’s class, Even chuckled to himself, making Isak raise his eyebrows in question, “What so funny?”

 

“So, um,” Even hummed, looking around them. There wasn’t anyone in the halls since the late bell had already rang. 

 

“Uh huh?”

 

Even cleared his throat, trying to sober up, “I talked to my mom this morning and she had something really interesting to tell me.”

 

“Okay, what was it?”

 

“She, uh, may have heard us on multiple instances over the weekend.”

 

“Shut up,” Isak froze, his feet stopped moving and he almost dropped his cup. He felt his bones turn to brittle ice. “You’re joking.”

 

Even turned to him, shaking his head, “I’m serious.”

 

“Like how many times?” 

 

Isak watched Even scuff his foot along the hallway flooring, “Well…”

 

“Even.”

 

“She just said that we sounded really busy all day yesterday.”

 

Isak felt the air in his lungs forced out, “Fuck. Are you serious?”

 

Even broke into a little laugh, “Uh, yeah. It was kind of awkward to talk about.”

 

“And your dad and Elle?”

 

The smile Even gave, guilty and apologetic, while raised his shoulders all the way up to his ears, “Oops?”

 

“You’re fucking kidding me. Why aren’t you all flustered about this?”

 

“You really don’t want to know why I’m not embarrassed.”

 

Isak let his jaw drop, “What the fuck? Yes, I do.”

 

They were already late at this point, so neither made the move to rush and Even wasn’t making a point in opening his mouth. 

 

“Tell me,” Isak demanded with an anxious expression. 

 

He shook his head, “I shouldn’t.”

 

“You can’t just bring up something like this and not tell me the rest.”

 

“Okay, okay. Fine. I shouldn’t say they heard  _ us, _ they mostly just,” Even paused clearing his throat. “They mostly just heard  _ you. _ ”

 

Immediate heat spilt over Isak and he felt hot all over, unable to speak as he stared at Even, but wasn’t really looking at him. He worried his legs would turn to jelly. 

 

“She,” Even breathed out a laugh, “asked how you were.”

 

“How I was?” Isak’s face went beet red, “You're telling me that your mother asked you indirectly if I — your boyfriend — could walk after she heard us fucking, and not just once, but  _ all day _ ?”

 

Even bit his lip, nodding, “I mean, I wouldn’t say it like that, but yeah, I guess so.”

 

“Fuck. I’m never coming over again.”

 

Even shook his head with a smile, “Issy, it’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Yes, it is! Your whole family heard you and I having sex. All. Fucking. Day. I wouldn’t be surprised if your mom called mine. Fuck, she probably did.”

 

“Isak, it’s not like they didn’t know that we’re sexually active.”

 

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean they need to know when we’re fucking. They always tell us to be appropriate, meaning  _ don’t fuck each other while we’re all in the same building.  _ Fuck, Ev.”

 

Even reached out, putting his hands on Isak’s cheeks, “I didn’t think you’d react like this. I shouldn’t have even told you.”

 

Isak sighed, “No, I’m glad you told me. I’d rather know than not know. But tell Elle that I can never help her with any homework ever again. Also, tell your parents that I appreciate their constant hospitality, but I can’t look either of them in the eye anymore.”

 

Even laughed, earning a punch to his chest. 

 

“Don’t fucking laugh. It’s not funny.”

 

“Come on, baby. It’s a little funny.”

 

“Nei.”

 

Even pulled Isak closer with another laugh, “It’s not my fault you’re fucking loud in bed.”

 

“Uh, I’m pretty sure you’re the exact reason that I’m loud. It’s your fucking fault.”

 

“I just want you to feel good, is it a crime?”

 

Isak sighed, burying his face further into Even’s shoulder, “Fuck you.”

 

Even smirked, pressing smiley kisses to Isak’s head, “I promise, it really isn’t that big of a deal.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Isak tapped his foot to the rhythm of his thoughts, “Fine, but we aren’t having sex at your house for a very long time.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Even sighed, pecking Isak’s cheek, before finishing the trek to Isak’s class. 

 

They said their farewells and Isak took a seat, not ready for his boring lectures. 

 

He sat back in his chair, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Confused, he pulled out a piece of paper he found inside. 

 

He couldn’t not smile, already knowing what it was as he unfolded it, seeing Even’s doodles and messy writing. 

 

There were two frames on the paper, one of Even with one coffee cup in hand. Text underneath the box said:  _ in another universe where I never moved to Oslo.  _

 

The second frame was of this morning, drawn before it happened, with Even holding two coffee cups and Isak standing in front of him with a blush on his cheeks. It read:  _ together in this universe. My favorite universe.  _

 

He slipped out his phone, sending off a text. 

 

……… 

_ Ev❤️ _

 

_ Thanks for the drawing❤️❤️ _

 

_ Always, baby❤️ _

 

_ Are you doing anything  _

_ after school? _

 

_ Nei. Why? You want to  _

_ do something? _

 

_ Mamma has a staff meeting  _

_ and won’t be home until  _

_ 1 _ _ 9:00. Make me dinner?;) _

 

_ Hmm. You make a  _

_ tempting offer, Valtersen.  _

 

_ My hands are clasped  _

_ and I’m on my knees.  _

_ Please:( _

 

_ On your knees, huh?  _

_ I love the sound of that.  _

 

_ I’ll get on my knees, easy,  _

_ if you make me dinner.  _

 

_ Alright. You have a deal.  _

_ I’ll make dinner in exchange  _

_ for a blowjob.  _

 

_ Jesus Christ. Don’t say  _

_ it like that haha.  _

_ You make it sound like  _

_ some form of prostitution.  _

 

_ Is that not what this  _ _ is?  _

_ Prostitution? _

 

_ Haha, very funny.  _

 

_ You mean to tell me you  _

_ thought we were ACTUAL  _

_ boyfriends this whole time?  _

_ Man, do I have news for you.  _

 

_ You’re saying we aren’t? _

 

_ Well :// _

 

_ Shut up❤️ _

 

_ :) ❤️ _

_ Only teasing.  _

_ You know I love you❤️ _

 

_ Ja❤️ I love you, too. _

 

_ Tell me again.  _

 

_ Hahaha what?  _

_ That I love you? _

 

_ Yeah. I like hearing  _

_ you say it.  _

 

_ But I’m not really  _

_ saying it. Not out loud.  _

 

_ This is the next best thing.  _

 

_ Okay, haha. You weirdo.  _

 

_ But a weirdo you love? _

 

_ Yes. A weirdo that I love.  _

 

_ I love you, Even. :) _

 

_ I never get tired of hearing that.  _

_ I love you, Isak Valtersen.  _

 

_ I’ll see you at lunch, right? _

 

_ Yess. Can’t wait to see you❤️ _

 

_ Cheesy.  _

 

_ But mostly I can’t wait to  _

_ see you try walking up to  _

_ the lunch table without  _

_ the boys making comments  _

_ about your limp❤️❤️❤️ _

 

_ OH MY. That’s your fault ):  _

_ why do I have to suffer? _

 

_ Bc when you’re as  _

_ cute as you are, you  _

_ have to have something  _

_ worth teasing.  _

 

_ ): _

 

_ (: _

 

_ ),: _

 

_ Don’t cry, babe. ❤️❤️ _

 

_ ❤️❤️❤️ _

 

_ ……… _

 

Isak held a smile on his face for the rest of the class. 

 


	36. thursday (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, BUT! you also may have noticed that I added two chapters. So, we get to hold onto this world for a few more updates, which I am happy about haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was looking for a way to bring Eskild into the story, and this is the chapter he finally makes an appearance(: I also really wanted to incorporate the pride conversation Eskild and Isak had in the show, so I changed some things in it so it fit this story. Hopefully I did it justice(:
> 
> Much love to each of you. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Thank you so much, you guys(,:

Walking into the cafeteria on Thursday, Isak couldn’t help but smile, seeing his best friends and his boyfriend conversing with grins. 

 

He took a seat beside Even, leaning over to kiss his cheek, earning a raised eyebrow glance. 

 

“Hei,” Isak said, dimples showing. 

 

“Halla,” Even smirked, reaching out to put his arm around Isak’s chair. 

 

The other boys greeted Isak as he settled in with his hand resting in his boyfriend’s lap. 

 

“So, uh,” Even started, pulling Isak’s attention to him, “Elle’s birthday is tomorrow.”

 

Isak smiled, “I know. Do you have something fun planned for her?”

 

Even shook his head, shrugging, “Nei. Nei, not really. We’re having a dinner tonight for her, though.”

 

The green eyed boy squinted, looking at his boyfriend suspiciously, waiting to see if he would say anything more. When he realized Even was waiting on him, instead, he bit the inside of his cheek in thought, “I’m not coming over for dinner.”

 

“C’mon, please, Isak,” Even tried.

 

“Why should I?”

 

Even sighed, tilting his head with raised brows, “Because.”

 

Isak laughed, ready with sarcasm, “Oh, then of course. That’s all the reason I need.”

 

Even smiled, “Don’t be like that. You know you really want to be there. It’s Elle’s birthday. She loves you.”

 

Isak shook his head, taking a sip of Even’s water. 

 

“It’s one dinner, Isak. It’s for her birthday. She wants you there.”

 

Isak shifted so he was facing Even more head on, “Even, I love you, but the last thing I want to do tonight is sit around the table to eat dinner with your family. What am I supposed to say to them?  _ How’s your week been, oh and by the way, I’m sorry you heard your son and me fucking a few days ago? _ ”

 

Instantly, Isak was reminded of his friends sitting at the table as they all bursted into reactions of laughs. 

 

Jonas shoved Isak’s shoulder, “Is it really that serious, bro? I think you’re being a drama queen. I’m sure my family has heard Eva and I.”

 

“Shut up, Jonas,” Isak grunted, folding his arms as he sat back in his seat.

 

“Well, before you have your awkward dinner, Eva and Noora are doing some project together and need our help. Will you come with me?”

 

“Why does everyone want me to go places? I have a strict policy of only leaving the house when I have to. You fuckers are interfering with that policy,” Isak groaned, slouching further into his chair, “Also, nobody said I was going to dinner.”

 

Even made a displeased sound, “Issy, please, just come. You don’t have to stay long.”

 

Isak shook his head, avoiding Even’s gaze, taking favor of watching Mahdi eat his lunch over meeting his boyfriend’s pleading eyes.

 

“Well, um, I have something for you,” Isak’s eyes shot over to Magnus, immediately feeling nervous. 

 

“You have something for who?” Isak asked, keeping his arms folded. 

 

Magnus smiled, “For you. And Even. I saw something on Twitter about getting your friend a gift when they come out. So, I got you something.”

 

“I don’t want it,” Isak immediately said, shutting it down with a chuckle and shake of his head. 

 

Mags took offense, letting it show on his face, “Why not? It’s useful.”

 

Isak looked over at Jonas, seeing him smile an amused grin and looking just as confused, before turning to Mahdi. He looked a little more keyed in, but he still came across like he was in disbelief of Magnus. Last, Isak let his eyes find Even. 

 

Even shrugged, “What could be so bad?”

 

Isak sighed, “Fuck. Okay, fine.”

 

With the affirmation, Magnus grinned and made a satisfied noise as he dug through his backpack, producing a poorly wrapped and somewhat dented box. 

 

“I don’t think I’m ready for this,” Isak laughed, reaching over and taking the box from Magnus’ outstretched hand. 

 

He gave one last glance toward Even, before pulling at the paper to reveal a new box of condoms. Immediately, Isak broke into laughter, showing the other boys. 

 

He nudged Even, “Hey, it’s even a value pack.”

 

Even smiled, shaking his head, “Woah. Too bad.”

 

“Too bad?” Mags asked, confused. He tilted his head like a puppy and for a second, Isak may have thought he looked cute. But he would  _ never _ admit it. 

 

Even nodded at Magnus, “Yeah, too bad.”

 

“I don’t get it. Why too bad? Did I get the wrong ones?”

 

Jonas and Mahdi looked confused, too, which made Isak grin wider. “Maybe the three of you can split this pack, we won’t use them,” Isak felt the blush climbing up his neck, but willed it to stay down. For once, he didn’t want to blush about sex. Especially, when he and Even seemingly had the upper hand. 

 

“You don’t use condoms?” Mahdi asked. 

 

Even hummed, leaning over and pressing his lips to Isak’s temple. 

 

“We don’t need them,” Isak shrugged. “Neither of us have STDs and we can’t get pregnant.”

 

Magnus slumped into his chair. “Well,” he started, defeated, but unsure of what to say. “I just wanted to get you something.”

 

Isak smiled, “It’s okay, Magnus.”

 

“It’s the thought that counts,” Even added. 

 

Magnus huffed, “People only say that when their gift sucks.”

 

“I mean,” Even started, “it’s not as good as pina colada lube would’ve been.”

 

“Even!” Isak snapped with shocked laughter. 

 

The three other boys chuckled, shaking their heads at the couple among them. 

 

“Great,” Jonas smiled. “Now, since we have that solved, will you come with me to do whatever the girls need us for? It’s at Noora’s apartment and should only take like forty, is what Eva said.”

 

Isak sighed, “Only if I can bring Even.”

 

“I don’t want to go,” Even argued, and Isak looked at him almost offended. 

 

“You have to.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“If you want to convince me to go to dinner tonight, you can start by going to Noora’s with me.”

 

Even sighed in defeat, “Okay. Alright.”

 

Satisfied, Isak smiled, reaching out to run his fingers through Even’s hair, “That’s what I thought.”

 

↟↟↟

 

Isak moaned against Even’s mouth, letting his hands roam up and down the expanse of his boyfriend’s back, while he let himself be pressed into the mattress. 

 

He never tired of the feeling of Even between his legs, especially when he knew that nobody was home to hear them. 

 

They were at Isak’s, waiting for Jonas’ text about going to Noora’s. 

 

“You’re so hot,” Even breathed out, licking a strip of skin up Isak’s neck. He pressed his forehead to Isak’s shortly after, wanting to steady himself. 

 

Isak panted, blinking himself back to reality after being lost in heavy kissing. He pulled Even’s body down to the mattress, enabling him to curl into Even’s chest and side, resting his cheek against a racing heart. “Your heart is beating so fast,” Isak whispered, hoping to keep the room calm and quiet. 

 

Even sighed, “Yeah, you tend to fuck with my heart rate.”

 

The younger breathed out a laugh, leaning up to kiss at Even’s jaw, “You do the same to me.” The older boy smiled down at the younger, Isak’s heart feeling so full, “Have I told that I love you?”

 

With a hum, Even looked at the ceiling in faux thought, “Maybe. But you might need to tell me again. I think I forgot.”

 

Isak let out a laugh that resembled a giggle, and if he were around anyone else, he’d blush from embarrassment. “I love you,” he grinned, pushing up to his elbow so he could look down at Even, “I love you so fucking much that it hurts sometimes.”

 

“I love you, too. You make everything better.”

 

Isak smiled, leaning down just enough to rub their noses together. He sometimes loved Eskimo kisses more than actual kisses. They seemed so intimate and calm. They were grounding. 

 

Even’s hand found the hem of Isak’s shirt. Isak sat back, tugging it up and over his head of curls before returning to Even. He brushed his mouth against his boyfriend’s full pink lips, feeling tingles. 

 

He felt hands scope and dust the skin on his back and sides. They moved everywhere as Isak shifted to straddle Even’s legs, keeping their kisses slow. 

 

Isak let his hand feel Even’s skin as they wandered up the front of his shirt, loving the smooth warmth he found there. 

 

Eventually, Even’s shirt came off and Isak laid down fully on top of him. Isak didn’t have any intention of their moment going further than it was, but he knew neither of them would do anything to stop it if it did. 

 

Isak sat half hard in his pants while licking at Even’s lips and moving to nip at his jaw. 

 

“Is,” Even hummed, situating himself so Isak fell between his legs. 

 

Isak smiled, pulling back at looking down into blue eyes. 

 

“What?” Even asked with a confused smile. 

 

Isak shrugged, “I don’t know. Sometimes I just forget how fucking lucky I am to have you.”

 

Fondly, Even leaning up, kissing Isak with gentle force, “I’m lucky, too, you know? Not just anyone would stick with a nutcase like me.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Isak sighed, not looking away from Even’s eyes. “You’re not a nutcase.”

 

“When I’m manic—“

 

“Stop. You’re not a nutcase, Even. Not even when you’re manic. You’ve been in the clear for a while now. You’re on a clean streak and you shouldn’t ruin it with thoughts like this. You should be proud of where you are, Ev. I know that I am.”

 

Even nodded, “Ja, okay.”

 

“Say it,” Isak urged. “Say you’re not a nutcase.”

 

“I’m not a nutcase. I have bipolar, and that doesn’t mean I’m crazy.”

 

“That’s right,” Isak smiled, kissing Even again. 

 

“I love you,” Even mumbled, making Isak grin wider. 

 

“I love you, too,” he whispered, laying his head down on Even’s chest to soak up the peace of the moment. 

 

↟↟↟

 

“Halla,” a ginger male answered the door of Noora’s, giving Isak overwhelming feelings from his obvious extrovertedness. He had to grab onto Even’s hand to steady himself. But no amount of comfort could stop the stirring of anxiety Isak was feeling for who he assumed was Eskild.

 

“Hei, Eskild. This is Isak and Even,” Jonas introduced, as well as confirming Isak’s thoughts.

 

“These are the baby gays that I’ve been hearing about?” Eskild bounced on his feet, clapping his hands. 

 

As if feeling Isak’s anxiety, Even squeezed his hand to comfort him. 

 

Jonas chuckled, “I guess so. Where are Noora and Eva?”

 

“Noora’s room,” the older redhead said, stepping out of the doorway to welcome the three guests. 

 

Isak didn’t let go on Even’s hand as they trailed into the apartment, and down the hall to Noora’s bedroom. 

 

“Hallo?” Jonas said, knocking and then opening the door, “We’re all here.”

 

Eva squealed, hopping up from her place on the floor to get close enough with hug Jonas and kiss him hello, followed by a hug for both Isak and then Even. Isak stood, watching his four peers busy themselves with notebooks and pencils. He wasn’t really sure what they were doing, since he failed to listen to Noora and Eva’s instruction. 

 

“You know what,” Noora started with a hum. “We’re going to need my laptop. I left it out in the kitchen.”

 

“I can go grab it,” Isak offered, since he was still on his feet. 

 

Noora nodded, “Thanks. Don’t let Eskild whisk you away, though. He’s really interested in you.”

 

Isak watched Even look up at Noora with raised eyebrows, “Hopefully not  _ too  _ interested.”

 

The blonde girl smiled, shaking her head, “Nei, don’t worry. He’s just obsessed with hearing about coming out stories and what not. He doesn’t really know practice boundaries, so if he says or asks something you don’t like, just ignore him.”

 

Nervously, Isak nodded before leaving the room and going into the kitchen in search of Noora’s computer. 

 

Sure enough, Eskild was sat at the table and watching Isak’s every move with attentive eyes.

 

“So, Isak. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Isak turned toward Eskild with the best smile he could muster, despite the anxious nerves bubbling inside him, trying to push to the surface, “Have you?”

 

Eskild nodded, gesturing for Isak to take a seat. The teenage boy looked back at the kitchen entrance, unsure of what to do and lacking a solid argument, as he pulled out the chair across from Eskild and sat down. His hands were clasped in his lap as he sat up straight, feeling uncomfortable and unprepared for what was to come.

 

“You’ve got a lovely boyfriend, you know?”

 

Isak nodded, lifting one side of his mouth into a smile, “He’s great.”

 

“Very handsome.”

 

“Yeah, I’m lucky.”

 

Eskild grinned, taking a sip of what smelt like an herbal tea, “How did the two of you meet?”

 

“We spent our summers together when we were young. Our mom’s went to school together; they’re old friends.”

 

“And you’ve been dating for how long?”

 

“A year and a half.”

 

Eskild scooted his chair in, as if trying to get closer, intrigued by what Isak had to say, “Have you been to Oslo Pride? It’s incredible.”

 

“Nei. I’ve never been. I, um, just recently have come out. I don’t really feel comfortable in those settings,” Isak trailed, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Oh?” Eskild tilted his head, “How come?”

 

Isak shrugged, feeling suddenly defensive without reason, “Because… it's not like I'm gonna wear mascara and tights and join Gay Pride  _ just _ because I’m with Even. I’m still figuring out things between Even and me. I couldn’t even hold his fucking hand three days ago without having a melt down.”

 

“But pride is about more than just dressing up in tights and wearing mascara, Isak. It’s about fighting for and celebrating the right to be who you are.” Eskild paused, but when he saw that Isak was listening, he kept going, “There have been people who, throughout the years, have chosen to endure harassment and hate who have been beaten up and killed. And that's not because they're so insanely keen on being different, but because they’d rather die than pretend to be something they’re not.”

 

Isak nodded, really hearing Eskild’s words. They resonated with him. Everybody had something to say about how he should show his love for Even or why he should, but Eskild was a little bit different.

 

Eskild wasn’t telling Isak how or why he should be affectionate with his boyfriend. Eskild was telling Isak that life was worth more when he can be himself, and not only  _ be  _ who he is, but  _ celebrate _ who he was.

 

“How does somebody get to that point, though? Because… sometimes…” Isak took a deep breath, thinking for a second too long, “Sometimes, just in little moments, I have these bursts of confidence where I feel like I’m on the top of the world, like I can do anything. But, right after that I crash and I can’t pick myself up.” Isak didn’t know why he was telling Eskild all of this, but he couldn’t stop. He finally felt like he was talking to someone who wasn’t involved, but understood him enough to give helpful advice.

 

“Are you talking about you with Even?”

 

Jonas turned the corner into the kitchen in that moment, pausing their conversation, “I’d joke about Eskild stealing you away like Noora warned you about, Isak, but since this seems serious, I won’t say anything. Carry on, though.” 

 

Isak and Eskild watched Jonas snatch the laptop, before exiting the kitchen again, and Isak didn’t know if he felt better or worse about this talk with Eskild. In reality, they only just met.

 

“So,” Eskild prompted. “You feel that way around Even?”

 

“Ja, but… more like when we’re in public. I don’t get those crashing feelings when we’re alone or with family. Yet, when we’re in the halls at school or out to dinner or something, I can’t function. I clam up. Even what all I want to do is kiss him, I just… can’t… even though I feel like I should be able to.”

 

“Everyone is different. I think that before you've fought that battle yourself, before you've dared to stand up for who you are, you won’t ever feel like you  _ can _ do the things that you  _ want _ to. It will always be a  _ can’t _ because  _ somebody _ might not approve.”

 

Isak nodded along, mentally making a decision in his head, “I think I know what I need to do.”

 

Eskild smiled, “Then do it. You seem like a smart kid, Isak. I think that whatever you do, it’ll be just what  _ you  _ need.”

 

“Thanks, Eskild.”

 

He nodded, letting his voice raise with the progression of the sentence, wanting the others to hear it from the other room, “Alright, now, before Noora gets mad at me for occupying your attention, she can have you back.”

 

Isak laughed, saying a partial goodbye to Eskild, heading back to Noora’s room and taking a seat on the floor next to Even. 

 

“Everything okay?” Even asked, eyebrows drawn and hand finding Isak’s thigh.

 

“Mhm,” the younger boy hummed. “Everything is perfect.”

 


	37. thursday (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter at Even's house for Elle's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Hello(:
> 
> There are a few things on the agenda to discuss today. 
> 
> First, I have a new one part story on my account. It's called "don't do anything stupid." It's about a school shooting and I actually revamped it from a school assignment. I'm really proud of it, so if you want to, I'd love for you to read and give me some thoughts(: There's a trigger warning for a major character death, so keep that in mind.
> 
> Second, I've been thinking about this for the last few chapters, but I actually hate the name of this fic. Would it be weird to change the title of it? I don't know lmao I've never had this problem before.
> 
> Third (and kind of the most and least exciting thing), this fic is ending very soon ),: which is not fun, but since it's ending, that means that I get to put all my energy into a brand new project, which IS fun. I have a developing storyline for an ENEMIES TO LOVERS fic and one that is a ROOMMATE fic with SugarBaby!Isak themes, but not sugar baby to Even? Idk I can explain more if I need to. But what would you rather read next? ENEMIES TO LOVERS or ROOMMATES?? (((::
> 
> Lastly, I broke 1200 kudos, so thank you to everyone leaving me some love. AND I broke 35000 hits. Which is so major for me. I love you all so much and the support you show me. Ugh. You're all too much for me. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU (,:
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. HAPPY READING!!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated. I thrive off of your feedback.

Isak was a little surprised that Even had convinced him to go to dinner for Elle’s birthday. But, a part of him couldn’t miss it. He fucking loved Elle. She sometimes felt like she was his own sister. 

 

He did feel unfit showing up without a gift for her, though. So, there he and Even were, looking around a store Even  _ thought _ his sister liked to shop at.

 

Isak didn’t want to get her clothing, though. He wanted something she wouldn’t grow out of or get bored with. Even held up socks as a joke, making Isak roll his eyes and walk away, looking for something else.

 

He was at a total loss when it came to teenage girls - girls in general, actually.

 

At the same time, though, he knew Elle. He’d known her her whole life.

 

And when he came across the only thing that reached out to him, he could hardly look away. So, he grabbed it, wandering around again to find his boyfriend that he previously ditched on the other end of the store. 

 

Isak sheepishly grinned as he held his winnings in front of Even for approval.

 

Even smiled back, “I think she’ll love that.”

 

“You think?”

 

Even nodded, taking the item from Isak’s fingers, brushing his thumb over the pendant necklace with a calligraphic  _ E _ engraved in it, “She used to have one kind of like this. She lost it a few years back, though. She loved it then, so I know she’ll love it now.”

 

“You don’t think it’s too easy?”

 

Isak looked at Even with worried eyes, but Even’s unwavering smile calmed his slight nerve, “I know she’ll love it.”

 

The green eyed boy nodded, “Okay. I’m going to get it.”

 

They stood together at the register, half wrapped up in each other as Isak allowed Even to tuck him into his shoulder.

 

The employee helping them looked at Isak expectantly, “Is this all for you?” 

 

“Yes,” he said, handing her some money, “Thank you.”

 

She nodded, tapping the screen a few times before speaking again, “Do you want this gift wrapped?”

 

“Uh, sure, yeah.”

 

As she wrapped up the necklace, distracted , Even littered kisses along Isak’s neck and face.

 

“Stop that,” Isak warned, looking at him with playful eyes.

 

Not ready to give up his fight of affection, Even smirked, smacking a loud and quick kiss on the corner of Isak’s mouth. Isak gaped before breaking into sputtering laughs. It felt good to give in just a little more, so Isak tapped back into what Eskild had told him only hours before about being himself. 

 

And with those lingering thoughts, Isak leant up, touching his mouth to his boyfriend’s in a short peck, pulling a gape from Even.

 

“You just…”

 

Isak blushed, looking back at the associate who’d finished wrapping Elle’s gift and was reaching for the receipt.

 

She handed them both to Isak, “There’s that for you. You two are really cute together, by the way.”

 

“Thank you,” Isak mumbled as he took his things from her, his face upholding his flush.

 

“Isn’t he amazing?” Even said all dreamy and love sick beside him, making Isak even more sheepish.

 

The employee laughed, grinning, “He is. You’re lucky.”

 

Even nodded, looking into Isak’s eyes with a hand around his waist, “Yeah.” He sighed, “I am.”

 

↟↟↟

 

Not long after, Isak found himself standing in the kitchen with gooey dough on his fingers, helping Even and his family make homemade pizzas.

 

“Am I even doing this right?” Isak complained, looking over at Even, who had expertly formed a plump ball of dough.

 

Even glanced over at Isak, seeing his hands gooped in a sticky mess, and a laugh took over him, “You need more flour.”

 

Isak hopelessly looked between his hands and the container of flour between him and Even before meeting Even’s eyes again, “Help?”

 

The older boy smiled, scooping up a little bit of flour to help Isak’s situation just as Lisa came up behind them, “How’s is going over here boys?”

 

“Isak’s making a mess,” Even teased, nudging Isak. Isak blushed, ducking his head as he folded the flour into his dough. It was slowly started to look the way it should.

 

Lisa chuckled, patting Isak’s shoulder with a comforting and motherly smile, “Not everyone is made for the kitchen.”

 

Isak huffed, nodding, “I definitely was not.”

 

“That’s alright. Making pizza is an easy place to start. So, when you two are finished here, we can start building them, yeah?”

 

Both boys nodded as she left them, crossing the kitchen to help Bjørn cut up and prepare toppings.

 

Even leaned in close to Isak, brushing his lips against Isak’s ear as he whispered, “I told you it wouldn’t be weird.”

 

“Shut up,” Isak blushed, shrugging Even away from him. “Can you please get me more flour?”

 

“Since you said please,” Even smiled his playful smile with a pop of his eyebrows.

 

And maybe Isak should blame himself - trusting Even to play nice when there was clearly an opportunity to do otherwise - when a handful of flour exploded over his face, making him squeeze his eyes tight and cough into his shoulder.

 

“Oh, my God,” Isak whined, using the backs of his hand to wipe the flour from his eyelashes, “I’m going to kill you, Even.”

 

Even was hunched over, laughing at Isak, “You look so fucking cute.”

 

“I’m cute, huh?” Isak glared, thinking through possible revenge options. 

 

“ _ So  _ cute.”

 

“Cute enough to kiss?”

 

Even nodded, “You’re always cute enough to kiss.”

 

Isak grinned sweetly, “Oh, then why don’t you come here and kiss me? Especially if I’m so fucking cute?”

 

The boy with shining blue eyes laughed, shaking his head, “Not with your dirty hands and that look of revenge on your face.”

 

They’d gotten the attention of Bjørn and Lisa, but they didn’t say anything, only smiled and watched the two boys banter.

 

“That is so rude. I’m extremely nice and I can’t believe you would think I would do you dirty.”

 

Isak watched Even’s eyebrows dip, face set in deep questions of  _ Are you fucking serious? _

 

“See?” Isak made a show of wiping off all the pizza goo from his fingers, getting them all clean, “I just want a kiss.”

 

Even rolled his eyes, stepping forward to grant Isak his wish, but not before Isak reached his hand into the flour container and aimed his ammo directly at Even’s face.

 

“That’s what you fucking get,” Isak laughed at Even’s face of unsurprised shock, and he could hear both of Even’s parents snickering behind him. 

 

Even shook his head, getting flour out of his hair, “Wow, I saw that coming and I still walked right into it.”

 

Isak belted out a loud laugh, sliding closer to Even with his chin tilted up in a silent request. 

 

His boyfriend happily gave in, letting their mouths touch. Isak only intended it to be a peck, but Even clearly had other ideas. He held the kiss for a few seconds too long, considering who was spectating. And just to sweeten up the whole ordeal, Even grabbed Isak’s butt with his floured hands, but Isak didn’t even think about the prints that could have possibly been left behind as he pulled away. 

 

He rubbed their noses together, but once he caught Lisa’s eye, he stepped away with a blush on his face as he turned back to the pizza dough he was working on. 

 

The three others chuckled at him just as Elle got home from a friend’s house.

 

She didn’t know that Isak had decided to come, which made her smile to the fullest, “You came?”

 

Isak grinned, hugging her tightly to his body, “Happy birthday, Elle.”

 

“Thanks. But also… you have handprints on your butt.”

 

Isak huffed a laugh through his nose, before glancing back over his shoulder to send a teasing glare at Even. 

 

Even shrugged in innocence, which caused an eye roll from Isak. 

 

Not much time was really able to pass before Lisa got them all started on dinner, though. 

 

They built their pizzas to their own personal liking and Isak couldn’t help but smile at the domesticity of it all. He somehow felt more and more apart of the Bech Næsheim family with each passing day. 

 

He didn’t even care at that point that they’d all embarrassingly heard him while he and Even were being intimate. He couldn’t find it in him to be all shy and embarrassed about it like he’d been the days prior, he just felt happy. He felt happy being around them. And it stuck with him throughout the rest of the evening as they ate. Their dinner was special and it felt good to just sit down and enjoy each other’s company. 

 

Isak leaned into Even, feeling the contentment and easiness of the night just settling into his spine. He stayed throughout dinner and was there when Elle blew out candles. 

 

“What’d you wish for?”

 

Elle gave Even a judgmental look, “You know I can’t just tell you.”

 

“Fair enough, I guess. If it comes true, will you tell me?”

 

Isak loved watching Even and Elle interact, they really did care for each other. Completely and endlessly. And a part of Isak was a little envious. He wished he had had someone to be able to lean on growing up the way that Even and his sister did. The feeling only deepened when Elle’s face lit up at Even’s question, “You mean  _ when _ it comes true.”

 

“Cocky, are we?” Isak smiled, listening to their stirring banter.

 

“No. I’m just confident.”

 

“Sure, Elle.”

 

Elle punched Even in the shoulder, “I’m right. And don’t be rude, it’s my freaking birthday.”

 

“Which is why I dragged this pretty boy here,” Even hooked his arm around the back of Isak’s neck, pulling him in toward his body. “I’m no expert, but Isak being here is probably the best gift you’ll get this year.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, blushing and Elle laughed.

 

His blush only deepened with Even’s dad jumped in, making a poking comment, “Well, it seemed like a good gift for you the other day, huh Ev? It sure sounded like it, at least.”

 

“Oh, my God,” Isak complained, stressing each word as he covered his face with his hands, pushing away from Even and nudging his reach to teasingly comfort him. He tried ignoring all the laughs but in the end, he was laughing, too, his face still spilt with pink.

 

Thankfully, Elle pulled the attention off of Isak, letting him take a breath without speculating eyes on him, “Well, thanks for sharing your boyfriend, Even. But I hope you got me something more than that.”

 

Even met her eyes, arm resting on the back of Isak’s chair with his fingers slipping into the curls on the nap of his neck, “I did get you something, but maybe I should just take it back. You seem to be a little too ungrateful right now.”

 

They stared at each other for a long time, their parents and Isak all watching, waiting to see where their staring contest would go.

 

But, it didn’t last long as the two siblings broke into giggles and snickers and suddenly everything was perfect again. And Isak felt his heart warm from everything that made their family what it was.

 

↟↟↟

 

“I’m glad you came tonight,” Even smiled, looking down at his toes and swinging their clasped hands as they walked. 

 

Isak couldn’t help but lean into Even, “Me too, actually.”

 

“Elle loves you, you know?”

 

Isak nodded, “I love her, too. I’m glad she liked the gift.”

 

“I told you that she would.”

 

The younger boy shrugged, “Still. I just wanted her to have something from me that she loved. I didn’t want to disappoint her.”

 

“You could never.”   
  


“It’s nice that you have her, sometimes being an only child really sucks.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“I don’t know. Sometimes I would get lonely. I mean, not really anymore, mostly because I’m with you a lot of the time. But, sometimes growing up I was kind of lonely, that’s why I always loved coming to your house every summer. It was like I had siblings.”

 

“You never told me that.”

 

They reached Isak’s front door, when Even leaned his back against the wall beside it, Isak standing in front of him with their hands still laced. 

 

Isak half smiled with a shrug, “Yeah.”

 

“You’ll always have Elle, too, you know that, right? And I know we don’t usually talk about the future, or at least far into the future, but there will never come a day where I don’t have your back, okay?”

 

The younger boy’s half smile grew, developing into a full thankful grin, teeth peeking through. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“C’mere,” Even mumbled, reaching up with his free hand to cup Isak’s cheek. 

 

Isak went willingly, slouching closer and sliding his lips against Even’s. Their kiss was slow and long and it ended with a quiet pop as Isak pulled back, looking at Even. 

 

“I should probably get home,” Even sighed, pulling Isak’s forehead toward his own. 

 

“Yeah. You’ll let me know when you get there?” Isak breathed, stepping back to let Even off the wall. 

 

He watched Even straighten out, hovering close to push his lips against Isak’s again, “Of course. I love you, baby. Sleep well, okay?”

 

Isak gushed, smiling widely, “I love you, too.”

 

With too many kisses and a final goodnight later, Isak slipped into the apartment with his mouth lifted into a soft grin. 

 

“What’s got you smiling like that?”

 

Isak startled, looking up and seeing his mother, “I just really love him, Mamma.”

 

She melted at Isak’s confession, despite it not being the first (or last) time she’d heard it. She came closer, kissing Isak on the cheek, “You should. He’s one of the great ones.”

 

Isak couldn’t help but nod, agreeing wholeheartedly. 

  
  



	38. friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation, a thoughtful revelation, and some a little bit of PDA that catches Even off guard. 
> 
> (BIG apology for any typos - there's probably a few)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things I want to talk about: New Fic andd my friend watching SKAM w me lol  
> New Fic: I've decided to go ahead & write the enemies to lovers fic first bc it's the most structured one of my ideas so far and with graduation and finals rn, I just don't have the brain capacity to outline a whole story, and I think this one will be really good. But I'll definitely start the roommate one in the very near future (maybe beginning of June?) And I'll have the first chapter linked in the next update of this story. So either A) watch for it go up in the next few days or B) catch the link for it when I update this next (probably Wednesday or Thursday? Hopefully no later than Friday)  
> Now, onto my friend lol:  
> So, if you tend to read these little notes on my updates often, you probably saw a while back that a friend of mine was watching SKAM with me. We got to S02E11 and then stopped for like two months. And yesterday we watched from S02E11 to S03E05. If you are curious as to what her thoughts were, read on... if not, feel free to skip it  
> Okay, so I don't remember her specific thoughts about S01 or S02 lol, but what I do remember goes as follows: She can really relate to Eva. She doesn't like Sana or Vilde. She likes Eva. She thinks Isak is just the cutest thing (which, yeah. she right.) She LOVES Noora. She LOVES Jonas.(Don't we all?) She LOVES William. And for a hot minute she LOVED Nico (I cringed, too. It's okay.) She was super invested in Noorhelm's storyline and I swear she wanted a William of her own. But she was super excited to see season three, since she knows that I write S03 fan fiction bc I love it so much.  
> And then... we started S03...  
> I was dying watching her watch this. Before we started I was so nervous, because I obviously wanted her to like this season, because it's not only my favorite, but it's the season that means the most to me. And she joked about how she wasn't going to like this season and I said, "Don't say that. You're making me more nervous." And then I just laughed and told her, "Just kidding. There's no way you won't like it. Because it's amazing."  
> So, we get watching and when we get to the paper towel scene, she laughs and says, "I hate him for using all those paper towels." And of course I'm like in shock, like ??? You? Don't? Like? Him? lololol so we keep watching and she points out how Henrik kind of looks like Austin Butler and I'm like "Yeah, yeah, I know, keep watching." At this point, she STILL DOESN'T KNOW THAT HE'S EVEN!! So when they are out there on the bench smoking and Emma comes out and introductions ensue, my friend is like "THAT'S HIM?" I'm laughing, she's laughing and it's all just good. And I'm feeling good because we'd made it through the first episode and she LIKES IT! And then she makes a comment that almost killed me dead. She says, "I didn't picture Even like that at all. I picture him with dark hair and like... scrawnier than Isak. I picture him as a bottom, but clearly, he's a top." I was dying laughing.  
> So, we get to the cheese toasties scene and she goes, "He's a fricken top and anyone who says different is a fricken liar." And she made me rewind the "E-box gimme the beat" part like four times bc " it's so adorable. I have to watch it again!" (and she got really sad & mad about Even+Sonja)  
> THEN, we get to the "call your girlfriend" scene. She's like, "No. No. Why this song." and she p much started choking when Even looked up at Isak while making out with Sonja. Well, we all did lol.  
> She chanted "Kiss, kiss..." all through the almost kiss scene, and literally deadpanned when Noora interrupted. and when I asked her how she was, she said, "I feel like I have blue balls in my heart"  
> Now, this brings us to episode four. 1) she thinks Emma is annoying and 2) Even's God wig/beard are ugly  
> So, yada yada... they go for a bike ride and she's all excited and they break into the pool and she goes, "They better not kiss underwater. that's the worst first kiss idea. No, please, no." She p much makes comments like that all through them doing the breathing contest until they go under a second tie and Isak is about to pull a move and she deadass says, "Okay, makes he's a top" about Isak, and there I go again in a fit of laughter. Of course she laughed when the little girl comes downstairs. And finishing with ep5, she of course was devastated about Isak seeing Even kiss Sonja after he told Isak they were taking a break. There's more, but I'm actually running out of characters, oops. So Imma scoot. haha but I hope you enjoy not only my recap of my friend's SKAM journey, but this update as well.  
> MUCH LOVE & HAPPY READING<3  
> Comments and kudos make me smile(:

The last person Isak expected to see waiting for him after his first lesson was the meddling first year he grew accustomed to ignore over the previous two weeks. 

 

He almost walked right around her and proceeded to find his boyfriend, instead. 

 

But in the end, Isak tightened his grip of his backpack as he stopped before the first year girl. 

 

“Hei,” she mumbled, hardly looking at him. 

 

“What do you want, Emma?”

 

She shuffled her feet for a few moments, not saying anything. 

 

“Alright, well, nice chat, but I think I’m going to go,” Isak said, rolling his eyes as he took a step around her. 

 

“Wait,” Emma begged, grabbing Isak’s elbow. 

 

“Get your fucking hand off of me.”

 

Surprised, she did as asked, lifting her arm away from Isak, “Please, just listen.”

 

“I don’t think you really deserve my time, so why should I listen to you?”

 

“Because I’m sorry.”

 

Isak scoffed, “ _ Sorry  _ doesn’t fix anything. Do you even realize what you did?”

 

She nodded with a deep pressed frown. 

 

“Do you?” Isak challenged, ready to really explain what she did. 

 

“I outed you. It was incredibly rude.”

 

“You’re right about that. You took  _ my _ chance to tell my friends.  _ My _ chance to tell my peers. You didn’t only upset my coming out, but you put me in a position that I wasn’t prepared for. It should’ve been me telling people who deserved to know. And you made a sick little game of it.”

 

Emma bit her lip, nodded as she whispered, “I know.”

 

Isak sighed, folding his arms across his chest, “I would say something like  _ I know your intention wasn’t to hurt me  _ but I can’t. Because I really do think that was your intention. You see, it really wasn’t  _ my _ intention to hurt  _ you _ , and I apologize for that, but I never came on to you and I never instigated anything between us.” Isak shifted from one foot to the other, “You can pat yourself on the back for figuring out my relationship with Even without having to be told, but don’t you ever think that you’re smart for what you did.”

 

“I know.”

 

Exhaling deeply, Isak felt a little lighter. He only felt half bad for using harsh words with Emma, but he also didn’t fucking care. She deserved to know of his greater distaste for her. “I think that’s everything. I don’t really care what else you have to say, but I’m glad you’re here so I could tell you what I’ve been thinking over the last few weeks. Even and I are doing great by the way,” Isak singsonged the last part as he shrugged. 

 

“Just know that I’m sorry.”

 

“You know, Emma,” Isak started, “for years, I’ve been terrified of who I am. I was always afraid of what people would think, what they would do, if I would fit in, but I shouldn’t have been. For a moment there, I thought you ruined everything for me. I thought about skipping school for a few days, or plotting some kind of revenge on you. And the more I got thinking about what to do, they less I cared. And, I,” Isak paused, recalling Eskild’s words. “I’d rather die than pretend to be something I’m not.”

 

“I really didn’t mean anything by it. I was drunk and upset with you,” Emma said, probably to fill the air. Mostly everyone had gone to their next class, leaving Isak and Emma in a faux privacy. 

 

“There’s nothing that will excuse what you did, but I think you should also know that those kind of actions will royally fuck you over. From now on, you should probably keep your nose out of anyone else’s business but your own.”

 

Emma nodded, eyes wide, “I just… I’m happy for you.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Isak nodded and turned to walk away. 

 

He felt like he was practically skipping, like he was walking on air. He held a new find of confidence after talking to Emma. 

 

And as he sat in his next class, all he could think about was Even and Emma. 

 

He was proud to be with Even. 

 

And after telling Emma how he felt about what had happened, he felt… prouder. He felt braver. 

 

Isak’s mind drifted to his conversation with Eskild again. 

 

_ I think that before you've fought that battle yourself, before you've dared to stand up for who you are, you won’t ever feel like you can do the things that you want to. _

 

And really, what was stopping Isak from doing the things he wanted? Nothing and nobody. 

 

He wanted to show Even off and let Even do the same. He wanted to hold Even in public, and kiss him without shame. 

 

Isak wanted the openness with Even that Jonas had the luxury of with Eva. 

 

He wanted everything. 

 

And he couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry about being with Even. Because Even made him everything that he was. Even made him the best possible version of himself. And Isak fucking loved him for that and everything else. 

 

And when the bell rang, Isak’s mind was set on one thing. And that was finding his tall, blue eyed boy, with perfectly styled hair, an award winning smile and a denim jacket. 

 

There wasn’t long until his class started, but Isak thought he should find Even, anyway. 

 

He skimmed the halls, not seeing the tall boy anywhere. He checked the hall that held Even’s locker and the stairwell Even liked to sit at during his free periods. 

 

_ Maybe he’s at my locker? _

 

Making a sharp turn, Isak ran around the corner and up the stairs. 

 

He’d been taking a liking to Even leaving little notes and doodles in his locker, so his lovely boyfriend had been feeding that more and more. 

 

And caught guiltily in his tracks, Isak saw Even standing at his locker. 

 

Isak shouted his name as he watched Even go to slide a folded piece of paper into his locker, “Even!”

 

All movement of the tall third year came to a freezing halt as he snapped his head up, finding Isak a few paces away and getting closer. 

 

Isak found Even’s guilty smile so fucking cute. 

 

He took advantage of Even’s frozen state, too, seeing the folded note still in his hand, as he slipped it from his fingers and unfolded it. 

 

_ Hey, beautiful.❤️ _

_ I hope you have a good day.  _

_ You’re a genius.  _

_ I’ll see you at lunch? _

_ Then after school, yeah? _

_ You’re fucking hot. _

 

The doodle that came with the note was a shirtless Cartoon Isak, wearing a snapback. His curls were peeking out from underneath and he had a large cheesy grin on his face. Even even made a point to emphasis Isak’s adorable dimples. 

 

To make it even better, Cartoon Isak had exaggerated muscles that were entirely unrealistic, but it made Isak laugh. 

 

He fucking loved his boyfriend. 

 

Smirking with a chuckle, Isak folded the paper back up, sliding it in his back pocket as he looked up at the sheepishly smiling boy in front of him.

 

“Thank you,” Isak whispered, and before Even had the chance to respond, Isak’s arms were around his neck and he was pressing their lips together.

 

Even pulled back, looking at Isak in shock, “You just kissed me. In the middle of the school hallway?”

 

Isak nodded, looking around at his peers. Some were paying attention to them, and some weren’t. But Isak didn’t really care anymore. Because he was happy. So, meeting Even’s eyes again, grinning, Isak teased, “I can do it again if you missed that.”

 

Slowly, Even nodded. 

 

The younger boy couldn’t help but laugh before leaning up and letting his lips land on Even’s again. 

 

For a second time. 

 

In the middle of a semi crowded hallway. 

 

The kiss was long and still. It soothed Isak in the best way, but excited him, too. It sent rivers of confidence and happiness down his spine, especially when Even slithered his arms around Isak’s lower back. 

 

Isak pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“Be my boyfriend?” Isak whispered against Even’s mouth, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. 

 

Even smirked, looking partially confused, “This might come as a shock to you, Issy baby, but I already am.”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, but… be my boyfriend out of the closet. Without hiding. Be my boyfriend  _ again _ .”

 

“Again?”

 

“Again,” the green eyed boy laughed with glee, tipping his head toward the ceiling as he bounced on his toes before rubbing their noses together. “What do you say? You, me, boyfriends?”

 

“Fuck, yes.”

 

Isak tightened his arms around his boyfriend, his face buried in Even’s neck. 

 

Even’s hand trailed up Isak’s back, slotting his fingers through the curly hair.

 

“Oh, I love you.”

 

Isak sighed with a huff, “I love you, too. So fucking much.”

 

With a too fond smile, Even pulled Isak in for another kiss and Isak dropped his arms from Even’s shoulders to rest around his waist. 

 

They traded sticky kisses and mushy smiles. 

 

Everything felt good. 

 

Everything felt right. 

 

Isak pulled back a while later, late for class but not really caring. “I know that I’ve told you before, but I’m really sorry for this last month or so. You deserve way better than what I gave you. And I want you to be the first to know that this is it. This is me being out for good. Publicly. You’re everything I want, Ev.”

 

Even smiled, tipping their foreheads together, “Happy to know we are on the same page, then.”

 

Isak breathed a laugh, shifting just enough to slot their mouths together yet again. 

 


	39. saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time is here to tell you about my brand new story on my profile(:  
>  It's called "what i like about you"   
> The story is about Even, who works at the college campus bookstore. Even is starstruck by the boy who frequently comes into the study area to read. He doesn't know his name, but he is absolutely in awe with this boy.
> 
> Little does he know, this boy, Isak, a genius who is failing art, has the same mutual infatuation.
> 
> The story alternates between Even and Isak, starting with crushes who don't know each others names, then turns to a disrupted feelings of distaste, before shifting into something that is so much more. 
> 
> SOOOOO, if you want to follow Even and Isak through another journey, please feel free with read my new fic. I'm very excited for it(: 
> 
> Also, your comments on my last chapter made me all gooey inside. I'm too lucky to have each of you. You are all absolutely incredible.<3 
> 
> And with one more update to go, I'm devastated to see this story come to a close. All we have left is the epilogue. So, stay tuned for that. 
> 
> Have an incredible week you guys<3 I'll see you in a few days(:
> 
> MUCH LOVE AND HAPPY READING!!(((: 
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are always welcome and encouraged. They make me v happy!

Laughs spilled from Isak’s throat as Even twirled him in a circle. He pulled Isak’s body close to his as the music moved them in a slow rhythm. Isak rested his head on Even’s shoulder while they swayed back and forth.

 

“You've really never learned to slow dance before?”

 

Isak raised his head, meeting blue crystal eyes, “Not like this.”

 

He shook his head, “What a shame. I’ve obviously been doing something wrong as a boyfriend.”

 

Even dipped Isak slowly, holding the deepest part of the move for a few moments, giving him enough time to plant three kisses on Isak’s skin: on his neck, jawline, and cheek.

 

When Isak was lifted back up, he couldn't help but stare into Even’s eyes with a wide smile, “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

Even raised his eyebrows, “Me, too, baby.”

 

Isak nodded, “I know it’s been a really messy couple of weeks, but um… but yeah, I’m just really happy that we can be… y’know, us.”

 

“I’m so fucking proud of you, Is.”

 

Isak sighed, happily, “I’m fucking proud of myself, too. You know, at one point, I just… I felt like I wasn’t really living. But, now, I feel like I can.”

 

“I love you, and I’m so happy for you.”

 

Isak let go of Even’s leading hand, and wrapped his arms around his neck, “I love you, too. And I promise, I’ll love you forever.”

 

Even’s brows popped upward on his forehead, before settling to rest, again, “Like pinkie swear kind of promise?”

 

Isak laughed at the reference to a few weeks prior when he pinkie promised the same thing to him. He shook his head asmused, “I’ve already pinkie promised that to you.”

 

“You’re right. But maybe I need a reminder.” Even smiled, leaning in to peck Isak on the mouth, before straightening out to look Isak right in the eye.

 

Isak blushed, before moving an arm from Even’s neck and holding out his pinkie, “Pinkie swear.”

 

Even linked their pinkies together with a smirk.

 

“I love you, so much, baby.”

 

“I love you, too, Even.”

 

“I’m so excited for forever with you.”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, me too.”

 

Even’s hands rested on the small of Isak’s back as Isak buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck. Even’s long fingers caress the skin just under Isak’s shirt, causing a shiver in pleasure.

 

“You're a tease,” Isak hummed, nipping at Even’s chin, getting a smirk from him. The younger boy lifted his head, looking into light colored eyes, as he pressed their foreheads together.

 

And despite still getting used to PDA, Isak couldn't bring myself to resist Even, as he lurched forward; their mouths connecting in the collision.

Even sighed, using the leverage he had from Isak’s waist to draw him closer. When their chests are touched, Even deepened the already intense kiss. And, Isak felt good. He felt loved. And after the most chaotic month and half of his life, he felt free.

 

When they pulled away, there were some cheers. Which forced another deep blush onto Isak’s face, “Fuck, I didn’t realize everyone was watching.”

 

Even laughed, pulling Isak tighter to him in a hug, “They’re just happy for you, Issy baby.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak smiled as he looked around at everyone. He caught Jonas’ gaze, and found him grinning at the couple. When Jonas noticed Isak was watching him, his smile softened out and he nodded to Isak, as if saying,  _ You did it.  _

 

All his friends started going back to what they were doing, drinking and eating, dancing, talking. They all became distracted again, which let Isak settle his eyes back on the tall blue eyed boy in front of him.

 

Their eyes met and the atmosphere grew tense, erasing the playfulness they had previously established.

 

Even started leaning in, so, Isak did the same. Centimeters separated them, but it felt much larger than that. But, as the space shrunk further, Isak’s eyes dropped to Even’s lips. And, right at the last moment before their mouths touched, he let his eye fully droop closed.

 

And that gave Even the opportunity to redirect himself, licking up the surface of Isak’s cheek, eliciting a gasp from the younger boy.

 

“Even!” Isak glared at him, wiping away the wetness.

 

Even’s proud smirking self looked back at Isak, with dares of teasing playfulness in his eyes.

 

“You’re an ass.” Snickering, Even swooped in, licking Isak again, and that time, Isak pushed away from him, “You nasty fuck. Are you a dog?” Isak finally laughed, finding humor that time, as well, as he belted out his delight.

 

“No, but I don’t mind licking you any chance I get.”

 

Isak smirked, “Oh, I’m well aware of that.”

 

Even just chuckled, pressing his lips to Isak’s temple as they finished dancing to the song.

 

A throat clearing pulled Isak’s attention away from the moment, as he turned and saw Sana.

 

“Sana, hei.”

 

“Hei.”

 

“Halla,” Even greeted, smiling as friendly as ever.

 

“Halla,” Sana’s voice carried more sweetness than she’s ever directed toward Isak.

 

Isak didn’t take it personally. He already knew that he owned the title of Sana’s best bud.

 

“How are you?”

 

The beautiful Muslim girl nodded, “I’m good. But, I was wondering if I could steal your boyfriend for a minute.”

 

Isak and Even exchanged looks, before Even stepped away, teasing, “Sure. As long as I get him back.”

 

“I’ll make sure that you do.”

 

Isak gave a goofy smile to Sana, “You want to dance with me?”

 

“Well, nei.”

 

“Nei?”

 

Sana shook her head, “I just wanted to talk, really.”

 

“Yeah? About what?”

 

“Lots of things, I guess.”

 

Isak nodded, “Do you want to go outside?”

 

Making a look of distaste, she shook her head, “It’s colder than my soul out there.”

 

Surprised, Isak laughed, “Nei! You can pretend all you want, Sanasol, but you are not cold.”

 

“Uh, ja. I am.”

 

“You just act like you are. But you’re not.”

 

“Whatever,” Sana said in English, rolling her eyes.

 

“So, what’s up?”

 

“I have something for you.”

 

Isak’s eyebrows dipped, “What? What for?”

 

Sana only shook her head and gestured toward the kitchen, where it would be quieter. 

 

Isak followed her, not sure what to expect, but intrigued nonetheless. 

 

“So,” the pretty girl in the hijab hummed, turning toward Isak, holding up a grey hoodie, “This was in my brother’s room. I don’t really know how it got there, but I figured it was yours.”

 

Isak smiled, reaching out for it, “Even’s hoodie.”

 

Sana shrugged, “It has his initials on the tag.”

 

Isak nodded, knowing exactly what she was referring too. He could practically picture the  _ EBN  _ written in fading purple sharpie. “Thank you,” Isak breathed out a laugh, “It’s Even’s favorite, and I’d thought I lost it.”

 

“Turns out it’s just been at mine for a while.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, I have one more thing,” Sana smiled, holding out a leather band. “It’s just a bracelet and I won’t be offended if you never wear it.”

 

Isak took the band from her, observing it. It was simple, with a snap button to hold it to shape and a symbol stamped into it. Isak didn’t recognize what it meant though, “What does this mean?”

 

“Uh, I know the last couple weeks have been a lot for you, so this is just my way of telling you that I’m happy for you and I support you. It means  _ courage _ in Arabic.”

 

Isak’s heart swelled in his chest, and he wasn’t sure what to do, “And you say that you’re cold.”

 

Sana laughed, shrugging. 

 

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Sana.”

 

She nodded, watching Isak snap the bracelet into place on his wrist, “You’re welcome, Isak.”

 

“Will you dance with me?” Isak raised his brows, holding out his hand. 

 

Rolling her eyes, she gave in, letting Isak lead her by the hand back out to the living room. 

 

They stood a respectable distance away from each other as they move to the rhythm of the song. 

 

“What else did you want to talk to me about?”

 

Sana looked taken aback, before she started blushing, her dimples shining through her bitten back smile. 

 

“Sana? You’re fucking blushing.”

 

“I just… I don’t know how to talk about it. And, I feel like I can’t talk to the girls about it.”

 

“What is it?”

 

She sighed, “There’s kind of a backstory, too.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I didn’t always live in Oslo. I moved here in grade eight from Even’s neighborhood.”

 

Isak’s jaw fell, “You knew Even?”

 

He watched Sana as she nodded, “Ja. My brother was friends with him, too.”

 

“Wow. He never told me.”

 

Sana shrugged, “Well, lately, Elias has been hanging out with some of his old friends. Have you met Yousef?”

 

Slowly, Isak nodded. 

 

“Right. Um, Elias and Yousef have been spending a lot of time together. At first it was just catching up, but now… now, Yousef is over for dinner and he’s teaching me how to peel carrots or some shit.”

 

Isak raised his brows in question, but Sana only waved it away. 

 

“Don’t ask. But, anyway, we’ve been talking lately and I… I like him.”

 

Isak smiled, “You do? He’s a good guy.”

 

“I know he is, but he doesn’t believe in Allah and I don’t know what to do about that.”

 

Considering his answer, Isak tipped his head to the side, “I think… whatever needs to happen will happen. If you two are meant to work out, you’ll find a way to cope with it.”

 

Sana nodded, “I guess you’re right.”

 

“Do you see him a lot?”

 

She shook her head, shrugging, “Maybe two or three times a month, but he’s applying for UiO in the fall.”

 

“Don’t stress, Sanasol. Just let things happen right now. Don’t put too much pressure on your relationship with Yousef. If there’s anything I’ve learned the last couple weeks it would be to let go a little. Let yourself be happy, and if Yousef makes you happy then… I say keep talking to him and seeing him. Everything will work out.”

 

“Thanks, Isabel.”

 

Isak grinned, pulling Sana closer to hug her. She let him, and even hugged back, “Yousef is fucking lucky to have your attention, Sana Bakkoush.” The teenage boy gave her another squeeze before pulling away, “I’m really happy for you. And, if you need anything, you can always come to me.”

 

She nodded, “Thanks. But, um, maybe I should let you get back to that boy of yours.”

 

Isak laughed, nodding, “Okay. Thanks for the bracelet, Sana. It means a lot.”

 

“You deserve it,” Sana smiled before retreating to the group of girls across the way. 

 

And when Isak turned to go glue himself to Even’s side, he was stopped by Eskild, “I know we only met a few days ago, Isak Valtersen, but might I say that you are one impressive baby gay.”

 

Isak didn’t really know how to react to this, so he let himself laugh, “Thanks, Eskild.”

 

“And you and Even are so fucking hot together.”

 

Again, Isak was unsure of what to do, so he blushed, looking down at his toes before looking up, over Eskild’s shoulder to catch eyes with Even. “Yeah, thanks.”

 

Even grinned at him, watching from his distance. 

 

“Thanks for your advice from the other day, too. That was really cool of you,” Isak said. “It really helped me out a lot.”

 

“Good. I’m happy to help. But, for now, you may return to that boy behind me that I see you making eyes at.”

 

Isak smirked with a flushing pink as he excused himself, slipping through the room and back over to Even. Even easily welcomed him with his arms open and warmth ready to share, and Isak loved that. He slide into his boyfriend’s side, smiling up at him when he safely got there, “Hei.”

 

Even chuckled, looking into shining green eyes, “Hei, baby.”

 

They traded three chaste kisses before Isak pulled away, his smile even bigger than before.

 

“What’d Sana steal you away for?”

 

Isak laughed, holding up his bracelet wrapped wrist with pride, “It means courage. She said it’s her way of showing me support.”

 

“She’s a sweetheart.”

 

“Yeah, she is. Speaking of…” Isak smirked, eyebrows raised. “You grew up in the same neighborhood?”

 

Even nodded, “Yeah. Did I not tell you that? I swear I said something.”

 

“Nei,” Isak shook his head with joy in his eyes, “you never said anything.”

 

“Oh,” Even laughed. “Sorry. I thought I told you.”

 

Isak shrugged, leaning up to kiss Even’s cheek, “It’s okay. She also found your favorite hoodie.”

 

“Did she?”

 

“Yeah,” the younger boy laughed at his boy’s surprised look. He just couldn’t get enough of what they had. Even was too special to Isak. He couldn’t ever get used to him.

 

Isak watched Even’s eyes mull over the features of his face. Even tilted his head one way, holding it there, before straightening it back up again, “You can keep it. It looks better on you, anyway.”

 

“You’re such a fucking liar,” Isak belted a loud laugh. “But, I’ll take it anyway.”

 

Even smiled, littering kisses along the side of Isak’s face, “I love you, baby.”

 

Isak sighed, “Yeah. I love you, too. I’m unsure of a lot of things, but being with you shouldn’t have ever been one of those things. You’re enough for me. You’re more than enough for me. And right now,  _ that’s all I really know. _ ”

  
  



	40. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday end to the first story I've ever been genuinely proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOBBING. You guys. This has been an adventure. I cannot begin to explain how grateful I am for all of you. The only reason I finished this story in it's completeness is because of you. I love you all so much and I would not be writing on this site without you. I've been pushing off writing and updating this epilogue for longer than I should have. Because I have fallen in love with this universe that I've created. I can't say just how much I have learned about writing, my writing style and just purely about myself while going through this process. I started this story with original characters and wrote a bit of it, but for some reason I never really did anything with it. SKAM has given me this writing outlet that I have never had. Ao3 has become my safe place. It's my number one place I go to destress. And a HUGE part of that is you guys. I just love you all so much. I'm crying. I talk to my friend and my sister about how much you all mean to me. So, I just want to say thank you so much for all your support and your constant feedback and love. I would not be here without you all. OMG, I JUST LOVE YOU.
> 
> I hope you all will join me a new story. I am sad to see this story, but I'm also very excited to start this new journey with you. I've been crying for like four weeks lol. I am going out of town until Sunday, but my new story will be updated on Monday (maybe before if I get the chance to update over the weekend), for sure, for sure. So, please please tag along for this new adventure with me, I would love to have you. <<<33
> 
> And for the last time on this story, HAPPY READING(,:

Isak helped Marianne get everything out of the car. Between the two of them, there were too many boxes, bags, bows and desserts. But what could either of them say? It was Christmas Eve. 

And this year, with the Bech Næsheims settled in Oslo, it only made sense for the two families to celebrate together.

They planned to spend the night together and finish up festivities the following day as one joined family.

Marianne, somehow, managed to knock on the door, arms full of Christmas goodies, grinning when Lisa answered the door, “Come on in, you two! What can I take?”

Isak, being the stubborn teenage boy, shook his head, moving through the main entrance to the living room to drop off gift boxes, before slipping off his shoes and coat. He listened to his mom and Lisa catch up. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since they really saw each other. But he was happy they still remained such good friends after so many years. He could only hope he would stay in touch with Jonas that many years after high school. 

Lisa and Marianne made their way into the same room as Isak, and Lisa paused, looking over at the green eyed boy, “We’re just in the kitchen decorating some sweets, if you want to join us?”

Isak smiled, nodding, “Sure, okay.”

Upon entering the kitchen, Even’s laugh filled Isak’s ears and it gave him such a sense of Home. He couldn’t ever get enough of that sound.

Even was sitting at the breakfast bar with a cheesy Christmas sweater on and Isak couldn’t help but approach him from behind to wrap his arms around his shoulders, planting a kiss on the side of his head. 

“Hei, baby,” Even grinned, looking back at Isak. 

Isak met his gaze, “Halla.”

Even craned his neck enough to catch Isak’s mouth in a short kiss. 

“Mmm, you taste like chocolate.”

Laughing, Even nodded, “Ja, I’ve been eating some.”

Their conversation was quiet and private considering the loud conversing going on between their families around them. 

Isak finally sat down, taking the stool that resided, unused, beside his boyfriend. A part of him was convinced none of Even’s family sat there specifically so Isak could. And that made him flush. 

“How was your day?”

Isak nodded, “It was good, yeah. What about you?”

Isak watched his boyfriend shrug as he piped white icing onto his gingerbread house. Around him, on the countertop, were bowls of different candy and an array of sugar cookies - some had been decorated but some had been left untouched. “It’s been fine - busy, though.”

"Ja. Me, too. I’m excited that we’re celebrating Christmas together,” the younger boy smiled and Even leaned over to kiss him again.

“Merry Christmas, Issy.”

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Ev.”

“Now, you need to,” Even paused, reaching across Isak for a tray with more gingerbread pieces, “build a house. Whoever’s looks best gets to be the little spoon, tonight.”

Isak laughed loudly, “Okay, deal.”

There was some smack talk during their building and decorating. It was all in good nature, but it set a burning in them both to make their gingerbread houses look the absolute best they could manage. 

Forty minutes and too many eaten cookies later, Isak and Even we’re both finished with their houses. 

Neither were done too poorly, but neither were exactly shining stars. Even’s icicles just weren’t working, but he had very detailed fencing with mini candy canes and licorice string. Whereas, Isak’s didn’t have a fence, just a creative pathway from the door of his house. It was made of only read and green mini m&m’s. 

Their parents and Elle judged their masterpieces. And in the end, it was Even’s marshmallow snowmen that gave him the win. Isak pretended to be upset, but how could he be anything but ecstatic to hold Even as he fell asleep on Christmas Eve?

While everyone finished up decorating cookies and gingerbread, Marianne helped Lisa set the table. Soon after, they were all sitting together, laughing and smiling about the holiday, joyous to be together. Even and Isak ate off of each others’ plates, per usual.

They all listened as Elle talked about what she’d down since school had gotten out. She seemed to have done something each day of the break, and Isak was exhausted just listening. He’d mostly just stayed home, wrapped in blankets or his boyfriend - whichever was closest.

He’d hung out with Jonas once and had got coffee with Eva, but for the most part, the holiday was spent sleeping, watching movies and having plenty of sex. No outside social interactions necessary. And that was just how Isak liked it. 

It wasn’t long before swapping gifts came around. For Christmas Eve, the two merging families decided to play a little “Secret Santa” game. They all drew names, weeks earlier to get gifts for each other. Marianne had drawn Bjørn and Isak drew Lisa. They had no idea who had drawn their own names. 

As they sat on the couches, gifts ready to be given, they all smiled. Isak felt like it was the best Christmas he had yet to experience.

Isak’s gift had Lisa grinning. 

“This is so sweet, Isak. Thank you.” It was a new throw blanket, along with a book Even said she’d been wanting to read. Lastly, the gift had a framed photo of Lisa and Even. Isak had actually gotten it on snapchat and it was too adorable not to save. When he came across just days before christmas, he couldn’t not print it out and give it to her as well. The two were laughing in the photo as they cooked dinner together. Neither knew the picture had been taken. Not until that Christmas Eve when Lisa opened it up, “I love it.” 

With smiles and blushes, Isak accepted her hug before he settled back into Even’s side where he previously was.

“Okay, Elle,” Lisa prompted, “It’s your turn.”

“I got Isak,” Elle smiled, standing up with a box in her arms. “It’s kind of for Even, too, though.”

Leaving Isak confused, Elle handed him the gift and sat down. 

At first, after ripping the paper and opening up the gift, Isak laughed. He felt waves of nostalgia cover him, but when he pulled it out, he immediately felt tears come to his eyes. He blinked fast, wanting to avoid getting too emotional. He held a book in his lap, seeing a younger self and his friend (at the time) smiling back at him. 

Speechless, he opened the front cover. Pictures of him and Even covered the pages. The earliest pages are of the earliest pictures. Some he remembered exactly, and some seemed too foreign. 

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Elle. So much. This is really cool.”

“Mamma helped me.” 

Isak was glad that Elle was the last one to go, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else for the rest of the night. 

“Look how fucking cute,” Even chuckled into his ear, pointing to a picture of six and eight year old Isak and Even covered in mud. 

“Did you know they were doing this?”

Even shook his head, “I had no clue. I’m kind of glad I didn’t though. This is amazing.”

Isak nodded, flipping another page and seeing it filled with more photos. Isak was probably nine in most of those ones. “I remember this day,” Isak grinned, gesturing to a specific photo, sinking further into his boyfriend. “We went bowling and you smashed my fingers in the car door.”

“It was an accident,” the blue eyed boy laughed, baring his teeth as he tipped his head back. 

“Whatever. You were mad I beat you in bowling. So, what did I get for winning? A fucking smashed hand.”

Even smiled fondly, looking his Isak’s eyes, “I’m sorry, baby.”

And gently, he picked up Isak’s hand and pressed soft kisses to the places he imagined had been smashed all those years back.

“Forgive me.”

Isak rolled his eyes, blushing with a smile,“Yeah, yeah. You’re forgiven.”

They traded a couple sticky kisses before flipping further in the book. 

The book probably took the throne as Isak’s favorite gift he’d ever gotten. 

↟↟↟

Isak and Marianne had their own minor traditions. It had been just the two of them for a while and a certain closeness was gained in their relationship with each other. So, after Even’s family had gone to bed and Even had gone to his room to wait for his boyfriend, Isak and Marianne sat in the guest room, on the bed with their legs crossed as they leaned on each other.

They had changed into their new (and matching) Christmas pajamas. It had been their tradition since Isak was little. This year, in particular, Isak and Marianne had red flannel bottoms, with elf shirts. They were quite adorable.

“You don’t think this is too cheesy, Isak? We can stop doing it?”

Isak shook his head with a grin, “I never want to stop spending Christmas with you, Mamma.”

“Oh, baby, I love you. But seriously, you’re seventeen, are you sure you want to keep getting matching pajamas with your mom?”

“Yes. We don’t have too many traditions, as it is. But this one is my favorite of the ones we do have.”

“Even the year in review thing?”

Isak smiled, leaning his head on Marianne’s shoulder, “Especially, the year in review thing.”

 

“If you say so,” Marianne sighed, running her fingers through her son’s hair. “What happened this year, Isak?”

They did this every Christmas Eve. They took turns saying things that happened that year that made a difference in their lives. 

“I started second year.”

“You did. And I started another year of teaching.”

Isak nodded, “Even and I hit one year.”

“My best friend moved to Oslo.” Lisa. 

The seventeen year old boy grinned, looking at his mamma, “My best friend moved to Oslo, too.” Even. 

Marianne laughed, “Maybe they know each other.”

“Yeah, maybe. Oh, I also came out this year.”

“I’m so proud of you, Isak.”

“Me, too.”

They hugged it out for a few minutes before finishing their year in review. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to sleep with you? I don’t have to go downstairs.”

Marianne shook her head, “I’m okay. I’m a grown woman.”

Isak smiled, “Okay. I love you, Mamma.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

Downstairs, Isak found Even spread out on the bed, only in boxers. They were appropriately Christmas themed, with reindeer and snowflakes all over them.

Isak rolled his eyes before climbing directly on the bed and Even. He intentionally lay his body across Even’s, eyes closed and smile on his face.

“Cute jammies,” Even mumbled, rubbing his hands up and down Isak’s back.

“Thanks. You, too.”

“Bet they’d both be cuter on my floor.”

Isak laughed, pressing a kiss against Even’s cheek, “Not with our parents upstairs.”

Even smiled, carding his fingers through Isak’s curls, “I wish we could go back to simpler times. Back when you weren’t afraid to fuck when someone was home.”

The younger boy thumped the older in the arm, “Fuck you. It’s your fault.”

“Nei, that’s all you, Issy baby,” Even nipped at Isak’s neck, challenging Isak and making him feel chills go down his spine.

“Nei, Ev,” Isak panted.

“You’re just so fucking irresistible.”

“Fuck,” Isak moaned when the kisses and bites traveled to the scoop between his neck and shoulder. He couldn’t concentrate when Even’s tongue was on him like that, and finally, he couldn’t avoid his boyfriend’s searching mouth. Isak shifted enough to connect their lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss. 

Isak wrapped his arms tighter around Even’s sides, while Even’s hands got adventurous, slipping into the back of Isak’s pajamas bottoms. Isak hummed when he squeezed his ass before leaving one hand there so the other could wander the expanse of his back. Even’s hand left goosebumps all over the golden boy’s skin. 

Isak finally got his fingers through Even’s soft hair, tugging to earn a rough moan in response, feeling Even bury his face in his neck, kissing skin as Isak pulled away, looking down into blue eyes.

“We’re not fucking.”

“Christmas Eve is my favorite day of the year and you’re denying me my right of sexual satisfaction on this very day.”

Isak laughed, shaking his head, “I’m not denying you of your right, Ev. You have a right hand that works perfectly, don’t you?”

“That’s fucking rude.”

They both broke into snickers after that. Isak pecked his boyfriend on the forehead before he situated himself to cuddle Even’s chest. Moments after finding comfort in the position, Isak laughed when Even stuck his hands back in Isak’s pants. He took hold of Even’s other hand while resting his head on his chest.

“Issy?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Even breathed out, kissing Isak’s forehead.

Isak looked up, meeting Even’s serious eyes, “I love you, too.”

Smiling, Even sighed in contentment as Isak kissed his exposed collarbone.

“I love you so fucking much. I used to feel trapped in the closet, you know? Like, I… I never thought I’d ever actually come out, yet here we are. And… I don’t know… it feels good.”

Even seemed to have spoken Isak’s exact thoughts, as he said, “I’m glad you got here.”

“Me, too.”

Yawning, Even gave Isak one last squeeze, “Merry Christmas, baby.”


End file.
